Stolen Innocence
by TheFoundersFour
Summary: After brutally raped by his Uncle, Harry is adopted by his godfather Remus Lupin and his fiance Lucius Malfoy. Can his new dads, brother Draco and Snape prove to him he is not a whore, he deserves love, slash/non con HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

Harry felt the tears burning his eyes, the ones he refused to shed. His life should have been perfect. Voldemort had been destroyed in the department of mysteries and the death eaters were on the run. But that was where the good news ended. His godfather was dead and the closest thing to a father he had, his father's other best friend Remus Lupin, had been refused custody. Dumbledore swore it was only until the death eaters on the run were caught. When it was safe Remus would be granted custody and he could live with his honorary godfather at Grimmauld place. For now he had to go home to the Dursleys.

Ron turned to him as they left the train. "I don't get this. I mean Voldemort is gone. Why can't you come and stay with us at the Burrow for the summer?"

Hermione nodded. "You know mum and dad would have been happy to have you stay with us as well. I mean no one would look in the muggle world."

Harry wished he had answers. "Dumbledore seems to think I'm safer on Privet Drive. He assures me when the runaway death eaters are caught, Remus will get me."

"The ministry catch them? You know they're fools. They actually seem to believe the Malfoys are on our side." Ron snorted.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "You know that Lucius has spied for the order for a year at serious risk to his own life. He fought on our side at the ministry"

Harry nodded. "And Draco even seems reasonable enough now that he doesn't have to pretend to be the next generation of death eater."

Molly Weasley had spotted them coming off the train. "Hey kids. I hope the last few weeks went fine"

Harry accepted her hug. "Fine Mrs Weasley."

"Hey cub, where's my hug." Remus' voice came from behind.

Harry turned around to see his godfather and launched himself into his arms. "Remy, I didn't think I'd see you. I thought I had to go to the Dursleys."

"Unfortunately cub you do but I promise I'm going to do everything to convince them to give me custody before the death eaters are caught." Remus swore.

Harry knew he meant it but he knew he couldn't get his hopes up. "I know you will. Please just write to me, or I will go crazy in that house again."

"Don't worry, even if the war is over, the order will be keeping an eye on you Harry. I promise we'll make sure you're safe." Remus tried to assure him.

Arthur clapped him on the back. "You know we'll do everything to help Remus get you or at the very least bring you to the Burrow until he can."

Harry wished he could stay in the comfort of their reassurance but they were already moving towards the barrier and the reality of life hit him like the brick wall that they passed through, when he saw his Uncle and Aunt waiting for him. As per usual his Uncle was red in the face and in a foul mood.

"Boy, get over here. You're late and we don't have all day." Vernon yelled at him.

Remus hugged him one last time. "Remember cub I'll do anything to make sure I get you out of there as soon as I can. Just hold on for me cub."

Harry pushed his trolley towards his relatives. "Sorry Uncle Vernon, the train was slower then usual."

His Uncle snorted and led him towards the car where he could see Dudley playing a video game in the back seat. His Aunt went and took the passenger seat and Harry clambered around to put his things in the trunk but before he could close it his Uncle grabbed him.

"You listen you little freak, things are going to be different. We had to keep you before but now you're going to earn your keep." Vernon whispered.

Harry tried to pull away from him but his wrist was being crushed. "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Good boy. Now get your ass in the car." And to Harry's horror he grabbed Harry's ass before he could slip into the car.

Neither Harry's Aunt nor cousin even looked up at him when he entered the car or noticed the blush in his cheeks or the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. When they got home his Uncle locked his trunk under the cupboard and ordered him to his room.

Just as he was about to slam the door in his nephew's face he said. "You'll start earning your keep tonight, when your Aunt and cousin are asleep."

Harry watched in terror as the door slammed close and locked, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please hurry Remy. Please."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus Lupin rolled over on the silk sheets to look up into the face of his lover, his fingers running through the long hair. They had been together over a decade but now his lover's wife had died, and he had come out as the spy he was, they no longer had to hide it.

He looked up at his mate's steel grey eyes. "You need to help me get my cub home. You know what they'll do to him if he stays there all summer."

"You know how hard it will be to get him before the death eaters are all caught, even without you having been a werewolf Remus."

"Luc, you know you can get them to do anything for you. You have Cornelius wrapped around your little finger."

Lucius smiled down at his lover. "And what would you be willing to do for me my little wolf if I can free your precious little godson from his hellish relatives."

Remus nibbled on his neck. "For starters." And then moved down to his nipples. "And then." And started tracking down his chest, dipping his tongue into his belly button but stopped right above the part Lucius was begging for.

"Mmmm, that's definitely tempting but you've already done that for me once tonight." Lucius pointed out.

Remus pouted. "If you ever want me to do it again you might want to rethink that Luc."

Luc hid a laugh. "I know you couldn't keep away too long but I have something else in mind you could do to convince me."

Remus' eyes were twinkling wondering what his lover had in mind. "And what might that be?"

Nothing he assumed would have prepared him for what happened next as Lucius removed a box from under his pillow. "Marry me."

Remus gaped at the platinum band with shimmering emeralds. "You want to marry me? What about Draco, I mean his mother just died, what will he say?"

Lucius kissed him. "He has given me his blessing. He knew his mother and I were never more then friends. You have been in his life since he was a toddler."

Remus and Lucius had begun dating a few years after James died and Sirius went to prison. He was the one who helped Lucius become a spy, forced to become a death eater by his family like Severus had been, and desperate to get out. Now his lover wanted to marry him and tell the world.

"You know that I want to adopt Harry and I'm returning to school to teach DADA in the fall and..." Remus would have continued but Lucius kissed him.

"I can live at school with you, and I'd be proud to call Harry my son. I just want to marry you and be happy for once." Lucius told him.

Remus felt his heart pounding against his chest."I will marry you. Yes, of course. I have wanted to marry you for a decade."

Lucius slipped the ring on his hand. "Tomorrow I will go to the ministry and get them to agree to the adoption, so we can bring our cub home here."

Remus kissed his fiancé and then slid back down to his penis. "Well I happen to think that someone deserves a bit of thank you for that."

Lucius' chuckle was cut off by a deep moan in his throat as Remus went to work on him. He would have helped Remus get Harry even if Remus has said no but he had enjoyed teasing Remus. Harry and Draco were becoming friends and if they adopted Harry, the four of them would be a family. He had come to respect the young man and seeing his heroism, he could see himself growing to love the boy like his own son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had sat on his bed for hours looking out the window, desperately wishing that the clock would stop ticking. He had been slapped around and starved by his Uncle but he knew this was going to be worse. His Uncle's words were burning his ears. He spent the day doing the only thing he could as he didn't even have his books in the room, listening to the voices downstairs. He could hear the TV, the sounds of the meals, the sounds he had feared all day came as he heard his cousin and then his Aunt coming up the stairs to bed. Then the heavy footfall about 10 minutes later. He could hear his Uncle, probably checking his aunt was asleep, across the hall before he heard the locks undone.

"Now my dear little freak, it's time you earn your keep for once around here."Vernon whispered as he advanced across the room.

Harry yelped as he pulled him free from the bed. "Please no."

"You'll do exactly what I tell you and not make a peep, or I will beat you to an inch of your life, and I will still do it when I'm done."

Harry knew he meant it as he watched his Uncle removing his belt. "I promise I'll do what ever you want me to do."

"Good little dog get down on your knees." Harry did as he was told and watched in horror as his Uncle took off his boxers. "Open up and don't dare bite."

Harry was gay and though he had dated a few guys over the last year, he had never gone this far or seen another penis. His Uncle pushed his large meaty penis into Harry's mouth, deeper and deeper. Harry closed his eyes trying to keep the tears at bay as his Uncle pumped into him. Harry just begged it would end soon. His Uncle's panting was growing deeper and deeper and suddenly he groaned as he filled his nephew with his semen.

"Now be a good little dog and clean it up for me." His Uncle laughed as Harry was forced after swallowing a load of semen, to lick him clean.

His Uncle drew him up to his feet and he hung his head in shame as his Uncle unbuckled his trousers and pushed his trousers and boxers free so that Harry stood naked but an old t-shirt over his flesh. His Uncle forced him down on the mattress. The bed groaned as his Uncle lay down next to him and as the huge lips descended on his and forced open his mouth, the hand pinched his nipples and moved down his chest.

He felt his Uncle's meaty hand suddenly groping his penis and his screams were muffled by the mouth over his as his Uncle began to pump it up and down taking pleasure in the groans he forced from his nephew's throat and the way Harry's back arched in response. His Uncle moved his mouth from Harry's but slammed a hand over it to muffle protests as he took Harry into his mouth and sucked him until Harry exploded in his mouth and then licked him clean.

"See that wasn't too bad my little doggy. We'll have some more fun tomorrow when your Aunt is shopping." His Uncle purred in his ear.

Harry curled up in a ball shaking and crying in humiliation as his Uncle left the room. He prayed for sleep to over take him but he couldn't close his eyes without feeling his Uncle's hands on him, the taste of the cum in his throat, his uncle's hands jacking him off. As he sobbed himself to sleep he knew the worst was to come.

"Please Remy; come get me soon, please." Harry begged hid last hope, as he slipped off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry lay still in the ball in the center of his bed in the morning. He could hear his Uncle having breakfast down in the kitchen. He knew his Aunt would be leaving soon for a day of shopping and he knew after last night his Uncle would be coming and he knew his Uncle wouldn't stop where he had the night before.

"Petunia, are you and Dudley going shopping for the day?" He heard his Uncle Vernon saying.

"Yes. Dudley needs some new games for his good grades and I thought I'd take him for a movie in the afternoon." Petunia responded.

"Well why don't you take yourselves out for dinner as well, I insist. You know I'm going to be doing paper work all day."

"That would be so nice. I think Dudley deserves a big steak dinner for his good school year. What do you think Dudleykins?" Petunia asked.

"Yes mummy, a big steak and I want to see the new big horror movie this afternoon." Dudley called excitedly.

He could hear his Uncle walking them to the door. "Oh don't worry about the dishes I will have the worthless brat do them. Go and enjoy the day."

Harry listened in dread as his Aunt's car left the driveway and as his Uncle came up the stairs, as the metal clicked on the door and it swung open. He cowered against the bed as his Uncle advanced across the room.

"Get up you little whore. And get your lazy ass downstairs." Vernon ordered.

Harry stumbled to his feet. "Yes Uncle."

He went to grab his clothes but his Uncle stopped him. "You don't need clothes to wash the dishes. Get your lazy ass into the kitchen and clean."

Harry ran from the room as quick as his unsteady legs could take him, holding back a sigh of relief that his Uncle had not touched him but he knew it as only time. He went to work on the kitchen, hoping maybe if he did a good job cleaning the kitchen, his Uncle might take pity on him. His relief was short lived as while he was just emptying the soapy sink he felt his Uncle slide up behind him.

"Good little whore. I know you heard your Aunt is going to be away all day. We're going to have so much fun. Aren't we?" His Uncle whispered.

When Harry didn't respond his Uncle fisted him in the back and as tears streamed down his back he whispered. "Yes."

"See my good little whore knows his place. By tonight you'll be begging me to fuck you." His Uncle whispered and sunk his teeth into his nephew's neck.

Harry fought the tears as his Uncle dragged him from the kitchen and up the stairs, his Uncle's hand kept a firm hold on his barely covered butt and he knew soon it would be more then his hand on Harry's butt and in it. They didn't stop at his bedroom door; his Uncle pushed him instead towards his own bedroom. Harry stood in shocked horror staring at the king sized bed his Uncle shared with his Aunt. He realized he was about to loose his virginity right here in his Aunt's bed.

"Oh my little whore I know how sweetly innocent you are. I plan on making your first time oh so memorable." Vernon said as he licked Harry's neck.

Harry felt the fabric of his shirt torn from his body. "No. Please Uncle."

Vernon forced him down on his knees. "My little whore you know your place. You do what I ask or I will beat the living lights out of you and rape your unconscious body."

Harry's hands trembled and tears streamed down his face as he was forced to unbuckle and pull down his Uncle's trousers and his boxers. He did as his Uncle panting instructed, trying to stop from gagging as he licked his Uncle's penis, one hand forced to play with his balls. He could feel his Uncle hardening in his mouth and the salty taste of his pre-cum. His Uncle grew tired of waiting and grabbing Harry by either side of the head started pumping in and out of his mouth. Harry felt him hitting the back of his mouth before he finally exploded in his mouth and again forced Harry to lick him clean.

Pulling Harry to his feet he pointed at the bed. "Down on your hands and knees like the little bitch you are."

Harry had to stop this. This couldn't be happening. "Please Uncle, I'll do anything. Please stop."

Vernon backhanded him hard across the face with a heavy ring that cut through the flesh of his face. "That's your only warning bitch."

Harry felt the blood as he turned and did as he was told kneeling on the bed. His uncle forced his legs further apart and he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt his Uncle's meaty fingers probing his anus. He bit his lip to stop a scream escaping as one finger slid inside of his anus forcing harder and harder. He was tight and the pain was growing worse. It was so bad he couldn't even notice the hand playing along his penis and rubbing his balls.

"When I'm done here with you my little whore, you'll really be earning your keep." His Uncle whispered. "You're too good a whore to keep to myself."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius Malfoy stormed into the Minister's office. Cornelius might be the head of the government but even after his death eater days were over as he was a spy, no one dared to tell Lucius where he went or what he died. He had too much knowledge of those in power, enough to destroy them.

Cornelius looked up. "Lucius, I was not aware we had an appointment this morning. What can I do for you old friend?"

Lucius smirked. "Cut the friendly terms Cornelius. I have come here to demand that you give custody of Harry Potter over to me and my fiancé."

Cornelius was shocked. "Your fiancé? Congratulations, I had not heard the good news. But you are aware of the special circumstances with Mr Potter."

"You didn't know for I proposed last night. My fiancé Remus Lupin is the legal guardian of Harry Potter and you know it as well as I do."

"You are marrying a werewolf? Either way Lucius you know Albus has demanded he stay with his relatives. He says it is for blood protections."

"And of course we know how much you like taking orders from that man. We both know that the Potter will said that custody goes to Remus if Sirius is dead."

"I can not take that boy from his relatives and hand him over to a werewolf. You know there are laws about it. Albus says no at least till the death eaters are caught."

"Albus knows that they won't be caught for years. He cares nothing about Harry now that he no longer needs his little weapon."

Cornelius sighed. "There are still the laws surrounding a werewolf having custody?"

"The law states that they can have if the parents agree and the Potters did. And besides Remus would not be the only one adopting him, I'd be as well."

"Adopting? You said nothing about adopting the boy?" Cornelius gaped.

Lucius threw down the adoption papers. "My fiancé and I plan on adopting Harry and making him a Malfoy. And you're going to help me with this Cornelius."

"Albus has too much influence and you know that my position is at risk since the whole ministry thing. I can't risk loosing my position."

"And you can't risk me telling the public all the little secrets I know about you. Trust me Cornelius giving the hero of the wizarding world to a family who loves him, and following the laws, will look a lot better to the public then if I tell them what you have done." Lucius warned him.

"Fine. I will sign off on this but you will need his relatives and Harry to sign off as well to allow you to adopt the boy." Cornelius finally agreed.

"Just sign the papers Cornelius and leave the rest to me. I assure you by the end of the day you'll find the forms filed and fully signed by all parties.'

Cornelius took out a quill and some ink. "There. It's done. And remember what help I have given you and your little fiancé when Albus tries to come after me."

Lucius picked up the papers and smiled. "You seem to still be of some use for me. I will see to it that the public knows what you have done for their hero."

Just as Lucius was leaving Cornelius spoke up. "Congratulations by the way on your engagement."

Lucius snickered as he left the office and took off through the building finding his fiancé and Draco waiting down below. Draco had been told the engagement news and the plans on adopting Harry, this morning. Draco loved Remus like a second dad for years and was happy and was only slightly less reluctant to allow his dad and stepfather to adopt Harry.

Lucius handed the forms to his fiancé. "He's signed them. Let's go get that boy of ours and bring him home with us."

Remus reached up and kissed Lucius. "Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His Uncle had not prepared him more then sticking a meaty finger in him and nothing prepared Harry for what was to come. He screamed at the top of his lungs as his Uncle plunged into him with no tenderness or care. He felt his insides ripped to shreds as the penis plunged inside of him to the hilt. His Uncle's balls slammed up against him on the first plunge and Harry cried out in pain as his prostate was hit. Ignoring his nephew's screams of agony he pounded deeper and deeper into him.

"Good little whore, you make me want you more as you scream." Vernon whispered as he continued pounding.

Harry had screamed his throat raw as his uncle worked over him, his tears streaming down his cheeks, desperately praying for his Uncle to finish or for the pain to make him pass out. It was the first. His Uncle drove into him one last time as he filled Harry with his cum. His Uncle withdrew and Harry wanted to collapse and pass out but his Uncle came around to the front of him.

"Clean me off you little doggy whore. Wouldn't want to greet our guests naked and don't want to mess up my clothes." Vernon said yanking up his head.

Harry felt like vomiting as he was forced to clean the cum and blood off his Uncle's penis. He knew the humiliation was just starting as his Uncle moved away to dress and he collapsed on the bed.

"Get some rest my little whore; you're going to need it when your next customer comes." His Uncle whispered.

Harry lay sobbing in a ball. "Please no more, please Uncle. I'll be good."

The doorbell rang downstairs though and his Uncle sneered. "Seems your first customer has already arrived."

Harry huddled in the ball desperately praying he'd pass out from the pain before the next person came but he heard his Uncle opening the door. He waited; he waited with dread to hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

Suddenly he heard a huge bang and a scream. "Get out of here you freaks." And then his Uncle's voice was cut off with a strangled cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Vernon was smiling from ear to ear as he went down. He had called an old friend and told him he had a good little whore who liked it rough and the man had said he'd have the clients coming. A few weeks of the business the man promised and he could retire. He planned on making good use of him as well. Oh how he had enjoyed taking the boy's virginity from him like the dog he was. As he walked downstairs he thought of the video camera he had set up in Harry's room hidden. He'd make Harry watch himself with his customers, later when Vernon took him again.

As he walked to the door his eyes were glinting thinking of the fun and the money. "Good our first customer is here already."

As he opened the door though and saw the three men he knew something was wrong before the wands even came out."Get out of here you freaks."

He tried to slam the door in their faces but the man with the platinum hair grabbed him by the throat. "Where is he?"

Vernon sputtered unable to say anything so the man released his grip slightly. "The brat. You came for that stinking filthy little brat."

The man holding him looked at the man next to him. "That is Harry's godfather and a werewolf I might add. It might not be a full moon but he'll tear you apart if you don't tell us where our boy is."

Vernon saw the glint in the other man's eyes and could almost see him bare his teeth. "Up stairs. The little freak is upstairs."

The other man took off up the stairs two at a time followed by a young man who he realized was about Harry's age and looked to be his attacker's son. He was definitely related some how.

He was pulled into the living room and thrown down on a sofa. "You will sign these and you will sign them now."

Vernon looked down on the forms. "Custody and adoption papers? You want me to hand my nephew over to you freaks?"

The man snarled at him. "Don't even pretend to care about the boy we know better. We're taking him home with us. Now sign the damned papers."

Vernon shook his head. "The boy was left in our care. My wife loves him. We definitely won't be handing him over to you."

Suddenly the other man reappeared at the doorway holding Harry in his arms draped in what Vernon realized was his wife's favourite blankets. Vernon sunk back against the cushions from the look in the man's eyes.

"You freak. How dare you? How could you do this to an innocent child? Your nephew?' The man spat.

The man he had been left with walked over to Harry. "Oh Merlin Remus, what happened to him?"

Before either could respond the door banged open again and to Vernon's shock his wife and son came into the house. "Damned car." She was muttering.

Vernon turned to her. "Petunia get Dudley out of the house now and call the police. The freaks are back."

Petunia's head shot up and she looked in horror but her eyes were lying on her nephew. "What? What did you do to my nephew?"

The man holding Harry looked at her. "Do you remember me Petunia? Remus Lupin, Lily's friend and Harry's honorary godfather. This is my fiancé Lucius."

Petunia was shaking. "I remember you. What are you freaks doing in my house and what have you done to my nephew. Dumbledore will be mad."

Lucius spat. "Ask your husband what he did to our boy?"

A small voice came from the bundle in Remus' arms. "Said I was his whore...deserved it."

Petunia looked at her husband. "You didn't? And in our bed? You raped my nephew in our bed"

Vernon was shaking badly. "The little freak deserved it. He's been mooching off us for years. He had to earn his keep for once. No one cared anyways."

Lucius shoved the papers at him. "Sign them. Sign the damned papers and I won't turn you into your cops or ours."

Vernon was shaking as he signed them. "Good riddance, get that damned freak away from me once and for all."

Lucius handed her the forms. Petunia signed them. "God protect you Harry. I'm sorry I never did."

Lucius waved his wand at Vernon. "Just a parting gift to make sure you never forget what you did to him. Remus did you and Draco get his things."

Remus shook his head. "Just Hedwig. We couldn't find anything."

Petunia pointed under the stairs. "His school things are locked up in there every summer."

Draco went to the cupboard. "Dad come here, you have to see this. There is a bed in here."

Remus turned to Petunia who was close to tears. "Harry, Vernon made him sleep in there till he started school. Still locks him in there from time to time."

"You did something right by the boy for once Petunia by signing those papers. I don't understand how you could do that to Lily's son." Remus spat.

Petunia had joined her husband on the couch. "Just get him out of here finally."

Vernon stopped them. "What did you do to me you freaks? What did you do to me?"

"Big man thinks he can rape an innocent child. You won't touch any one again. I left your little prick so you can pee but even it will shrivel up like your balls did, if you try and have sex ever again. And I promise every night when you try to sleep you'll feel his pain." Lucius smirked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Draco had taken the stairs two at a time and he burst into the bedroom he knew belonged to Harry but found nothing. He looked around and turned to Draco. "See if you can find any of his things and pack them Draco."

He left the room and suddenly he heard whimpering coming from down the hall. "Harry?" he shouted.

No response came but he burst into the room at the end and lying naked and half conscious on the bed was Harry. He didn't need to see the blood and semen dripping from Harry's ass to know what had happened to him.

He ran to Harry's side. "Cub, speak to me. It's Remus. Please cub speak to me."

Harry's voice was a hoarse rasp and he guessed it was probably from screaming as he had been brutally raped. "Remy?"

Remus dropped down next to him. "Yes cub. Oh Merlin I'm so sorry. I should have got you out of here sooner cub. I'm so sorry."

Harry clung to his arms. "Please Remy, please help. He's going to do it again. Please Remy."

Remus was about to respond when Draco came in the door. "I couldn't find..." and he stopped when he saw Harry. "Oh no, what did they do to him?"

Harry jerked at the sound of the voice but Remus calmed him. "Harry it's just Draco. His dad and he are here to help. They're going to help me take you home."

Harry clung to his arms. "Home?"

Remus nodded towards a blanket for Draco to bring him. "Yes cub. You're coming home with the three of us. We're going to adopt you and you'll be safe."

Harry was crying as Draco brought the blanket over to him and Remus as gently and careful as he could wrap Harry up in the blanket he realized had been discarded from the bed to make it ready for what had been done to Harry.

He watched Harry and wished Severus was with him. He'd have had a potion. "Calm down Harry, just go to sleep. We'll get you out of here and home safely."

When he scooped Harry up he was sure the boy was nearly out. He turned to Draco. "You weren't able to find any of his things?"

Draco was visibly shaken by what he had seen. "No. Just his owl. I set Hedwig loose" He lifted the empty cage as to prove it.

Remus wished he could reach out and hold Draco but right now Harry was his prime concern. "It's okay Draco. We'll get Harry home with us and he'll be safe."

Draco was staring from the bed to Harry. "His Uncle did this? His Uncle raped him didn't he?"

Remus could hear the agony in his boy's voice. He loved Draco as dearly as Harry. "He did. But we're going to help Harry. He's going to need us all now."

Draco walked by his side. "I'm glad you and dad are adopting him. Harry didn't deserve this.I can't believe they'd do this."

Remus motioned for him to go down the stairs first. "We need to get to your father and deal with the muggles and make sure they pay for this Draco."

Remus kissed Harry on the head as he went down the stairs. "I'm sorry Harry if I jostle you. It'll be over soon I promise."

Remus could hear his fiancé and the bastard in the sitting room. He heard Vernon claiming he and his wife loved the boy and wouldn't let him go. If it wasn't for Harry in his arms he would have torn the man apart when he walked through the doorway into the sitting room. He saw a lot of emotions in the man's face when he came in with Harry, anger and fear and even resentment, but no remorse or guilt, though Remus wasn't surprised.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they apparated outside of their manor they went inside and Lucius turned to his son. "Go get your godfather from the potions lab. Tell him what happened."

Draco ran off and Lucius led his fiancé up the stairs. "We'll put him in the bedroom next to ours. It's the old nursery and attached. We'll be closer for him then."

Remus barely had him down on the bed propped up against the pillows when the door burst open. "Draco told me what happened. It's true then?"

Lucius turned to his old friend. "He's been raped pretty badly from what we can tell but we need you're medic skills. We need to know if there is anything else."

Severus winced as he looked down on Harry. They had never had a good relationship but he was Lily's boy and he had grown to respect him greatly over the past two years as he worked with him towards the final battle. The thought that Lily's own family could do this to the boy sickened him.

Severus ran a diagnostic. "He doesn't seem to have eaten since he left school and he has suffered quite a bit of tearing to his anus from the brutal attack."

Remus paled. "Please do something for him. Give him something."

Severus sighed. "I can give him something for the pain and nutrient potions but you need Poppy or the hospital for anything more. I'm not sure even if they could; he just needs time for the injuries to heal."

Remus took the offered bottles and gently massaged Harry's throat to get him to drink them. "We can't contact Poppy. Albus can't know until we get Harry to sign."

Lucius explained about the custody and adoption papers. "Vernon and Cornelius signed but unless Harry signs, Albus could still try and take him. It's not official."

Severus sighed. "As I said I've done what really can be done. He just needs some time for the tearing to heal. He'll be pretty uncomfortable for some time."

Severus slipped out with Draco who was still pretty shaken and Lucius took Remus into his arms. "He'll recover Remus. He'll wake up soon and we'll help him."

"Oh God Lucius, how could those monsters do this to him? I should have got him out of there sooner."

"Remus you know no one could have known what could happen in just over a day. You got him out of there as quick as you could. Harry won't blame you."

"We have to help him with this Luc. We have to help him through this." Remus shook as he again sunk down next to Harry and took his hand.

Lucius sat with him and pulled him into his arms. "We will all help him Remus. When he wakes we'll offer him a home and I will help you with our son."

Remus turned to kiss his fiance. "It means a lot to me that you'd think of him as your son."

Lucius looked down at the boy. "Like you love my son I will love yours. And when the forms are signed Harry will be a Malfoy and we will all be a family."

Remus let his fiancé hold him as he cried. He knew Lucius was right. He had got Harry as soon as he could but some how he felt like he had let down James and Lily, even Sirius. He had sworn to protect their cub and he had failed. He swore as he watched Harry sleep, he'd make up for it. Harry would be safe and loved here.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus and Lucius were both by Harry's bed as he slowly started to come around the next morning. Lucius kept his distance for now as he knew Harry wasn't used to him and right now they had no idea what shape he'd be in mentally.

Remus gently sat down on the bed next to Harry. "Harry." He gently laid a hand on his arm.

Harry flinched and as his eyes opened he pulled away shaking. "No. No. Please no more."

Remus' heart was aching. "Harry, cub, it's just me, it's just Remus. You're safe Harry. Come on cub."

Harry calmed a bit at the sound of his voice. "Remy. Please you have to get me out of here. Please Remy" He launched himself into Remus' arms.

Remus looked at his fiancé as he held Harry. "You're safe Harry. Remember we came and took you away last night. You're not at your Uncle's house any more."

Harry didn't loosen his grip on Remus. "You took me away? I never have to go back?"

"Cub, I will never let you go back to that place I swear. You will never go near those people again. You're safe and home."

"I can't go back there Remy. Please Remy." Harry sobbed.

Remus looked at Lucius over Harry's head and mouthed to him.' Get Severus.'

Lucius nodded and took off in find of his old friend knowing Remus was right. Harry needed something to calm him right now. Harry's panic wasn't being abated by Remus' attempts to calm him.

"It's okay Harry I swear I'll protect you. I'm going I let you go back there. I swear cub you're safe here and you're not going back." Remus kept reassuring him.

Harry just clung to his arms sobbing repeating. "No. No." Over and over again.

Lucius reappeared in the door with Severus. Severus walked over to the bed and handed a bottle to Remus. "A calming draught for him."

Harry jerked away from the sound. "No. No. You said I was safe. Remy."

Remus pulled Harry back into his arms. "It's just Severus. He wants to help Harry. I promise no one here is going to hurt you. No one."

Remus took the bottle from Severus and gently coaxed Harry to open his mouth and drink down the potion but had to gently massage Harry's throat for the last little bit as Harry was still shaking too bad to have much control over his body at the time. Harry was slowly starting to calm down and allowed Remus to lower him back down on the pillows but he held tight to Remus' hand.

Remus reached and put Harry's glasses on. "Harry?"

Harry's breathing was evening out. "You mean it Remy? I don't have to go back? You're going to keep me?"

Remus smiled. "Harry I have got permission from the ministry to adopt you. I would like to be a real family with you and be a real dad to you."

Harry looked over at the door. "Why are they here? Where am I Remy? Where are we?"

Remus motioned for Lucius to come over. "Harry, Lucius and I are engaged."

Harry shot a nervous look at Lucius. "You're engaged to Lucius Malfoy?"

Remus nodded. "We have been together since just after your parents died. I helped him become a spy back then. Now that he is a widower, we want to marry."

"But you said you wanted to adopt me. I thought you said you wanted to be my dad."

"I do. Lucius would like to adopt you too. We'd like you to become a Malfoy with me and the four of us can be a family."

Harry looked at Lucius for real this time. "You really want to adopt me. You want to be my dad?"

Lucius sat down with Remus. "I love Remus and he loves my son as his own. I don't know you well but I want too. I'd be honoured to have you in my family."

Remus took out some papers. "These are the adoption papers. All that is left is for you to sign and you'll be our son and no one can ever take you from us again."

"Never? I can stay here with you guys forever?" Harry asked in a tiny voice.

Lucius gently took his hand. "You will become Harry Malfoy and no one can ever take that from you or you from us. If you want."

Harry didn't respond but he took a quill from Remus and with shaky hands he signed the forms. The calming draught and the emotions were too much and he slowly drifted off when they were done. Severus took the papers to send them to the ministry and Lucius convince Remus to get some sleep. He'd need his energy when Harry woke as they all knew the long road ahead of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up a few hours later and groped for his glasses. He was scared at first, not remembering where he was. He started to panic when the door opened but Severus walked in. He wasn't sure why his potions professor calmed him right now except that it wasn't his Uncle.

"So you have decided to wake up again Harry?" Severus said in a gentler tone then Harry had ever heard.

"Yes sir." Harry said in a small voice. "Did you just call me Harry?"

Severus sat down. "I did. Do you remember this morning and talking to Remus and Luc? When they adopted you and you became a Malfoy?"

It slowly came back to Harry the talk he had with Remus. "I guess."

Severus sighed. "Lucius is one of my best friends and Draco is my godson. I consider all three my family so I guess that makes me your Uncle."

Harry trembled at the term. He didn't think the term Uncle would ever not bring nightmares. "Uncle?"

Severus sensed his fear. "Don't worry; I don't expect you to call me that. How about just Severus? Like Draco in class, you'll have to call me professor though."

Harry couldn't believe Professor Snape was being so nice to him. "Why are you doing this to me? You never liked me."

Severus sat down. "I know we had a bad start but we came to respect each other. Lucius wants to be a dad to you and I'd like to be to you as I am to Draco."

Harry looked down at his hands as he spoke. "Do you know what happened to me?"

Severus lifted his head. "I do. I helped heal you when Remus brought you home. It is nothing to be ashamed of Harry. You don't need to look away."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

Severus handed him a bottle. "Don't apologize Harry. None of this is your fault. Now I would like you to drink this down for me."

Harry looked at the bottle. "I don't want any more calming draughts or sleeping potions."

Severus shook his head. "It's a potion to help with your soreness and help heal what was done to you Harry."

Harry drank down the bottle reluctantly and handed it to him. "Thank you."

Severus sighed. "Are you hungry at all Harry? I could have a house elf bring up some food for you. You need to eat."

Harry nodded but before he stood up. "Where's Remy?"

Severus sighed. "Lucius put him to bed. He didn't sleep at all last night. He's just in the next room. I can wake him if you need him."

Harry shook his head. "Let him sleep. Can you find Lucius for me?"

Severus was a bit surprised but he nodded. "I will." He gently waved his wand and seeing Harry's look. "Just a spell, you might find it hard to use the bathroom for a while till you heal."

Harry's color rose a bit but he just nodded. "Thank you. Please find Lucius for me."

Severus agreed and left the room and Harry sat there watching him go. He couldn't get used to the thought of Lucius and Severus being so kind. He remembered signing the papers but he was so confused.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been surprised when Severus had found him in the study and told him Harry, his son he reminded himself, wanted to see him. He had no idea why Harry wanted to speak to him but he took a tray of food Severus handed him and went up stairs. He reminded himself Harry was a child like Draco, a very scared child.

He knocked and walked into the bedroom and saw Harry looking out the window. "Severus said you'd like to speak to me. I brought you some lunch for you."

Harry turned as he put down the tray. His question took him off guard. "Why did you adopt me?"

Lucius sat down. "Why did I adopt you Harry? I don't understand why you're asking. I want to be a family with you and Remus and Draco."

Harry shook his head. "Why would you want to be family with me? I'm a freak, a little sick freak. I don't know why you'd ever want to adopt me."

Lucius was shaken by those words. "Harry you're not a freak or sick. Your Uncle was. You didn't deserve any of that. You deserve the world and I want to give it to you."

"But why? I mean Remy is adopting me to keep a promise to my dad and Sirius to protect me. But why did you?"

"Remus adopted you because he loved you as a son. It has nothing to do with feeling like he owes James. And I adopted you because I care about you Harry."

"How can you care about me now? After what he did to me, after what I had to do, how can you event want to look at me or touch me? I'm so dirty."

Lucius caught him in his arms. "Don't ever say that Harry. You did nothing. You were scared and forced. You're not dirty. You did absolutely nothing wrong."

Harry let the man hold him and comfort him. "Why did this happen to me? I tried to be a good nephew. I cleaned and I did what he asked. Why did I deserve this?"

"Oh God Harry no one deserves that especially not you. You were innocent Harry. He was sick. You didn't deserve that. I promise we'll help you believe that Harry."

Lucius sat there holding the boy in his arms as he sobbed when Remus walked in to the room from their room. Remus stood in the doorway watching for a few moments before he turned and left. Lucius knew Remus understood. Both Harry and Lucius needed this. If they ever had a chance of being a family, they needed to heal some old wounds. Remus knew if anyone understood what Harry was suffering, it was his fiancé.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius held Harry until his sobbing died down. He knew there was a chance for him to reach the boy. He had told only two people alive of what had happened, both of whom were in the house. Even his own son had no idea. But he knew Harry needed to understand.

He pulled back and looked at Harry. "I think there is something you should know Harry. It's not something even Draco knows but I'd like to share it with you."

Harry was surprised; he could see it in the boy's eyes. "You're going to tell me something you don't even tell Draco?"

Lucius nodded. "Because you need to understand why I know where you're coming from Harry. I know it feels like no one understands but I do."

Harry wasn't sure. "How do you know? How can you know what it's like to be raped by your own Uncle?'

"I don't know what it's like to be raped by an Uncle." Lucius admitted but when Harry turned away. "But I do know what it feels like to be molested as a child."

Harry's eyes snapped back to him. "You were molested as a child?"

Lucius nodded. "It was my Aunt though and it started when I was much younger. She threatened to castrate me if I ever told anyone what she was doing to me."

"She did what my Uncle did too me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Lucius took a death breath and explained. She had started to come into his room at night. She had started by just touching him and forcing him to touch her but it had become more and more perverse. By the time he started school he had been forced to have sex with her. He had nightmares about it for years and had been beaten by his father when his father found out he wetted his bed a few times. The house elves had protected him by cleaning before his father learned. Severus found him after he returned from Christmas and had wetted his bed after another session and convinced him to tell him what happened.

Harry was so shocked. He had never imagined. "How did you tell him what she did to you? How could you face telling him that?'

"Because I knew he cared about me. I knew he was my friend. I knew he was never molested but was beat at home. I needed someone I could trust."

"And it helped? I mean telling him what happened helped?" Harry asked.

"It did. It still took time but he made me see someone cared about me. He gave me the courage to tell my dad what was happening." Lucius admitted.

"Did your dad stop it?"

"He did. He was angry but not at me. He was angry I never told anyone. My father was never an affectionate man but even he was enraged at what she had done."

"You think I should tell Remus what happened?" Harry asked.

Lucius shook his head. "I think you should tell who ever you feel safe talking too. I think it would help if you talked to someone about it. But no one will pressure you."

Harry was silent for a few moments before he asked. "Could I tell you?"

Lucius took his hand. "Harry, you're my son now and I promise you can tell me. You don't need to fear seeing pity or disgust in my eyes, I promise."

Harry told him in a way that Lucius wondered if Harry was scared if he stopped he'd not finish. The hand on the ass on the way to the car. The comment about earning his keep. Forced to wait locked up for hours waiting for his Uncle to come. Oral sex the first night and in the morning the humiliation of a second oral rape before being forced onto his own Aunt's bed. His Uncle not preparing him before he slammed into him on first thrust. The pain. The humiliation of having to lick his Uncle clean. And then the promise of paying customers. The fear that the doorbell that was Remus and Lucius were that first customer.

Lucius had thought he had been prepared but he and Remus had not had any idea just how perverted his Uncle had been. "Thank you for telling me Harry."

Harry looked up into his eyes. "You're not ashamed to have given me your name? I don't see any pity in your face."

Lucius tugged him into his arms. "I told you that nothing you could say would change my mind and I meant it. You are my son like Draco. I promise you."

Harry pulled back a bit. "Can I call you father like Draco does?" His voice was quieter then before as if he was terrified to ask.

Lucius raised his head to smile. "I'd be happy to have you call me father if you choose. And I know Remus would like if you called him dad if you were ready."

"I don't know what it means to have a real family but I always wanted a dad and I want you and Remy as dads." Harry admitted.

"I have never been a great father to Draco because of my role as a spy. This family thing is new to us all. We'll figure it out together. I promise."

Lucius warmed up the food which had grown cold as they were speaking and when Harry asked him to stay and eat with him he was happy too. They talked little over lunch but what he had said was true, he and Draco had always loved each other but had not been able to be close. The dynamic of the four of them being a family would be new for them all but with time Lucius knew he and Remus and even Draco would convince Harry he was loved and a part of their family here.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was down in his potions lab two afternoons after Harry woke, working on a potion and heard someone knock on his half open door. He expected Luc or Draco but he saw Harry standing in the door. He had not seen Harry since that first morning and had no idea what brought him down to the dungeons.

"Did you need something Harry?" Severus asked.

"I just needed to get out of there, out of the room. I hate staring at the walls." Harry admitted quietly.

"I'm sure Draco would join you for exploding snap or Luc has a number of books in his library."Severus offered.

"I just needed some time away from them. I know they say they care about me but I just, I just..." Harry's voice trailed off.

"They do care about you but having a sudden family I guess is probably over whelming. If you like you can stay down here with me." Severus offered.

Harry walked over to him. "Maybe I can help you. I mean I know I'm never good with potions but if you have a cauldron needing to be cleaned or something."

Severus motioned to an apron. "I let the house elves do that unless I have a student needing detention. I think we can find you something you could handle."

Harry slipped the apron over his head and came over to the table. "You're sure I'm not bothering you right? I'll leave if I'm being a nuisance."

Severus shook his head. "No. I would have told you if you were Harry. I don't mind the company. If you want to talk we can and if not we can just work together."

"Maybe we can just work together for now." Harry finally managed.

Severus nodded towards the cutting board and got Harry to start on some shrivelling digs. He understood better then Harry knew. Harry was still having a hard time trying to figure out the family dynamic and Severus was safe ground. Severus wasn't trying to be his dad or his brother. He was just there. They worked together in mainly silence but he saw when not being watched over by himself, Harry had a half decent skill at it.

"This needs to simmer until tomorrow and it's almost dinner. We should go up stairs." He said waving his wand to clean it up.

He saw a hint of disappointment in Harry's face when he took off his apron. "Okay. I guess we should go eat with the others."

Severus reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "You know I could use the help down here and it would be good for your grades. You could come back down tomorrow, if you'd like."

Harry looked up and he thought he caught a slight sparkle in Harry's eyes. "Really?"

Severus nodded and started leading Harry towards the door. "Really. You seem to have decent skill and I am not opposed to the company down here."

Harry smiled a bit. "I'd like that sir."

Severus gently corrected him. "Remember, here and in private you can call me Severus. No need for such formality here."

Severus knew it would take a while though for Harry to start calling him anything but sir. He had seen Harry already tentatively calling Luc father and Remus dad, but he knew Lucius had told Harry about his past and Harry had always been close to Remus. Harry just needed some time and Severus was willing to give it to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Remus were talking in the library when Severus appeared for dinner and they were surprised to see Harry with him. They had not seen Harry leave his rooms since he came though they had encouraged him that some slight exercise might help him. He had let them and Draco sit and eat and talk to him and he and Draco had played chess and exploding snap but this was his first venture.

Remus smiled at Harry. "It's good to see you up and about cub. Did you come down to join us for dinner?"

Harry looked at Severus and then turned back. "I was helping Professor Snape in his lab. He said he didn't mind."

Remus looked at Severus who nodded. "I'm a bit surprised you chose potions for your first outing but I'm happy you decided to come out for a bit." Remus assured him.

"He said I could help him tomorrow with another potion. It could help me with my potions class next year, well if I passed my OWL." Harry said.

Severus actually smiled. "I am not supposed to tell you this, you should wait for your results but you have achieved high enough to continue next year Harry."

Harry looked relieved. He turned to Lucius. "I know you said I needed rest but can I join you and dad in the dinning room for dinner still, father."

Lucius nodded and came to join them. "Of course Harry. I don't think dinner will wear you out. It'll probably be nice for you to eat dinner at the table again."

Draco joined them as they came into the dinning room and smiled at Harry. "Up and about finally. Maybe soon we can go flying. I haven't had a good fly since school."

Remus shot a nervous look but Harry smiled a bit. "Maybe in a few weeks Draco when I'm feeling a bit better. I don't think I'm up for it just yet."

Draco shrugged and pulled Harry down at the table and the adults actually smiled a bit as they watched the two boys discussing the newest article on quidditch in the magazine Draco just got. Draco seemed to deal with what happened to Harry by not asking him about it. He knew his dad and Remus were already doing that. He kind of thought and was right to do so, that Harry needed a bit of normality. Quidditch was their major common ground so it was an easy topic to choose.

Author's note: So anyone sort of bothered by the fact that Severus offered to try and be an Uncle figure to Harry when this is a Snarry don't worry. This isn't some creepy incest kind of relationship to develop. Harry and Severus are definitely not meant to be Uncle and nephew and their relationship is headed down a very different path, be patient, good things come to those who wait I promise. Remember I am a huge snarry fan.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore groaned as he apparated outside of Mrs Figg's house. Hermione and Ron had been sending owls to him for days saying they had not got a response from Harry and pressure from Minerva and others at school. They didn't understand his choice to leave Harry with his relatives. He was coming to check on Harry to shut them up. He had more things to do with his time then check on the spoiled little saviour of the world but here he was.

He walked down to Number four Privet and knocked on the door. "Just get this over and tell Minerva everything is fine." Albus muttered.

The door flew open and he came face to face with an irate Vernon. "What are you doing here? I thought I was done with your sort finally. Get out of here."

Albus stopped him. "You knew as long as your nephew continues to live here in the summer that our kind as you call us, will check up on him."

Vernon looked even angrier. "My nephew? The little brat was taken away almost a week ago. He's no longer our concern. We don't need to put up with you."

Albus went white. "What do you mean that we took your nephew? You had custody of him. You were to keep him until all of his enemies were captured."

Vernon smirked. "Someone came with adoption papers and demanded that I sign them over. Petunia and I were only happy to get rid of the little brat."

"You just signed over custody of your nephew to someone. Did you even know who they were? Did you care if they meant to kill him?" Albus screamed.

"They claimed they were his family and cared for the brat. God knows why anyone would care about that worthless piece of dirt." Vernon spat.

"Name. They must have given you a name of some kind. I demand to know who it was that you gave the boy over too." Albus shouted.

"Sorry I didn't take names. He's in your world and your concern now. Now get out of here before I call the police." Vernon shouted and slammed the door.

Albus turned around on his heel and stormed away. He couldn't care if the brat was missing. He had been keeping the boy alive for years and it had been more a head ache then anything but he knew what Minerva and the others would say.

He went to Grimmauld place and walked inside. "Have any of you seen Remus these days?'

Moody was one of the few people who were there these days. "No. He hasn't been around a lot. I think he's still angry you refused to allow Harry to live with him."

Albus sighed. "I went to check on Harry and his relatives have told me that he was taken away by someone with custody papers. Where would Remus go?"

Tonks looked up. "He does still have hit own cottage in London but we know the ministry would never give custody of Harry over to a werewolf."

Albus bit his lip. No one knew that Remus had been given custody of Harry in the case Sirius died as well as his parents. It was legal since the Potters had agreed to it, for Remus to have custody. He had forced Cornelius to over look it, claiming that Harry was in danger. The last thing he needed was the order distracted by having to do patrol duty on Harry and if Harry was not with his relatives.

"I need to go speak to Cornelius and find out what is going on around here. They must have got the papers some where."Albus grunted.

Moody looked up. "You don't think that Harry is in any danger do you? I mean we should go out looking for him if there is a chance he might be at risk."

"No worries. If anything Remus found some way around this. We'll just have to make the man come to his senses."

Tonks stood. "I don't understand why you are so against Harry living with Remus. I mean the battle is over and he'd be as safe with Remus as he is with them."

"We have discussed this Nympthadora, the order had too much to do to keep an eye on him. When the death eaters are caught he can live with Remus."

Albus stormed out of the house to head for the ministry but he missed many of the looks shot between members of the order or the fact that Alastor Moody had gone over to the floo network and headed for his office at the ministry. Something really didn't sit well with the order about this whole situation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say that Remus and Lucius were shocked when Moody showed up outside of the manor requesting to be let in was an understatement. They allowed him to enter but they knew something was wrong.

"I have come to warn you that you should be prepared for a fight on your hands and soon." Moody told them as soon as he entered.

Remus was surprised. "Alastor what are you talking about?"

"Albus knows Harry is missing and it won't be long before he finds out you have him. I got a heads up from Amelia but he won't be far behind." Alastor told them.

Remus sunk into the chair behind him. "I don't get the man. Harry helped to win this war, he saved us all. Why is he so against me having custody of my godson?"

Alastor shook his head. "He claims Harry wouldn't be safe any where unless the order was patrolling and says we're too busy. Besides there are law against it."

Lucius sneered. "Actually werewolves can have custody if the parents agree and it was included in the Potter will that if Sirius died, Remus was Harry's guardian."

Alastor was startled by the news. "He has been lying to us about this. I don't know what is going to happen but you should be prepared for a fight."

"We don't just have custody. We adopted Harry. Harry is a Malfoy now. There is no way he can take Harry from us." Remus said.

Moody sneered. "Unless he can convince Cornelius Harry is in danger. He can be removed from his parents. There is a good chance he could be sent back."

Remus was shaking when he told Alastor what had happened to Harry. "He can't go back there. His Uncle will follow through with his original threats."

Alastor stood. "I will do everything I can on my end with my contacts. You should be prepared to loose Harry even if only for a few days while it is settled though."

"No. I can't go back." A voice came from the door.

Lucius turned to see Harry had come down the stairs with Draco. "Harry I promise we'll do everything to make sure you don't. It might only be a day or two."

Harry was sobbing. "I was only home for a day or two when he attacked me before. You promised me father that I'd never have to go back. You can't send me back."

Remus grabbed him. "If we have to send you back someone will go with you and watch over you. Your Uncle will not lay a hand on you. I swear to you Harry."

Moody came over. "Harry I don't know why Albus is doing this but I promise the order is behind you Harry. We'll make sure your Uncle can't lay a hand on you."

Lucius added. "And we don't even know if Albus will be able to convince Cornelius that you might be at some risk here. You know I have some pull there Harry."

Harry pulled away. "I need to think. I need to get out of here."

They watched in surprise as Harry fled down into the dungeons and knew he was headed for Severus. They had no idea why he'd choose Severus right now but they were to upset right now with their own emotions to try and be able to assure him he was fine.

Lucius held his fiancé. "We will do everything that we can to make sure Harry never has to leave. What ever it takes, we'll make sure Harry is safe with us."

Moody looked at them. "I was lead to believe that the two of you are considering marriage?"

Remus nodded. "We are engaged, that's why Harry took Malfoy as a last name. We want the four of us to be a family."

"I suggest getting married and as soon as possible. If Lucius is your legal husband it gives him more right to custody of Harry." Alastor suggested.

Lucius turned to Remus. "I was hoping to give you a romantic wedding but if it can keep Harry maybe we have a small one now with my attorney and a big one later."

Remus nodded. "If it can help us keep our son, call your lawyer and let's get married right away. I can wait for a proper wedding until later on."

Moody left hoping for Harry's sake that they were able to keep him. He had no idea what had gotten into Albus or why he would lie about the will and custody situation. He knew some of the order was too loyal to Albus but he could count on Tonks and a few others. They owed it to Harry to protect him for once.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cornelius was surprised an angered when Albus stormed into his office. "What do you think you're doing storming into my office like this?"

Albus shook in rage. " I want to know who this ministry gave permission to behind my back to adopt Harry and I want to know now."

Cornelius smiled. "I didn't have to give permission. We both know the Potter will clearly states that Remus Lupin was to be given custody of the boy."

"He has a small cottage and little money. He doesn't have any means to protect Harry with death eaters outside. What do you expect?" Albus demanded.

"Ah I see you haven't heard the good news. Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy are to be married. Harry was adopted by Lucius as well." Cornelius informed him.

Albus' jaw dropped. "You sent him into the den of a former death eater. Even if he was a spy, Lucius has old contacts. You could put Harry in serious danger."

Cornelius shook his head. "Malfoy manor is as safe as Hogwarts itself and I saw no reason to deny Harry's legal guardian and his husband, permission to adopt him."

"I demand that Harry be removed from that house until at least a proper investigation can be made. Harry is in to much danger there." Albus shouted.

"I will not go in and remove Lucius Malfoy's son from his home. There is no proof either he or his husband would harm the boy." Cornelius pointed out.

"I have enough proof he was a death eater at one time. And they're not married yet. I demand Harry be removed at least until this can be looked into."

Cornelius sighed. "Fine. I will send social services to remove Harry but the longest we can do is keep him for a week unless you can prove Lucius is a risk."

Albus knew there was little chance he could get the ministry to agree to take Harry from Lucius but he just needed to get the boy back and convince Harry he was being lied to and wasn't safe. He'd convince Harry he should return to his relatives. Harry had 60 days to have the adoption over turned. He couldn't imagine what the wizard world would do to him if they found out he let the golden boy be raised by a former death eater and werewolf. Harry had to be taken away from them.

"I expect to see that Harry is returned to his Aunt and Uncle's house no later then this evening." Albus said and stormed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was just finishing off on a potion when the door burst open and an upset Harry appeared in the door. He was used to Draco or his dads showing up without knocking but Harry was a different story.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Severus asked anxiously as Harry came in.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for just coming in and not knocking. I shouldn't have interrupted you." Harry said and turned to leave.

Severus grabbed him by the arm. "Harry, it's okay. Even if I wasn't done yet I am happy to talk with you. What has happened?"

Harry sagged down into a stool. "Moody came. Dumbledore knows I am gone. He wants to return me to my Uncle."

"You know your dad and father won't let that happen Harry. You know they adopted you and they won't hand you over." Severus assured him.

"Moody said that Albus is going to get me taken away. He said it might only be for a few days but I can't go back there." Harry pleaded.

"You know Luc will do everything he can to keep you safe Harry. You know he'd die for Draco and now you're his son too. He'll do anything for you."

"But what happens if he can't? What happens if Dumbledore gets them to send me back there?" Harry asked in a strangled tone.

"Harry I know this is hard but if it's just a week you will get through it Harry." Severus tried again.

"I was home for a day and he attacked me. What happens when I'm left for a week? He's going to be even angrier at me then before." Harry sobbed.

Severus knew Harry was right. He had heard what Lucius had done to Vernon. There was some comfort in knowing Vernon couldn't rape Harry again but he was sure that the man could come up with more perverse ways to torture the boy.

"If you go back you won't be alone Harry. The order will make sure someone is checking on you. We promise you that Harry."

"I'm scared Sev. I can't go back there. I'm scared." Harry sobbed.

"I know Harry. I'm so sorry. You know we'd do anything to protect you from this. Your dads will do everything to get you back home if you're taken."

"Why is the headmaster doing this to me? Why does he want to take me from my only family I ever had? I fought his war, isn't that enough?"

"Harry I wish I had an answer. I don't know why he is doing this. He claimed he sent you there because the order was to busy for patrols but you're safe here."

The door opened again as Severus was trying to calm him and Lucius walked in. "Harry, I'm sorry son but you're going to have to come upstairs with me."

Harry looked at Severus. "You promise you guys are going to send someone to watch over me? You promise?"

Severus nodded. "I promise Harry. Even if Albus doesn't send the order, we'll go ourselves. Your Uncle won't lay a hand on you again. I promise."

Lucius took Harry by the shoulder. "Remus and I promise to Harry. I know this is so hard but I promise we'll get you back home soon. I promise you."

Severus watched as they left. He slammed his hand down on the desk in the frustration he refused to show when Harry was in the room. He had trusted Albus for years and though he had often not agreed with the man like forcing Severus to continue to be an active death eater, this was different. Harry had risked his life time and time again for Albus to help end the war. Harry deserved to be happy and safe.

Draco appeared in the door a few moments later. "They took him Uncle Sev. They took him."

Severus collected his crying godson into his arms. "I know Draco. You know you're dads will get him back home as soon as they can."

"He's only been here for a few days but he's already my brother. If they do something to him again Uncle Sev..." Draco trailed off.

Severus wished he had some words of comfort for his godson but like Harry he had little words to reassure either boy. Few people could understand how someone who faced Voldemort and death eaters, basilisks and dementors and rarely flinched could be so scared of a muggle Uncle. Severus did. He remembered his father all to well. Some how facing the dark lord to take the dark mark had been less scary to him then his drunken muggle father.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Lucius had hoped that they'd have time. The lawyer arrived to marry them but right on his heels came Kingsley and several aurors, and a woman who made Dolores Umbridge look friendly, as well as Albus.

"Where is he Remus?" Albus asked. "You had no right taking that boy from his relative's house. You've lost any shot of custody of him now."

Remus shot up. "He was mine to have. The will says he's legally my charge. Even the laws are in my favour Albus. Luc and I have adopted him, it is final."

The woman came forward. "Unfortunately questions of the safety of the boy have been raised. Until they are looked into I will be removing him from this house."

Lucius shook his head. "The wards on this manor are stronger then Hogwarts. No death eater can get in here. You are not taking my son from me."

"The boy was safe with his relatives and he will remain there until the death eaters are caught. You agreed to this Remus."Albus reminded him.

"That was until I learned about the will and until my fiancé agreed to adopt him and let him come live here at the manor." Remus spat.

"Why are you doing this Albus? The boy is the saviour of the wizarding world. Surely he deserves to be happy. Why are you trying to hurt him?" Lucius asked.

"I am trying to give the boy the best protection possible and that is the blood wards. The order just doesn't have the man power right now." Albus shot back.

"You can't send him back there. He might be safe from the death eaters but what about his Uncle. His Uncle abuses him." Remus said, directing it at the woman.

"Those are unfounded. Harry may have been hit a few times but we'll talk to Vernon and make sure he doesn't lay a hand on Harry again." Albus said.

Lucius had to restrain his fiancé. "He has done a hell of a lot more then hit our son. Sending him back there now is like signing his death warrant Albus."

The woman came forward. "This will all be looked into. Both your home and the Dursleys will be inspected. It should only take a week to sort this out."

Albus smiled at her. "I think you'll find in a week that Harry is happy and safe with his relatives and there is no need to remove him from a stable home with two married loving parents."

Lucius smirked. "He has a home with two loving and soon to be married parents. A matter of days should not make a difference on that subject."

The woman turned to him. "If you and Mr Lupin can prove your home is stable I should think custody will be returned. You are after all his legal parents."

Kingsley stepped forward. "I need to take the boy with us Lucius. Where is Harry?"

Lucius sighed. "I will go and bring him. Harry has been through enough without you going down there and scaring him. I'll be back soon."

Remus watched his fiancé leave. "Albus you better make sure someone is watching that house twenty four seven while he is there."

Albus smiled. "He is at no risk. I'll have Arabella keep an eye on the home and maybe an order member will go by from time to time. He's safe."

Lucius led a crying Harry back into the room. Albus walked over to him. "It's okay Harry. You're going back to your Uncle and Aunt. You'll be safe again."

Harry looked at Draco and Remus. He launched himself at his dad. "Please don't make me go with them dad. Please. I won't survive being there again."

Remus held him tight. "I know cub, I know. But remember what we told you. Someone will keep an eye on you. And we'll get you back as soon as we can."

Kingsley stepped forward. "Come on Harry you need to come with us."

Remus' heart was breaking as Harry was tugged from his arms and led from the house by the aurors and the social services woman. Albus though remained a few extra moments.

"I remind you that you will not be allowed contact with him till this is settled. You'll be arrested if you go near that house." And then he left.

Remus turned into his fiancé's arms. "What are we going to do? You know Figg isn't enough and he won't send the order. You may have made him unable to have sex with Harry but it won't protect Harry."

"Moody has promised to protect him and you know Severus will too and Tonks. And his Aunt won't let that happen again. I promise we'll get him home soon."

When he had his husband calmed they took the first step and had the lawyer perform their marriage to make it legal. Severus promised he'd take patrols 24/7 if needed to make sure their son was safe but they sent word to Alastor as well asking for help. He assured them aid not only in patrols but with his ministry contacts too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was left alone with Albus to escort him back to Privet drive. He couldn't understand why this was being done to him. He had thought the man like a grandfather to him for years. Every step towards the house sent him into deeper panic.

"It's okay Harry. I know you and your Uncle had a fight but everything will be fine. You'll be happy to be home soon enough." Albus said as he knocked.

Harry was struggling to calm his tears. "Please Professor any where but here. I can't go back. Please take me to my dads. Please."

"Your father is dead Harry. Lucius and Remus were wrong in believing they could keep you safe. Trust me you're safer here."

Vernon opened the door. "So you brought him back have you? Well he's here and you can leave. I don't want my neighbours seeing you freaks."

Albus nodded. "Say hi to your wife for me Vernon and I have assured Harry you'll be able to mend broken fences with him."

Harry watched in horror as Albus walked away and he was dragged into the house by his Uncle. "Where is Aunt Petunia?"

"Left me. Sickened she said by what I did to you. No worries though. Just means we don't have to wait till she's gone or asleep any more." Vernon whispered.

"You can't. People will be keeping an eye on me. You know you'll get caught again. You can't do this to me." Harry sobbed.

"Oh I can and I will. Your customers were disappointed with the delay but one should be arriving pretty soon. Closed curtains work real magic Harry."

Harry sobbed as he was dragged up stairs to his Uncle's bedroom. He was tossed towards the bed but before his Uncle did anything he pushed play on the VCR and Harry watched in horror as video of his rape played across the screen.

"Your little friends thought they were so smart, shrivelling up my balls and prick. Just means I'll have to find creative ways of fucking you."

Harry shook realizing his Uncle had every intention of raping him again as he watched his own first rape on TV. His eyes this time didn't miss the video camera in the room and wondered how many men he'd be forced later to watch fucking him.

"There's no one to save you this time my little fuck. No one at all." His Uncle whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Vernon forced Harry to strip before handcuffing his naked nephew to the bed. Harry watched in horror as Vernon went to the bathroom and came back with his shaving kit in hand.

"No. Please what are you doing?" Harry sobbed.

"My clients like innocent little boys who scream. You look young enough to pass for thirteen except for this." Vernon pointed at Harry's pubic region.

Harry fought against the handcuffs. "No. Stop. Please don't hurt me."

His Uncle slapped him hard. "You'll only get cut if you move around. Keep still and the only thing you'll loose is your hair."

Harry watched in terrorized horror as his Uncle lathered his pubic region with shaving cream. He knew if he moved his Uncle would cut him and probably allow him to bleed to death.

"There smooth as the day you were born. We'll remove your glasses and you'll tell them you're thirteen if anyone asks." Vernon threatened him.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry whispered.

His Uncle put the shaving kit away and turned back to him. "We have some time to play before your first customer comes. We'll rewind your little video first."

Harry was shaking. "Please no. Please don't make me watch it again. Please no."

Vernon climbed into bed with him. "Oh but Harry how are you ever going to learn better technique if you don't see what you did wrong."

Harry closed his eyes. "I can't. I won't."

Vernon suddenly grabbed his balls. "You will or we'll have some real practice before your first customer arrives Harry. Your choice either way."

Harry's eyes flew open in abject terror. "I'll watch. Please just don't fuck me. Please."

"Oh my good little dog soon enough. I had to buy some new toys to do it with since I can't any more. But you'll definitely get enough before tonight is over."

Vernon forced his head up against the headboard so he got full view of the TV and of his Uncle's hand which never left him. His Uncle continued his merciless groping of Harry's balls as he whispered to Harry what he liked and how he'd make them more money.

His Uncle was taking intense pleasure in getting a response out of him. "See my little dog, you like this. Your body is begging for more. Your mind will soon enough."

Harry sobbed as his penis was growing harder. "Please Uncle, you have to stop this. Please."

Vernon instead lowered his mouth onto Harry as he forced Harry to do before and began bobbing up and down on his penis until Harry's back finally arched and he released into his Uncle's mouth. His sobbing erupted into full out crying as his Uncle cleaned him off.

"Definitely forgot what it was like to suck a nice hairless cock. Don't worry you'll show me the tricks your customers taught you, when they finish."

Harry shook his head. "Please don't do this Uncle. Please I'll do anything. Just don't make me do this."

"Oh you will do anything over and over again. But I've decided I want to retire and sorry but I can't do that if we don't make us some money."

Harry heard the doorbell and he knew this time it wasn't his dad coming for him. "You can't. I'll scream and tell them what you're doing."

Vernon grabbed his last toy. "See they want their toy prone and silent. You won't be able to say anything." Then he forced a ball gag in Harry's mouth.

Harry listened in sheer horror as his Uncle headed down the stairs. He could hear the door open and his Uncle speaking to another man. It was only a mater of time before the man was up here for his new plaything. He heard the feet on the steps and counted them, knowing how many between them. There was no rescue now.

"He's right in there. Chained and gagged like you asked." His Uncle's voice came as the door began to open.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks were sitting alone at Grimmauld place when an anxious Arabella Figg appeared in the fireplace. The woman was a squib but to make sure she could contact the order, her fire was on the floo network.

"Is Albus here? I need to speak to him right away." She said.

Moody went over to the fire. "He's not here. Is there something wrong with Harry?"

Mrs Figg nodded. "I don't know but I do know Petunia and Dudley moved out days ago, right after Harry was rescued."

Tonks started to panic. "Harry is alone in the house with that man? Petunia was the one thing protecting Harry from further harm there."

Moody looked at her. "Go to Malfoy manor immediately. They can't come themselves but Severus will. I'm going for back up from the ministry."

Tonks shook her head. "There might not be any time Alastor. We both know what happened last time. We can't let that happen to my cousin's cub."

"If I don't get Kingsley and a proper detachment with me, Harry will end up right back there. We need to make sure he goes home to his dads for good."

Tonks ran to the fire. "I'll go right away but hurry Alastor. Harry can't go through what happened to him, not again. We need to get him away."

Alastor nodded and took off for the ministry and Tonks took the floo using the password she had been given to get into the library of Malfoy Manor where she came face to face with Harry's two very anxious and drawn fathers.

"Alastor needs Severus to come right away." Tonks said without explanation.

Remus shot up. "What happened? What is going on with our son? They just took him home hours ago."

Severus had already appeared. "Something is wrong with Harry?"

Tonks quickly explained what Figg had told them. "Alastor has gone to the ministry for social services and Kingsley. He says it has to be done right to make sure Harry is returned to you for good."

Severus came towards her. "We need to get there right away. Even if we can't take him before the ministry gets there, Harry can't be alone like that."

Tonks nodded. "I know. It's why Moody sent me for you. He knows Harry will need someone but Remus and Severus can't go near him."

Lucius clapped Severus on the back. "Please go and get Harry and make sure he's safe."

Severus nodded and he apparated with Tonks from the grounds to Privet drive. He was not sure he had ever run as fast as he did. Images of Harry when he was brought to the manor flashed in his mind and the words that he had said.

Figg showed up. "Something is going on. Some man just appeared and I swear Vernon took money from him. He went into the house."

Severus knew there was no time to wait for Moody. He and Tonks, who at least could act on an official capacity burst through the front door and took the stairs two at a time. They found Vernon purple and irate outside his door. Severus sent a stunner his way and they burst into the bedroom. They saw a naked prone body on a bed and a half naked black man standing over him.

Tonks stopped him. "I'm an auror. If you do anything you'll get arrested. I'm obtaining a criminal."

Tonks through a stunner at the man who crumpled and Severus ran to the bed. He was still standing and looking at Harry when social services and Moody came crashing through the door with aurors.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was alternating between trying to comfort his son and his husband. They had been waiting for over an hour for news of what had happened to their son. They were growing desperate when suddenly the door burst open.

Severus came in holding Harry who for the second time was wrapped in a blanket alone. "He's okay. His Uncle didn't break bones this time." Sev assured them.

Remus sat down next to Harry who was unconscious. "Why is he out?"

Severus who moved away from the couch he put Harry on. "His Uncle was watching him watch his home made porn and masturbated him. He was too upset."

Before they could respond Moody ushered the social services woman in. The woman sighed. "Your son will remain in your custody. You have our apologies."

Lucius was livid. "Our son was raped and Merlin knows what else and we have your apologies?"

"He will not be removed again. The john who was apprehended was handed to muggle authorities and his Uncle will stand trial in our courts. Harry will have to testify but there is no worries he'll be removed now."

"John? Testify? What aren't you telling us?" Lucius demanded but the woman walked away.

Moody sighed. "His Uncle had taken money from a man to have sex with a handcuffed and gagged Harry. Severus and Tonks arrived just in time."

Severus nodded. "They have all the proof they need. His sick uncle had the old video tape playing and the camera going."

Lucius sunk down next to his son. "Oh Harry, what have they done to you? I promise son we'll help you with this. I swear to you."

Severus pulled a shaken Draco into his arms. Harry not only had the pain and memories now but he'd also have to face testifying about what had been done to him. Even though it would be a closed court, he'd have to relive it all and the videos likely would be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Harry was handcuffed and naked. Ball gag in his mouth. His Uncle had disappeared down the stairs. His first paying customer, the words rang through his head. He was a whore. His Uncle was turning him into a prostitute. There was nothing he could do but lay and wait. He counted the footsteps._

"_He's right in the chair. Chained and gagged like you asked." His uncle's voice came through the door._

_A black man who had to be over six feet tall came in. "Mmm...He wasn't lying. Nice and young. You're worth the 200 pounds I paid for you my little slut."_

_Harry watched in terror as the man left his shirt and tie and went straight for the trousers. He didn't hear the words the man was saying as he undressed. His eyes were on the hands that surely could crush his neck and on the dick which was larger and rounder then his Uncle's and was yet to grow hard even._

_The man walked over to him. "Have to take that gag out before we're done. I like to hear my little whores scream."_

_Harry gave in to the fear and hysteria finally and began sinking into the welcoming darkness. Suddenly even in the darkness he felt hands on him._

Harry thrashed violently as he felt hands on him, caught in the dream. "No. Please I'll be a good. No."

Someone pulled him into a hug he realized. "Come on cub wake up, its dad. Please cub you need to wake."

Harry struggled to make sense. He was tied to a bed. Why did the man's arms feel so reassuring and warm? There was no pain. Was this new torture? To make him think he was safe before he was raped again.

"Come on cub it's dad please cub." The voice seemed clearer.

Harry started realizing his hands weren't cuffed and no gag was in his mouth and he felt a warm blanket around his body. "Where am I?" he croaked.

His glasses were gently put into place. "Home cub. Home safe and I promise you'll never be taken."

Harry looked into his dad's eyes. "You said that before and they took me. You promised I'd be safe but he tried to again."

Remus looked close to tears. "Cub, I'm so sorry. You know I'd have done anything to protect you. Severus and Moody got there as soon as they could."

"You didn't. He had a customer. The man promised to make me scream. He was over me when I passed out. He...I don't..."

Severus came over. "I swear Harry he didn't. We got to you before he got close. Your Uncle and the man are in prison. Your Uncle in Azkaban."

"He's going to be kept right? He can't get out. I can't go back." Harry sobbed.

Remus tried to pull him into a hug. "Social services assures us no one can take you from us again. Your father and I will never loose you again. I swear."

Harry pulled away from his touch. "Don't touch me. Don't touch me."

Severus nodded to Remus. "No one is going to touch you Harry. Can you tell us what happened?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I can't. I can't talk about this. Please don't make me."

"Harry you're going to have to testify against your Uncle in court. They're going to see the videos and you're going to be asked a lot of questions." Remus said.

Harry started shaking. "No. Please no. I can't. I can't. Please not in front of an entire court room. No."

Lucius came to sit by Remus. "A closed court, just you and Madam Bones likely and my attorney. They won't make you tell in front of everyone."

Remus looked at Harry. "You need some rest. Why don't I carry you up to your bed and Severus can give you something to help you sleep?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Don't touch me. I don't want you to touch me."

Severus sighed." How about then we let you get up with the blanket and I accompany you up stairs and give you the potion? No one will touch you."

Harry nodded and slowly he managed to get to his feet. He stumbled and almost fell a few times but Severus kept his promise and kept his distance, and when Harry was in his room Severus helped transfigure the blanket into some pyjamas and when Harry was in bed handed him the vial. Harry finally drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was in his husband's arms. "He won't even let me touch him. He hates me. He blames me for this and he's right. I swore to protect him."

Lucius held him. "He doesn't blame you. He's scared and I think any physical contact is going to set him off right now. He knows you love him."

"How do we convince him he's safe this time? We told him last time he was and this happened. He's never going to trust us."

"When he gets through the trial and he has some closure he'll start healing Remus. We'll just need to be there." Lucius gently told him.

Severus came in. "Your son, both your sons, are sleeping. Draco is taking this pretty hard and I gave him a draught."

Remus paled. "I've been so worried about Harry I didn't even think about Draco. I've been his stepfather for less then a day and I've failed him."

Lucius shook his head. "You've been an unofficial dad to him since he was three years old and you haven't failed either of our sons. You love them both."

"One son has been raped and doesn't want anyone near him and the other had to be sedated because he was so upset, and I haven't failed them?"

"Neither of them are your responsibility alone Remus. And the only ones to blame for Harry are his Uncle and Albus for sending him back there."

"And Draco is upset because he cares about Harry. They're brothers even if only for a few days. You couldn't stop him from being upset." Severus added.

Severus called for a house elf to bring them some tea and when Lucius had his husband occupied Severus slipped a sleeping draught into one of the cups. He handed the cup to Remus who started to sip it and slowly started drifting off.

He was fighting it though. "No. I need to be awake for Harry and Draco."

Lucius shook his head. "They'll both be out till tomorrow. You'll be no good to them if you don't get some sleep."

Remus fought it for a bit but Severus had given the werewolf an extra dose to make sure he couldn't fight it long. Remus eventually gave into it and slowly drifted off to sleep. Lucius went to carry him to bed but Severus handed him a bottle.

Luc looked down at it. "What's this?"

"Your dose. And before you argue, you were right; they'll be out till morning. I'll keep an eye on them. Your husband and sons will need you as well."

Lucius sighed. "You know I'm so lucky to have a friend like you and my sons to have you in their life."

Severus hugged him. "You're my best friend and I'm honoured you've let me be a part of your family all this time. I'd do anything for you and your boys."

Lucius scooped his husband into his arms and carried him to their bedroom where he tucked him into bed. Not exactly the romantic first night of marriage he hoped for or wedding but when Harry was better they'd have both. Remus deserved that. He didn't want to take the potion but he knew Severus was right.

After drinking it he crawled into bed with his husband kissing him and before he drifted off he murmured. "We'll help our son. I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke up in the morning he sensed someone in the room and he went rigid. He knew he was home but some how he couldn't help it. The sound of breathing was bringing flashes. He couldn't see as his glasses were gone but he felt a hand place the glasses in his but the hand never touched him.

He slid his glasses on and looked around. "Severus?"

He sat down but kept his distance. "It's okay Harry. Everyone else is asleep from potions for a few more hours. You seem to have woken early."

"You're the one who rescued me? He never, I mean he wasn't..." Harry couldn't continue.

"He hadn't started. He was still over you. Tonks Stunned him and they sent him to muggle prison." Severus reminded him.

"Tonks. She saw me like this. She saw me naked and cuffed?" Harry sobbed.

"She did but she was worried about you Harry. You know how close her and Sirius were. She wants to protect you." Severus reassured him.

"I really have to testify?"

"The videos won't be enough but it will just be Madam Bones and you, maybe an attorney." Severus assured him.

"You promise no one else will see the videos or hear? I won't be in the newspapers again?"

"No. The case is closed door as you are a kid. Amelia is a wonderful warm woman. Kind of like Molly and Hermione mixed. I promise, she's not scary."

"Can I tell you what happened? Father said I should tell someone and he said you listened about him being molested."

"You know I'm here Harry just like your dads. Your father was right. I listened to him and now I'll do the same for you."

Harry told him in an eerie calm what had happened from the moment Albus took him to Privet drive including talking to the headmaster, to when he passed out before the rescue. Harry held it together till the end when he broke down. Severus collected the boy into his arms and was surprised when Harry didn't flinch or pull away, he instead gripped Severus tight and wouldn't let go till he sobbed himself to sleep again.

Severus looked down at the boy. "I'm going to find out what Albus is playing at. He's gone to far this time."


	10. Chapter 10

Severus stormed into the staff room at Hogwarts. There was no official staff meeting as it was summer but he knew at this time of day the teachers still at school would be having lunch here instead of the hall.

Albus looked up from the paper he had been reading. "Severus, what can I do for you my boy? I thought you were spending the summer at Malfoy manor."

Severus was seething. "You have the nerve to sit there like nothing is wrong after what you did. You deserve to be in prison for your meddling you old coot."

Minerva stood. "Severus, really calm down. I don't know what has gotten you this upset but I'm sure the headmaster has a good reason for it."

"I know you're upset about Harry going back to his Aunt and Uncle's house but he's much safer there. The blood wards and all." Albus told him.

"Blood wards? Did you even bother to notice Petunia and Dudley; Harry's blood relatives were gone? Petunia left him. Vernon isn't Harry's blood relation."

Albus went pale a bit. "I had no idea Petunia left him but there are other wards on the house, not blood alone. I regret I didn't know Petunia was gone."

"Maybe if you thought about Harry for three seconds you may have cared enough to check the house was safe." Severus spat.

Flitwick spoke. "Harry? What has happened with the poor boy?"

"He was raped. Brutally raped. Lucius and Remus rescued him and convinced Cornelius to let them adopt him and Albus turned around and sent him back."

"I had no idea. You didn't tell me he was raped. I thought it was his old sob stories about being starved and slapped around." Albus admitted.

"You knew he was being starved and beaten for years and you did nothing?" Minerva went pale. "I can't believe the boy never told me."

"Thankfully Arabella thought enough to warn Alastor and Tonks that Petunia was gone. Moody cared enough about Harry to go against your orders."

Albus shook his head. "His Uncle knew we'd be watching him. Even if he raped the boy the first time, he'd not have tried anything."

"When I and Tonks arrived he was about to be raped by a John. His uncle had prostituted him out. Thank God I got to him before his fist customer began."

Minerva was in tears. "Please Severus tell me he is okay."

"No thanks to Albus. He's home where he should have been. Home with his family." Severus turned to Albus."And no one is taking him from them again."

"Don't over react Severus. Harry was confused. He was talking about his dad as if he was alive. How was I supposed to know his fear was real?"

"Your defence is you thought he was delusional and you didn't get him help. His dads he referred to were Luc and Remus. He has started calling them father and dad. They have adopted him and for the first time since James and Lily died, he has a family."

Albus stopped him. "Putting him with Vernon was a bad idea but he's not safe where he is. He'll come back to school till we can find a safer placement."

"He had been adopted and he will remain with the people who love him old man. You will not take Harry from his family. Not this time."

Minerva came over. "We'll do anything we can for Harry. You know that. Is there anything that I can do for the boy?" Filius nodded in agreement.

"His Uncle has been arrested and Harry's going to have to testify. His Uncle video taped it and made Harry watch. Right now Harry just needs our support."

Filius turned to the headmaster. "I never questioned you leaving the boy there when Voldemort was alive, but this is beyond cruel. Albus you've gone too far."

"Rest assured Albus I will have the ministry look into your actions and I will see you removed from this school for this." Severus seethed.

"The headmaster of the school doesn't answer to the ministry Severus."

"For criminal matters you do but you know as well as I that Lucius is head of the school governors. You better count your days as headmaster as they are few left."

"You can't do this. Not after everything I have done. The teachers aren't going to stand by or the parents either, and let me be fired." Albus shouted.

"I can assure you Severus that myself and Filius and I'm sure the other teachers are behind you. And families like the Weasleys." Minerva said. Filius nodded.

Severus stormed out of the office, grateful to know the deputy headmistress and other staff would be behind him. To think Albus had known Harry was being abused for years, and never did anything. He was sicker and more determined to do something when he left then when he arrived.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Remus anxiously watched their son. They had no idea how he'd react. The aurors had insisted on sending someone to take a statement and they had reluctantly agreed as long as it was Tonks. Harry had not spoken to anyone but Severus since the night before and Severus had disappeared.

Tonks walked into the room. "Harry."

Harry raised his head from where he sat curled in a ball on the bed. "Tonks? Why are you here?"

She took a seat on the bed but as far away from him as she could not to scare him. "The ministry needs a statement to start the trial. Moody thought you'd prefer me."

Harry looked at her."Severus told me I didn't have to tell anyone the details except Madam Bones. He promised."

"At the trial Harry that's right. I just need you to tell me the basic details. I won't ask any questions. Just tell me what you can." Tonks gently told him.

"You were there? Severus told me you stunned my customer. You saw me like that?" Harry whispered.

Tonks nodded. "I did Harry. I'm so sorry we didn't get you sooner. You know how much I loved Sirius and I would have done anything for his cub."

Harry slowly started to tell her what had happened. He didn't give her much detail and they could see how much pain the little he did reveal was costing him to say but it was enough for now.

Tonks finished writing. "You know I'm sorry to put you through that cub. I promise just Madam Bones and she's nice, she's like talking to Molly."

Harry nodded a bit. "Severus told me. He said she was a mix of Molly and Mione. Though both women have a scary side I'd not want to cross."

Tonks sighed. "Amelia does to but you want to know a secret? It comes out when people get hurt. She's like a mother bear. She'll want to protect you like Molly."

Harry stopped her when she got up. "Would Sirius have been mad at me?"

Tonks looked at Remus and Luc. Neither had heard him mention Sirius till now. "Why do you think he'd be mad at you? You did nothing wrong."

Harry shook his head. "Because I couldn't defend myself. I let a muggle get the best of me. I'm dirty."

Tonks took him into her arms. "Sirius would want to rip your Uncle to shreds and Albus but not you. He'd be horrified what was done to you. He loved you."

"I should have been able to stop him. I'm a wizard. I destroyed Voldemort. Why couldn't I protect myself?"

It was a newly returned Severus who responded. "Because you had no wand. Because he was twice your size. Harry you had no chance. We know that Harry."

"Sirius would have been proud of how strong you were Harry. He'd be proud of you. He'd never think less of you because of this, ever Harry." Tonks reassured him.

Tonks moved and allowed Severus to take her place. No one knew what Severus and Harry spoke of or why Harry was suddenly so close to Severus but if he felt comfortable with Severus, then they were happy. Harry knew his dads loved him, but right now he seemed to need Severus and they understood.

As they were leaving the two alone Tonks turned to his dads. "I can't believe he'd think Siri would hate him over this. Harry was his beloved cub since birth."

Remus was shaken too. "It's the first time he even mentioned Sirius to us. I think seeing you brought it up."

Tonks looked back. "I'm surprised Severus is doing the comforting but if it works, then I'm happy. You'll have to bring Harry to testify in two days."

When she was gone the two men went back to their son's room and watched Harry and Severus for a moment before going to check on Draco. Last night had reminded them that Draco was as badly hurt as they were by what his brother was going through.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was surprised at dinner time when the door opened that the person who came in with a tray was neither of his dads or Severus but Draco. He had not seen Draco since he came back and he thought Draco was too sickened by him to talk.

Draco put down the tray. "I thought maybe you'd like some company. If I'm wrong I'll take my food and leave you to yours."

Harry stopped him. "You still want to eat with me Draco?"

Draco sat down. "Of course I do Harry. You're my brother. I was so worried when you were taken and then when you came back."

Harry looked down at his hands. "I understand if you don't want to be my brother any more. I mean after knowing what happened to me, I'd understand."

Draco grabbed him into a hug. "You're right, what happened to you, not what you did Harry. You're my brother and like our dads, nothing will change my mind."

Harry reluctantly returned the hug. "Thanks Draco."

Draco pulled apart and looked down at the food. "How about we eat and maybe a game of chess before bed?"

Harry slowly smiled a bit. "I'd like it Draco. Maybe one of these days I might beat you."

Severus had come to see Harry at dinner but he watched Harry and his godson and heard Harry laugh a bit, and knew Harry needed this. As much as he needed Severus to confide in and the love of his new dads, he also needed a chance to remember he was a kid as well. Draco allowed him that.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was able to come to the ministry via private floo into Moody's office. Usually such things were not permitted but after what Harry had been through, the less people he needed to see, the better. Lucius accompanied him and they were met in Moody's office but Lucius' attorney.

The man shook hands. "We have arranged to Harry will never be in the courtroom. All he has to do is go in and speak with Amelia."

Lucius turned to Harry. "This is my attorney Stephen. He's going to take you down the hall to speak to Madam Bones and bring you right back."

Harry held to Lucius. "Can't you come with me father?"

Moody shook his head. "It might be considered outside influence Harry. Only you and your dad's attorney can go."

Luc held him. "Remember what Severus said, Amelia is a very nice woman who cares about you. Just talk to her like she's me or dad."

Moody nodded. "I will walk you down there so you're not disturbed and bring you back to your father. I'm sure Steven will not bight either."

Steven smiled. "I've been working for your father for years Harry and I promise I'm just there to make sure you don't have to answer anything too difficult."

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to bed led by Moody and Steven through the auror office and into a small waiting room area with a secretary who worked for Madam Bones. Moody took his leave and Harry and Steven were ushered into a cozy office. He had seen Madam Bones before but out of her official robes she really did look like a warm motherly type.

Amelia motioned him to sit. "Harry I don't want you to be scared. You're not on the stand. You and I are just going to have a chat. I promise."

Harry sat down where directed. "Okay."

"You can tell me to stop Harry, if you need to. If you need a break or a breather. We're here to help you. Can you try and tell me what happened?"

Harry took a deep breath and trying to picture himself talking to Severus or even Tonks he began to explain what had happened. He kept looking up at the woman expecting to see disgust in her eyes but never once did she show anything but concern for him.

"I know this is hard Harry but I'm going to have to ask you a few questions. Do you think you can handle that Harry?" she asked when he finished.

Harry looked over at Steven who nodded. "Yes man."

"Did your Uncle ever do this before Harry? When you were little did he ever touch you or make you touch him?"

Harry went pale. "No mam. He hit me and would lock me up with no food, but before this summer he never touched me like that."

"The cameras were only in the bedrooms. Did your Uncle hurt you in any other room while you were home Harry?"

"He fondled me and kissed me in the kitchen and the stairs." Harry was slowly loosing his battle to keep control.

"Your dads are asking me to look into the headmaster Harry. Did you ever tell Albus about the abuse before this summer?"

"I did. He told me he thought I was exaggerating and that because of the blood wards I was safer just staying put."

"Harry did Albus have any reason to think you weren't safe with Remus and Lucius? I need you to be honest with me." Amelia suddenly asked.

"No. They wouldn't hurt me. They love me. Please don't take me from them. They're my family. Please." Harry began to sob.

"Harry I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I had to ask. I promise Harry you're not going to be taken from their home ever again." Amelia assured him

"They're my dads and I have a brother now. I finally have a family. I don't know why the headmaster hated me so much he'd take me away." Harry sobbed.

"I don't know either Harry but I promise we'll find out for you. I've got everything I need Harry."

"Can I please go back to my father now? I need my father please." Harry's sobs were growing close to full out crying now.

"Of course Harry. Steven and Alastor will take you back to your father. I promise I'll make sure your Uncle pays for what he did to you."

Steven took Harry gently by the arm and steered him out the door. Harry barely noticed Moody or anyone else they passed but when he got into Moody's office he threw himself crying into his father's arms. Lucius held him tight trying to calm him.

Moody looked over. "The trial will be starting again soon. I assume after that it will be a matter of verdict and sentencing."

Lucius kissed his son's curls. "Would you let Steven take you home to dad? I'd like to be there to see your Uncle punished for what he did to you Harry."

Harry nodded slowly and let his father let go of him. He wanted to know how the trial went and he knew his brother and dad would be waiting at home for him. He allowed the attorney to lead him to the floo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Draco had been sitting and playing a game of chess when the floo flared to life but while Harry came out it was his husband's attorney who head Harry and not Lucius himself. Before Remus could ask anything a sobbing Harry launched himself into his arms. It was the first time since Harry had been returned to them that he had allowed physical contact with any male but Severus. Remus held his son, desperately wishing he could comfort his sobbing.

Steven looked over at them. "Your husband has gone to see the outcome of the trial and I believe is going with Severus to see the headmaster as well."

Remus nodded. "Thank you for your help Steven and for bringing my son home."

The man walked over to the fireplace and left and Remus looked back down at his son whose crying was starting to calm down a bit and sobs were intermingled with gulps of air. He could see Harry was desperately trying to bring his tears back under control now.

Draco came over to Harry. "You know my newest copy of quidditch monthly came in the mail today. Do you want to take a look at it with me?"

Harry drew back from Remus' arms and started drying his tears a bit. "I'd like that Draco."

Remus watched as his two sons sat down on the couch with the magazine. He was reminded of what Severus had said. Draco allowed Harry the comfort of just being a normal teen and from the way Harry was starting to ease and even smile a bit, he knew Severus was right. Harry needed his brother's laughter as much as his fathers' and Severus' comfort. Remus marvelled at how easy Draco handled all of this.

Some time later as Remus sat reading he heard. "Dad." He looked up to see that it was Draco speaking. "We're kind of hungry, can we have the elves bring lunch now?"

Remus looked at Harry who nodded. Harry had been to upset to even touch breakfast before he left. "I think we could all use some food. I'll call Tipsy to bring it."

Draco looked at Harry. "You know Tipsy makes some of the best grilled cheese and prosciutto sandwiches you will ever taste, and home made chicken soup."

Harry smiled at the sound of that so Remus ordered just that when Tipsy appeared and the little house elf soon arrived back with a platter full of the sandwiches, soup and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Remus was relieved to see Harry helping himself to some and he ate two sandwiches and a bowl of soup. Harry's appetite seemed to be coming back a bit though he still ate less then made Remus feel comfortable for a boy his age but he knew with time he could work on that.

Later that afternoon Remus was helping the boys with chess when the floo flared to life and Lucius and Severus returned. Harry looked up. "Is it over father?"

Lucius came over and kissed Harry on the top of his head. "It is Harry. You're Uncle was sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban, no chance of parole for ten years."

Harry hugged his father. "Thank you father."

Lucius held him. "I don't think I have done anything for you to thank me for Harry but I'm glad this is over for you. He will never lay a hand on you again."

Severus spoke up. "Harry's Aunt and cousin were found. No charges are going to be pressed unless Harry wants them to be. Petunia had already filed for divorce."

Harry shook his head. "Aunt Petunia helped me when she could. She snuck me food and tried to protect me when she could. I don't want her to go to prison."

Remus looked at his son amazed at how amazingly forgiving Harry could be of a woman who had stood by for years and watched him be beaten by his Uncle but he knew like Harry, Petunia would have stood little chance physically against her husband. He guessed more then anything Harry just wanted this all over with.

"And the headmaster? How did that go?" Remus asked.

"It's done." Severus said and went on to explain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madam Bones had accompanied the two men and Moody to the school. It had not become a criminal mater just yet but depending on how the meeting went that afternoon, Madam Bones was willing to consider it. They met Albus and Minerva in the headmaster's office.

"Harry's Uncle has been sent to prison and we have come to ensure the last bit of Harry's safety." Lucius informed him.

Albus smiled. "I have been told to back off and that Harry will remain in your custody. I was only trying to do what was best for James' son, nothing else."

"My and Remus' son was happy and safe in our home with fathers and a brother who love him. James and Lily would never begrudge their son a family. Never."

Albus sighed. "Water under the bridge now Lucius. The boy is in your care now and he will remain there. I don't know what is left to discuss."

Madam Bones came forward. "Serious questions about the welfare and safety of your students have come up. Not just this incident but many others in the past."

Severus nodded. "And not just Harry's safety but his friends and classmates, and even in our time as a student." Severus told him.

"I have made mistakes I agree but in times of war mistakes are often made Severus. You know that better then anyone." Albus reminded him.

"This is no time of war anymore Albus and your actions against Harry prove that. And even in times of war the safety of your students should come first." Amelia responded.

"So what, are you going to arrest me and send me off to prison? You know after all I have done, the out cry you will have." Albus pointed out.

"No. We're going to give you a choice. Retire Albus. Retire with what dignity and name you have left." Lucius told him.

"Retire? I am not leaving this school. I have dedicated my life to this school." Albus shouted. "I made mistakes with that brat but I won't retire over them."

"Then you will face a criminal investigation and be fired by the end of the week. You will loose all face Albus." Amelia informed him.

"I'd rather see that happen but my son doesn't need any more pain. He just needs time to recover so I have agreed." Lucius cut in.

"I retire and no criminal charges will be pressed against me. I will not have my name in the press?" Albus asked pale and slumped in his chair.

"You officially retire immediately and leave this school and never come near Harry ever again, and you will be free." Amelia assured him.

"I will retire. There are forms that will need to be filled out though and time for changes to be made. I can't just leave." Albus reminded them.

"Here are the resignation forms Albus, all ready for you to sign." Lucius shoved the paper work at him. "One good thing about being a school governor."

"What about the school? I mean who is going to run the school?" Albus asked as he picked up his quill.

"Minerva the school governors think as you have served as deputy headmistress for many years, that you'd do the job proud." Lucius turned to her.

Minerva smiled and nodded. "I'd be honoured to accept the position as headmistress of this school. It's time someone who care about the kids, is in charge."

"And what about your position Minerva? You know you can't continue to teach. We need time to find a replacement for you" Albus tried again.

Minerva stopped him. "It is still summer Albus but I have a suggestion. Lucius, I know you were planning on living here at school with your husband and sons when Remus taught this year. I also remember you were top student in transfiguration. Would you consider taking my job as teacher?'

Lucius smiled. "I had never considered teaching but you're right. I will be at school to be with my husband and sons. I'd be honoured to take over your class Minerva."

Minerva turned to Severus. "I'd be honoured if you'd accept the position as deputy headmaster of the school Severus. You're next in seniority in the school."

Albus grudgingly was forced to sign the papers and within an hour he was leaving the school he had worked for, for decades now. Minerva would remain as head of her house but was glad Lucius and Severus had agreed to her requests. She even agreed to permit Harry to move into the guest bedroom in Remus and Lucius' apartments if Harry would feel more comfortable then the dorms. Lucius and Severus shook her hand and headed through the floo to tell Harry and the others what had happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus had become accustomed to having Harry spend at least part of every morning with him in the potions lab. He had never imagined Harry would ever show an interest in potions but Harry seemed to find some comfort in it. If only because he knew Severus would never push him to speak. He had to admit he was enjoying the company and Harry was really doing well at the potions. He knew if nothing else Harry would be acing his class next year.

He looked up to see Harry working on the peeling of the petals of some fire crocuses. "Harry, you know I'm quite impressed. You've shown real progress."

Harry looked up from the petals with a faint smile. "Thank you. I mean I know you've been giving me the simplest tasks though and..."

Severus cut him off. "Harry we have been working on potions that my seventh years work on in their final term. The simplest tasks of them are still above your level."

Harry's smile grew a lot more. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "I noticed how easy the potions your levels were for you and I thought I'd get some stores I needed for school ready and help you progress."

Harry was beaming now. "You really don't mind me being down here do you? I mean I know you have a lot to do this summer and I don't want to slow you down."

Severus laughed. "Harry you have managed to help speed up most of my potions. And I have enjoyed your company quite a bit. I'd have told you otherwise."

Harry turned back to the petals he was working on and Severus wondered if he had said something wrong. Harry had this odd way of suddenly shifting moods at any given point and while his dads were pretty good at navigating them, Severus was still slightly unsure of how to handle them. Draco was the only one right now who seemed to be able to make Harry smile and sustain it for any given amount of time.

Severus went back to his work for a time but the potion needed time to simmer. "You know it's nearly lunch time Harry. The potion needs to simmer anyways."

Harry looked up from the bowl he had finished putting the petals into. "I guess."

Severus made sure the potion would simmer while he was gone. "You know you're welcome to come back down with me after lunch and help finish the potion."

Harry's vanished smile had returned slightly. "I think I'd like that. I read about the potion in one of your books last night and I'd like to see how it is completed."

Severus was surprised. Harry had done homework not required. "You are welcome to borrow any of my books. Is there any others that interested you."

Harry nodded as they walked up to the dinning room. "I kind of looked at the wolf bane potion because of dad. I thought maybe you'd show me to make it as well."

Severus had wondered if Harry would ask him about it. Harry had been close to Remus for a long time but not since Harry's third year in school had he been around his dad during a fool moon. When Harry lived at Grimmauld place, Remus had made sure to be away for full moons with the kids in the house. The full moon was two days, the first one since Harry had come to live at the manor and he wondered how Harry would react to it.

"I do need to make another batch for your dad. I would be happy to have you help me with it tomorrow." Severus assured him.

"Where does my dad go when he transforms? I mean I know he is in control of his mind with the potion but I was just wondering."

Severus knew Remus would have been happy to answer but some how he knew Harry was scared to ask his dad. "Your father had a special room made for him."

Harry blanched at the sound of the words. "A special room?" Severus knew he was suddenly thinking of some kind of cell.

Severus turned him back around and headed them past his lab and opened a door. The door had a lock to keep him in but the room was quite comfortable inside, nothing which the wolf could destroy or hurt himself on, for there was still a risk with the potion, but even a bed for Remus to wake up on in the morning.

"Your father wanted to make sure your dad had some place safe and comfortable. You know he'd never cage him." Severus reminded Harry gently.

Harry looked around. "Thank you for showing me this. And you're right I know how much father loves him but I just needed to see for myself."

Severus started directing him back towards the stairs. "I am happy to talk to you Harry but you know your dad would have answered your questions."

Harry shook his head. "Dad is already worried enough about me. I don't want him to feel guilty about me being worried about him."

Severus felt like reminding Harry that it was just natural for his fathers to love him and worry about him especially after what Harry had gone through but he reminded himself how new Harry was to this parental thing. Severus had always had his mum and after his mum died, he had gone to live with his Aunt. Harry had lost his parents as a baby and even when Sirius and Remus had entered his life and the Weasleys, he still needed time to adjust to the idea of being cared about like that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day of the full moon Remus sat watching both of his sons as they played a game of chess together. He had been worrying about today for a long time. He didn't know if Harry could handle one of his transformations right now. Harry had known he was a werewolf since the end of his third year but Harry had been through so much lately, he was worried.

Lucius came in and kissed him. "Are you sure about this Remus? I hate leaving you here at the house by yourself. Even if I can't be in the room with you."

Remus nodded and looked at their sons. "I don't want Harry going through my transformation. He has been through enough this summer already."

Lucius looked at the boys. "Are you sure Harry is going to be ready for this. I know he has been doing better but he hasn't left, other then to see Amelia, since he came."

Remus squeezed his husband's hand. "Harry might be a bit apprehensive but getting out of here will do him some good. It is just the town house always."

They had agreed that Luc would take the boy for two nights to their townhouse just off Diagon Alley that Lucius kept for business purposes mainly, so Harry wouldn't need to be around for his transformation as well as his recovery. Severus was going to go with them after he had given him the potion.

Draco seemed to notice their looks. "Is there something up with the two of you?"

Lucius called the boys over. "Your dad and I have decided that you boys and I are going to go to London for two nights and stay at the townhouse."

Remus nodded. "You guys can spend some time in Diagon Alley and Harry I'm sure the Weasleys would be happy to come and see you there. I know you miss them."

Harry went pale. "I don't want to leave you dad. It is the full moon and you shouldn't be alone. And I don't know if I want to go to Diagon Alley."

Remus pulled him into a hug. "If you don't want to go out of the townhouse, that's okay Harry. I just would feel better Harry if you weren't here when I turn."

Lucius agreed. "Harry, your dad is going to be okay. We have a nice room for him to turn in and Severus will make sure he has his potion before he joins us."

Draco laughed and came and pulled Harry over. "Besides, we want to go check out that new racing broom we saw in our magazine. And you know father is going to need some gift ideas for you. You're birthday is just over a week away."

Harry actually smiled a bit at that. "I guess. I mean if dad, I mean if you're sure you'll be okay alone."

Remus pulled him back into his arms. "I promise cub, I will be okay. You can't be with me when I am in form and I'd feel better if I knew you were away from here."

Harry looked at Lucius. "Is it safe though? I mean Dumbledore said with all of the death eaters out there, it wasn't safe for me."

Lucius ruffled his hair. "Do you think cub we'd take you any where you weren't safe? I promise there are aurors there and you won't be in any danger except maybe having a prank pulled on you by one of the twins."

Draco was smiling. "Come on Harry. Father and Uncle Severus will both be there and you know you can't wait to see the broom and the newest Weasley products."

Harry gave into his brother's enthusiasm finally. "Okay. Okay. If dad is sure he'll be okay without us, I guess I can do this."

Lucius pointed at the door. "Then go and get some things packed so we can take off soon."

When the boys disappeared Lucius held his husband. "You know I don't like leaving you alone any more then our sons do."

Remus kissed him. "I know but we both know this will be easier on both boys. And besides Draco has a point. Our son's birthday is coming up pretty quick here."

Lucius nodded. "I know he has never had a real birthday before and we'll make sure after everything that Harry has been through, we will make this one special."

"Just keep our sons safe and make sure they both have a good time while you're gone. I want to make sure that they don't worry about me while they are gone."

"Stopping both of our sons from thinking and worrying about you Remy, will be as easy as me convincing you to stop worrying after them." Lucius reminded him.

"The three of us are so amazingly lucky to have you Luc. You are too good to me and both of our sons." Remus ran a hand down his husband's face.

"My sons and you mean the world to me Remus. And I swear by the end of this summer we'll have the proper wedding you deserve." Lucius assured him.

Remus looked down at the ring on his hand. "I am just happy we were finally able to marry after all of these years. I don't need any huge wedding Luc."

Lucius watched as his husband said goodbye to their sons and he led them towards the floo. His husband deserved a romantic wedding and no matter how he protested he didn't need one, Remus would get one. He was such an amazing dad to both of their boys, and husband to him, he deserved more then the small civil ceremony with only Stephen, Draco and Severus. At the very least they needed both of their sons by their side.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked a bit pale when they arrived at Malfoy townhouse. In reality the townhouse looked almost identical to the manor, just about a tenth of the size, but after being at the manor for so long, Harry was a little on edge of being any where different.

Lucius turned to Draco. "Why don't you take Harry and show him your rooms? I had the room next to yours set up for Harry."

Draco smiled and turned to Harry. "Come on, we'll go and check out the rooms and then maybe I can convince you to hit Diagon Alley."

Harry followed him up the stairs. "I know father says I will be safe but I just can't help, I mean I haven't been around anyone since...well."

Draco led him into a room. "You know this far from the school year the alley is usually pretty deserted. And if you get over whelmed, we will come back home."

Harry looked around the room and realized that Lucius had definitely gone to some effort to make it feel like Harry's room. All of Harry's school possessions were at the manor but the room was done in red and gold for him and there were quidditch posters on the wall and some photos of his friends as well.

Draco pointed at a door. "That is the bathroom that we share. If you go through the bathroom you can come to my room without going into the hall. Father is right across the hall from your door and Uncle Sev is one down."

Harry went to put his bag in the wardrobe. "Father really does know how to make me feel at home. He didn't have to go to all of this trouble."

"It was no trouble cub. I want both of my sons to feel at home here as this is our second home." Lucius said from the doorway. "Are you okay with going out?"

Draco looked at Harry. "Remember what we said you're safe and if you get over whelmed at all I promise we can come back here."

Harry looked between them and slowly nodded his head. "I think I can do this."

Lucius led his sons down stairs. He didn't tell either of them he had made sure Amelia sent one of the aurors to keep an eye on them. Lucius didn't think anyone would try anything as the remaining death eaters were too well known by sight, but his sons' and husband's concerns were rubbing off on him he had to admit.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was apprehensive when they stepped out of the townhouse and headed to the commercial part of Diagon Alley. He reminded himself that his brother and father were both there with him and that Severus would be joining them soon enough. The street though was quite deserted since the school year was not close yet.

Draco noticed his apprehension and knew how to win Harry over. "Come on. I'm sure there are no lines at quidditch supplies."

Harry actually smiled. "Okay. I mean we have been drooling over that picture for two days. I guess seeing the broom in person should be better."

Lucius followed close behind. "How did I know that the first place we'd end up is the quidditch store? You two are brothers already aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "Come on father, Draco told me you played quidditch in school as well and you've taken a look at our magazine, I've seen you."

That Lucius could not deny. He had been a chaser and not a seeker in quidditch but he had been nearly as obsessive about it as James Potter had been. He had no where near the skill of Harry but he was as good as Draco and he had shared his passion with his son from day one.

Harry and Draco were marvelling over the new broom and stock so long that Lucius shook his head. "I'll be right next door at the book store."

Draco looked at Harry and was worried he might protest but Harry shrugged. "Of course father. We'll come over there when we're done here."

When his dad was gone Draco turned to him. "So what do you think? Are you going to ask father for a broom for your birthday?"

Harry snorted. "I have a perfectly good firebolt which out strips your Nimbus 2001 every time Draco. I'm not going to ask your dad for such an expensive gift."

"Our father Harry. You forget you're a Malfoy now as well. But I'm sure father and dad will spoil you rotten no matter what you ask for." Draco said.

Draco knew his dad and father were feeling guilty about the fact that Harry had never had a real birthday or a family to celebrate with and they had every intention of making this year special for Harry. His father had already asked him to keep out an eye on anything Harry really liked. Lucius knew Harry would ever ask for anything for himself. Draco made the perfect spy though.

They eventually left the store. "Father loves books but even he will get bored in Flourish and Blotts if we wait any longer to find him." Draco laughed.

Harry turned towards the book store. "You know I never thought I'd meet anyone who loved to read as much as dad, except perhaps Hermione."

"Our library is as huge as it is been added for generations but father is probably the only one in history to have read almost every book in it." Draco explained.

"He and dad should just divide what was left and then they could cover the library. I'd think you'd have to live to be a hundred to read them all."

When they entered the store they looked around expecting to see their father but they didn't see him any where. Harry was starting to feel a bit concerned when one of the owners of the store, Mr Flourish came over.

"You must be the Malfoy boys. Your father told me to let you two know he'd be back in a few moments and to stay put." The man told them.

Draco looked around. "Well I guess there has to be something at least remotely interesting in here to read while we wait for dad."

Harry pulled his brother over to a display of books. Draco sneered when he realized that they were muggle novels which the store had started to sell but Harry got him reading the backs of a few and Draco had to admit some of them seemed pretty interesting. He laughed at the ones about magic, and how foolish muggles could sometimes be but he quite liked some of the mystery ones, and noticed Harry did as well.

They were heading to the counter to buy a book each when they heard a voice that sent shivers up both their backs. "So if it isn't Harry Potter."

Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing behind them. The man he once saw as a grandfatherly type was now staring dagger at him. "Harry Malfoy, sir."

Albus sneered. "I don't understand you Harry. You throw away your father for a man like Lucius. You know James would be very disappointed in you."

Harry smirked. "He'd be pissed at you for what you did to me. He'd be happy I have two dads who love me and a brother. Especially since one is Remus."

Draco turned Harry towards the door having put down the books and they went to head out of the store but before Harry could make it past Dumbledore, the old man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a halt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was in the apothecary shop getting some more ingredients he needed. He and Harry had made so many of the potions he usually did all summer, he was able to pickup some extra work from the hospital in producing some as well.

He turned when he noticed Lucius come into the shop as he was paying for his supplied. "Hey Luc, where are the boys?"

Lucius smiled. "Ogling over the newest broom of course. I told them I was at the book store but I doubt they'll miss me. If they do, Frank will tell them I'll be back."

Severus nodded and picked up the bag. "Why don't I go and check on the boy s for you as we both know what kind of trouble they get into, and you do what you need?"

Lucius was happy for the offer and nodded his head and Severus left the shop and headed towards the quidditch shop. He was told the boys had left so he headed to the book store where he was stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Dumbledore and he saw his hand on Harry.

Harry was trying to tug his arm free. "Let go of me. You can't tell me what to do anymore. You're not my teacher."

Albus snarled at him. "You cost me my job. You spoiled little brat. After all I did for you. You couldn't even be a big enough boy to deal with a few spankings?"

Severus grabbed the man's arm. "You will never lay a hand on Harry ever again.

Albus looked at him. "Another one of the traitors. You would have been in prison if not for me and you chose that brat over me."

"Harry is not a brat. He is my best friend's son and you will never even come near him again Albus. Now back the hell off." Severus roared.

Frank had been trying to settle the problem before he arrived. "I have already contacted the aurors and they say someone will be sent immediately."

Sure enough Tonks walked in. "Sorry it took so long, the guy watching the boys didn't see Albus enter the store."

Harry shot a look at Severus. "You had an auror following us around?"

It was Lucius who had arrived behind Tonks who answered. "I knew you were worried about coming and I thought just a bit of extra protection might do."

Harry went to his father's side. "Thank you father. Can we get him out of here please?"

Lucius looked at Tonks. "Surely Albus was told he had to stay away from my son or he faced prison charges? I'd appreciate if you got him out of here now."

Albus sneered down at Harry. "You know you're never going to be rid of me. I will get my job and my power back. The wizarding world needs me Harry."

Harry held tight to Lucius' arm. "You don't scare me anymore Dumbledore. I have a family finally and you won't ruin that for me. Not this time."

When Tonks made sure Albus was gone Severus turned to look at the boys. "Maybe it is time we head back to the townhouse. Harry you look a bit shaken."

Draco turned to his brother. "Why don't we buy those books we were looking at and head home to read? I want to see why these muggle books are so popular."

Harry was grateful that his brother didn't seem disappointed that their shopping was cut so short. "I'd like that Draco."

Lucius watched as the two buys bought their books and then he and Severus walked them back to the townhouse. They both felt guilty that they had not kept a closer eye on Harry and Draco. Both men wanted to tear apart Albus but they knew for Harry's sake they couldn't.

Later as the boys were reading Tonks arrived. "Albus has officially been warned. He comes near Harry again and the charges will be pressed this time."

Severus looked over towards the boys. "I thought we were doing what was best letting him retire. I never thought he'd be stupid enough to try something like this."

Tonks sighed. "There is an official restraining order against him so he can't come near Harry again. He gets close and he will be in Azkaban."

When she left Lucius looked at the boys. "I may have only been his father for a few weeks now but I care about Harry like Draco. I hate he went through that."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "Harry knows you and Remus love and want to keep him safe. He knows that it wasn't your fault. Stop kicking yourself over it."

Lucius stood in the doorway for a time looking at Harry and Draco reading. Harry made being a father to him so easy. He knew Severus was right but he couldn't help but feel like he was let his son and his husband down that day by not being close enough to protect Harry from that encounter. Harry deserved to feel safe and happy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus didn't have a potions lab there so he was reading a potions book in the upstairs sitting room when there was a knock at the door and when he called, Harry came into the room.

Severus put the book aside. "Were you looking for me or someone else? I believe your father and brother are down in the library playing some chess."

Harry nodded and just stood there. "I know. I was kind of looking for you."

Severus was a bit surprised as they usually spent time doing potions together where they didn't need to speak. "You know I'm happy for your company."

He watched as Harry walked over to the window and looked out. "You knew my parents." Harry simply stated.

Severus stood and walked to him. "Yes. James and I never got along but you know Lily and I were always close."

"Dumbledore said my father would be angry that I allowed myself to be adopted. Do you think he would be? Or my mum?" Harry asked.

"James and Lily loved you so much. They'd want you to have a family and people to love you. James would be happy you have found fathers and a brother."

Harry felt Severus' hand on his arm. "And you? What would James have thought about having you be a part of my life?"

Severus sighed. "I think he might have pitched a fit just because it's me but he'd be happy enough. It isn't like I adopted you. You don't call me dad."

Harry smiled. "I have come to feel so close to you but not like a parent or an Uncle like you said I could call you."

Severus shrugged. "I think maybe we have been around each other too long for that. Maybe we can be more like friends or something."

Harry was a bit confused by that. "Or something?"

Severus wasn't really sure what possessed him but as he was standing so close to Harry, practically hugging him, he gently ran a hand down Harry's face and was about to lean in for a kiss but Harry got spooked and turned and raced from the room. Severus stood there in shock. Had he almost just done that? Harry was a teen and son of his best friend, and one of his students. None of that made him want to kiss Harry any less. He had to be going insane he comforted himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was sitting in the window seat in the den looking out at the street, windows charmed so no one could look in but they could see out. He could hear his dad and brother playing chess behind him. He wasn't sure why he was in the room. He hadn't wanted company but then again he worried if he was alone, he might have to see Severus and that scared him.

It wasn't the kiss that scared him. It wasn't the fact the man was his father's best friend, his brother's godfather and his professor. It wasn't that he was angry at the thought of being kissed by the man. He had no idea how he felt.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, is there something wrong?"

Harry looked up at his father. "No. I guess was I was just lost in my thoughts father."

Lucius wasn't so sure but he didn't seem to want to press the matter. "I have to go out for a bit Harry. You know Draco could use someone to play chess with."

Harry nodded and stood up. He hugged his dad. "Thank you father."

Lucius was still trying to get used to his new son's constant need to thank everyone for the simplest things. "No thanks needed for anything Harry. I'll see you later."

Draco was sitting at the chess board and was setting up the players. Harry had a feeling his brother liked to play chess with him because Harry was the only one in the house that Draco knew he'd beat every time. Lucius and Remus took playing chess to a whole new level and even Severus gave Draco a run for his money.

Draco looked up and smiled. "You don't have to play if you don't want Harry. Though it might be nice to have someone I can beat."

Harry laughed and took a seat across from him. "You never know, with all of this practice I am getting from you and father, I might actually beat you one day."

Draco shot him an odd smirk. "I won't hold my breath on that one little brother."

Harry added his own smirk as he worked on his first move. "Little Brother? I am only six weeks younger then you are Draco. You make me sound like a kid."

Really Harry liked the term, the affection behind it. He was starting to see Draco more and more like his brother. Draco might not have had the age difference that there was with Harry and the Weasley brothers but in many ways Draco was a big brother. Ron was three months older but would never be classified as a big brother.

"You know father was worried about you. You were so quiet." Draco admitted.

Harry looked up to see concern etched in his brother's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry either of you."

Draco sighed. "Harry we love you and we don't mind being worried about you. It's what families do. We just wish you'd let us help you when you are."

Harry had no idea how he was supposed to tell his brother that he had almost been kissed by Severus. Or how to tell him that he had actually nearly allowed the man to kiss him. Or to explain that it wasn't Severus that made him pull away.

Harry looked up at his brother as they were playing. "Draco. You knew that I was gay before this, right?"

Draco looked up a bit surprised. "I did. You know even if father and dad weren't together I'd have no problem with it Harry. You'd still be my little brother."

Harry was grateful."I'm scared. After what happened. I'm scared I'll never be comfortable allowing another man to touch me. I'm scared I'll spend my life alone."

Draco stood and came around. "You will Harry. When you find someone who loves and you know you can trust, you will. You will find someone to heal you."

Harry shook his head. "No. I mean why would anyone want to be with me after what I have done Draco? I wouldn't even want to be with me."

Draco pilled his brother into his arms. "Harry, you will find someone I promise. You'll find someone who sees you for who you are and who will love you."

He tried to pull back from his brother. "I'm sorry I dumped this on you. I've tried not to. I tried to tell just our dads. I didn't want to bother you with any of this."

Draco wasn't letting go. "You're my brother and I want to help you. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here or you just want chess or quidditch, I'm here as well."

Harry and Draco went back to their game of chess but Harry was relieved a bit for talking with his brother. He needed his father or dad for the rest. He had no idea how to broach the subject of Severus with either man but he wouldn't lay that on his brother. No matter what Draco had said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius came back before dinner time and he found his old friend standing in the den and knew something was bothering him. They had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts and Lucius was good at reading his friend's moods.

"Sev? What is going on?" he asked as he entered the room.

Severus turned around to look at him. "I think I need to head back to school tomorrow Lucius."

Lucius was surprised. "You're worried about Albus and the school or is there something else you're not telling me?"

Severus sighed. "I did something really stupid tonight Luc. I don't think I should be around you and your family right now."

Lucius was growing scared. "What happened Sev? Remus and I know you would never harm either of us or our boys. I think you're over reacting."

"I tried to kiss your son tonight. Now do you think I am over reacting?" Severus said.

Lucius stared at him in shock. "You tried to kiss my son? That is why Harry was so quiet when he came down. He stopped you?"

Severus nodded. "I didn't really get far and I'm not sure what happened but Harry ran from the room."

Lucius sunk into a chair. "Why? I mean why were you trying to kiss my son Sev? I need an answer before I decide to hex off your balls where you stand."

Severus shook his head. "I deserve for you to hex me Luc. I'd expect no less. I'm a guest in your home and I am trying to kiss your underage son."

Lucius stopped him. "I know you better then this Sev. I know you'd never force my son or any other student into anything. Please just talk to me."

"I have been working with him so closely and I have been drawn to him. The fact that he was your son or my student didn't occur to me. I just had to kiss him."

"You know after all my son has gone through he can't take any games Sev. Even if you weren't my age, I'd say the same. Harry can't take being hurt right now."

Severus looked at his friend in surprise. "You're not going to hex me for trying to kiss Harry?"

Lucius smirked. "No. I know you'd never try to force yourself on my son and while the age difference is staggering and you're his teacher, I can understand."

Severus gaped at him as if he had just grown two heads. "Did you just give me permission to actively pursue your son?"

Lucius laughed. "I didn't say that. But Harry needs love. Not just love of his family. And if you want to give him that, then I could not really argue that."

Severus walked over and poured a tumbler of bourbon. "I swear to you Luc that if this went further, I'd not hurt him. I care about him a lot. This isn't lust."

Lucius nodded. "I know. You've never been one for simple lust. If Harry is interested, I'd not be opposed. At his age it isn't against school policy either."

Severus still wasn't sure his best friend wasn't under the imperius curse. "Are you just setting me up so your husband can tear me to pieces Luc?"

Lucius actually snorted at that. "I think Remus may take some convincing but I mean it. It's going to be hard for Harry to open his heart to anyone and let a man come near him physically again other then me and his dad. If you can be the one to make Harry trust a man's touch again, then I would be happy for you."

Severus pulled his friend into a hug. "You know I never realized how lucky I was in a friend like you Luc. I promise no matter what, never to hurt either your sons."

Luc hugged him. "That is the only reason I'd ever say this is okay Sev. But I promise best friend or not, you hurt him and I will lock you in with moony next month."

Severus knew how serious his friend was. "I promise, no matter what, I won't give you a reason to lock me in a room with Moony. Remus is scary enough when it comes to his sons."

Lucius watched as his friend left the room. He was starting to think he had lost his mind like Severus thought. He had actually given his best friend permission to pursue his sixteen year old son. Remus was going to have him on the couch for a year if he didn't demand a divorce. Lucius just hoped he had been right.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been hoping to find Harry but he seemed to be avoiding him after dinner but just before he headed to bed he heard a knock on his door and when he opened the door Harry was standing there.

"Harry. I'm sorry about this afternoon." Severus tried.

Harry looked pale as he seemed to just notice they were in his bedroom. "I wanted to talk to you but..."

Severus steered him towards the sitting room. "Here. I am happy to talk to you Harry. I've been worried you wouldn't talk to me after this afternoon."

Harry didn't look up. "I didn't, I mean I wasn't bothered by you trying to kiss me. I mean with it being you. I was just..."

"Scared? Harry after everything you have gone through this summer, I can't blame you for being scared. Harry, you need to know I'd never pressure you."

Harry finally looked up. "I don't understand why you'd want to kiss me in the first place."

"It doesn't matter to me that you're younger and at your age it isn't against school policy. The reactions of your fathers scare me to death but I really care for you."

Harry shook his head. "I mean why would you want to kiss me? I am nothing but a dirty whore. After what I did for my Uncle, why would you ever want me?"

Severus pulled him close as gently as he could. "You're no such thing. You're Uncle forced you. You didn't ask for it, you weren't willing, you are no whore Harry."

Harry was sobbing. "No. I responded. My body responded. I..."

Severus realized what Harry was saying. "Harry, our bodies respond to things our minds fight. Just because your body was stimulated doesn't mean you wanted it or you were participating. Harry, no one could have fought what you went through. "

Harry's tears slowed a bit. "I don't know if I can ever let anyone touch me. I feel so dirty. I know what you and my dads say, but it doesn't change how I feel."

Severus held him close. "Let me show you. I'll be gentle and slow as you need. Let me show you that you can trust someone to love you Harry."

Harry didn't respond but when Severus gently tilted his head up to meet his and gently pressed his mouth against Harry's lips, Harry didn't pull away. He didn't return the pressure but he stayed put. As Severus pulled away he knew it was a start. He reminded himself that even if it wasn't for that summer, Harry was just turning sixteen and this would still be a bit new.


	15. Chapter 15

The week after they returned from London passed quickly. Harry and Severus had spent more and more time together in the potions lab though there had yet to be a repeat kiss between them. His birthday was quick approaching and his fathers had wanted to do something special but knew he wasn't quite ready for all of his friends just yet. As much as they assured Harry his friends' didn't know what happened and he'd be fine, he was still not comfortable.

On the morning of his birthday he came down to breakfast to find everyone with travel robes on. Lucius handed him his. "Come on Harry."

Harry slid on the cloak and realized both his dads and Severus had bottomless bags. "Where are we going?"

Lucius just nodded for him to take hold of what looked like a battered muggle map. "Hold on and you will see."

Harry grabbed on and he felt the familiar tug of the portkey behind his naval. He closed his eyes against the dizziness and if it hadn't been for Severus's quick grab when they landed, he'd have done a face plant.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He had never been outside of the UK and had no idea where they were. "Where did you bring me?"

Lucius smiled. "This is a small island in the Greek Isles where our family has long owned a home. I thought it a perfect place for a birthday weekend for you."

Remus nodded. "We knew you'd be uncomfortable with a party so we thought we'd take you away for a holiday and we have a few special surprises."

Harry looked around and realized the big white stone manor behind them looked like the houses he had seen on posters for Greece and the Mediterranean was sparkling like emeralds in front of him.

Lucius kissed his husband. "We thought you'd not mind if you shared the weekend with us and we made our family a bit more official."

From Harry's surprise Remus explained. "We had an official marriage but it was no more then a lawyer and contracts. We wanted a ceremony with both our sons."

Harry hugged both men. "I'm so happy. I'd love to celebrate my birthday with your wedding."

Remus smiled. "Lucius and I have decided to ask you two as our best mans. It is customary to give you gifts. This is both a gift for standing for us, and a birthday and in Draco's case a belated birthday gift for you."

Harry and Draco both stood in awe as their fathers handed them lightening bolts, the brooms they had been ogling in the store. Draco's dad had promised him a newer broom for his birthday, before school started but no matter what he had told Harry in the store, he hadn't expected this. He could see Harry's shock as well.

"This is way too expensive and I have a firebolt already." Harry pointed out.

Lucius hugged him. "I get to spoil my son on our first birthday with him. Besides we're kind of hoping you'll resort and put the broom to use for the snakes."

Draco nodded. "You know I would rather be keeper and the position opened, and now as a Malfoy, you'd be better with us."

Remus chuckled. "Don't let these two strong arm you into anything. Besides you'll be living with us in our apartments, neither dorm anyways."

Harry had spoken of his reluctance to be back in dorms with male roommates of course and Lucius and Remus both assured him they had permission for Harry to live in the extra bedroom in their apartments if he chose. Harry would consider a re-sort, after all the hat wanted to place him there first, but he wasn't sure yet.

Lucius laughed. "Are you two boys just going to stand there or are you going to try the new brooms? Draco, you know there are no muggles in this area."

Draco turned to Harry. "The island is a wizard island and there are no muggle settlements for hundreds of miles. We can fly where ever we want here."

Remus saw Harry's reluctance as he had not flown since school. "You don't have to if you choose. But our ceremony is not till tomorrow and it will pass the time."

Harry laughed and mounted the broom. "Come on Draco, you have been dying to show me up for weeks. Let's see who is better, on matching brooms."

Draco took off after Harry. Really they knew there was no question. Harry could out fly Draco on his Nimbus 2000 when Draco had the 2001. Draco definitely had the skills of a keeper more then a seeker. He had only tried out for seeker since it was only this year that the keeper position opened as Adrian had graduated. Away from everyone and everything Harry felt a bit more like himself as he skimmed the water, and Draco and his dads watching from shore, saw a bit of him back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The vacation itself was meant as his party and gift but they had a dinner on Friday night and he had received other gifts including his OWLS which he had sure enough received the required O in potions to continue as well as in DADA, charms and care of magical creatures, an E in transfiguration, herbology and astronomy and a fail in history and divination to no surprise as he had not finished either. He received his usual books and treats and Zonkos from the Weasleys and Hermione, Hagrid and Neville. Draco gave him his own subscription to their quidditch magazine and Severus surprised him a book on prank potions, something he never thought the potions master would give a student. His broom and a pair of new quidditch gloves and pads from his dads had rounded it out.

Saturday the day was dedicated to a small wedding with just them four, Severus and a local minister. Severus had tried to slip away as it was a family event but Lucius as well as Remus and the boys stopped him.

Remus was the one who spoke. "You are my husband's best friend, Draco's godfather and close to Harry. You are very much a part of this family. Please stay."

Severus shared a look with Lucius and his eyes darted at Harry in meaning but Lucius nodded. "My husband speaks true Severus; you're a part of this too."

Severus gave in and smiled. "Well at least the boys are doing the hard part and I don't have to worry about anything."

Unlike the first ceremony in the library with an attorney, they stood under an arch they made with magic created totally out of tropical flowers, on the edge of a cliffs with the ocean spray behind them. Remus had told his husband he had not needed a big proper wedding but Luc planned on delivering on a romantic one at least.

The minister smiled. "We are gathered today to witness the renewal of the vows of these two men and the union of their family celebrate in their two sons."

Lucius spoke. "Remus you found me in a dark time. I had been forced by my family to be a death eater, but had turned spy. I was in an arranged marriage with a woman who I never loved and had a son I barely knew, to protect him. You came into my life and gave me such hope. You befriended my wife, you became a second father to our son and you gave me the courage to come out as a spy and fight for my family and for you. You have now given me my second beautiful and amazing son over there and in agreeing to be my husband, have made my life whole. The night I proposed you asked me to help you get our son home, and I teased you saying the only way I'd do so was if you married me. I had the papers for the adoption already drawn, I would have done so if you said no but you didn't. You and our sons will never have to doubt how much I love you or that I will be there until the day I die."

The minister smiled. "Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy take Remus as your husband, through good times and bad, until death?"

Lucius kissed Remus' band. "I do."

Remus smiled. "Not too many people would consider a werewolf as a mate or a stepfather to your son. I met you after our son's parents were killed. An out cast whose only friends were dead or in prison, I found a lover in you and a family in your son and oddly your wife. You gave me a purpose and strength. We had to hide our relationship for a decade because of your status but you stood by me. The night when you offered to marry me and be a father to my son, I knew my life was complete. I shouldn't say my son. Harry and Draco are both our sons. Narcissa might be Draco's mum by birth and James and Lily Harry's by birth, but they are our sons. I am honoured to be your husband and to be their dads. I love you more then my own life. And I will spend my entire life proving to you how much you mean to me."

"Do you Remus John Lupin take Lucius as your husband through good times and bad, until death?"

"I do."

The minister turned to the boys. "I ask their sons Draco Lucius and Harry James, as official witnesses of this marriage, do you stand as witness and defenders of their vows?"

Harry and Draco shared a smile and spoke together. "We do."

"Then by the powers that be I confirm again your marriage as husbands and as fathers of your two amazing sons. Lucius kiss your groom."

The boys and Severus clapped as the men kissed. Harry had missed their actual union but not the wedding. A beautiful picnic like dinner of wine and simple Greek food, magically supplied music and just laughter and celebration filled the rest of the day. Harry watched as his dads danced later that night and he knew more then ever, just how much a member of this family he was.

Draco pulled him into the house later. "Dad and father are going away for the night for a secluded proper wedding night. Sev is staying put with us though."

Harry hugged his dads as they were getting ready to leave for one night. "Enjoy it. You guys deserve this after everything you've been through, and for me."

Lucius held him close. "We wouldn't change it for the world save of course what you went through. You're our son and we're just glad you were here this time."

After a hug from Remus the three of them watched as the two men took off for the night. They had been worrying about Harry and been out on sleeping draughts from Severus on their first wedding night. It was time to make up for that and Harry was glad for them both.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was standing later the next morning on the small secluded terrace looking out at the water when he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Severus approaching him. He smiled a bit though uncomfortable he was only in a loose robe and boxers. He pulled the robe closer to his body.

Severus smiled. "Draco will be out for hours but I had a feeling you'd be awake. Enjoy the wedding yesterday?"

Harry smiled. "It was great to see them finally have a proper wedding. I know they've been wed for weeks but it feels official now."

Severus moved a bit closer. "I think they feel the same way too especially about the family. They were both so proud to have you stand up for them."

Harry was growing in unease at the proximity of the older man. "Maybe I should go in and get dressed. I should not be out here in boxers and a robe."

Severus stopped him. "There is no one around for miles Harry and I don't mind. I am in just as less as you. You don't need to feel at unease around me."

Harry cast his eyes down. "I shouldn't be. I mean I shouldn't have come out like this. I should be properly covered."

Severus silenced him. "You are. You're at your dads' home and not in public, and covered. Just as I am. I've told you, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of."

Harry was trembling. "I still don't get why you..."

His comment of not being sure why Severus would want to touch or be near him was cut off by warm lips against his as Severus' had lifted his chin. The kiss had more pressure then the last and Severus realized as he put his arms around Harry, he was responding just a touch.

Their kiss though was interrupted by a voice from behind. "What the hell are you doing?"


	16. Chapter 16

Their kiss was interrupted by a voice from behind. "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry pulled back from the warm kiss and looked over at his dad. "Dad...I'm sorry."

Before Severus or Remus could react Harry ran from the veranda, tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran blindly into someone, and it wasn't until the strong arms wrapped about him he knew it was his father.

"Harry, what's wrong son?" Lucius asked.

Harry tried to pull away from him. "I did something wrong. Dad is angry at me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lucius led Harry gently into a sitting room. "Come on cub, you know your dad can never be too angry with you. What could you have done?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I can't. You'll hate me too."

Lucius gently lifted Harry's head. "I have told you cub there is nothing you can say or do that will make me hate you. You're my son, nothing will change that."

Harry took a few gulping breaths before he explained. "I kissed Severus." He admitted in a tiny voice.

Lucius had known that was coming sooner or later. "Your dad caught you and Severus kissing?"

Harry was shocked. "Yes. Why aren't you surprised or angry?"

Lucius smiled slightly. "When Severus almost kissed you in London, he told me. He was worried I'd hex his balls off and he was about to leave us, worried about you."

Harry gazed at his father. "You knew we have kissed? You knew Severus kissed me and you didn't hex him or scream at me?"

Lucius shook his head. "I didn't know you kissed but I knew he cared about you. I told him that if you were okay with this, I wouldn't stand in his way."

Harry looked at his dad as if he was mad. "You really gave him permission? You don't mind if I am with your best friend?"

"No Harry. He is a good man and he will care for you. I want you to be happy and cared for. If Severus is that man, then I'm happy for you Harry."

"I don't understand why he wants to be with me. I am a whore. I'm dirty. Why would anyone want me father?" Harry asked.

"You are not dirty or a whore Harry. Your dad and I have tried to tell you that. You were forced. Severus know that and he cares about you. You did nothing."

"I can barely stand to let him touch me or look at me. Why would he want that? I don't know if I will ever be ready to be intimate with anyone." Harry admitted.

"Harry, Severus cares about you. You're not a body. He doesn't want you for sex Harry. He cares about you. He is patient, and you're still very young."

"I might be young but he isn't. He deserves to be with someone who can give him everything, who he can make love to. He deserves better then a used whore."

"You're no whore Harry. You're my little brother." Draco's voice came from behind. "And dad is right; Uncle Sev will be patient with you."

Harry looked up in surprise at his brother. "You heard? You heard I was kissing your godfather and you're not disgusted with me or angry?"

Draco sank down next to him. "Shocked, yes, disgusted no. Harry Uncle Sev is a good man and he'll care for you. And if he can make you happy, I'm all for it."

Lucius nodded. "You stop thinking about yourself like this Harry. Your family doesn't think you a whore or Sev, and your friends won't. We'll prove to you you're not, no matter what it takes Harry. I swear to you."

Harry wanted to believe those words so bad but he couldn't. Not yet. He just couldn't get his Uncle out of his head. "What about dad? He is going to hate me."

At that point the door opened and Remus came in. "I don't hate you cub. You know I could never hate you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had made a move to follow Harry when he had fled from the terrace in tears but Remus had grabbed him by the arm to stop him and something of the look in the man's eyes told him to stop.

"What the hell are you doing kissing my son? I trust you here with my boys while we go for a night and come back to you kissing one of them?" Remus demanded.

Severus sighed. "Remus, you know I care about both of those boys. Draco is my godson and the closest thing to a son I have, and Harry..."

Remus was shaking. "You're Lucius' best friend and we welcomed you into our family. You were to treat Harry like Draco and you're forcing yourself on him."

Severus tried to calm the man. "I am not forcing myself on him Remus, I swear. You know me better then that. You know I'd never hurt either of your two sons."

"After all he went through this summer, you don't think you're hurting him? Harry is so confused right now." Remus was not calming down at all.

"I'm falling for him Remus. And I'd never hurt him. Harry needs someone to show him he is worthy of being loved." Severus told him.

"He has his fathers and brother to try and show him he is loved. We will get through to him. He doesn't need to feel pressure from you." Remus spat back.

"Harry know you love him but he believes what his Uncle said about him. He thinks he is a whore only good for sex. He needs someone to help him see he can be loved as a partner, not for his body. I want to give him that." Severus gently explained.

Remus paled at those words. Harry had not spoken to him or Lucius much about his feelings and he had definitely not repeated those words. They had known he was talking to Severus a bit in the potions lab but he went pale as he heard what his son was thinking.

"How could he believe that? How could he believe that he is a whore?" Remus shook his head.

"Harry responded. His body responded to what was done to him. He thinks it is a sign his Uncle was right and that he enjoyed what was being done to him."

Remus sunk onto the ledge. "Our bodies respond to rape, if it is done without pain. He did nothing wrong. No one could ever expect that he wanted any of that."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "You guys can help him with a lot but he needs someone to show him the tender side of love. He needs someone to help him move on."

Remus looked up at him. "You really care about him? You will really take care of him and not do anything to hurt my son?"

Severus nodded. "I am falling for your son and I swear I will never hurt him. I want to help him see he is worthy of love. I want to show him he is worthy of my love."

Remus stood. "You know that if you ever hurt my son, in any way Sev, I will tear you apart even in my human form. No one hurts either of my cubs."

Severus smiled slightly. "Your husband already threatened to lock me in with Moony on the nearest full moon if I ever hurt Harry. I swore to him and now you, I will never give either of you cause."

Remus nodded but then stopped. "My husband? My husband knew? This isn't the first time you have kissed my son is it?"

Severus sighed. "I almost kissed him in London and your husband and I had it out. He told me exactly what you just told me."

Remus looked towards the house. "When I get my hands on my husband he might be the one worried about loosing a limb and I'm not talking about an arm or leg."

Severus stopped him. "I know you have every right to be angry at your husband right now but there is someone who needs you a lot more right now."

"My son. He probably thinks I hate him or am angry at him. I have to go find Harry and make sure he knows that I am not angry."

As they walked into the living room he heard Harry speaking to Lucius and heard from his son's own lips confirmation of what Severus had said Harry was feeling right now. His heart broke when he heard his son say he thought Remus would hate him.

"I don't hate you cub. You know I could never hate you." Remus said as he advanced across the room and caught his son up into his arms.

Harry looked at his dad. "You're not angry at me for kissing Severus?"

Remus shook his head. "I and Severus have had a little talk and as long as you're okay with this Harry, your father and I will be behind you."

Harry looked between them. "You don't have a problem with me dating your friend, someone your own age?"

Remus kissed his curls. "Harry we just want you to be safe and happy. If Severus can make you happy and he cares for you, then we can over look the age."

Severus came across the room. "Can we perhaps have some time alone to talk?"

Draco had already slipped away but Remus turned to his husband. "I think we can handle that. My husband and I have a serious discussion to have ourselves."

Harry hugged both of his dads before they slipped out of the room and Remus hoped for his son's sake that he and Severus would be able to make this work. Severus was right, Harry needed to know he could have a relationship and be loved. If that man was Severus, he could live with it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius turned to look at his husband as they entered the bedroom. He had never seen his husband so angry in over a decade, and right now he was sure he would rather have been locked in a room with Moony then with his husband right now.

"You knew. You knew that your best friend was kissing our son." Remus turned on him.

"Remus, you just gave them your blessing as well. You know that this is good for our son." Lucius reminded him.

"I am a little bit angrier that you didn't even bother to tell me. You didn't think I should know that our sixteen year old was having a relationship with your friend?"

Lucius sighed. "I know Remus. I should have told you but until this morning I didn't even know they had kissed. I knew Severus had tried and Harry had run away."

Remus was calming a bit. "We have been married for less then a month and you're already lying to me. I should ask you for a divorce."

Lucius pulled him into a gentle kiss. "You wouldn't divorce me. You know that no matter how angry you are right now, you love me and our family too much."

Remus surrendered to the kiss for a moment but pulled back. "That doesn't mean I'm not seriously considering making you sleep on the couch for the next year."

Lucius laughed softly. "I know you too well; I told Severus you'd threaten me with one of those. I'll sleep on the couch if you insist but you know I did this out of love for our son."

Remus finally calmed down all together. "I know you did. And you can stay in our bed but you lie to me like this again and it is the couch for two years."

Lucius gently tugged on his husband's ear with his teeth. "Since you're letting me stay in our bed and our son is occupied, how about we try this bed out properly."

Remus smiled. "I guess since we came home so early this morning to check on the boys, we never did get a proper wake up."

Lucius pulled his husband down into bed with him and as he made love to his amazing husband he knew how lucky he was to have Remus as his husband. Most men would have not been so quick to forgive the kind of lie he had just kept. He reminded himself they were newlyweds officially but had been as good as married for over a decade and had faced much worse.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry watched as his fathers left the room and he sat there staring at his hands, unsure of what was expected. He still felt a bit uncomfortable sitting there with Severus just in his robe and boxers.

Severus seemed to notice and he went and grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch and unfolding it he placed it over Harry's lap for him. "Better?"

Harry looked up from his hands and nodded. "Thank you."

Severus sunk down onto the couch with him "I want you to feel comfortable Harry. If you'd prefer I can head to my rooms and put on some more clothing."

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. I mean I'm okay with you being in your robe. I mean you're covered."

Severus stopped him. "Harry can I ask if you're okay with me being in my robe and boxers, why are you scared to be? You know I won't take advantage of you."

Harry slowly nodded. "I know Sev. I shouldn't be showing. I mean you shouldn't have to look on me like that."

Severus gently reached out for Harry's shoulder but settled for Harry's hand when Harry pulled back. "You have a beautiful body Harry, why wouldn't I?"

Harry bit his lip. "I don't have a beautiful body. It is disgusting. I don't want you to be sickened by looking at me."

Severus squeezed his hand. "Are you talking about your scars Harry? I noticed them along your back when I was healing you, when you first came home."

Harry blanched. "You saw them?"

Severus nodded. "Your dads asked me to check you over for any injuries Harry. I saw the scars along your back and the back side of your legs as well."

Harry looked back down at his hands and Severus could see the tears in his eyes. The rape was something new but the knowledge that someone, especially Severus, knew about the scars from years of being whipped with a belt, hit harder home on him.

Severus took the chance and gently took his free hand and wiped the tears away from Harry's face. "There is nothing Harry, nothing at all to be ashamed of Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I am his whore and he has branded me. Why would you want to touch me with his brands all over me? I will always be his whore."

Severus surprised Harry. "Do you think that I am a whore Harry? Do you think I am dirty and not worthy of love?"

Harry looked up with confusion and doubt in his mind."No."

Severus removed his robe enough for Harry to see his back where there were some scars. "I have them too Harry. You're not alone."

Harry tentatively reached out not sure if he could touch Severus but Severus took one of Harry's hands and directed his fingers to gently trace a few of the welted scars which ran down his back.

Harry still had a look of pained confusion in his eyes. "How? What happened to you?"

Severus held his hand. "I was beaten like you as a child Harry and later for weeks before I agreed to become a Death Eater. Voldemort branding me like my arm."

Harry's eyes darted back between his own robe and the scars Severus had shown him. "I'm sorry you went through that. I'm sorry you were tortured Sev."

Severus sighed. "Harry, just because it was your Uncle and not Death Eaters, makes what was done to you no less Harry. You should have been protected Harry."

Harry looked away from him. "It didn't matter. The war needed to be fought. My safety was not more important then the well fare of the world."

Severus made him look back. "Harry you deserved to be loved and protected. Albus was wrong Harry. You never deserved to be beaten or starved, or raped. Never."

Harry was fighting a loosing battle with his tears. "It doesn't matter now. I am his branded whore. You can't help me. It's too late for me."

Severus stopped him. "It might not be Harry. I can't promise I can get rid of all of the scars as some were infected, but I think I can help you with some of them."

Harry looked up with some glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You'd really try and do that for me?"

Severus nodded. "On two conditions. One you'll work with me in the lab on the potion." And when Harry nodded. "And two, you consider letting me court you."

Harry paled at the second part of that. "Court?"

Severus nodded. "Date Harry. And I said consider. I won't make dating me a term. I'd just like you to consider. I really care for you and want to help you open up."

Harry wasn't sure why he believed this man but he nodded his head slowly in agreement. Severus needed his potions lab which meant they'd have to wait until they returned to the manor but he promised he'd work on potions to try and help Harry's scars and Harry would consider dating him properly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry went in search of his brother later that day. He hadn't spoken to Draco other then those few moments before Remus had come in. Draco had told him he was okay but Harry wasn't so sure. Draco was his big brother and as much as he loved the Weasleys, Draco was his real brother and he didn't want to lose him.

He found his brother out by the water. "Draco."

Draco turned to look at Harry and had a genuine smile on his face. "Hey Harry, how did your talk with Uncle Sev go?"

Harry took a place next to him. "Draco, please be honest with me. Are you really okay with me kissing him? I don't want to lose my brother. I can't lose you."

Draco pulled him into a hug. "You're not getting rid of me any more then you're getting rid of our dads. Okay, yes it is really weird, but I'm not angry Harry."

Harry relaxed slightly. "You'd tell me right Draco. I mean even if I mean even if I liked Sev, my brother is more important to me. I don't want to ruin our family."

Draco laughed. "I promise you Harry that you'd be the first to know if I had a problem with this. If you like my godfather, then I am happy for you Harry."

Harry sighed. "I don't even know. I mean he talked to me about my, well about my..."

Draco looked at him. "Your scars Harry?"

Harry paled. "You knew as well?"

Draco put his hand on Harry's arm "I was with dad when he found you the first time Harry. I brought him the blanket he wrapped you up in to bring you home."

Harry pulled away from his brother's touch. "You saw me like that? You saw me when I, when he had..."

Draco pulled him back into a hug. "Harry like dads, it doesn't make me think less of you. The only thing I wanted to do was hex your Uncle for what he had done."

Harry let himself be held by his brother. "I knew you had known what had been done to me but I didn't know you saw. I didn't want you to go through that Draco."

Draco shook his head. "Little brother you know even when you're the victim you're always worried about everyone else. I'm your big brother, I get to worry too."

It was hard to believe a year ago he and Draco couldn't even stand to be in the same room, heck they had called barely a truce only six months before really. He would never have believed before now that he'd have been so close to Draco.

Helping Harry to his feet to head in for dinner Draco smiled. "You know I meant it when we were flying that you should turn snake with me."

Harry shrugged. "I am considering it. It would be nice to be with my brother. And with the twins gone from school, my number of loyal Gryffindors are few."

Draco understood. "You know all of my friends would be happy to welcome you and the others would be happy to have you if you played quidditch with us."

He really hoped his brother would take him and their dads up on their offer to have him re-sorted even if he wasn't living in dorms this year. Second year with the basilisk, fourth year with the tournament and last year with the articles from Skeeter, the Gryffindors had shown just how weak their loyalty was except for Harry's quidditch buddies, most of whom were graduated, Hermione and Neville, and younger students like the Creeveys. Slytherin was always bad mouthed but when push came to shove they always had each other's backs

Draco and he entered into the dinning room to find their dads. "Hey you three maybe you can help convince my brother here that I'm right to go snake."

Remus laughed. "Draco you have to give your poor brother a snowball's chance in Mexico at making the choice. And remember that I was a lion in my days."

Lucius kissed his husband. "We'll convert both of our lions into proper snakes soon enough. But I agree with Remus, let Harry have a chance to decide for himself."

Harry sent a grateful smile at his father's "I am seriously considering it Draco, I promise. I mean the hat wanted me there first. Wait till we get back to school though."

Draco gave in to the pressure from everyone to allow the subject to drop and the conversation moved on to different subjects. They'd be heading home to their manor the next day after breakfast the boys were told and Harry was actually a bit happy for he wanted to work with Severus on potions for his scars.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius sought out his youngest son later that evening as he had been preoccupied with his husband that day and had wanted to find out how Harry and Severus' talk had gone. He had no intention of forcing Harry to tell him about it if he chose not to, but he thought Harry might.

Harry was perched on the edge of the cliff where they had said their vows, looking at the water, when he found him. "Harry."

"Father." Harry said as he looked to see Lucius sit beside him.

"I wanted to make sure you were feeling better after this morning. I was worried that you were still so upset when we left." Lucius admitted.

Harry nodded. "Sev offered to try some potions and see if he could maybe help me with the scars I have on my back. On condition I help him make the potions."

Lucius had a feeling from the look in Harry's eyes there was a bit more to the deal but he didn't push it. "You and Sev were able to have a good talk though?"

Harry looked back at the water. "I don't know father. I mean we talked but I don't know. I'm scared father. I'm so scared"

Lucius pulled him into his arms. "Harry, its okay son to be scared. Love can be scary especially if it is a first time for you. You know Sev won't hurt you though."

"I'm scared to open up and then he realizes that I'm no good. He says he doesn't think me that way, but what happens when he realizes the truth and leaves me?"

Lucius ached for his son. "Harry he'll never realize that because you're the only one who sees you like that. Let us and Sev prove what we know is true. Let us show you that you're still the amazing innocent good hearted young man who anyone including Sev would be lucky to have. We all see it; we'll help you see it one day."

Harry let his dad just hold him tight against his chest. "Please father. I want it. I want to be able to believe you and dad, Sev. I want to."

Lucius just held him tight against him and they sat there late into the evening before he saw the exhaustion setting in. Harry was going to give them all the fight of their life to prove to him they meant what they said but there wasn't one person in that manor who wasn't ready to put up that fight here and then for him. He was worthy of their love as their son and brother, and as their partner, and they'd do anything to prove that.


	18. Chapter 18

They had returned the day before to the manor and Severus had every intention of keeping his promise to Harry but he needed a chance to inspect the scars closer if he'd ever have a real chance at making potions to help with them. He knew he was going to need some help though.

He walked into Lucius' study. "Luc."

Lucius looked up from the paper work he was over seeing. "Hey Sev, something up?"

Severus took a seat. "I need to take a closer look at the scars on Harry before we can start on a potion. I'm not sure he's going to allow me."

Lucius put down his paper work. "You know I'd do anything for my boy but perhaps Remus might be better at putting him at ease."

Severus shook his head. "Harry loves his dad and brother but he feels guilty about showing or talking to them. He doesn't want to cause them pain. He loves you too but..."

"I am new to his life. I understand. I know my son loves me and it is easier to admit his pain to me then to Remus who has been there for years or his brother." Luc finished.

"Your son protects everyone before he protects himself. He'd suffer nightmares before he disturbed anyone's sleep. He is an amazing young man." Sev said.

Lucius smiled at his best friend. He realized he and Remus had been right to give their blessing to Severus pursuing a relationship with their son. Many would argue the age difference but after all Harry had been through he needed someone old enough and mature enough to help. Someone his own age would have a hard time trying to cope with all of this.

Lucius stood and moved with his friend. "We'll go find my amazing son and convince him to let you look at them."

Severus was grateful. "The potions might take more then one application when they finish. You might be needed when I go to administer them too."

Lucius stopped him. "You know I will but give Harry a few times and he will come to trust your gentleness and care."

They knocked on the door to Harry's bedroom where Lucius knew his son had gone after lunch to write a letter to his friends. Harry had not told any of his friends that he had been adopted by Lucius or any of what had happened save for he was living with Remus. They understood and had not pressed Harry to open up to his friends especially by owl. Sure enough they found Harry at the desk.

Harry looked up at his father. "Hi father. And Severus."

Lucius reached down to kiss his head as Severus spoke up. "I wanted to start on our potions but I need to take another look at your scars Harry before I start them."

Harry paled. "I...I don't."

Lucius stopped him. "It's okay son. I'm here and I won't leave your side Harry. If you want me here when he administers the potions too, I will stay with you."

Severus nodded towards the bed. "Harry, I know you want the scars gone and for me to do the best for you, I need to take another look. I'll be gentle I promise."

Harry reluctantly allowed his dad to help him get up and lay on his stomach on the bed. He buried his face as he felt the clothes vanished except for a pair of briefs to allow Severus access to his back and legs. Lucius took his son's hand and Harry clung to it as if his life depended on it.

Severus gently examined the scars as tenderly as he could. "Only a few of them were infected, surprisingly. We should be able to get rid of most of them."

Harry spoke up. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "It may take a few weeks of potions but even those I can't get rid of completely, should only be slight white marks when I finish."

"Several weeks?" Harry asked in a tiny voice.

"I need to administer them to see the progress but I'm sure your dad will stay with you when I do it. We can start on the potions tomorrow. It will take a few days."

Harry looked over at his father who nodded. "If father will stay with me I can do this. I'll come to your lab and help as I promised."

Severus smiled as he knew Harry wasn't coming simply due to a promise. Harry and he had been working together since Harry was adopted and he knew it was a good way for them to grow closer and help Harry agree to a proper relationship. He hoped Lucius was right and that Harry would grow easier with him being alone with Harry to administer the potions and not feel the need for his father to be there with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked over at Harry as the boy was working on one of the crocus plants needed. He marvelled at how well Harry did at potions when given a chance. Paired with Draco as he planned when they started school in the fall, he knew Harry would probably give Hermione and his brother a run for the money in grades in potions.

Severus looked up. "Well this is our second day of the potions. It just needs to simmer tomorrow and we'll be able to start the next day."

Harry looked up a bit pale. "I thought you said that there would be more then one potion required."

Severus pointed towards his supplies. "I already had one that we need and Poppy was happy to supply another. This one though is not commonly used."

Severus had made potions for the hospital for years in the summers when he wasn't teaching and he had been the one who had created this particular potion. It was rarely used except for seriously injury so it had been no surprise neither Poppy nor Severus kept it in stock.

Harry handed him the petals that he had finished on. "I have enjoyed working on this with you. I hope maybe I can continue down here."

Severus smiled. "I have told you before that I enjoy having you down in my lab with me. Your company is always welcome. Outside of the lab as well."

Harry actually blushed slightly at that. "I know I promised I'd consider dating you. I..."

Severus gently quieted him. "No need to rush Harry. I swore it was just consideration I asked you for and even that I am patient with. This is a start right here."

Harry's smile returned at that. "I never thought I'd like making potions as much before. My friends will think I lost my mind when they see me back at school."

Severus laughed. "You know we could call it tutoring and make it look like you're required to be there, if you're worried about their reaction."

Harry was the one who stopped him. "No. I'm not embarrassed about this with you Sev. I enjoy being in the lab with you and I won't hide that."

Severus worried for Harry's sake how his friends and housemates would take all of this. The new last name, his new brother, the fact he'd be living with Lucius, and the possibility of dating Severus as well. Neville and Hermione, probably Katie who was still around, and Harry's little Ravenclaw friend Luna, and Merlin knows the Creevey brothers who idolized him, would be happy for him. Ron and the others though he was worried for Harry's sake, about all of it. He was just glad that the story had not come out about what happened or about Dumbledore being fired either.

"You know I promised I'd lay off since Draco is already trying, but I think you'd be better in my house." Severus tried.

Harry didn't groan like he did with Draco. "I think I want to get to school and get to know the snakes first. I mean if I switch houses I might..."

Severus understood. "Loose your old friends? Those who care about like Hermione and Neville won't care Harry. But getting to know the snakes first makes sense."

Harry nodded. "Draco had told me a lot about his friends and he says that me and Blaise will get along great. He's Draco's best friend so I assume we will."

"Blaise is a great guy and you'd be surprised when you give Goyle and Crabbe a chance as well. " Severus explained.

The only students that had been any real worry among the snakes were Nott and Greengrass and neither would be returning to school in the fall, from among the Slytherins that is. There were some students in other houses that Severus had his doubts about by Harry would be safe enough and happy with his brother.

When the potion was ready to simmer through the next day Severus turned to him. "You know I could use some fresh air Harry. Would you take a walk with me?"

Harry was a bit surprised but he nodded. "I could go for a stretch of my legs and some air as well."

Severus made sure the potion would be fine for the next day and a half simmering and cleaning up the mess, he led Harry up through the manor and out into the grounds. It had been a hot day but it was nearly dinner and it was starting to cool a bit and after being in the dungeons all day it was nice to be out there.

Harry looked around. "You know I've been living here for a month now and I have never ventured past the back patio and the lawn right after it."

Severus smiled. "The gardens were the pride of Lucius' mother; she had many of them renovated. I believe Narcissa enjoyed them as well."

"I have never lived in a house with grounds before. I mean Hogwarts but this is amazing. There could be a quidditch pitch back here." Harry smiled.

Severus turned him off towards one direction. "Lucius' father had one built when he made the quidditch team. I'm sure Draco would be happy to practice with you."

Harry found it easy enough to talk to Severus as they walked through the gardens. They talked from time to time in the potions lab but not like this. He could see why his father and Severus had been best friends since their school days. Severus surprised him by reaching over and taking his hand. He saw the shock in Harry's eyes and was about to let go but Harry kept a hold on his hand. They continued their walk after that in silence before they went to the house for dinner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Harry had taken another walk with him the day before and again held his hand, when it came to the first night to administer the potions, Harry had withdrawn again and insisted his father be with him again. Severus understood. Holding hands in the garden was different then being nearly naked in his bedroom with the man alone even if for medicinal purposes.

Lucius sat down next to Harry on the bed and again took his hand. "You know Harry, Severus wouldn't try anything. You can trust him without me."

Harry looked at his dad. "I know father but I just..."

Lucius reached down and kissed his head. "It's okay Harry. I'm here when you need me. I'll be here every night he does it if you'd feel better."

Harry squeezed his hand a bit. "Thanks father."

Severus had been standing in the door watching the byplay. Though he wished Harry wasn't so scared of him, he liked seeing how close Harry was getting to his father. Severus knew how much it meant to Lucius that Harry trusted him as a father and that Harry was as much his son as Draco was.

Severus gently started applying the first two potions but he stopped with the third. "Harry you remember we put a bit of fire crocus in this potion."

Harry nodded. "I know it will sting a bit." He remembered Severus had told him about the properties of the plant. It was a reason the potion was uncommon.

"It will help get a bit of the old infection out and help reduce the scar from the ones I can't remove. The other potions will reduce the discomfort." Severus assured him.

"I'm ready. It's okay Sev" Harry said but he held tighter to his father's hand as he prepared for it.

Severus could see even though Harry didn't make a sound, that his muscles tensed when Severus administered the last potion to his back. He gently wrapped Harry's back with bandages when he was done and when Lucius helped him to turn over Lucius handed him a bottle.

"I can't give you much because of the potions but this should help with some of the discomfort." Severus assured him.

Harry drank down the bottle but the taste was horrible so his father summoned some pumpkin juice which he drank down. "Thanks."

Severus had added a dreamless sleep to the potion he had given Harry for the discomfort for he had known Harry would have been uneasy about this and mixed with the pain from the fire crocus, he knew Harry would need some sleep. As the days passed with the potion Harry would grow used to the potion and not be so uncomfortable from it.

Lucius watched as his son drifted off and after kissing him on the head and tucking him in he turned to Severus. "Thanks for doing this for my son."

Severus smiled down at Harry. "I care about him as much as you and Remus. I'll do anything to help him healing from what was done to him. Anything at all."


	19. Chapter 19

It had been near two weeks since Severus had started giving Harry the potions and while his father was still always at his side, Harry had left off his death grip on his father. The test came when Lucius had to go away on business to London over night.

He came into the den where the boys were playing chess. "I just wanted you two to know I have to go to London over night on urgent business. I'll be home tomorrow."

Draco looked up. "I think we can manage to keep from destroying the house and besides dad is still here. And Uncle Sev."

Lucius came over to Harry. "You know either your dad or even Draco will sit with you tonight when Severus comes, if you need them."

Draco nodded. "You know I have already seen the scars and I don't mind being there with you."

Harry knew his dad was worried he might freak and refuse the treatment tonight if his father wasn't there. Harry needed it every night for another week for it to work fully and it was important he not miss a session.

Harry hugged his father. "I think I am ready to do it on my own father. But if I get worried, I'll ask. Don't worry about me."

Lucius kissed his head. "You've been doing so well at it recently and you know Sev would never try anything. But just remember you can still ask for someone."

Lucius was a bit reluctant to leave. He had never been a homebody when his son was younger as he was a spy and his business but he hadn't been away from the family since Harry came. They had gone to London for Remus' last full moon but the boys had come. The full moon this month was a week before school started and Lucius was taking the boys to school to get Harry settled into the apartments, and Remus would join them after he recovered.

Lucius stopped. "You guys have decided on those classes for sure? I'm going to have your school supplies collected when I'm out."

Draco nodded. "We're both taking DADA, transfiguration, charms and potions and Harry herbology and I ancient runes."

Harry actually joked with his brother. "Hey, I thought you decided to take care of magical creatures. We all know how much you love Hagrid's classes."

Draco snorted. "Yes being burned by skrewts and attacked by hippogriffs, who wouldn't love that class. But no I think I'll stick with my choices."

Lucius picked up their lists and laughed a bit as he heard Harry remind Draco that he was the one who provoked the hippogriff in the first place. They had decided Harry was still apprehensive after his encounter with Dumbledore, and had not given them the option to shop. They didn't want Harry to feel any pressure to be ready for it and Draco hadn't really cared about shopping anyways as they had their new broom.

Lucius had some things to handle personal after his business including a stop at Gringotts. He met with the manager of the bank. "Thanks for arranging this."

The little goblin nodded and motioned for him to sit. "Your family are our best customers. I was intrigued by your request."

Lucius smiled. "I am not sure if you heard but I have adopted Harry Potter and I've already added him to my will but I'd like to create a trust fund for him."

The banker nodded. "You are aware that Harry has a sizable trust from the Potters as well as inheriting the quite extensive Black estate from his godfather."

"I am. But he is my son and I want to take care of him. He can't touch the Black estate till he is twenty one and the Potter trust is not overly grand."

The goblin agreed. "Most of the money is tied up in the land and unless it was sold, the trust will likely only last until Harry graduates, maybe a year more."

Lucius had Steven look into it. "I'd like to set up the same trust I have for Draco. I want both of my sons treated equally and cared for financially."

Lucius finished off the paper work. Draco had never touched his trust that he knew of other then maybe for friend's gifts and such. Lucius would of course continue supplying school items, clothes and such for both boys. He had no intention of touching the Potter vaults for Harry's supplies. He just wanted there to be no doubt he looked at both boys equally as his sons and if anything happened to him, before they turned twenty one, both boys would be equally cared for. Draco would inherit hit title and a more sizable chunk of the estate but only because Harry was the Black heir which came with titles, land and money. It balanced out.

The banker had the forms filed. "We appreciate your business as always sir, and congratulations on the adoption of your newest son and recent marriage."

Lucius shook the goblin's hand. "Thank you for your help and your congratulations. I will pass them to my husband and both our sons."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was amazed when he walked into the bedroom later that evening. He of course knew Lucius was away but he had expected to find Harry had asked his dad or brother to come and sit with him but Harry was alone.

He caught Harry's attention as the boy was looking out the window. "Harry, I'm here for the potions. Would you like some one here with you?"

Harry turned around to look at him. "I have someone here with me, you. I think I'm ready."

Severus smiled and put down the bottles and new bandages. "Well when ever you're ready to start you know what you need to do."

Harry took off his robe and Severus noted he was wearing only his briefs under already and though a deep blush came across Harry's face, Harry moved back across to the bed and laid down on his stomach. Severus noticed Harry was holding to something but he didn't mention it.

"I can see how well it is working and I think perhaps it will do even better then I suspected." Severus admitted as he vanished Harry's bandages.

"Really?" Harry was surprised.

Severus gently began applying the first two potions. "I added a bit more fire crocus to the last few batches, as you were handling the discomfort so well. It helped."

Harry sighed. "I guess my high tolerance from all of my quidditch injuries over the years, came in handy for something. I really don't feel it too much any more."

True to what Harry said Severus noticed Harry's muscles no longer tensed when the third potion was applied, even with the upped amount of crocus in them. Harry's breathing was a bit off that night but he knew it was more about Harry's still concern about being here without his father.

When Severus finished the bandages he helped Harry turn over. "Can I ask Harry what you're holding on to?"

Harry opened his hand and revealed what looked like a small coin in ivory. "Father left it in my room for me when he left for London. Told me I could hold it."

Severus recognized the Slytherin pendent Lucius had for years. "I know he looked a bit worried about leaving you tonight. I'm glad it helped."

Harry tried to put the pendent around his neck but had trouble doing up the chain and slowly sat forward to allow Severus to help him with it. Lucius had not simply loaned it to Harry but had given it to him. Severus could sense with a hidden smile, the protection charms his old friend had added to it. He doubted Harry knew.

Harry fingered it. "It looks like the one Draco has."

Severus pulled his own one out but his was metal. "All Slytherins are given one. Yours is your father's personal one. It's ivory as it was a gift from his mother."

Lucius had his own one that was metal like Draco and Severus' but his mother had the ivory one made for her son on his first Christmas as a Hogwarts student and had always kept it close after she died. He knew what it meant for his friend to give it to Harry.

Harry smiled. "Father's covert way of trying to convert me to a Slytherin? Either way I was honoured he'd give it to me. It helped me tonight."

Severus knew it had been more about making sure he could keep his son safe but he smiled. "You know they're not going to stop until you come over."

Harry laughed. "I think even dad has joined on the band wagon. I should remind him that he was a lion in his day and not a snake."

Severus shrugged. "He remembers. He just knows you'd be safer and probably happier with your brother in Slytherin. He's just trying to protect you Harry."

Harry understood and wasn't bothered by it. They had laid off when he explained he wanted to wait until he met some of the snakes. He had been joking about persuasion as it had meant a lot his father would leave him something like this for courage tonight. As he drank down the bottle Severus gave him, he knew he'd be able to go through the rest of these sessions without his father.

Severus stood to leave. "Well that went well. I hope perhaps you trust me enough now that perhaps Lucius doesn't need to be here."

Harry nodded. "I think I could do this. And Sev it wasn't about not trusting you. It's just hard, to..."

Severus cut him off. "I know. You don't need to explain Harry."

Severus gently bent down to kiss Harry on the cheek but in the last moment he shifted his aim and his lips gently brushed Harry's lips. He drew away worried he had ruined the trust he had just built but Harry didn't look angry or scared or anything. He was a bit redder though.

"Night Sev." Was Severus' only answer as Harry drifted off to sleep.

Severus tucked Harry in with the blankets. "Night Harry."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found his father the next afternoon when Lucius returned from the city and he noticed Lucius eying the pendent around his neck and he suddenly felt like perhaps he had been wrong.

Lucius stopped him from removing it. "Harry, I want you to have it. It means a lot to see you wear it. You are after all an honorary snake."

Harry's fingers remained on the pendent. "Thank you for it and leaving it last night. I didn't need dad or Draco. I think I can face this on my own now."

Lucius was relieved to hear that. "Then I'm glad it worked Harry. It was a special gift from my mother, and I hope you'd keep wearing it."

Harry hugged his father. "I will. Thank you father. I hope you will tell me about her one day. But how did your business go?"

Lucius surprised Harry as he told Harry about adding him to his will including the previsions because of the Black estate, and setting up a trust. He explained other then personal things like gifts, Harry would never need to touch his trust from Lucius or his parents. Lucius and Remus would take care of both their sons.

Harry was amazed. "You really did that for me? I mean I have my Potter money and if you're buying my supplies and clothes and such, I don't..."

Lucius stopped him. "I want you taken care of if anything happened and I want you to know you're as much my son as Draco. Blood doesn't change that."

Harry was touched. "Thank you father. Giving me your name and allowing me to call and consider you my father has been enough though."

Lucius knew Harry meant the words. Harry cared nothing for his money as he cared nothing about the sizable Black estate either. Harry was easily one of the richest wizards in the UK when he hit twenty one, with the Black estates and when Lucius and Remus passed on, he and Draco would likely be tied for richest. For Harry though all that mattered was he was safe, loved and for once in his life, had a family who loved him.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was a bit apprehensive that morning. It was exactly a week before school started and since Remus was facing the full moon the next night; Lucius was taking both their sons back to school. Though Draco would be living in his prefect room in the dorms, he'd be staying with Harry and his father in their apartments for the week so he wouldn't be alone.

Remus hugged Harry who looked as pale as a ghost. "You know you're just going back to school. Albus isn't there any more and no students will be there yet."

Draco nodded. "Think of all the fun we can have in the school. I'm sure we can get into some mischief."

Lucius chuckled as he came into the room. "Considering I'm the new transfiguration teacher at the school, I will forget that I heard that."

Harry knew he was being silly as he knew the teachers at the school had supported Harry through this all and there would be no other teachers but he still felt this unease about going. Severus was coming with them and Remus had assured his son the house elves would let him out after the full moon.

Remus pulled Harry close. "You did okay when you went for a weekend to London Harry. You'll be fine at school. Your father and Draco and Sev will make sure."

Harry nodded. "I know dad, and I don't want you to worry about me either. It's just going to be odd being back there. I know no one is back yet but still."

Severus had come into the room. "Are you guys ready to go? The Knight Bus should be arriving soon for us and we have to get to the edge of the grounds."

Harry gave his dad one last hug and he follow his father and Severus out through the grounds, with Draco by his side. He had to smile at the sight of the Knight bus which he had ridden twice before. Draco felt slightly better to see his smile. They couldn't floo to school and the train didn't run yet so it had left the bus and apparation or ask the ministry to create a portkey. Harry hated apparation so they decided on the bus.

Draco clambered on. "I for one am glad you hate to apparate Harry. I have never had the chance to ride this thing before."

Harry smiled ay his brother. "Be glad though it is the day time. You wouldn't want to be on this thing at night when it has beds. Believe me."

Lucius steered them towards four chairs which were open. "I recall taking this thing at bus when I was a teen. I tend to agree with you on that Harry."

When they plopped down in the chairs and the bus took off Lucius smiled in appreciation at Draco who pulled out a copy of the quidditch magazine the boys always seemed to be poring over and soon pulled Harry into it. The boys barely saw time pass before they pulled up at the school gates. They made it into the castle and even into the dungeons without meeting anyone. Harry was grateful but had no idea Lucius had asked the teachers to keep their distance from now.

They entered into a cozy sitting room behind a painting of an old tower with a dragon wrapped around it. "Welcome home boys."

Severus pointed to a door near the fireplace. "Leads directly into my apartments. The painting of the cobra we passed, across from my class, was my entrance."

Harry had never been in a teachers' rooms and suspected these were some what more grandly decorated then usual and suspected most of it came from the manor. A fireplace was in the junction of two walls and those walls except for the door into Severus' rooms, were covered in bookcases. He realized some where in the mahogany bookcases though there was an ornate cabinet unit as well. There was a painting of the manor above the fire and a sofa in green and red, and armchairs in either color in front of the fire and a table with four chairs, along one wall, done in green, gold, silver and red.

They went into the hall and Lucius directed Harry to a second door. "That is your room. A second bed was added for Draco for the week till school starts again."

Harry walked to the door and pushed it open. "Wow. This is going to be a change. Especially after Draco moves into the dorms."

Draco smiled. "Having a private room? I know, this is my first year with a prefect room as fifth years don't. No more sharing a dorm with four other boys."

The room looked like his room back at the manor with quidditch posters on the walls but also a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor color hangings for warmth in the dungeons. There were two single canopy beds right now but he realized that the one queen size in the room had been divided into two for now, one in Gryffindor colors and the other in Slytherin. The elves had brought up their trunks from the bus and Harry found his unpacked. There was a wardrobe which had been magiced to look like a window and Harry could see the same view that he had from Gryffindor.

Harry went over to the desk where he found his books and such set out for him already. "Nice to have a quiet place to study, not the library or common room."

Draco clapped him on the back. "You know when you're ready, you're welcome to come to Slytherin and hang out when ever. Even if you don't re-sort."

Harry some how knew he would be spending a lot of time there and he allowed his brother to take him to look at Slytherin where they inspected Draco's new prefect room where most of Draco's things were unpacked except what he'd need for a week. Harry admitted to his brother that this wasn't the first time he had been in their common room before and Draco had a good laugh when he learned about Harry and his friends in second year.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius led the boys up to the Great Hall for dinner. They had avoided it for lunch and he had told them they could eat in the apartment if they chose but he and Sev had been asked to join the other teachers for dinner and Draco and Harry agreed. Harry was actually looking forward to seeing Hagrid and he had to admit it would be nice to see some of his teachers as well.

Hagrid spotted them when they were coming up from the dungeons. "Harry. I'm so glad to see you. I heard about Remus and Lucius adopting you."

Harry stayed back a bit for he wasn't ready for one of his giant hugs but he smiled. "I missed you too Hagrid. And yes father and Remus adopted me and they wed."

Hagrid turned to Lucius. "I hear congratulations not only on Harry but you're wedding and your new job is in order.. Welcome to the staff Professor Malfoy."

Lucius shook his hand. "Thank you Hagrid, and of course you can continue to call me Lucius. I hope you know my attitude towards you was always because of my roll as a spy."

Hagrid nodded. "Even if I had my doubts Lucius, knowing who you married and your adoption of Harry, I would trust you."

Harry smiled as they were led into the Great Hall and he noticed the only table in the hall was a giant round one which had enough room for the teachers as well as the two students who'd be dinning with them. Harry noted that only Remus was missing. He was happy to be on the other side of the table from Filch. He sat flanked by his brother and Severus while his father sat between Draco and Flitwick and Minerva was on the other side of Severus.

Minerva turned to Harry. "We're so glad to have you back among us Harry. You know we were all concerned for you and our love was with you."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Father and Severus told me how you and Professor Flitwick helped with Dumbledore. I am grateful for your support."

Professor Flitwick smiled. "You are a wonderful you man Harry and it was a shame what the headmaster did. You know your mother was one of my favourites?"

Harry shook his head. "I hadn't known but dad tells me she was always good in charms, actually one of the first things I knew about her. Ollivander told me first."

Harry remembered years later what Ollivander had told him when he had gone for his wand. He had told Harry that James had been good at transfiguration and his wand was made for it. Of course James had turned into an animagi so that proved true. And Lily's wand had been good for charms. He wondered if his children went into the store one day, what the man would say about his wand.

Minerva spoke up as the desert came in. "Harry, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow if you wouldn't mind meeting me after breakfast."

Harry was a bit surprised and he turned to his father who nodded. "Is there something wrong Professor McGonagall?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Of course not Harry. I just thought we should talk about a few of the changes that were made. Nothing to worry about, I promise."

Lucius smiled at his son. "I think you could handle that Harry. I will bring you up to Minerva's office when you're done breakfast in the morning."

Harry decided that he was just jumping at shadows and reminded himself the woman was not only his head of house but she had also supported forcing Albus to retire when she heard what had happened to Harry. She was never one to play favourites with her own house but was always fair and he had never had a problem with her.

After dinner Draco smirked when they headed back to the dungeons. "Your first day back at school, classes not even started, and you're already called to the office."

Harry knew his brother was just joking so he laughed. "Watch what you say or I could come up with some interesting excuse to get you detention with me big brother."

Lucius clapped them both on the backs. "No need to be concerned about any of this you two. I'm sure Minerva just wants to make sure Harry remains a lion."

Harry laughed. "She would hate to see the Gryffindors lose the quidditch cup without me on the team. I mean all she has left from the dream team is me and Katie."

Draco nodded. "Well and when we steal you, Katie doesn't stand a chance. A few years ago with your old dream team they might have."

Harry kind of felt bad at the thought of abandoning the lions quidditch team if he re-sorted but it was made easier by the fact that if he did, the only one he really was leaving would be Katie. The twins, Angelina and Alicia were gone now as well, and Oliver had been gone since third year. He still missed the old team and he would miss, if he decided to re-sort, playing with Katie but he knew she'd understand. Unlike Oliver or even the twins, she'd not threaten to hex him in a game, over it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening he took Severus' invitation to come through his apartments and into his private potions lab. Severus had turned his second bedroom into a potions lab which could be accessed from his rooms or from his office which was at the bottom of the steps into the dungeons.

Severus looked up with a smile when he entered. "Come to help me with a burn cream?"

Harry nodded and slipping on an apron went to work on some of the slugs. "I think I could actually do this one blindfolded or without the instructions at least."

Severus smiled. "I bet you could. You know you're doing so well and with Draco as a partner this year, I think you two will beat Miss Granger for top marks."

Harry knew Draco and Hermione were the top students in every class and Hermione usually narrowly beat Draco out in most classes. Potions was really the only one that Draco had ever beaten her in on individual marks but she usually beat him out over all. His brother said he loved the competition but he knew Draco would love to beat her once.

Harry looked up from the slugs. "Can I ask you something?"

Severus smiled. "I thought we got to the point you knew you could ask me anything?"

Harry nodded. Since the last week of the potion when he had allowed Severus to do it alone they had become closer and they had taken longer walks together. Harry had found himself more at ease talking to him and while he still wasn't sure about dating Severus, he definitely knew he could confide in him.

"Father says there is nothing to worry about with McGonagall but what do you think? I mean I haven't ever been called to her office." Harry admitted.

Severus smiled. "She is the headmistress now and I think she has the re-sort on her mind a bit but I think she is also trying to make up for mistakes she feels she made."

The re-sort made sense and the headmistress but the last part confused him. "Past mistakes?'

Severus nodded. "She felt guilty she was your head of house and didn't know you were being beaten at home. She feels bad you never felt you could tell her."

Harry sighed. "I know your students feel like they can talk to you and you're used to it, but McGonagall had never seemed the most approachable person."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "I know Harry. But it can't help her guilt. She just wants a chance to talk to you. I know it isn't anything else."

Some how hearing those words from Severus put him more at ease then when his father had told him there was nothing to worry about. He sometimes got the feeling his father was saying it just so Harry wouldn't worry. He knew Severus always tried to be blunt, even though he softened it, or was there to catch Harry.


	21. Chapter 21

In the morning Lucius walked his son up to the headmistress' office. Harry was a bit reluctant especially since he had not been there since Albus had retired but his father and Severus had both convinced him that he had nothing to fear. The woman simply wanted to talk.

Minerva smiled when he came into the office which had not changed much. "Thank you for bringing your son Lucius. I'd like to speak to him alone for a bit."

Lucius kissed his son on the forehead. "I will see you at lunch Harry."

Harry nodded and watched as his father left the room and then took a seat when McGonagall motioned for him to sit down. He reminded himself she had been his teacher for five years and his head of house. He could trust her, but he reminded himself he had thought the same thing about Albus.

Minerva was a blunt woman. "Harry, why did you never tell me what happened at home?"

Harry looked up at her in surprise. "Mam?"

Minerva sighed. "I'm your head of house and your teacher. Why did you never tell me that you were being beaten and starved at home Harry?"

Harry had been told by his father and Severus that she was feeling guilty about never having known what was being done to him. Harry had told only the headmaster and his pain had been over looked for the good of the war. He had used glamours so that Poppy would never see.

"Mam I didn't think that you would really care, I mean the war was more important." Harry said.

"Harry, you're one of my students and your health and safety is most important. This war was meant to protect children, not to over look them during it."

Harry shook his head. "The headmaster told me I was safer there and that the people required to keep an eye on me if I was else where, were too busy fighting."

Minerva was battling with a mixture of emotions as he was speaking. She had never been a teacher to coddle her students or grow close to any of them but she had never imagined anyone in her house was suffering like this. She knew many of the pure bloods in Severus' house were, but her house, no.

"Harry, Albus was wrong and I'm sorry I never saw the pain you were in. I apologize Harry that no one protected you when you needed it." Minerva offered.

Harry shrugged. "There is nothing you can do about it now mam. No one can go back and undo what has been done. But I now have my dads and my brother."

"Your father had led me to believe that you'd like to consider a re-sort. Can I ask does it have anything to do with me?" Minerva asked.

Harry shook his head. "No mam. My brother is in Slytherin. I think perhaps I'd be safer and happier with my older brother with me."

Minerva was still shocked even after seeing the happy family at dinner the night before to hear Harry refer to Draco as his brother. She knew he had reason to be worried for his safety as there would be those who would not react well to the news he had been adopted by a Malfoy. And if any one learned of what had happened that summer or that he was the reason Dumbledore was fired, things would be worse for him.

"You do have loyal friends in your house. I know most of your old quidditch buddies are gone but Katie, Neville, Ron and Hermione are here." Minerva told him.

"Mam I know that I am the best seeker you have had since Charlie as you often tell me and quidditch means a lot but I think I'd be happier with Draco."

"Harry, don't think for one moment I'd suggest you staying any where so my team wins at quidditch. You are my concern here." Minerva assured him.

"I would like a chance to get to know Draco's friends and housemates before I consider. I am not asking for a re-sort right now." Harry explained.

Minerva was reluctant to switch Harry over to Slytherin and her eyes drifted over to the sorting hat. She really did believe Harry would still be better off in Gryffindor and thought that if Harry gave his friends a chance, he'd choose to remain there. Perhaps the answer though lay in the sorting hat.

"Harry re-sorts are permitted but they have to be performed by the hat. There is no certainty you'll wind up with your brother." Minerva informed him.

Harry nodded. "I know. But back when it sorted me it wanted to put me in Slytherin but I had heard all the rumours and begged it to put me any where else."

Minerva was stunned. She had never heard of the hat giving a student the choice. "Very well. If you choose to be re-sorted I will permit it."

She made him stay for a while longer and speak to her about what had happened when he was a child, though no details of the summer. She again before he left, reiterated her comment on him talking to her when ever he needed help. Her guilt over never knowing what the boy had been through, had not been abated much. She worried at the fact that Harry had thought quidditch might be a priority to her over him, and hoped she'd be a better headmistress then Albus had been master.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found Draco when he came back down from the headmaster's office. His brother looked positively bored and Harry decided he was himself in need of a distraction of some kind.

Harry dragged his brother into the bedroom Draco was sharing with him for now. "I was thinking of what you said before we came back to school."

Draco looked up confused. "About switching houses?"

Harry smirked at the hopeful tone of his brother. "Can you ever stop thinking of converting me, for a moment? I was thinking more along the lines of mischief."

Draco smirked as he watched his brother rustling through their trunks and knew Harry had a huge supply of Zonkos and Weasley products in his trunk, and they could get up into some real fun though they had to be careful though as there were no other students on campus to blame them on.

Draco knew his brother was avoiding talking about how his meeting went and decided not to ask. "So what did you have in mind?"

Harry smiled when he found something. "We can't really target any of the teachers but I was thinking that Mrs Norris has been a real pain in our side for years."

Thinking of Filch's cat, Draco had to agree. "That bag of fur is like a second set of eyes for that man. I'm surprised the cat hasn't been drowned by anyone yet."

Harry smiled. "We have to be careful about it so that Filch doesn't catch us but I think we can take that cat down a few pegs and have some fun with it."

Draco smiled as he helped his brother select some of the products that they could use and stuffing their pockets with the items Harry and Draco took off out of their apartment, almost running their father over. Lucius decided the boys wouldn't get into too much trouble and it was nice to see them both smiling so he left it.

Harry and Draco enlisted the help of Peeves for the first part of their little stunt. "Peeves, do you think you could give us some help with a prank?"

Peeves looked at him. "Oooh, little Potty and Draco want to pull a prank?"

Harry and Draco nodded and when peeves agreed as he had not had fun with students since the twins had left, they explained what he wanted them to do. The ghost was only too happy top agree to help.

Harry and Draco took off to the quidditch pitch as a good alibi, making sure some people saw them go. "We should go get some practice in." Draco called loudly.

Harry nodded. "We need to get out new brooms and start practicing on them so we can completely shock everyone when school starts."

Neither of them noticed Severus see them pass and like Lucius he knew that the two of them were up too something but Severus had always been one to over look the stunts of his house if they did no serious damage or harm to anyone. He was just glad to see some of a smile on Harry's face, he didn't stop them.

They were flying around the pitch when an angry Mrs Norris was brought and deposited not far from the field. "Kitty, kitty kitty,"

Harry looked and directed his brother's attention towards the cat. "You know it is pretty hot out here."

Draco smiled and they headed down towards the stands where they had their water bottles but as they went Harry took a small little item which looked like a water balloon but as soon as it hit the cat the balloon dissolved and thought it didn't look wet, she had been hit. It was a new test product of the twins.

They were drinking some water when they saw Mrs Norris go screeching past them being chase madly by Fang. "The dog seems to like his exercise." Harry laughed.

Draco chuckled. "You would think he was chasing some bitch in heat or something. I think Hagrid should check his dog out later."

They went in to join their father and Severus with the teachers for lunch after only an hour of flying though they intended to hit the air after, and they found both Filch and Hagrid in odd moods and they had to hide a bit of their smiles.

Filch was clutching his cat and glaring at Hagrid. "You keep that mongrel of a dog away from my cat. Mrs Norris doesn't climb trees, ever."

Hagrid looked confused. "I have no idea what got into the dog. I have never seen him so aroused before, and by a cat, I have no idea. Keep your cat inside."

Lucius shot his sons a look but Harry and Draco just gave him an innocent smile. Lucius had no idea how the two boys could have got the dog to do something to a cat and since they had caused no harm to anyone, he let it pass. He thought maybe he would join the boys in a prank.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner that evening Severus was working in his lab when there was a knock at the door and he was not surprised when Harry slipped inside or that Harry simply took off his robe and putting on an apron, headed over to the cutting board for the slugs.

Severus didn't look up when he asked. "Do you mind me asking what you did to that cat?"

Harry looked up. "I don't know what you're talking about Severus. Draco and I were flying all morning after I finished with my meeting."

Severus chuckled slightly. "I assume you were. And form what I hear Peeves was seen taking the cat."

Severus watched as Harry worked on the slugs for a time and he saw a bit of the brash young Harry that had not been seen much of since the last school year. He liked the light of mischief he saw in Harry's eyes and he never thought he'd say that. He wanted more of it.

He broached the second subject. "And your meeting with McGonagall?"

Harry looked up. "You were right; she just wanted to know why I never told her. She said she'd allow me to re-sort if I chose, after meeting with more Slytherins."

Severus was relieved to hear that. "See your father and I don't always tell you things to make you feel better only. We do tell you the truth."

Harry shrugged. "You do. I know you're always honest with me Severus though you're always gentle about it. But father does have a tendency to try and protect me."

Severus knew Harry was right but it came natural to Lucius who was following a simple paternal instinct to try and protect his son and make sure Harry felt safe. He could not be blamed for wanting to shield Harry, considering all his new son had been through, especially but not only, that summer.

They worked on the potion for about an hour and as it was finishing he noticed Harry looked a bit tired. "Would you like some coco before bed?"

Harry smiled and took off his apron and hung it up. "I would like that."

Severus turned off the equipment and led Harry into his private apartments where he called a house elf who brought them a tray of hot coco and some biscuits, and handed Harry a mug of coco. They had not spoken a lot over the potion so he got Harry to tell him a bit more about his meeting with Minerva, and Harry had even admitted after Severus assured him it would not leave the room, how he and Draco had pulled off their stunt.

Severus laughed. "Your brother and you are going to turn into the next Weasley twins. I will keep my mouth closed as long as you don't pull anything on me."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Draco and I have agreed you and our dads are off limits. Well for now."

Severus chuckled slightly at that and as they finished coco he decided to try something. "I have to go to Hogsmeade for some ingredients tomorrow, would you come?"

Harry knew that the man wasn't asking just for someone to carry bags for him but he nodded. "I wouldn't mind going into town. I'm interested in the apothecary."

Severus actually smiled at that. "I never thought I'd hear you say that Harry but I guess with all the time in the lab with me, I should have expected it soon enough."

Harry was suddenly nervous a bit though. "This isn't, I mean you don't consider it a..."

Severus cut him off. "A date? No. I said I was patient and I'd wait till you were ready and it would be your choice. I'd just like company and thought you could use something to do."

Harry smiled relieved and as he stood up to leave he promised to accompany Severus after breakfast the next morning. They got to the door and Severus gently lowered his mouth to Harry's, a brush of a kiss like the last time but enough to make Harry blush slightly. Harry's heart was fluttering just a bit as he escaped to his rooms.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Harry found himself suddenly nervous. Draco smiled as he watched his brother attempting to calm his nerves. Harry had told his father and Draco that he was going into Hogsmeade that day with Severus. He had been sure to tell them both it was not a date, but Draco knew his brother was sill nervous about it.

Draco came and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "You said it yourself little brother, it isn't a date. You don't need to be so nervous."

Harry turned to him. "I know. I mean I know he said it wasn't meant as a date but I know he wants us to date and we've never gone any where alone before."

Draco smirked at his brother. "I hardly would call going into Hogsmeade with all the town people there, being alone Harry. He won't pull you into some alley.

He reminded his little brother of all the time Harry spent alone with Severus in the potion lab and last night having coco with him in his apartments. Though there had always been others in another room or part of the house, Harry had spent a lot of time alone with Severus.

Harry sat down next to him. "I don't know why it bothers me so much. I mean I have been on dates before with guys and like you said, this isn't a date."

Draco put a hand on his arm. "You went through a lot this summer Harry and no one blames you for being skittish around men. It will take time Harry."

Harry squeezed his hand. "Why did I have to be gay big brother? I mean maybe it would have been easier if I was interested in girls, after what my Uncle did."

Draco shook his head. "Harry, don't think like that. Just remember that Uncle Sev is taking this slow and gentle as you need him to."

Draco knew his brother wasn't all that convinced. He knew Harry believed deep down that Severus wouldn't rush him and he was going to be slow and gentle but there was still that nagging fear in Harry that if he let anyone near him again that they might hurt him. Harry was still battling with the belief that he was only good for sex and Draco knew Harry was worried that Severus would see it soon and either dump him or force him into sex.

Lucius came in the door. "We should get up stairs for breakfast you two. I know Severus likes to hit the apothecary before the crowds come."

Harry smiled a bit. "Father, you know this is Hogsmeade and not London, but I guess we should not keep him waiting."

Lucius reached for his younger son. "You know if you felt more comfortable Draco or I would come to town."

Harry shook his head. "No. Draco has been reminding me this isn't a date. And I don't think Severus would appreciate us having a chaperone."

Draco felt like telling his brother that Severus wouldn't mind anything that would make Harry feel more comfortable but he was glad his brother was feeling slightly more at ease and had not even for a moment considered taking his father up on the offer. It was a step for Harry at least.

As they were heading for the dinning hall Draco asked. "Is dad coming today?"

Lucius smiled and nodded. "Your dad should be arriving before dinner time tonight. I know he misses the two of you like crazy."

Harry laughed and nudged his father. "I happen to think he is probably missing his husband just as much if not more. You have only been married for two months."

Draco knew that his father and dad had practically been married since he was three though they had shared their relationship with his mother, but Harry had a point. It was different now that they could have an official marriage and they could celebrate it. For once the world could know that they were a couple. Draco had always loved his dad even when his mom was alive and he had always felt bad Remus could not have their last name or be acknowledged as a member of their family.

When they entered the great hall they found they were the last to arrive and Harry took a seat between Draco and Severus. "Morning Severus." Harry greeted him.

Severus looked up with a smile from his newspaper he was reading. "Morning Harry, and Lucius and Draco. I hope you haven't changed your mind."

Harry shook his head. "No. I would like to accompany you into town this morning. I meant it. I am interested in going to the apothecary with you."

Draco noticed a few strange looks from the others at the staff table and Draco wondered how the others would react if Harry and Severus actually started dating but was reassured with the knowledge there was no rule against a teacher and student, at this age. The fact that Harry's two dads approved as well, would help.

McGonagall spoke up. "You are accompanying Professor Snape into town this morning?"

Harry nodded. "I have spent much of the summer working on potions with him as he lives with my fathers in the summer. He has invited me to the apothecary today."

Severus laughed at the look on her face. "Worried I will try to convert your star lion Minerva? I have sworn to leave that up to his dads and brother. No worries there."

Draco was amazed when he actually heard the stern headmistress actually laugh at the sound of that and he could see that Harry had relaxed a bit with that and when Severus stood and turned to Harry to accompany him, Draco was happy to see his brother was no where near as nervous as he had been before this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry kept reminding himself that this was not a date and that he was simply accompanying Severus into town for the apothecary and perhaps some lunch, and that there was nothing for him to be in a panic over. His brother's words reassured him.

Severus and he walked in silence for a bit as they walked towards town but past the gates he turned to Harry. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come today."

Harry was taken back a bit by that. "I told you that I would. I have been enjoying potions with you and I want to see the apothecary shop for real."

Severus smiled at that. "I guess it will be different then when you went for school supplies before and wanted to get out as soon as possible. I'd like the company."

Harry knew that for Severus this was a chance as well. Lucius had revealed to Harry not long ago that Severus had never allowed anyone, not even Draco, into his personal lab to work on potions together. He tutored Draco at school in his classroom, but his private lab had always been off limits. Harry was the first and only person he had welcomed into his inner sanctuary and the fact that he was always allowing Harry to continue to come, had been a huge step for Severus.

Harry looked towards the buildings. "It will be odd being here without the other students. I mean I have only been to town on the school weekends before."

Severus smirked at that. "Well I for one am looking forward to this. I try to go into town on weekends when it isn't a student weekend. Unless I am chaperoning."

Harry had paled a bit at that. "If you mind having me come with you, and want to go alone I..."

Severus cut him off. "Harry, I invited you and I want you to come along with me. I meant all of the screaming and noisy students who run wild in town."

Harry knew what he meant for there were many students who took advantage of the fact that they were allowed off school grounds for one day a month and many of them ended up with detentions when their chaperones found them. Not that Harry and his friends didn't get into some mischief but not as bad as others.

Severus steered him towards the apothecary shop. "I thought when we were done here we could perhaps continue to shop if you'd like and have lunch together."

Harry nodded as they walked into the shop. "I'd like that Severus."

The shop owner was quite surprised to see that Severus had brought someone with him, other then his godson as he had seen Draco with Severus once or twice before but he shrugged and started helping one of his best customers and the young man with finding the supplies that they would need. Harry could see that Severus was taking great pride in seeing the interest Harry showed especially when he saw rare items and knew which potions they might be used in at some time.

Severus nodded as Harry was examining some of the supplies of Hag's blood. "I have used it from time to time for anti venom potions. For certain snake bights."

Harry nodded. "I remember reading it in that book of yours about antidotes that I borrowed from your library last week. It isn't used for many things often."

Severus shook his head. "No. The blood is near poison itself and if not prepared correctly, the potion can be worse then the venom. Only masters work with it."

Harry remembered having spoken about being a potions master. Not everyone who taught potions or even worked at a hospital or another area of potions, actually earned the title of master. It took seven years of training and a number of tests to actually earn the title. Severus was one of the few in the country who had the title, and was considered one of the top if not best, in Europe. He had been a professor for four years before he had become a master.

When they were done Severus turned to the shop owner. "We will be staying in town for a time, would you have these sent up to the castle for us?"

The shop owner nodded. "I will and will send instructions to the school elves on how to properly store some of the items so you don't need to worry about it."

When Severus was assured they took off from the store and they headed for the Three Broomsticks as it was already nearing lunch. Madam Rosemerta soon had them seated and brought them sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

Harry looked up and noticed Severus was watching him closely as he ate. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

Severus chuckled at that. "No. I was just realizing how much I am enjoying the company here in town. You have definitely brightened my day Harry."

Harry blushed a bit at that. "Thank you Sev. I have enjoyed spending the morning with you as well. I am actually really excited about potions this fall."

Severus paid for their lunch and they headed for a few more shops and though they ventured into quidditch supplies, Severus was surprised when Harry spent more time with him in the bookstore. He remembered Harry's like of muggle novels that he and Draco bought in London and encouraged Harry to choose one. They went to Honeydukes as well and Severus noted Harry's like of chocolate frogs though was comforted to know Harry didn't collect cards.

On their way back to school Severus turned to him. "I really enjoyed the day Harry. I thought perhaps you might agree to do this again, maybe for real one time."

Harry knew this time what Severus was asking and he took a moment to respond. "I think I'd like that Sev. But can we?"

Severus smiled and assured Harry that if he was accompanied by his dads or by Severus, he could leave school during the year and not just on Hogsmeade weekends. Harry had never had a family to take him away on weekends but Draco had often left school with his dads, when he didn't have quidditch.

When they got to the painting to the Malfoy apartments Severus turned to Harry. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Severus had never asked before but he knew after the question Harry had about this being a date, Severus was being cautious. "Yes."

Severus leaned in and gently as ever kissed him. Harry still blushed red every time he kissed him but he was getting more comfortable with it and he knew as he slipped inside his apartments, that he was ready for the date Severus had proposed. Today really could have been considered one and he could do this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus came into the Great Hall just in time for dinner that evening as he had been a bit delayed in coming back to the school. He had made a trip to London as Tonks had asked him to meet her. He was a bit agitated when he got back after the meeting but when he saw his husband and sons that slipped away.

Lucius and the boys looked up and he saw relief in Harry's eyes. "Dad, I was starting to worry. I thought you said you'd be back home earlier."

Remus kissed both his sons. "I'm sorry cub but I left the manor a bit later then I intended and then I had to go and visit Tonks for a bit."

Lucius who had leaned in to kiss his husband, shared a look with Remus. "You had a meeting with Tonks?"

Remus looked at the boys and shot Lucius a look that told him they'd speak about it later. "Nothing major. She just wanted to sort out a few things."

Harry had already fallen into a conversation with his brother about something so he didn't seem all that bothered about Remus having gone to see Tonks. Remus noticed a change in his son and looked over at Lucius.

"Is there something I should know?" Remus asked.

Lucius nodded. "Harry accompanied Severus into town today. Not a date but Sev asked Harry to have a proper date one weekend and our son has agreed."

Remus smiled at that. "I know I have had my reservations but I know Sev is good for him and if Harry is so happy after one unofficial date, I think it is good."

Lucius squeezed his husband's hand. "Severus will take care of our boy and he will show Harry what he is worth. I haven't seen Harry at such ease, as when he got back though he was blushing pretty badly."

Remus looked over at Severus who was watching Harry though talking to Flitwick. "I would assume there may have been a date like end to this unofficial date."

Remus and Lucius were both aware that the kiss that Remus had witnesses in Greece had definitely not been the last between the two men. They knew Harry still felt slightly uncomfortable about it, hence the blushing that afternoon when he got home, but they knew, knowing Severus, they were pretty platonic kisses.

Lucius looked at their other son. "You know I sometimes with I could believe Draco and Pansy might be as platonic as those two."

Remus laughed. "You know a bit of snogging in the alcoves isn't anything to worry about. We both know our son well enough to know it would never be more."

Lucius agreed with his husband. "I know. I know both Pansy and Draco well enough to know that. But I still can't help but think it might go further soon."

Remus laughed as he watched his husband fretting over the realization for some reason suddenly that he was the dad of two hormonal teenage boys both of whom would be dating seriously more, especially since they were both sixteen now. Harry was of course no worry on that front but Draco would have his dads on their toes soon enough when his girlfriend came back.

When their sons disappeared off Remus took his husband for a walk. Lucius told him about the boys prank. "You know I can see a bit of our son back in his eyes."

Remus smiled. "You know I would happily see him getting detention for pranks if it meant that our cub was back."

Lucius knew his husband was avoiding what the meeting with Tonks had been about. He knew from the way Remus was reacting as the two had never kept anything from each other, something was really wrong.

He stopped Remus when they got near the greenhouses on their walk. "Remy, what did Tonks call you to London about?"

Remus took a deep breath and took his hand. "It was about Albus. He..."


	23. Chapter 23

Remus took a deep breath and took his hand. "It's about Albus. He has petitioned the ministry to get him his job back here. He is calling his dismissal, unfair."

Lucius was irate. "The man was not dismissed. He retired. And he was facing criminal charges if he didn't. There is no way that this can happen."

Remus sighed. "Unfortunately due to the fact we didn't press charges against him in the first place, he is using it and saying he was forced to retire."

Lucius was livid. The man had willingly left their son in an abusive home for years and then when they had managed to gain custody and bring him home safe, the man had returned him there again. Albus had no right to be around Harry, or any children for that matter after what he had pulled.

Lucius looked at his husband. "There's more isn't there? I mean that sounds like something that can be handled easily enough by the ministry."

Remus made him sit. "Tonks has over heard some information that makes her believe that his play for his job back is just a cover."

Lucius looked at his husband confused. "A cover? What could the man possibly be up to?"

Remus explained that there were rumours that someone was offering pictures and sex tapes of the boy who lived, to both muggle and wizard publications, trying to find the highest bidder for his story. Of course he would handle it through a third party but Tonks and Moody's spies were sure it was him.

Lucius was going to be sick. "He did that to our son and he is now going to try and profit from it? This is sick even for Albus."

Remus nodded. "Tonks thinks when he lost his position here and with the Order, that he went a bit off his marble. And loosing his pension, the money..."

Lucius cut him off. "I will pay every private investigator, auror and what ever else we need, on both the muggle and wizard side as well, to stop that man."

Remus laid his head against his husband's arm. "I don't even know what Harry would do if the truth of what happened to him, hit the news. This is too much."

They had been scared and they knew there was a chance that some details would come out soon when people started to hear the headmaster had been fired, one reason they wanted their son to re-sort, but this was a totally different matter all together. The fact he was molested coming out and that Dumbledore was partial to the information was one thing. But for photos or tapes of it and the sordid detail, they had no idea if their son would survive that.

Lucius led his husband back towards the castle. "I'll send to Steven and make sure he gets Tonks and Moody all the help that they could need on this."

Remus nodded. "Tonks warned me that the basic story will likely hit the paper in the next day or two. The one we have been expecting but dreading."

Lucius kissed him. "We will be there for our son and remind him that those who know and love him will stand by him. We just need to stop the rest coming out."

When they got back into the castle they took a bit longer then normal to head back to their rooms for they didn't want to look upset when they saw their sons for both boys were always good at picking up on their emotions.

When they entered the apartment they were surprised to find only Draco. "Hey dad and father, how was your walk?"

Remus went to hug him. "Good. I missed you boys a lot, where is your brother? After his reaction at dinner to my arrival, I expected he'd be anxious to see me."

Draco laughed and pointed at the door into Sev's rooms. "He went in there to help Uncle Sev put away properly some of the ingredients they bought earlier today."

Lucius laughed. "If you ever told me before this summer that Harry would be volunteering to help in the potions lab after a day at the apothecary, I'd have laughed."

Remus agreed with his husband but he was happy to see how well Harry was settling into the life back at the castle and how close he was becoming to Severus. His dads knew that if this came out, Harry would be in need of the man's love even more then before. Tonks promised to send advanced word to when the story would hit the newspaper about the dismissal of the headmaster. They knew it would be before the first day of school. They wouldn't worry about telling Harry till then.

Harry eventually reappeared and came to hug his dad. "I missed you."

Remus kissed his son on the brow. "You know I miss all three of my men every full moon."

Remus and Lucius decided some time with their sons was in order and they called their house elf to bring some tea and cookies so the four of them could sit down and talk for a bit. Harry had turned down a similar offer with Severus as he had wanted to see his dad and knew he'd be back soon but happily accepted a cup of tea and shortbread cookies when his father handed him them both.

Harry looked over a Draco."Maybe you should stay in here with us during the school year. You know you're breaking up the family."

Draco snorted at that. "I am three feet down the hall Harry and I'm sure you'll be happy to have a room to yourself soon enough."

Lucius and Remus watched their sons banter back and forth and they were desperately praying that they wouldn't need to tell Harry what was going on with Albus. Lucius was as good as his word as always and sent word to Steven do everything necessary to ensure nothing was leaked out. Nothing at all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning though nothing prepared them for the morning mail for though there was a letter from Tonks there was also the copy of the Prophet and the cover story headline was something Harry could not have missed.

_**Boy Who Lived Sexually Molested by Uncle**_

Harry gaped at the cover and at the by-line "Headmaster forced to retire over issues of child endangerment."

Remus reached for his son. "Harry I'm so sorry you had to see it like that. Tonks said she'd give us some warning before the story was printed."

Lucius looked down at the note in his hand and whispered to his husband. "I guess the third party selling the tapes caused a stir and the Prophet added the story before the printers were put to bed last night."

Harry looked at both of them. "I thought you said this wouldn't come out. I thought you said that only Madam Bones would know."

Lucius grabbed for his son. "There isn't any detail in there Harry. All it says is the headmaster was fired over charges he left you where you weren't safe."

Remus nodded. "We told you it might happen cub when it was learned that Albus was forced to retire. I'm sorry we weren't able to give you more warning."

Draco tried to get up and talk to his brother but Harry seeing everyone around him as they were in the Great Hall, had gone starch white and bolted from the room. He knew that Minerva and Filius had known the details, or a lot of them, and to some extent the other teachers, but this article and all of them, was just too much now.

Remus watched his son flee and was about to follow when Severus stopped him. "I'll go."

Lucius noticed odd looks from a few of the staff but he nodded. "Thanks Sev. Please let our cub know we love him."

Severus nodded. "He knows but I think right now he needs just a different kind of reassurance then you two can give him."

Lucius saw his husband and his son weren't fairing to well after Harry left, with the attention from everyone else and he soon escorted them both from the room, knowing that Harry wasn't the only one who was having a hard time dealing with this.

Draco slumped down on the steps. "This is so unfair. I know the story is about the headmaster mostly but Harry is a kid, he is supposed to be protected."

Lucius nodded. "Steven included a letter with Tonks and I guess there is a legal loop hole. Since no technical detail was given, no child laws were broken with it."

Remus snarled. "Those so called child services and their laws. They're the reason Albus was able to send him back the second time. They should all be hexed."

Lucius knew when his husband who was normally mild tempered and quite gentle when not in his wolf form, was that angry and threatening to hex people, he was close to loosing it. Even as a marauder he had been calm. Severus had said it when he admitted to kissing Harry though. When it came to either of Remus' sons, you were probably safer locked in a room with Moony then you were with Remus if you meant any harm to either of his boys.

Lucius held his husband. "You know we'll help Harry through this. As long as the rest doesn't come out, we'll help our son through this. And so will Sev."

Draco nodded from where he was sitting. "You know we should consider the Weasleys as well. You know he looks at them as brothers, like me."

Remus thought his son might have a point though he knew that Ron was not about to take the news that his best friend had become a Malfoy, very well. Remus didn't think Harry would be able to handle a bad reaction from him, even if the other Weasleys would likely stand by him as loyal as ever.

Lucius knew his son was outside as he could feel the pendent. "Sev, please help our cub. He needs you right now." Lucius whispered to himself.

Lucius managed to lead his husband and son back to their rooms where he summoned breakfast as none of them had really eaten before the mail had come, but none of them managed more then a few bites before the food.

Lucius realized with a shock though that he no longer felt his son's pull. "Dam it, where is Harry?" He muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had followed Harry out of the Great Hall and was not all that surprised when he noticed Harry had headed for the grounds, and found him not far from Hagrid's hut, in the gardens there with Fang keeping him company.

Severus sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry that it came out like that and we weren't able to give you any notice."

Harry had tears down his cheeks. "I kind of knew it would happen soon but seeing it, it was too much. Everyone is going to hate me."

Severus stopped him. "No. Your friends love you Harry. You know your loyal friends won't care. Neither about your Uncle, or about the headmaster either."

Harry wasn't so sure and Severus knew it. He knew Harry was worried that his friends would think Harry was trying to get media attention or something and that the headmaster didn't deserve to be fired. He knew sadly from some classmates Harry had reason to be worried. It would not be the first time they turned on him.

Harry shook his head. "Just like they didn't believe I didn't put my name in the cup, or that they didn't believe Skeeter's stories last year? I wouldn't count on it."

Severus sighed. "You know you have me and your dads and Draco. And the snakes will support you. And you do have loyal friends."

Harry slowly nodded. "Katie and Nev, Luna and Hermione. I hope the Weasleys would support me."

Severus thought of something and knew suddenly what Harry needed. His relationship even with Remus was knew really and Harry needed the reassurance of someone who had been there longer. He took Harry to the end of the wards.

Harry stopped him before they could apparate. "Where are you taking me?"

"To someone I hope can put you're heart and mind at ease." Severus simply told him before pulling them into side by side apparation.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry stared in wonderment at where they stood. He had not had any idea where Severus was taking him but when he opened his eyes, he knew that Severus had been right to bring him here.

"The Burrow? You brought me to the Burrow?" Harry asked

Severus was not able to respond as the back door from the kitchen was flung open and Molly came out. "Oh Harry."

He was worried because he knew she would have seen the newspaper that morning but the second the woman pulled him into one of her hugs, he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

He let her hold him. "You read the newspaper Mrs Weasley?"

Molly pulled back only a bit. "You know it changes nothing to us Harry. You're still a son to us. We love you, both Arthur and I."

Harry felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. "Thank you Mrs Weasley. You and Mr Weasley have been the closest thing to parents I had until..."

Molly smiled. "We were happy to read you have a new family Harry. It will be hard to get used to calling you a Malfoy but I know Remus and Lucius will care for you."

Severus let out of a sigh of relief as he followed as Molly led Harry into the kitchen of the Burrow. He had known the Weasleys long enough to know that the newspaper article would not be enough to turn Arthur and Molly away from a boy they considered to be their son in every way. Harry had a home here at the Burrow since he was eleven and even with the fathers, the Weasleys could give him a history of stability that he could use right now.

Arthur and most of the boys were in the kitchen as were Ginny. Arthur tugged him into a hug. "You might have two new dads but you know you're still my son."

Fred came and clapped him into a hug as well. "You should have told us what that man did and we would have hexed him into next week, little brother."

Harry looked and saw most of the others nodding. "You guys really don't hate me?"

Bill shook his head and pulled him into a hug. "You are our brother and you're not getting rid of any of us that easy. You're stuck with us."

Molly noticed the time and knew Harry had likely not eaten and Harry was not surprised to find himself pushed into a chair and a huge plate of food being filled and set in front of him. He remembered the first time he came to the Burrow. She had fed him in the middle of a row with her sons about flying their dad's car. The woman would have fed her children in the middle of a battle field if she thought they were hungry.

Severus accepted some coffee and a pale of food though his food he handled himself. "Thank you Molly."

Ron had not spoken the entire time and Harry looked across at him. "Ron?"

Ron finally spoke. "You really became a Malfoy? I mean I can understand the rest and allowing Remus to adopt you, but you became a Malfoy?"

Harry blanched at his friend's anger. "My dad and father are married and we wanted to be a real family. I allowed father to adopt me and took his name as dad did."

Ginny wasn't any happier then her brother. "You are calling a Malfoy father? Are you sure you haven't taken too many blows to the head? You should see a healer."

Harry couldn't believe this. He had been worried about the part about his Uncle and about the headmaster loosing his job. It had never occurred to him that his best friends would be angry that he had found a family for once.

Severus came to his aid. "Harry has been in need of a family for years and I'd think his so called best friends would be supportive of him finding a family at last."

Ginny shrugged. "As long as he is not going to be turning snake on us and going around calling them daddy in school."

Harry spoke finally. "I have told my dads and the headmistress I am considering a re-sort this year. I'd like to be with my brother after all that happened."

Ron stood up. "Go be with your brother. It seems the brothers you have already had are not enough for you. We'd rather not have you in Gryffindor anyways."

Ginny followed her brother out of the room and Harry couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure why he was surprised really. Ron had a history of turning on him but some how he believed his best friend might actually manage to be happy for him. He looked at the others in a panic that they might agree with Ron.

George shook his head. "We don't love you because you're a lion Harry. And we've graduated so no quidditch together anyways. You're our brother."

Charlie agreed. "Who says you can only have brothers of the red headed variety little brother? Like Bill said, stuck with us for all eternity."

Harry allowed himself to be comforted by their words and though he was upset by Ron's words, he was still glad Severus had brought him here. Molly and Arthur and his brothers who had not walked out, their loyalty and love meant the world to him right now. Harry knew if Ron had acted like this, that he couldn't expect much better from most of his housemates though he hoped a few like Hermione and Neville and Katie would be there for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say Lucius and Remus were concerned when they knew Harry was off the grounds was an under statement at the very least but they knew Severus had gone with him and they tried to comfort themselves that Severus would make sure that he was okay.

They were coming for lunch when the doors of the entrance hall opened and Harry and Severus came inside. Harry went straight for them. "I'm sorry."

Lucius hugged his son tight. "What are you apologizing for Harry? You know we were just worried about how upset you were when you saw the article."

Harry drew back. "Sev took me to see the Weasleys. Mr and Mrs Weasley and my big brothers there reminded me they loved me and I could not get rid of them."

Remus noticed that Harry had not mentioned Ron or Ginny when he had said the Weasleys and he shared a look with Severus and he nodded. They had all suspected that Ron would not be that supportive of the news of Harry's adoption and it seemed that morning had just confirmed their suspicions.

Draco came to his brother's side. "Already decided that I'm not a good enough big brother and had to go in search of a few more did you? I might be hurt."

Harry tugged him into a hug. "You know you're my true big brother and nothing will change that Draco. But they mean a lot to me and I needed to see them."

Draco broke into a grin. "I was just giving you a hard time. I am juts happy to see that you're actually smiling and in a good mood."

Harry let his brother lead him into the hall. "You know I want you to introduce me to your friends at the feast. I really think I need to re-sort."

Draco would have been so thrilled to hear that if the news had not taken him so suddenly. He was worried. His brother had been so adamant about needing some time to make the decision and he knew like their fathers, that Harry was still upset and about something new, if he was suddenly all for the re-sort.

Severus turned to their fathers. "Ron and Ginny were angry about the adoption and called him a traitor when he said he was thinking of becoming a snake."

Remus sighed. "I had a feeling that Ron would act like this but Ginny surprises me. I am not surprised that Harry had suddenly decided he should re-sort."

Lucius looked at his son. "Please tell me that the rest of them took it well. I know what Harry said but our son has a tendency to try and protect us all the time."

Severus smiled. "Your son was telling the truth. I believe they all told him that he was stuck with them for eternity and that he could not rid himself of his brothers."

Remus laughed. "I wish I had thought to take Harry there. You were right to do so. Harry has relied on them for so many years. They could give him a lot of love."

Severus knew that there was a part of Remus and Lucius and even of Draco that could feel a bit jealous of the bond that Harry had with the Weasleys but he knew in time that Harry would be as close if not closer with his new family. It was just a matter of the Weasleys having been there longer for him. The Weasleys boys had made sense when they had said Harry's brothers did not all need to be red headed and freckled. Harry's bond with them took nothing away from his bond with Draco which Severus already saw was becoming stronger and probably would be stronger then any he had with the Weasleys, in little time at all.

Remus watched his son. "Harry you really need to eat something. You barely finished a half slice of toast this morning."

Harry snorted. "You really think we went to the Burrow and Mrs Weasley did not feed me? She fed me enough food for a small army before we left her house."

Severus agreed. "I did not even escape her attention though she did at least permit me the dignity of serving myself my own food."

Lucius kissed his husband. "Don't feel to jealous, I am sure our son prefers your mothering to hers. You can make sure he fills his plate at dinner time."

Remus nudged his husband in the ribs but broke into a smile and he had to admit he was relieved for what ever reason, to see his son smiling a bit. He knew they sill had worries about Albus and the video, and there was the concern with Ron's reaction but the visit to the Burrow had done him some good.

As they left lunch Remus leaned his head against his husband. "Now if we can just find those tapes and maybe knock some sense into the youngest Weasleys."

Lucius kissed him. "We will see about Albus but I think that Harry will have to handle Ron but I think Draco and the snakes and others will help there."

Remus knew his husband was right. They could try and protect their son from the likes of Albus but they couldn't threaten Ron's friends to be loyal to him. They knew their son would be the best help for him there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had retreated into the potions lab with Severus as he often did. They had not spoken since they returned from the Burrow but Severus knew Harry was grateful that he had taken him there. He was worried though for Harry's sake how his friends would react if the news Harry was planning on going on a date with him, would go down after the way the adoption news had. He wouldn't let it scare him away from Harry and he hoped Harry would agree.

Harry looked up as he handed him the newt tales. "Thank you for this morning. I love my brother and fathers but I really needed that."

Severus smiled. "I know how much those red heads mean to you and I'm glad it helped. I just wish for your sake Ron and Ginny had handled the news better."

Harry looked back down at the cutting board. "Ron I kind of suspected it from but Ginny has always been like Hermione or Luna."

Severus for a moment understood Harry's fear, knowing that Harry was wondering if Ginny had handled it like this if Hermione and Luna would as well. The three girls did seem to hang out a lot and seemed to have a lot in common with each other.

"You know Hermione and Luna love you Harry. Hermione and you have been through too much together for her not to be." Severus assured him.

Harry wasn't so sure. "Luna I know I can count on. She should be a Hufflepuff for her loyalty but if Ron acted like this, I am not sure about Hermione."

Severus sighed. "Well as you said at lunch Harry, you'll probably be a snake soon and your loyal friends like Neville and Luna will be there for you."

Any response from Harry was cut off when the door was flung open surprising both of them. Harry knew full when he was the only one with permission to come and go when he chose, and no one came in here unless something was wrong.

Lucius appeared at the door. "You two need to come back top our apartments now."

Harry wanted to ask his dad what was wrong but he disappeared from the door and Severus paled, knowing deep down it had something to do with Albus and he prayed for Harry's sake, it wasn't as bad as it looked.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry and Severus anxiously followed his dad back into the sitting room of the Malfoy apartments and Harry sunk down into the couch next to his dad when he motioned for Harry to.

He looked between his dads. "What happened? I know if you came storming unannounced into Sev's lab, there is something wrong."

Lucius sat down. "Harry, we wanted to let you know that the aurors are on their way and you're going to have to be taken to the ministry."

It was Severus who spoke up. "What are you talking about Lucius? There has to be some mistake. I mean the aurors wouldn't arrest..."

Remus cut him off when he saw Harry go stock white. "No. Cub we didn't mean to scare you. It's just they are already on their way and we are to meet them."

Lucius explained. "Albus has been arrested by the ministry and they need Harry to make a statement so they have charges to stick against Albus."

Harry paled and they all knew that they were about to have to explain to him about the videos and photos. The aurors who had contacted them had assured them they had been retrieved from Albus and there was no leak out there. Harry though started shaking when they told him what had happened.

Harry looked at his dads. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me what he was doing? Someone could have seen that."

Remus pulled him close. "You know your father and I were trying to protect you cub. We hoped we could find Albus and his aid, and stop it before it happened."

Lucius came and sat on his other side. "Stephen was helping Moody and Tonks, with some PI's as well, and they were able to get to him before it went out.

Harry was still sobbing in their arms when they got him to come with them and led him out of their apartments and towards the Great Hall. They hated to put their son through this again but they knew they had no choice. If Albus was to be put away they needed Harry to give a statement but they knew this time would be worse.

Tonks was waiting for them when they got half way to the gates. "Harry. I'm sorry we have to put you through this again. You know I am."

Harry looked up at her. "I just want this done with. I want him put away so I can get past this."

Tonks sighed. "You are going to have to not only give us a statement Harry but you are going to have to testify as well at the trial."

Harry went rigid at the thought but he nodded. "Can't I just give my statement here? You took it from me last time, back at the manor."

Tonks shared a look with his fathers that had Severus worried for he knew there was still something that Harry had not been told. Harry noticed the look and stopped walking with her until she explained.

"Harry it has been decided you can't be here at school until after you testify. There are too many people around to influence how you testify." Tonks told him.

Harry looked at his dads. "Then what, I go live with my dads at the townhouse in London or something right?"

Lucius took his arm. "Harry your dad and I aren't allowed to come with you. The court has decided because of our teaching positions and our history with Albus we might be undo influence on you."

Harry shook his head. "No. You swore they couldn't take me from you again. You swore. You swore I never had to leave you again. You promised me."

Remus tried to hug him but Harry pulled away. "Cub, I promise they're not taking you from us. The trial is a few days away. You'll be gone a week at the most."

Severus at that point was livid that the court would continue to put the boy through this again. The last time he had been taken from his dads he had been taken back to his Uncle and been raped again. His Uncle was in prison but uprooting the boy for even a week, especially when expecting him to testify, was beyond cruel.

"Where are they sending me then?" Harry asked.

Severus prayed it was not what he was thinking. "They won't try something as stupid as putting the boy in foster care or something?"

Tonks shook her head and actually smiled. "He will be staying with the Weasleys. They have a history with Albus but a decent one and Madam Bones has agreed they won't be an undue influence over Harry. Especially since with Ginny and Ron at school, it will just be Molly and Arthur there."

Harry had never been at the Burrow without any of the children and the thought was strange to him but his fathers could see that Harry was at least comforted to know he'd be with people he knew and he knew he would be safe there as well.

Remus hugged him tight. "You will be home in no more then a week cub. I promise. You know we love you. Just remember that."

Lucius kissed his head. "I know we promised you'd be safe last time but you know Molly and Arthur love you. One week Harry and I promise you'll be home."

Severus hated this as much as his fathers did. The school year started tomorrow and instead of getting on a train and heading for school or being at the opening feast with his friends in this case, Harry was facing a week in London of statements and testimony. This was going to be hard enough on him without being separated from his dads and brother. He knew the Weasley kids must have agreed to stay away from the house for a week in order for their parents to get to let Harry stay, but Severus knew the boys being there would have made it easier on Harry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late that night when Tonks led a completely exhausted Harry towards the Burrow. Harry had spent hours talking first to Moody officially and then to Madam Bones about what had happened. He was told he would not need to testify for five days and until then he was not to have outside contact with anyone other then the ministry officials.

Molly and Arthur were both waiting at the door. Molly pulled him into a hug. "I never thought when I saw you this morning we'd see you so soon Harry."

Harry looked at her. "I'm sorry to put you guys to all of this trouble. I know some of my brothers were staying here. I hate kicking them out of their beds."

Arthur came to hug him. "Bill's new house was ready anyways and Charlie is staying at Percy's. Ginny and Ron are with the twins till they leave for school."

Tonks handed Harry's bag over to them. "We'll be back on Tuesday morning to collect Harry for trial. You understand he can only have contact with you two or he will be removed to foster care?"

Molly nodded. "We understand Tonks. I know it will be hard on Harry, but I know he understands that it is better then being sent to stay with strangers."

Harry nodded and after saying goodbye to Tonks he let himself be led inside. Molly insisted on serving him some hot coco and while he drank it and nibbled on a cookie their attempts to get him to talk at all failed.

Arthur finally decided Harry was ready to drop. "We have put you in Charlie and Bill's old room. We thought with just you here, it made no sense for Ron's."

Harry knew it made sense as Ron lived all the way up on the top floor and the older boys' room was near the master. "Thank you Mr Weasley"

He showed Harry into the bedroom and Harry realized that though he was sharing Charlie and Bill's old room, someone had gone to some effort to make Harry feel slightly more at home here. Before that morning he would have thought it was Ron and Ginny but he knew he'd be kidding himself to believe that.

Arthur saw him looking around. "The older boys helped. We thought we would try and spruce it up and make you feel like less of a guest while here."

Harry tried to put on a small smile for the man as he did not want Arthur to think he wasn't grateful for it. "Thank you. It means a lot you guys would."

Arthur's heart was sinking for Harry. He told himself it was only a week and Harry loved them dearly as well, but he knew right now through this trial what Harry needed more then anything was support and to take him from his dads and brother, seemed like another cruel blow to the boy.

Arthur sat down on the opposite bed. "You know Molly and I understand. You don't need to feel pressure to talk to us if you don't want. Just know we're here."

Harry surprised him a bit by throwing himself into his arms. "I love you guys. And I meant it this morning. You're still my family. I just wish my dads were here."

Arthur had been a father long enough, nearly thirty years really, to know how to handle his son's emotional swings like this. Right now Harry just needed him to be there and that was what he did. He held Harry until the boy calmed and pulled away.

"I don't want Mrs Weasley to think I don't appreciate your care. I know she wanted to help downstairs, but I just can't." Harry said quietly.

Arthur shook his head. "You don't worry about Molly. She just wants you to feel safe and loved. You let her keep you fed, and she'll be happy enough."

Harry actually smiled a bit at that. "I guess if nothing else I might put on ten pounds here. Dad has always said I don't eat enough and need to grow."

Arthur chuckled. "Well Molly will see to it. I'll let you settle in and get some sleep. If you need us Harry, we're just across the hall. No matter what time."

Harry was grateful for that. "Thank you Mr. Weasley. Good night."

Harry turned to his bag and began unpacking and cried when he noticed some of their photos from that summer had been slipped in the bag. He knew his dads had little warning he was being taken so it touched him even more that they'd think about such things. There was also a note from Draco and his dads reminding him how much they loved him and would be waiting for him to come home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was upset when his brother was taken again and had not wanted to go to the opening feast the next day but his fathers assured him Harry would have wanted him to go and he had not seen his friends all summer. He was reminded he was supposed to introduce Harry to them at the feast. It was Friday and they had received word Harry would be home Tuesday night, but he hated this. He wanted his brother home meeting his friends and being convinced to re-sort.

Severus walked him up to the Great Hall. "I know you miss him. I miss him too Draco. But you know he'd want you to have a good time at the feast for him."

Draco knew he was right as his brother always thought of everyone but himself. "I know. But I hate being here and laughing and smiling when he must be so upset."

Severus shook his head. "It will be hard on him but you know he feels at home at the Burrow and I'm sure Molly is feeding him her own feast as we speak."

Draco knew the food part was right but he also knew that Harry\s red headed brothers had been made to promise to stay away from the house until after trial and while he loved Molly and Arthur, it would not be the same for him there without his brothers to confide in.

He smiled a bit though when he saw Blaise coming. "Hey where is your new brother? After your letters I thought you'd be showing him off."

Blaise had been in Italy all summer but Draco had written him the good news about his dads and Harry. "Harry had to go away for a few days to London. He won't be back till Tuesday."

Most of the students knew some of what happened thanks to the news so Blaise didn't say anything. "Well Tuesday is soon enough to help you get him to re-sort."

The others joined in with Blaise's comments about Harry becoming a snake and for a moment Draco was actually smiling and feeling good until a voice cut through and made them all turn around.

"Maybe I should tell Harry you're so glad to be rid of your new brother that you're laughing it up. Maybe he will reconsider becoming a snake. "Ron sneered.

Draco met him sneer for sneer. "He might not even consider it if you lions had any more loyalty in your bones then a stick. Definitely no Hufflepuffs, most of you."

Ron stormed off followed by some but Draco was happy to see a few like Hermione and Neville as well as Katie stayed behind and he was again reminded that Harry really needed to re-sort and come some where he could count on his housemates.

Hermione actually smiled at Draco a bit. "I know you care about Harry and I know he would want his brother to enjoy tonight. Don't let the prat bother you."

Draco returned the smile. "Thanks Hermione. Uncle Sev was trying to tell me the same thing."

Draco went to sit down with his friends and while from time to time he got drawn into a conversation with his friends and even smiled here and there, his mind was never far from his brother and he just wished he was allowed contact with him. He wished they knew how he was doing.


	26. Chapter 26

Sunday morning Harry sat in the back gardens of the Burrow. He had been there since late Thursday night. He had always loved the Burrow. He had loved playing quidditch out past the orchard and camping with Ron in his room. He had loved the jokes from the twins and the laughter of his brothers. But now he felt so alone. Molly and Arthur were there and though Molly tried to get him to talk and was keeping him well fed, it was not the same. He needed his brothers, of the blond or red headed variety; at that point he didn't care. And he needed his dads.

He heard footsteps behind him and he knew it was Arthur. "I ate all my breakfast for Mrs Weasley; she shouldn't have to worry for a few more hours."

Arthur sunk down onto the bench next to him. "It's me who's worried right now Harry. I have spoken to Tonks and she is at the ministry seeing what she can do."

Harry turned to look at him. "You mean they might be able to send me home to my dads?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. But he is seeing if your testimony can be moved to tomorrow morning. If it can, you'll be home with your dads by dinner time."

Harry knew it was only a matter of a day but right now with every passing hour seeming to take days to go by, a day would mean the world to him. He was petrified to testify but he wanted this over and he wanted to be home with his dads.

Arthur sensed his thoughts. "Will you be okay with testifying tomorrow morning? I know how scared you are Harry and you were not prepared for it to be tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "I'm scared. I don't want to do this alone. I mean I talked to Madam Bones but it was just her and I had father's attorney. But a day won't change that."

Arthur took his hand. "Molly and I will be there and though you can't talk to them until after your testify, my older sons will be there. And your father's attorney."

Harry sunk into his arms, grateful that the Weasleys would be there with him and even if he could not speak to his big brothers before the trial, they would be there for support and when it was done he could go back to school and his dad and brothers would be waiting for him. Harry still had no idea how Hermione had taken the news or any of his other friends then Ron and Ginny and he hoped he'd still have some of them there for him when he got back.

Arthur stayed with Harry out in the garden till it was almost time for lunch but before they headed in Tonks appeared. "I have some good news for you Harry."

Harry looked up at her. "Mr Weasley was saying you were trying to get my court day pushed up for me. You did?"

Tonks nodded. "Amelia agreed that you should not be forced to wait and you could testify right at the start of the trial. By lunch you can go home tomorrow."

Harry hugged her in tears. "Thanks Tonks. Thanks for helping. I know it is just a day but thank you."

Tonks held him close to her and was just grateful she could have done something to help him. She knew her favourite cousin would have wanted her to do anything to help his cub and she had every intention of doing so. Sirius would have gone tooth and nail for his cub and she had done the same. She cared about the boy for his own sake as well, impressed by how amazingly strong he was in the war and now since, with all that had happened to him.

Molly had come out and Arthur explained. She smiled. "It has been nice to have some one around here to fatten up Harry but I'll be happy you're home happy."

Harry turned to hug her. He knew she'd have her sons back under her roof soon enough for she had over heard them mention Bill's new house was not finished and he was camping with Charlie and Percy's right now. But he had not been meant to over hear that so he bit his tongue.

"Dad will be happy to see that you have put some meat on my bones at least Mrs Weasley. He might want to send me back next weekend." Harry tried a smile.

Molly laughed. "You know you're welcome any time here Harry but next time you bring those dads and brother of yours so we can meet your family officially."

Harry smiled. They had of course known his family for years but not since they had become one. "I think it will take dad and me to convince them, but I'll try."

Tonks was not surprised at all to find herself bustled off into the kitchen with them, Molly insisting that since Tonks had gone into the office on a Sunday for work, the least that they could do to thank her was prepare her a meal. She tried to argue that she had been living with her parents right now and her mum was nearly as bad as Molly at feeding her children but Molly would have none of it.

"Andromeda would feed any of my kids if they were under her roof and I won't be having you going home hungry." Molly insisted and made her sit down.

Harry shot her one of the first genuine smiles since he left school. "You might as well give up now. I've learned you can't win when it comes to her and food."

Arthur joined in on their laughter. "I used to be a much skinnier man but after nearly thirty years of her cooking, I definitely have filled out around the waist."

Molly looked ready to admonish them but she joined into their good natured laughter after a moment and after making sure Harry and Tonks both had heaping plates of lunch in front of them, she sat opposite her husband and dug into her own food.

After lunch Tonks got up to leave. "I will come for you at 8am Harry. I will also send word to school that your dads should expect you before dinner time."

Harry wished he could ask for them to be in court but he knew they could not so he just hugged her. "Thanks Tonks."

Arthur and Molly were both worried how Harry would be able to handle the trial the next day but his spirits picked up a bit with the promise of being able to go home finally and they were glad to have him actually talk a bit. He spent the afternoon with Arthur in his shed going through his muggle collection there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry knew the Weasleys were there some where but Tonks had brought him to the ministry alone and he had to wait until he was called in to testify. He could not sit in the courtroom and see those who cared about him.

Moody came into the room where he was sitting to his surprise. "Professor Moody, what are you doing here?"

The man smiled. "I think after all these years and the fact I was never your teacher you can call me Alastor or Moody simply. And I have been sent to bring you."

Harry sighed. He had known the time was coming, heck he had been counting the seconds on the clock on the wall, one of the few things actually in the room but he had been dreading every second and now that the moment had come.

As he got to the doors Moody whispered. "I am not supposed to tell you this but I spoke to your fathers last night. They're with you right now, in your heart."

Harry sent a grateful look at the man. "Thanks Moody. And tonight I will have them for real."

Moody nodded and led him into a giant courtroom which was packed full of ministry officials and spectators. He had been in the room when he had been on trial for using a patronus against a dementor back before last year. But it had just been the minister and the judges, not packed. And this time it was n irate Albus who was in the chair but unlike Harry, he was chained to it.

Albus looked at him. "So the little golden boy has agreed to come and testify against me? You know I will never go to prison Harry."

Harry knew the man was threatening him but he saw the Weasleys with all but Ginny and Ron, as well as others like Neville's grandmother and Xeno Lovegood. He was touched that they'd be there for him. The side for support for Albus was empty but for one man who he knew was Albus' brother. He knew the man had been a convict himself and it was his brother who stood by him. He suspected Aberforth was just repaying his brother the kindness.

Madam Bones called him forward and asked him to state his name for the court. "Harry James Malfoy."

She motioned for Harry to come forward. "You know why you have been brought here to testify against your former headmaster, today?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes man. I have been told he was charged with child endangerment and possession and selling of child pornography."

Madam Bones sighed. "We will not ask you to speak about what happened this summer Harry. It is already on court record but we do have some questions."

Harry looked straight at her. "Okay."

Harry held it together as best as he could as he was asked a long series of questions about his relationship with Albus. All encounters he had at school, any talks about the abuse he suffered at home before this summer, anything at all that could be necessary to put the man away for good.

Finally Madam Bones seeing Harry close to tears said. "Does any one else have any questions for him or we will let Harry step down."

When he saw that there were no further questions a clerk spoke up. "Harry Malfoy you can step down. Court is adjourned for lunch recess until 2pm."

When the gavel came down Harry held it together long enough for Albus to be taken from the room before Harry broke down but he felt the warm strong arms around him and he turned into them, expecting a member of the Weasley family as he knew they were male. Harry knew it was a closed courtroom and everyone in there had again sworn oaths to not release any information to the press but having to talk about it, even if not about his rape that summer, in front of everyone, was worse then he imagined.

Who ever was leading him from the room stopped and Harry looked up when he heard a voice. "Can I speak to Harry?"

Harry was looking at Aberforth for the first time since knowing who he was. "I already testified against your brother. You can't try and change my mind now."

Aberforth shook his head. "I am here as my brother stood next to me but like he knew I deserved to go to prison, I know he does as well. I'm sorry for what he did."

Harry was shocked by his words. "Thank you sir."

Bill who it turned out had been the one holding him continued leading Harry out. Bill had offered to take Harry back to school on the Knight Bus after the trial that morning so after he said his goodbyes to all of his brothers as well as Xeno and Augusta who he thanked dearly for their support, he let Bill lead him off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus had no class when they were told Harry would arrive but Minerva had offered to take over her old class for the afternoon for she knew Harry would be in need of his entire family when he got back, and the other teachers had excused Draco from his afternoon classes.

When the bus pulled up they all stood watching as Bill led Harry from the bus. "Here are your dads and brother Harry." Bill was heard to say.

Harry looked up at them and they could see the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Dad! Father!"

They both held out their arms and Harry launched himself into them, hugging Remus but having Lucius' arms around him as well. He may have only been gone four days but after everything he had been through that summer those four days had seemed like an eternity and not only to Harry but everyone left behind.

Draco was close to tears as well. "What am I chopped liver over here?"

Harry pulled his brother into a hug. "I missed you so much Draco. I didn't even have my red headed brothers there until this morning."

Draco smiled over at Bill. "I think I can stand sharing my little brother with you. Thanks for bringing him back to us."

Bill smiled and after speaking to the adults for a few moments he got back on the bus and when it was gone Harry found himself being led back to the school and Draco tried to cheer him with talk of what he missed.

"You know you have some loyal lions. Hermione told Ron where to shove it at the opening feast. She is still definitely on your side." Draco assured him.

Harry perked up at the sound of that and the reaction of his other friends. "Even though they know I want to turn snake?"

Draco nodded. "You know Hermione and Luna actually had breakfast at our table this morning and Neville. My friends can't wait to meet you at dinner."

Lucius and Remus shared a look with Severus and they all knew to expect at the very least a few nights of bad dreams as last time Harry had an encounter with Albus but they were definitely glad he was at least able to handle it better this time. Draco seemed to know what his brother needed right now so they left the boys to it. Harry would speak to his dads and Severus later when he needed them, but right now he needed his brother.


	27. Chapter 27

It was nearing dinner time and Draco knew his brother needed a distraction. His fathers would have him soon enough but for now Harry needed someone to keep his mind off of what he went through that day.

Draco turned to him. "You know Blaise and the guys have been anxious to meet them. The last class should be over. I think they'll be in the dungeons."

Harry actually managed a small smile at that. "They still want to meet me?"

Draco nodded. "They have been talking about it since they got back. I told them all about our new family this summer and are going to go mad until they meet you."

Harry laughed. "Well I guess we should not allow your friends to go mad." He turned to the adults. "Do you guys mind if I go and visit the Slytherins?"

All three of them wanted to say that they thought Harry should come home and talk for a bit for he was understandably and obviously upset but they would not force it and if he needed time with his brother and friends, then they'd give it to him.

Remus took his bag from him. "Go and meet the snakes and let them try and convert you. We will see you at home after dinner tonight."

Draco led him off. "You know I moved back into my dorm so you now have a king size bed and a room all to yourself. You should be happy."

Harry shrugged. "I guess it will be nice to have some privacy but it will be a bit odd not having my big brother in the room or right next door any more."

Draco hugged him closer. "You know I am hallways close and if you need to, you can always come have a sleep over in Slytherin with me if you need it."

Harry laughed at the thought of a sleep over at their age but he knew his brother was being sincere in his offer that if Harry was in need of his only big brother still here at school, and Harry was so grateful for it.

"I don't know. I might be interrupting something with a certain Slytherin. But then again I haven't heard you mention Pansy once." Harry said with a knowing smile.

Draco looked back over his shoulder. "You even hint to our fathers back there that Pansy and I broke up this summer and I will forget you're my little brother."

Harry put up his hands in surrender. "I don't know why you don't just tell them. They will know soon enough. Besides I happen to know you like someone new."

Draco had admitted a few weeks before that he and Pansy had broken up. Actually Pansy had broken it off with him as she had fallen for some Ravenclaw seventh year as she kept saying she knew her boyfriend was not interested in her any more. They had gotten together because they came from old blood families and their mothers had always wanted them together since they were born but Harry knew even if Draco had not admitted it truly, where his brother's heart lay.

Draco blushed a bit. "You are not to run off your mouth to them either. I am not even sure I'm interested and my little brother is not to ruin it before it starts."

Harry agreed. "If I expect my big brother to keep his promise not to reveal to my friends me dating Severus until I'm ready, then I guess I have to do the same."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So you have decided to date him properly have you? Have you told my godfather that little revelation yet?"

Harry blushed a bit himself this time. "I have agreed to go on a date with him officially soon. But no. I mean I kind of realized when I was away that I might.."

Draco laughed and pulled him into a hug to cut off his need to explain as he was rambling on in nerves, and anyways at that point they were at the entrance of Slytherin and Draco ushered his brother inside of the room. For a moment Harry was on edge as he saw so many snakes in one room but he reminded himself his brother was one of them and he might become one. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Millie and surprisingly Pansy were there to meet him.

Blaise clapped him on the back. "I hear the Gryffindor golden boy has become a Malfoy and wants to become a snake? We have a little test for you first?"

Vincent nodded. "We have to make sure that Malfoy or no Malfoy that you're not some spy for the lions and you will not turn on us down the road,"

Pansy shot the boys a look and came to him. "Don't let these fools scare you. Draco and I might have broken up but I trust him and he says you are a great guy."

Draco laughed and thanked her. "You are a great guy and my little brother and I promise if they try and do anything to you, I will hex them where they stand."

Harry found himself feeling like he was playing a game of twenty questions, well actually a few games as he did soon fall under interrogation from the Slytherins but the questions were all good natured enough and from the smiles and laughter from everyone by the time dinner came, he knew he had passed their little test.

Blaise clapped him into a hug again. "You are welcome here any time, snake or not. But I'm with your brother, you need to re-sort as soon as possible."

Draco led his brother and friends out of their common room. "Now that he has won you guys over you can help me convince him. He is as stubborn as a mule."

Harry tried to look hurt by that comment but he broke into laughter when he heard Blaise tell Draco that it was a sure sign that he was really a Malfoy for they all knew that all Malfoys were as stubborn as mules.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Harry walked into the main entrance and saw people coming down for dinner he held his breath. Everyone had been in classes when he arrived earlier or in common rooms and he had yet to see any of his friends other then Ron, since the previous year. When he caught sight of some of the lions,

After remembering the reaction of Ron and Ginny he held his breath no matter what Draco had said. Hermione and Ron came over. "You guys?"

Ron sneered at his company. "So it seems you have not come to your senses since we saw you at the Burrow? You are still hanging out with those little snakes."

Harry smiled at his brother and the snakes. "That I am. They're good friends Ron to my brother and they have been far friendlier then you of late."

Ron did not respond but turned on his heel and stormed into the Great Hall and was followed quickly by Dean, Seamus and Ginny among others but Hermione, Neville, Katie and a few others like the Creevey brothers remained there.

Hermione came over to him. "He is a prat. Don't let him get to you. Your real friends are happy for you to have a new brother and a new family."

Neville pulled him into a hug. "You know Luna and I are both at your side Harry. She would be here but she had a meeting with Flitwick before dinner."

Even Katie hugged him. "I might have to whip your ass on the quidditch pitch if you go snake on me but off the field you know this changes nothing."

Harry of course had expected Neville and the Creevey brothers to have his back. The Creevey brothers idolized him even more then Neville and he had never had a doubt those two would be willing to follow him around even if he did go snake. After having years of Colin snapping photos of him and driving him nuts, he had never imagined he would ever be grateful for their support.

Harry looked at his friends. "I am going to join Draco and the others at Slytherin. You know even if I re-sort you guys are still going to mean a lot to me."

Hermione answered for the rest of them by pulling him into another hug. "Stop worrying about us and feeling guilty. Go and enjoy dinner with your brother."

Harry smiled as he went into the hall and though he could feel daggers being shot at his back by Ron and a few others at his own table he had a smile when he slid into place between Pansy and Draco at the table.

Draco laughed when he saw the look on Harry's face though. "Going to take a bit of getting used to, sitting over here with us? I promise we don't bight."

Greg pointed at Vince. "Well he might but only if you come between him and the meat when he is really hungry."

Harry broke into laughter at that and he had to admit while it was definitely a new experience sitting with Draco and his friends, it was not a bad experience and he found it was quite easy to fall into conversations with them. What his brother had told him about his friends was right and Harry knew he could see being friends easily with all of them.

As they got up to leave Luna shot over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry I didn't see you earlier. You know you're always my big brother, lion or snake."

Harry hugged her tight. "Thanks Luna. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Luna reluctantly headed back to her own table and Harry was led out of the hall by his new friends and he had to admit that he felt much more at ease with them sooner then he had with any of the lions except for Ron and Hermione.

Draco walked him to the Malfoy apartments. "So are you ready to re-sort or what? I think I have proven that I was right about all of my friends."

Harry smiled. "You have. And I can definitely see why you are smitten with a certain snake. And yes, I am ready to re-sort. I will tell dad and father later."

Draco let out a huge sigh of relief. "I know you have loyal friends and they showed tonight they will back you as a snake. I can't wait to have you in my house."

Harry smiled and reminded his brother. "I am going to hold you to your promise to switch to keeper so I can play seeker for the team. No backing out of it now."

Draco shook his head. "I meant it when I said I was always happier as a keeper then a seeker. Trust me, it will be no hardship to switch for you this year."

Harry watched as Draco left him and he said the password and entered their chambers. He was so glad to be home. Draco had done a good job of keeping his mind off what he had just been through but as he saw their fathers waiting for him there, he threw himself into their arms once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Lucius had dinner with Severus that night in their rooms and had decided they'd wait until Harry came to them. Severus left after dinner saying Harry would know where to find him if he wanted to talk but he'd leave the family for now to talk.

Lucius was on his feet and Remus sitting when the portrait opened and Harry came in so it was to his arms Harry threw himself. "I missed you father."

Smiling down at his son and kissing his head. "We missed you too Harry. I know how hard it was being away for you Harry but it is all over finally."

Harry drew away and went to hug Remus. "I know you guys would never have let me be taken away if you could help it. I know."

Remus and Lucius shared a look and wondered how their son had known how guilty that had been feeling for days that they had not been able to keep their promise to their son that they would never let him be taken away again. The fact that he was at the Burrow and only for a few days, had not made it easier on them.

They both drew him down between them on the couch. "Harry do you want to talk to us about how the trial went? You don't have to but you can." Remus said gently.

Harry slowly began to tell them everything that happened since he had been taken from them ending with Aberforth. "I was surprised he came and said that to me."

Lucius and Remus were as well. Lucius smiled. "I guess the man no matter how much he loved his brother, could see how wrong his brother had been in all this."

Remus held him tight. "We are so proud of how you handled this Harry. I am so grateful to Molly and Arthur for being there for you when we couldn't be."

Harry smiled a bit. "Mrs Weasleys asked me to bring my entire family with me when I came next time. She said they wanted to meet my new family properly."

Remus and Lucius shared a smile over his head. Though Lucius and Draco had definitely never thought they would be invited to be guests at the Burrow, Lucius knew Draco would agree with him in saying for Harry they would be happy to do so. The Weasleys would always be an important part of Harry's life even with his new family, and they owed the family a lot, for their support of Harry through all of this as well as over the years of course.

Lucius turned to Harry. "Did you get your reading caught up on?" and when Harry shook his head. "You could finish it and then join us for some tea if you like."

Harry nodded but then looked at the door. "Would you mind if I go and speak with Severus for a bit first? I promise I'll be back soon and get my reading done."

Remus nodded. "Go ahead cub. I think Severus would like to speak to you right now nearly as much as you want to speak to him."

As they watched their son go Lucius knew his husband was right. Severus had been feeling as guilty as they were about not being able to keep Harry from this again and he'd definitely be happy to see Harry and have a chance to talk to him and hear for himself that Harry was okay.


	28. Chapter 28

Severus looked up when the door to his lab opened. He of course knew it was Harry as he could not expect another emergency so soon. He had hoped to speak to Harry soon but he had thought he would spend the evening with his dads.

Severus put his potion in a stasis for Harry had not put on an apron which meant he had come only to talk. "I would have thought you'd spend tonight at home."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I have only come for a few minutes to talk, not our usual potions. I just wanted to tell you something first."

There was something about the glimmer in Harry's eyes as well as the tone of his voice which made Severus' heart pound slightly and he wondered what this was about but he motioned for Harry to sit.

"You know I am happy to talk to you about anything Harry." Severus assured him.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about your second condition for helping me with my scars this summer." Harry admitted.

Severus was worried. Harry had agreed to maybe go into town with him on a proper date some time after their first success but he was starting to wonder if Harry had changed his mind about it.

Harry seemed to have picked up on his thoughts. "I was thinking about it. And I know I already said yes to our having a proper date into town..."

Severus cut him off. "I would understand Harry if you're not ready. I mean Ron and Ginny's reaction to your adoption and everything else, I'd understand Harry."

Harry stopped him."I actually wanted to say I'd like it to be more then just going for one date. I promised to consider allowing you to court me, and I have."

Severus was speechless for a moment. "You're telling me that you're willing to let me court you? You will go out with me?"

Harry nodded and surprised Severus when he came over and gently pulled him down for a kiss. Harry had never been the one to initiate anything and while the kiss lasted only a few seconds and was barely a touch, Severus was left blushing nearly as much as Harry from the kiss.

"Yes. I am not going to let them ruin this. If they can't be happy I have a family, I am going to let them ruin me finding out how this might turn out." Harry admitted.

Severus ran a hand down his face. "We will take this as slow as you need and we won't tell anyone until you're ready Harry. I really care about you, I promise Harry."

Harry smiled. "I know. I know because you have already proven you care and proven I can trust you. It is one of the things that I love about you Sev."

Severus reached down and gently kissed him, a bit longer and a bit more pressure then the one that Harry had given him but still not intrusive or pressing. When he pulled away he was delighted to see the twinkle back in Harry's eyes. He had been concerned he had to admit, after the last few days, he had been worried.

Harry did not stop surprising him for he had more new. "Well you and my brother and dads can finally stop trying to convert me into a snake for once."

Severus stared at him. "One evening with the snakes and they converted you already? I guess I should have tried those years ago then."

Harry laughed. "You know I was seriously considering before and I wanted to make sure I could be friends with Draco's friends, and see how my friends reacted to."

Knowing that Severus had not been up stairs for dinner that night he explained how things had gone with his friends at Gryffindor and Severus was not surprised like Harry really had not been, that Ron and a number of others had been angry and stalked off. He had known Hermione would support Harry after seeing her at Slytherin table the day before and breakfast that morning as well.

"I will speak to the headmistress and we can have you re-sorted at breakfast." Severus told him.

"You worried that I will change my mind if we wait any longer then that?" and then seeing the look on Severus' face.

"Something like that." Severus joked but more seriously. "Your fathers and brother would just feel better if you were with Draco. And I would too."

Harry knew he could point out the fact that he did not live in the dorms and he would be taking all the classes that Draco was also taking, so everything but herbology, with his brother but he felt the same way as his dad and brothers. There was more to house life, like quidditch and meals, and hanging out with housemates and such, that would be safer for him in Slytherin. He would not have to be worried about being attacked on the quidditch pitch or in tower by unfriendly housemates.

Severus smiled. "Well if you can convince the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin, you will have quidditch on Saturday. Perhaps we could go Sunday to town?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "You know the hat wanted me a snake before so I have no worries there. And I'd like to go with you to town on Sunday."

Severus kissed him gently one last time and scooted him out the door knowing his fathers would be anxious to have him home as Harry mentioned them wanting to have tea after he was done his reading for the night. Severus smiled as he watched him go. He was not only so thrilled about the date but also about the fact that Harry would finally be where he should have been all along.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry was a bit anxious. He had told his fathers after he told Severus, that he was going to re-sort, when they had tea the night before. Severus had spoken with the headmistress and though she was sad to loose him as a lion, Minerva kept to her promise to allow Harry to re-sort.

Lucius looked up when Harry came into the room. "Ready to get back to the classroom finally Harry?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "I happen to be looking forward to a few classes more then others though I hear the transfiguration teacher is a real strict tyrant."

Lucius pilled him into a headlock. "Keep that up kid and I will forget that you are my son and I will have you in detention for the next month."

Harry gave him a pleading look. "But then the Slytherins would be out their new seeker and you know Sev really wants his team to win for once."

Lucius let go of him and laughed. "That he would. Now Severus asked us to come to breakfast a few minutes late this morning so the re-sort can be done.

Harry grimaced at the thought of doing it in front of everyone but he was reminded he had to do it the first time around too. Back then he had not been alone though as all of the first years had been re-sorted. He knew though that all of the students would be talking anyways and his dads and brother would be there with him.

Remus smiled as he came in from their bedroom. "I think we have given them enough time. Ready to become a snake, cub?"

Harry smiled. "You know for a former lion you're in an awful rush to make me a snake. I think we have both been turned by our loved ones."

Remus kissed his head. "Even James and Siri would have been happy for you to be a snake if you were happy and safe with your brother."

Harry knew they were right, at least in the case of Sirius for he had never known his biological parents, who died when he was a baby but from the stories he heard of them he knew Remus was not simply trying to make him feel better.

When they got to the great hall Harry stopped suddenly and Lucius turned to him. "Are you okay? If you want to wait to do it or be sorted in private we could..."

Harry cut him off and shook his head. "No. I want to be re-sorted this morning so I can go and sit with my brother without looking out of place there."

Remus felt like saying Harry was welcome there as a lion but he knew Harry just needed the reasoning. "Well when you're ready we will go in with you."

Harry only took a moment or two later when he walked into the room. The other students had been told what was happening and while the snakes were beaming, even the older students and younger among them who he had yet to meet, there were only a few friendly smiles from the lions, those he expected. McGonagall was waiting with the hat at the front and after a reassuring smile from his dads and thumbs up from his brother he put the hat on.

"Well Mr Potter, well Mr Malfoy now is it, I don't usually get to see a person twice. Not happy with my previous placement are you?" The hat seemed to chuckle.

Harry had his second conversation with the hat. "You had wanted to put me in Slytherin and said I'd be good there. Please put me there with my brother now."

"I said it before and I still think it true, you're true greatness lies with the snakes. So better be SLYTHERIN." The last part of course the hat shouted out.

Harry beamed as he handed the hat back to Minerva and he noticed as he ran to take the seat next to his brother and Pansy at the table, that the patch on his robes had gone from lion to snake. There was a lot of cheers from everyone at his new house and a number from the eagles and badgers but only a few claps from the lions.

Draco smacked him on the back. "Flint says we will have an official try out on Thursday night but he says it is just a formality."

Thomas Flint nodded from his place down the table. "We have all seen Draco play keeper and we'd be insane not to want you to play seeker for us Harry."

Harry smiled and found himself easily slipping into life at his new table as a snake as he talked with the Slytherin quidditch team. Thomas was the younger brother of Marcus Flint. Though Marcus and members of the Flint family had been supporters of Voldemort, Thomas and his parents were not. Draco had assured him there were no worries among the snakes any more, the only threats having graduated or no longer in school for other reasons.

Draco smiled. "Ready for classes? We have all of our classes together today since there are no ancient runes or herbology today."

Harry nodded and grabbed for his book bag. "I never thought I would be so anxious to start classes but I actually can't wait to get back in the classroom."

Draco smirked and told his brother that the thought might go away soon enough but he understood what his brother meant. After all Harry had been through that summer, even the good like having a new family, getting back onto the normal pace of things would be good for Harry now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The only downside for Harry had been Tuesdays and Thursdays Harry only had charms and transfiguration. He had always thought potions would be his most dreaded subject but he actually found himself looking forward to it after that summer with Severus. Hermione was taking the same classes as his brother so he had them both in all of his classes but herbology but he was surprised to see little of Ron. Hermione admitted he had done as bad as the twins and only passed three OWLS and only one his mother said was a real class, DADA thanks to the DA. He was taking DADA with them but he was also in history of magic and care of magical creatures.

After dinner Draco turned to him. "Do you want to come to Slytherin and hang out or are you headed to see Uncle Sev?"

Harry smiled and the look told his brother the answer without Harry putting it to words. "I think I need to brush up on my potions work before class tomorrow."

Draco hugged him. "I won't feel too insulted but if you get done in there before curfew, you could always come to Slytherin and do homework with us."

Heading for the apartments Harry slipped into Severus' potions lab and he told Severus he was there to work more then talk by heading for his apron. When he saw the one on the hook though he turned to Severus in surprise.

Severus smiled. "I thought that since you were spending so much time in my labs with me, you could use your own instead of one of the borrowed school ones."

Harry put on the apron which was identical nearly to the one Severus wore though in green and not black. "Thanks Sev. That means a lot to me."

Severus motioned for him to do his usual first task with the slugs and Harry was actually happy to fall into the job. Severus had wondered when school started if Harry would spend as much time with him in the lab and was pleased to see Harry intended to when he did not have too much homework or quidditch. He asked Harry a bit about his classes and Harry admitted he had been surprised at how good of a teacher his father was and amazing he was at transfiguration.

Severus smirked. "You know you're going to have to be careful about saying what is your favourite class, now that you have me and your dads all teaching here."

Harry's favourite had always been DADA even with the odd teachers they had over time. That seemed oddly to change. "I don't know, I think it might be obvious."

Severus hid a blush as best as he could. "Well I would not be telling your dad or father that or they might be hurt to hear that they aren't your favourite class."

Harry laughed. "Who said I was talking about potions? You know how much I love making apples do ballet. I mean who would not think that was the best."

Severus chuckled and he knew if he had any competition for favourite subject for Harry it was his other father's class, DADA. He knew DADA was always Harry's baby considering the DA club Harry had started last year. But even beyond the relationship they had started together, he could see Harry really enjoyed it now.

Severus looked at the time. "I am sure you have some homework and I know your dads like tea with you before bed. I would not want you to fall asleep in my class."

Harry smiled and reluctantly hung up his new apron behind the door. "I think this is the first year that I actually don't have to worry about flunking your class."

Severus nodded. "Well just to make sure we are still pairing you with your brother this year. Between these private lessons and Draco, you might top the class."

Harry smirked at the thought for he doubted he would ever beat either his brother or Hermione in the grades in any class but DADA but he thought he could at least come in a very close third in grades with the help of his brother and of course of Severus as well.


	29. Chapter 29

The week had gone by slowly for Harry but probably because he was looking forward to the weekend so much. On Thursday evening he and Draco had their official try outs for keeper and seeker for the snakes but as predicted there of course had been no concern and they were both welcomed to their new positions. Ron and many Gryffindors were shooting him daggers but with Slytherin and many of his old housemates behind him, they were not willing to do anything.

Saturday morning Draco was coming to get him for practice and Harry tried to be quiet but when he got out of the shower he found he was not alone out in the sitting room as his father was already up.

His father and Draco were together at the table. "Did I sleep in and miss practice or something? I didn't expect to see you up father."

Lucius laughed and motioned him to join them for a bite to eat. "I have to head to London for business this morning and thought I'd feed you two first."

Harry sunk down into a chair. "This is a change at least. Angelina and Oliver before her would be considered nice if they let us have some toast before."

Draco laughed and assured him that they had more then enough time before they had to go to the change rooms and Uncle Sev always made sure that their team had proper breakfast delivered before practices so they would not pass out.

Lucius nodded. "I am surprised that Minerva does not see to that with her students. I mean the house elves would be happy to supply more then just toast."

Harry smirked. "I think it was more our captains who were worried that anything more then toast would keep us too long from our practices."

Draco shook his head. "It did seem you guys always had the earliest practices and the longest. It seems Thomas has decided to take a page from their books."

Harry shook his head. "We may have the early morning practice but we would have already been on the field practicing by this time. Thomas isn't that bad."

Lucius smiled and walked his sons towards the pitch. Harry had nearly forgotten that his father was still the head of Malfoy Industries and while he had left it in capable hands of employees, there would be times when he would have to on weekends and evenings after class, take off for London or some where else. Harry hugged his father as they got to the changing rooms.

Lucius kissed them both. "Don't worry I will be home for dinner tonight or for bed time tea at the latest."

Harry smiled. "You wouldn't want to make dad have a cold side of the bed, since you left him bright and early this morning."

Draco snickered. "I think dad has your first date on his mind more then keeping our dad company in bed."

Lucius tried to deny it but from the look on his father's face he knew in a way it was true. It was not that he did not trust his best friend, after all he had given the man his blessing to pursue his son but he knew what a huge deal this was for Harry. He knew Harry as much as he tried to hide it was still a bit anxious about his first official date even though their last trip into Hogsmeade had basically been one.

Draco dragged his brother into the dressing room. "Thomas might not be Oliver or Angelina but if we take any longer, he might do a pretty good impression of them."

Tom over heard that and nodded. "You know I have decided to make you guys run laps or something for every minute you are late for practices."

Draco groaned. "I am starting to miss Adrian already. Though I have to say you're better then other captains that I could mention."

One of the beaters smirked. "With your brother on the team, next year we are going to have trouble deciding who will be captain of the team."

Draco and Harry shrugged and knew they would be happy for one another if they made it. Draco was aware that his brother had given up being captain of the lions that year when he had re-sorted. Katie had been given the badge when Harry had re-sorted. Harry had not really minded giving up the badge for he preferred being with his brother and Thomas was a good captain. He would miss playing with Katie but felt less guilty as she was the only one of his original team to be left.

Suited up they hit the field and worked on some drills and Tom smiled when Harry showed them a few. "Who needs a spy; we have a former lion on the team."

Harry shrugged. "I mean they are just drills and not actual plays. I was never trained in anything but as a seeker so I can't really help with any of the plays."

In truth Harry had practiced from time to time with his chasers and when Tom saw him take to the air with their chasers when he was not busy chasing the practice snitch, the Slytherin captain said he'd make a half decent chaser. He never considered for he had been asked to play seeker even before he knew what quidditch was.

As practice was winding down Draco turned to him. "You know you have just cemented your place as captain next year. I mean you never said you could play chaser."

Harry shrugged. "I really had no idea I could. I mean it was your stunt with Neville's rememberall that got me my place on the team. I never tried out for anything."

Draco had been joking and he thought it might be a good idea for his brother to train with the chasers some more for it was always good to know how to play more then one position. Harry never thought he would be a staring chaser level but he was not opposed to learning a secondary position. He had actually had fun at it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch Harry was sitting and talking with Draco and Blaise when he saw a number of Gryffindors heading out for the pitch and he knew that they were having quidditch practice and from the numbers he suspected that they were having try outs for they had a number of positions to fill including of course seeker.

Katie saw him and came over. "Hey Harry. It seems so odd to be having try outs for seeker. You have been ours for so long.:

Harry smiled and hugged her. "I am going to miss playing with you Katie but I am just glad that you're still talking to me since I turned snake on you."

Katie nodded. "You know I am going to make sure to whip your butt on the field for like Oliver I want to win my last year, but off you're still like a brother."

Harry smiled and he looked at the others off to the pitch. "Any prospects on who might be my replacement? Ginny is good but I think she is a better chaser."

Katie's response though was cut off when two people he had been avoiding as best as he could since the other students had returned to school, had come walking down the steps of the school and decided that they needed to cut into the conversation.

Ron glared at Harry before turning to Katie. "Did you forget that he is a snake now? He is probably spying on us for his new captain."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "He will probably tell you to pick someone like Neville as the new seeker for he wants to make sure his team wins this year."

Before Harry could respond Katie had stood up and he had never seen her look as angry as she had at that moment. Katie had always seemed the sweet tempered one and she seemed out of place after the former two captains of the team.

Katie glared at them. "I remind the two of you I am captain and if either of you want to be considered for the team, I'd get down to the change rooms now."

Ginny snorted. "I know you have this stupid idea of having try outs for every position, no automatic returns but you know you'd lose without the two of us."

Katie shook her head. "If you keep acting like this Ginnerva, I will take my chances of loosing, and find someone else. Now get down to the change rooms."

It was the perfect touch for the day to see Ron and Ginny head down to the change rooms with their tails between their legs after being chewed out by Katie. She would have done both Oliver and Angelina proud he thought. He assured her she would make an amazing captain and she headed off to the field. Harry and Draco's talk moved to the lions and Harry had a feeling who would make the team as there were some obvious choices. He knew that the Weasleys would really have to piss Katie off to not make the team for they were obvious choices.

They headed into the castle and as they headed into Slytherin for Draco to change Harry saw his brother's eyes. "You know you have to tell him."

Draco blushed a bit when he realized his brother had noticed where he was looking."Since when did I take dating advice from my kid brother, might I ask?'

Harry shrugged. "I am the one who has plans tomorrow. You know you just round out the family, and our fathers both love him. He's been your friend for years."

Draco elbowed his brother in the ribs. "I told you I will tell him in my own time. If you keep this up he is going to over hear us and I will have to hex you."

Though Draco had grown up in a home where his father had a male common law husband since he was three when his mother was alive, Draco had still grown up with some of the old blood traditions around him. In many old blood families it was expected that the heads marry a nice young woman and keep their male lovers behind the doors. Since the end of the war though and his dads being able to marry and come out, Draco saw he could actually feel at ease pursuing his own love.

Harry agreed to keep quiet. "You know unlike you, he is known to be gay and if you don't tell him soon, he will get snapped up. I dated him last year myself."

Draco smirked at that. "You took a few walks and you two didn't even kiss. I would not call that dating Harry. I know it was the most you did before now though."

Harry could not deny it. He had not been all that sure he was gay and when he had decided to experiment he had gone on a few experimental dates with a few guys including one of his now fellow snakes but he had only kissed one and it had been an eagle. Severus was definitely his first for many reasons.

"Just because I don't spend every hour snogging my boyfriends in an alcove like you did with Pansy, doesn't mean my advice is bad."Harry pointed out.

Draco snickered. "How about we find out how your first official date goes tomorrow and if it goes well, I might consider your advice and talk to him."

Harry pulled his brother into a headlock. "You know there is nothing like putting pressure on me. My first date is scary enough without your love life depending on it."

Really Draco agreed with his brother and had been trying to get up the nerve to talk to his interest for some time about his feelings but he was just a bit worried they had been friends too long. He knew Harry and Severus' date the next day would go well so he had no problem making it the condition of asking his own guy out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus smiled when on Sunday morning he saw Harry coming towards him out on the grounds. He had been looking forward to their first date all week and he could not do much more then to try and hide the blush as he saw Harry come to him.

He smiled and took Harry's hand. "You know I am so glad you decided to come. I just wish we didn't have to meet out here and I could pick you up properly."

Harry felt the same way but right now he knew it had to be this way. "Perhaps some day but for now I don't think we can risk the school seeing that."

Severus had readily agreed of course for he knew that the risk from his friends and other students finding out the two of them dating was not only about pushing friends away or the kinds of cruel jokes he would have made at him. Severus was a bit worried about Harry's physical safety. There were those who had made the news about the headmaster's arrest and their reactions to it as well, well known. The trial ended on Friday but the verdict would not come down till Monday. He had thought about waiting for a date until next weekend but he though quidditch yesterday and a date today would distract Harry and he had been right.

As they walked into town Harry did not care about their hand for there would be no students that weekend. "Well at least it's still nearly summer out."

Severus agreed. "It would be a shame to spend the day locked away in the dungeons even in my potions lab. Thank you for rescuing me from it."

Harry smiled but laughed a bit at that. "I don't know. I think some time in the lab after dinner together might be the perfect end to our first date.'

Severus had never thought Harry would take to potions like this but it was hearing Harry officially referring to this as a date that made him beam. By the time they got into town the shops were open but being a Sunday it was pretty quiet and as they explored the shops that morning and spent some time again in the apothecary, they had much of the town to themselves other then the shop owners. Severus even found himself enjoying the quidditch supply store he whisked Harry off to as he could see the twinkle in Harry's eyes.

He led them off to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and Harry told him about practice. "Tom thinks that I should train as a chaser as well. He thinks I have a talent."

Severus nodded. "I was never one for playing but I have watched enough games and you to know he is probably right about that. With some training you'd ace it."

Harry beamed at the compliment. "How much time you have spent watching me play quidditch? Do you have something to tell me?"

"Watching you beat my snakes over the years, well your snakes now as well." Severus reminded him but there was a bit of warm color to his cheeks as well.

They made Honeydukes their last stop where they purchased some sweets. Though last time Severus had noted Harry's like of chocolate frogs he was surprised to find that they shared their favourite, in black liquorice wands. Severus wasn't sure why that a shared love of the same candy made him smile but it seemed nice.

As they got home just before dinner Severus took him into his rooms and kissed him goodbye at the door that connected to the Malfoy rooms. "Thank you."

Harry smiled as he gently returned the kiss. "I should be thanking you. I was so nervous about my first real date and you made it so comfortable and amazing."

Severus smiled. "Perhaps for our next one I can take you to London or something a bit more interesting then Hogsmeade. I will have to think on it."

When Harry slipped into the Malfoy rooms he was giddy he had to admit. He had such a good time and the fact that Severus was already thinking of plans for their next date made him smile. He would have to tell his brother it was time he stopped being a chicken and asked his guy out. As Harry went in search of Draco, Severus had been right; it had been a good decision to do it this weekend. Harry had completely forgotten about Albus' verdict the next day.


	30. Chapter 30

Monday morning Minerva made a point of saying that Harry and Draco were not expected in class and their fathers had been excused from teaching as well, and Severus, assigning their classes homework instead.

Harry came out from his room. "I want to go to class."

Lucius and Remus both looked up from the table. Remus stood. "Cub, Minerva said you can have the day off. After everything we all need this."

Lucius agreed. "Draco has the day off as well and the four of us and even Sev can just spend the day together."

Harry shook his head. "I can't just sit here waiting for Tonks to send word how the verdict came. I will go mad."

His fathers shared a look. They had agreed that he should not go to class for they knew he would be distracted and it wouldn't be a safe for him distracted to be using spells around other students. They didn't want to make him feel trapped but they had agreed that this would be safer for Harry.

Severus came in from his rooms as if summoned. "Maybe you'd like to join me in my lab then for the day. I could use some help with some potions."

Harry looked surprised but he smiled. "I would have thought you'd be teaching today. I mean you have classes and..."

Severus stopped him. "The headmistress thought we could all use the day off so she has forbidden any of us from going to class."

Remus and Lucius assured their son that they would keep each other company well enough and that if he could keep his mind on the task and not blow himself up, he was welcome to spend the morning with Severus in his lab. They knew that it was not a worry. Though Harry with a wand might have been dangerous right now, Harry had proven that summer that he could use potions as a way to focus his energy and be able to keep his mind off problems.

Severus led him into the lab where he watched Harry put on his apron. "You know they are just worried about you. With everything happening."

Harry nodded. "I know but I would go insane if I sat around all day waiting for the news to come. It won't make this pass any quicker or make it any easier for me."

Severus motioned for him to start on some of the fungi. "Dads don't always know best, but they do try and do the best for their sons."

Harry managed a slight smile at that. "I guess we do it to each other. I try to protect them and they me. It has been a few months but this thing is so new to me."

By this thing Severus knew he meant having a family, people he could love and rely on to protect him but also to rely on. He had fathers to talk to about his nightmares or about dating advice, or for help on homework. Things most students took for granted, Harry had never had and was trying to sort out now.

Severus watched him with the fungi. "Well I must say that having to take the day off for this was worth it. A day with you and getting some needed work done."

Harry looked up and smirked. "I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd prefer keeping an eye on your first years and making sure they don't blow things up."

Severus grimaced. "As much as you know that is my favourite past time, I think I'd prefer some more intelligent conversation and no worry of explosions."

Harry shrugged. "You know I could threaten to throw something in at the wrong time, so you have the best of both worlds."

Severus surprised him by chucking a piece of the fig he had himself been working on at Harry and they both actually managed to laugh a bit at that. This was what Harry had needed and Severus' entrance had been planned. His fathers had thought that he would need something to do to wait for the news and Severus had only been too happy to have the day with Harry and offer him a distraction. They put the potion in stasis and headed back into the Malfoy apartments for lunch.

Draco had joined their dads and as they were eating Tonks' head appeared in the flames. "The verdict has come down. Guilty."

They all breathed a sigh of relief in hearing that and it was Lucius who asked what they were all wondering. "What did he get?"

She smiled. "He could not get the kiss but he has been sentenced to fifteen years in a high security cell in Azkaban for his crimes against Harry."

Tonks spoke for a time about how it had gone down and the fact that half of Albus' fortune was being ordered to be paid to Harry in retribution for what had been done to him while the other half, family money went to his one living relative, his brother. When she disappeared Harry sagged in relief in his dad's arms.

Remus held him and kissed the top of his head. "It's done cub, he is in prison and he can never hurt you again. You're safe."

Harry looked between his two dads and nodded his head. "Safe. Finally. I'm just glad this is finally all over with."

There wasn't one person in the room that didn't echo the same sentiment as Harry for the stress had taken its toll on everyone in the room. Albus' arrest like his Uncle's could not erase the pain of what he had suffered or heal his wounds but it was another step for Harry down the road to recovery.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After hearing the news and trying to study all day Draco decided that the time had come for him to finally take his brother's advice. He had never thought he'd take his younger brother's advice on love but he decided it was about time to do so. His dads were happy and Harry and Sev were getting there. It was his turn.

He took a deep breath and walked over to Blaise in the sitting room. His best friend looked up. "Hey Drake, missed you in class today. Thought you'd be with your brother."

Draco smiled. "I have spent much of the day with him but he is with our dads. I was kind of wondering if you would talk with me."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at his friend's odd behaviour but stood and collected his books. "I don't think you've ever asked before but sure."

Draco led Blaise down the hall into his prefect bedroom. Blaise had come out as gay last year. The Zaibinis' were old bloods but they had never been involved with the Dark Lord and had always been more open minded. His parents had no problem with their only child being gay; after all he could still have grandkids for them.

When they were in and the door was closed Draco turned to his best friend. "Blaise I realized a few things this summer watching my fathers finally together."

Blaise smiled. "I know how much you have loved Remus like a dad since you were a toddler. It must be so nice to actually officially call him family."

Draco smiled and nodded. "You were the first person that even knew of my friends about their relationship. You never thought me calling him dad, odd."

He and Blaise had been friends since they were five years old and Blaise had known most of their childhood about Remus and had never thought it odd. There were many of their housemates who had a father and even a mother who kept lovers but to have a lover that actually lived in their home was rare. More then that for that lover to be considered part of the family even by the other spouse as Narcissa considered Remus to be a brother, was unheard of.

Blaise surprised Draco. "So you have finally decided that we are not in the dark ages and it is okay for the Malfoy heir to be gay? Since your father is."

Draco stared at his friend in utter shock. "You knew? You knew that I was gay? I mean I went out with Pansy for the past year."

Blaise laughed. "You and Pansy were like your parents. I could see you saw her like a sister. You know even if I wasn't Draco, I'd be fine with you being gay."

Draco snorted. "That was the same line I gave my little brother when we talked about him being gay. I guess I was in denial but he saw it too."

He had no idea how he had thought he kept it well so hidden, heck he had denied it to himself until weeks ago. He had not admitted it to himself when he had told Harry he'd approve of Harry being gay even if their dads were not. Now to find out Blaise as well as Harry were aware of it, was a definite shock for him.

He took a deep breath. "Harry told me that I needed not only to come out into the open but he thought I needed to be honest about my feelings."

Blaise shocked him a second time by pulling him into a kiss. "I like you to Draco. I have been hoping you'd come to your senses for some time."

Draco stood gaping open mouthed at him for a few moments. "You knew? And you like me too? Harry told me to act fast or you'd be snapped up but..."

Blaise kissed him again. "I have seen the way you have been looking at me. Pansy even suggested she thought you liked me. And I have been eying you too."

Draco's head was spinning with the news that his best friend who he had been frightened to tell he had feelings for and thought that they had been friends too long and Blaise would not want to date him, had known about his feelings and more then that, he had his own. This time he pulled Blaise into a warm soft kiss.

As they pulled apart he smiled. "Would you join my dads and brother and I for dinner tonight? I'd like to introduce them properly to my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Who said anything about being your boyfriend?" But seeing Draco pale he laughed. "I was just kidding. I'd love to be your boyfriend, and dinner."

Draco smacked him on the arm. "Been dating for a whole few minutes and you are already playing mean jokes on me. This might be the shortest relationship ever."

Blaise smirked at him. "I think after the way you have made moony eyes after me for a year and all this snogging, I don't have much too worry about."

Draco had to admit that he was right. Now that he had told Blaise that he was gay and was interested, and Blaise had agreed to date him, he was not going to throw it away. He might want to hex his new boyfriend for such a cruel joke but he would not break this off either.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had smiled inwardly when he found out that Draco was bringing Blaise with him for dinner that evening and he was even happier to see that Draco and Blaise were holding hands when they came in.

Their father stood up and moved towards Draco and Blaise. "What is this Draco? I thought you were dating Miss Parkinson? I'd like answers."

Harry saw his brother pale but he held his ground. "Pansy broke up with me this summer. I am gay dad, and Blaise has agreed to be my boyfriend."

Remus came to his rescue and elbowed his husband. "Stop scaring them. You know we have taken bets on how long it would take Draco to come to his senses."

Lucius broke into a grin. "Do you think we didn't know you were gay or the way you looked at Blaise? Blaise you are of course most welcome for dinner."

Draco and Blaise both looked so relieved that one would have thought they were told that they had got a stay of execution and the look that Harry got from his brother was a look of combined thanks for his advice and gratefulness for the reaction. Dinner was an easy event as Blaise had been close to the Malfoys for years so there was no need to interrogate him. After dinner Blaise and Draco joined Harry in his room.

Draco hugged him. "Thank you little brother. I guess your relationship did make you a half way decent expert on love. Thanks for knocking sense into me."

Blaise smiled. "You have my thanks. I thought I might have to pounce on him soon if he did not act. But relationship? Who is the lucky young man for you?"

Draco and Harry shared a look. Severus had agreed that Harry could tell people in his own time when he felt comfortable with it, people he felt he could trust and shrugging his shoulders, Draco let his brother know with his eyes that Blaise would be fine.

Harry took a deep breath. "I have kind of been dating Professor Snape since this summer. Before you ask it isn't against rules, and I have our dads' approval and..."

Blaise cut off his rambling like Draco. "Into older men are you? Well I guess he is pretty cute. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I think it is kind of cool."

Draco kissed his new boyfriend. "I knew w were friends for years for a reason. I have picked a pretty good boyfriend."

Harry had to agree with his brother on that and he knew that Blaise was not only a good choice of mate for his brother but he was also turning out to be a good friend for him as well. Of all the snakes, Blaise was the one Harry had the most in common with and with his new relationship with Harry's brother, he knew the two of them likely would become even closer.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry and Draco had returned to classes on Tuesday and while the news of the verdict against their former headmaster started some of the talk again, Harry kept close to his brother and Blaise as best as he could and when he had herbology, Neville was always there. The Snakes turned out to be more then loyal friends but good back up when it came to dealing with unwanted attention.

The test came on Friday afternoon when Harry and Neville were heading back to the castle before dinner from herbology. Neville stopped. "I need to go back."

Harry looked at his friend. "You need to go back? Did you forget a book or something?"

Neville shook his head. "Not my text but Madam Sprout promised to lend me one of her personal library to read this weekend and I'd really like to get the book."

For a moment Harry wasn't sure why he was bothered, but he was reluctant to head back into the castle alone, even if Neville was not much for back up. Neville laughed when Harry offered to accompany him back to the greenhouses and reminded him that his brother would be wondering where he was.

Harry had made it into the castle and was half way to the stairs to the dungeon when he heard a voice behind him. "Well if it isn't the school's newest dungeon rat."

Harry turned around to see Ron standing behind him with Ginny and Seamus. "What are you three going on about? And besides I'm a snake, not a rat."

Ginny smirked at him. "Just like you to be proud of going from lion to snake. I'm not surprised considering how proud of your fancy new name you are."

Ron agreed with his sister. "Not enough that you were the Black heir, you needed more money so you became a Malfoy spawn as well. Never heard of work."

Harry could not believe that they had come up with another reason to be angry with him. He knew that the Weasleys had never had much money and he would have happily given them some of his if they had ever been willing to take it.

"Yes, I got myself adopted by my godfather and his husband because they are rich. It had nothing to do with how much they love me and want to protect me."

Seamus sneered. "Protect you? Didn't do such a good job of it have they? Then they went and got the headmaster arrested to take away their little guilt trip."

Harry was livid. "You have read in the papers. You know what the former headmaster tried to do. He deserved prison time for what he did to me and others."

Ginny shook her head. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you have been given half of the Dumbledore fortune? I never thought you'd turn like this."

Harry had enough of this. He had enough of these people he had believed were his friends and would stand by him, accusing him of having Albus arrested for money or even being adopted for it. He had suffered enough that summer, and he was not about to put up with this from his former housemates.

He moved passed them towards the stairs. "I don't have time for your jealousy. I am late for meeting my brother down in our common room."

Ron grabbed him by the arm. "You are not going any where. Just because you have run off and become a traitorous little snake doesn't mean you get to run."

Harry tried to pull free of his grip but it seemed Seamus had decided to join in and snagged his other arm. "Ron's right, you're staying for a little talk."

Harry tried to yank free from both of them but he was also on the very top of the stairs and he knew that one wrong step and he could take a nasty fall down the stairs and he wasn't so sure Ron and Seamus might not just have that in mind for him.

Suddenly he heard some welcoming voices. "What are you lions playing at over there? One might think that you were threatening a student."

Harry looked up and saw not only Vince and to his surprise Tom. Even a bigger surprise was Luna with them. Tom turned to him. "Okay Harry?"

Harry took advantage of the surprise of the two holding him and managed to break free of their grip. "Thanks to you three. These three decided we needed a talk."

Ron sneered at him. "So much for the big brave lion, I guess when you dumped Gryffindor you lost your backbone. Well you won't always have your back up."

The lions took off towards the Great Hall and when he saw they were gone Harry slumped into the arms of Luna who had come to his side. He had no idea where Luna came from and how she ended up with the snakes, or why Tom and Vince were together but he was grateful for it.

Vince clapped him on the back. "You know I'm a reserve beater and I was talking to Tom about practices when we saw you and your former housemates."

Luna kissed him on the cheek. "Don't look so surprised that I was with Vince. Nev and I have spent a lot of time with the snakes remember?"

Harry returned the smiles gratefully. "For what ever reason you were, I'm just grateful you guys were there. Please don't tell Drake or my dads what happened."

The others promised that they'd not run to the other Malfoys on the one condition that Harry made sure he was not walking around alone. Vince told him he and Greg would take turns being Harry's goon as they had done for Draco for years. He thought Vince was joking but the look on his face told him he was being honest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At dinner later Draco had an odd look on his face and Blaise as well and for a moment he wondered if someone had told them what had happened but Draco put him out of his misery.

Draco leaned over to him. "It seems this little experiment of pairing your friends with our house has worked a bit better then expected. I think love is in the air."

Harry looked down the table at Hermione, Luna and Neville who had joined them. "Draco, what are you rambling on about? Am I totally blind?"

Draco smirked. "Perhaps you're only good at spotting the gay love signals. I think one of my friends has a definite crush on one of yours. Blaise agrees with me."

Blaise nodded from his spot but when he asked them to tell him who they just laughed and shrugged. He knew that they were not about to allow Harry off that easy, especially since he had joked about how easy it was to see the two of them were madly in love with each other.

Harry looked at his three friends. "So either Millie has a crush on Neville which seems to out there, or one of the guys on Mione or Luna? Come on..."

Draco looked smug at his brother's confusion. "Come on little brother you have prided yourself in being able to spot out people in love. Take a guess."

Harry kept his eyes on his friends both old and new but he was confused more then before. "Either tell me or I am going to think you two are teasing me."

Blaise shook his head. "Sorry but you have to figure it our for yourself. Our friend seems to be as slow moving in the love department as your brother."

Harry smirked at the blush that spread across his brother's face. Harry grimaced as he got an elbow into the ribs by his brother from his laughter while Blaise though he got one as well, also got quieted with a kiss.

Pansy smiled from across the table. "You know I am so happy Draco you finally came to your senses. I had hoped when I dumped you, that you might."

Draco shot her a look. "And here I thought you broke up with me because Marcus was tired of sharing his girlfriend with me. But what ever you say."

Pansy and Draco had not officially broken up until June but Draco had been well aware she had been dating seventh year Marcus Belby had been dating in secret for Draco and Pansy had never really dated seriously other then in the minds of their mothers. Marcus was definitely happy to finally be able to kiss his girlfriend in public and Draco could understand why Marcus had been anxious for Pansy to finally officially break it off with Draco, not liking all the talk.

Pansy decided to turn her attention to Harry. "You know Marcus thinks you and his friend Todd would make a good couple. You know Todd, he plays quidditch."

Harry thought of Todd Gromes, the Ravenclaw beater. "Sorry Pansy but I'm not really looking for anyone right now."

Blaise came to his rescue. "You know he is still nursing a broken heart from me since I started dating Draco. Give him time and he'll let you set him up."

Millie though could be heard whispering to her. "Probably after this summer he isn't anxious to be dating anyone. Lat off of him Pansy."

Draco knew that Harry's discomfort had been a mix of the two. He of course had been trying to avoid what had been done to him that summer to become a subject again for it had crossed their minds. For Draco and Blaise though they both knew Harry was thinking of his fledgling relationship with Severus.

Luna turned to Pansy. "You know you should invite Marcus to come and sit here since you guys have us, or you could take my empty seat over there."

Pansy smiled at the thought. "You might have a point there. I think you guys are going to inspire a new trend of houses sitting at different tables."

Hermione shrugged. "It used to not be that uncommon and other then opening and closing feasts, it is actually encouraged. The Patils sit together often."

The lions shared a combined groan at the memory of the added clucking of the two Patil twins and Lavender, the two Gryffindors being bad enough. Padma was not as bad as her lion twin but when paired with her twin and Lavender, they could give anyone a migraine from all of the chatter.

When he finished his pudding Harry stood up. "I should be going. I have some reading to catch up on and with practice this weekend; I'd like to finish it off."

Vince stood up. "I will walk you home." And seeing Draco's concerned look he quickly added. "I was heading to the dungeons anyways."

Luna and Vince shared a look but it seemed Draco was distracted enough by his boyfriend and his good mood that he didn't seem to think anything to odd and assuming his brother was headed off for some alone time with his own love interest, he promised to pick Harry up for quidditch practice in the morning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had to admit he was a bit surprised when he saw Vince walking Harry from the hall after dinner and made a mental note to ask Harry when they worked together later. He knew Harry was heading early to get a bit of homework done before he came to the lab so Severus didn't rush through his pudding before he headed for his own lab.

When Harry joined him near an hour later he asked while Harry was putting on his own apron. "Is there something you need to tell me? I saw you with Vince."

Harry looked up surprised and he wondered if Harry was worried he was jealous. "Vince said he needed to come down here anyways so he walked with me."

Severus wasn't buying it. "I happen to have a feeling there is a reason one of Draco's little bodyguards suddenly decided to escort you. What happened?"

Harry knew he was not going to get away before he told him so Severus listened in shock as Harry explained his run in with his former friends and how Vince, Luna and Thomas had been forced to come to his rescue. Vince had promised that Harry would never be alone. Severus knew that Vince and Greg had been considered mindless goons by most students as they always seemed to be acting as Draco's muscle but they had been watching out for him, protecting him. It was not all that surprising that they'd offer the same to Draco's new brother.

Severus sighed. "If this happens again I want you to tell me or your dads. I don't like that they threatened you Harry. I don't want to see you get hurt by them."

Harry had gone to his cutting board and was silent for a moment. "I promise I will tell but I swore to Vince I'd keep my word. I don't think they'd hurt me though."

Severus knew that Harry would have a hard time even after how his friends had spoken to him as of late, thinking they might hurt him but if Vince and Thomas had reacted as they had, Severus knew that it was not a simple argument as Harry was making it out to be. Harry didn't want him to worry but he was.

Severus came to him and gently tilted his head up for a soft kiss. "I care so much for you Harry and I don't want you to get hurt. Please be safe for me."

"I don't want you to be worried so I make the promise again. And I care a lot about you as well." Harry said and returned the kiss.

Severus motioned him to get started on the figs for the potion he needed to do. "I will not tell your fathers if you keep to that promise."

That made Harry smile and relax for he knew that Harry had been worried that Severus would feel obliged to tell his fathers. Severus usually didn't keep things from them but he thought they didn't need to be worried about their son any more then they already were. As long as Harry kept his word, he should be safe.


	32. Chapter 32

The weekend and the next week went without a snag as Vince and Greg when told kept their promise to stick with him and make sure the lions never got too close to him other then those they could trust. They had approached a few times but when they saw his back up, they kept their distance.

The next Friday he and Neville with both goons were working as a team in herbology. Vince surprised him. "Harry, I was kind of hoping you'd help."

Harry shot his friend a glance. "You know I'd help with most things. But you need to be a bit specific here Vince."

From the blush on his face Harry suddenly had the feeling Vince was the friend in question that Draco and Blaise kept hinting at for a week now but Harry had still not clued into who they spoke of.

Vince looked down at his hands. "I kind of want to ask one of your friends on a date, sort of, and I kind of hoped maybe you could help."

Harry smiled. "Okay. Can I ask which one? I assume it isn't Neville here or you'd not be asking."

That made Vince relax a bit. "I kind of, well more then kind of I should say, like Luna. I know she's a year younger and she can be a bit out there but..."

Harry smiled and it suddenly made sense. The two had spoken quite a bit. Vince when he got to know him he found out had quite an infinity for magical creatures and even for herbology, and while more grounded then Luna, definitely something they had in common. He had learned a lot of the Slytherin guys since hanging out with them like Greg was a bit of a comedian when he loosened up and Blaise was quite the artist.

Vince kept shooting worried glances at Neville and Neville caught on. He laughed. "Like Harry, I think of her as a sister. I'm actually kind of into Hannah Abbot."

Harry smiled at Neville. "You know you're going to have to ask her out soon. I saw you both making moony eyes at each other as members of the DA last year."

Vince was relieved. "So do you think maybe I'd have a chance with Luna? I mean I know you're practically her brother. I kind of thought you could help if..."

Harry put him out of his misery. "I will help where I can. How about if I find out if she likes you back at all, and then maybe we can go from there."

Vince nodded in agreement and Greg was trying to hide his laughter as he thought it extremely hilarious that his best friend who had always been so macho and self assured it seemed, suddenly had become a tongue tied love lorn fool over a fifth year Ravenclaw to boot.

Harry shrugged. "Well maybe Pansy just started a new trait in your hours. I mean two Ravenclaws now. Maybe I should set you up with Padma Patil."

Greg looked ready to slug him. "If you even think of pairing me up with that little myna bird over there, I will forget about my bodyguard services."

Neville raised an eyebrow when he heard that comment. "Bodyguard services? Harry is there some reason other then friends that these two have been around a lot."

Harry knew he really couldn't deny it so he explained what had happened. "They made me swear to keep them around unless I wanted them to go to my fathers."

Knowing how worried and over protective Harry's two new dads had become Neville could understand, heck Draco was almost as bad. He promised he would not blab to either Harry's dads or his brother, if he kept to the promise to the guys. Harry knew Neville was feeling a bit guilty as he had not accompanied Harry back to the castle the previous Friday, when the incident had happened.

Neville shook his head. "If I was not such a scatterbrain and forgot the book you'd not have been alone. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry stopped him. "We had no idea those brats would try anything and besides they'd have likely still cornered me and you could have got hurt as well."

Neville shook his head. "I know I am not muscles like these two or good at charms like Hermione or Draco, but you know I would have tried to have your back."

Harry felt bad for his friend. "I know you would have. You have always been one of my most loyal friends Nev. And thanks to the DA, you are good at charms."

Harry reminded his friend of his performance in the ministry which had even impressed his grandmother which was hard to do, and in the DA all year before. He even reminded his friend of how he stood up to Harry and his friends when they had gone after the philosopher's stone. He left out the part where he ended up in a full body bind but Hermione could beat most people to the punch. Neville's smile returned and Greg and Vince were soon offering to help him work out and get muscles.

Neville actually liked that. "Maybe you could help me with that and I could tell you more about Luna. And Harry will have an easier time helping us win them."

Harry groaned and shook his head. "Suddenly I have become the castle match maker have I? Well I guess I did manage to get my brother to finally tell Blaise."

The rest of the class passed in conversation over how Harry might get Neville and Vince together with the girls. Luna would be easier for he really didn't even know Hannah except for the DA. Greg made a comment about Harry being a matchmaker as he had no love life but Harry managed to hide his blush and threaten to once again set him up with Padma, if he did not watch it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oddly Harry didn't have to make an effort to speak to Luna for on Saturday when he finished quidditch practice and came out of the change rooms he found her in the bleachers waiting to talk to him. Saying goodbye to his friends he headed up and sat down next to her.

Harry was surprised to see her. "We have had practice since dawn and you have been here from the start. Something on your mind?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "I kind of need my big brother's help for something. And I remind you you're only my adoptive big brother and can't go kill him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Am I to take it that my little sister has a crush on someone or has started to date someone? I don't know, I might have to interrogate them."

From the look on Luna's face and the blush that spread across her face he knew he had hit home and he just prayed for Vince's sake that she was interested in him and not someone else for the last thing he wanted to deal with was a love triangle between his sister, her new love interest and one of his new friends.

Luna stopped him. "You like him. I know you do. I mean you guys have only been friends recently but you get along well. And I kind of have started to like him."

Harry needed her to say the name as he did not want to guess and be wrong. "I can't help you Luna if you don't tell me who. As long as it isn't Blaise, I'm fine."

Luna's smile returned."No. I know he goes out with guys, and your brother at that. I kind of like one of your goons. Well Vince to be exact. I mean he likes..."

Harry cut her off. "I have seen you guys talking about plants and gnomes and more. I think you'd be good together. I also happen to know he likes you too."

Luna looked like he had grown two heads. "What do you mean you know he likes me too?"

He explained that the looks between the two had not gone unnoticed by the likes of his brother. He further explained the conversation he had with Vince the day before when they were in herbology together. She was blushing a lot when he finished.

Harry smiled as he looked towards the castle. "It looks like my goon realized I am out here with just you. I think fate is smiling on you this morning."

Luna looked extremely nervous as Vince approached and he could see Vince was no better. Luna shook her head. "Maybe I should wait. I mean I..."

Harry stopped her and turned to Vince. "Well you two have made match making easier then ever before. You both came to me for advice on each other."

Vince and Luna blushed when they heard that and they looked at each other as if daring each other to tell them that Harry was out of his mind or was just kidding with them but they both confirmed it for each other, with the looks.

Harry looked between the two. "Well I have made this moment awkward enough for the two of you. I should let you two talk. I'm going for lunch."

Vince stopped him. "You're not going on your own. You made a promise to us that you'd stay close."

Harry shot a look at Luna and then turned back to him. "I promise I am headed straight for the Great Hall and you know there will be plenty of snakes there."

Vince did not look at all convinced but he had to admit he really wanted a chance to talk to Luna now that he had found out she liked him too, and escorting Harry back up to the castle, was not exactly the way to do that. Knowing they could see the castle and the path from here, Vince reluctantly agreed. Harry took off to the castle before he changed his mind and some how knew even if the two were talking, they'd both have their eyes on him the entire way.

Harry was fine until about ten feet from the castle when he noticed Ginny out with some of her friends. Ginny stood up. "The little snake, out of his hole, all alone."

Harry smirked at her and looked at her friends. "And the little lioness is hunting in a pack as usual but no alpha pride males to hide behind? I'm shocked."

Ginny sneered at him. "I don't need my brother or his roommates for back up or protection. I've been taking on my brothers since I was five."

Harry had to laugh at that. "Just because your brothers were to kind to hurt their baby sister and you got off a few bat bogies on then, doesn't scare me Gin."

It looked as if Ginny was going to do something as she had drawn her wand and he saw the look in her eyes but she stopped when he friend grabbed her arm and started whispering to her. It took only a moment for him to see why. It wasn't his friends this time but Severus standing behind them.

He came down the steps. "Miss Weasley as you seem so ready for exercise as you are outdoors, you will enjoy the exercise of cleaning bathrooms this afternoon."

Ginny shot Harry a nasty look and the one to Severus wasn't much better. "Of course professor."

As Ginny stormed off Severus motioned for Harry to follow him into the school. Harry knew that Ginny wasn't going to ignore this, and that even though he was lead into the Great Hall for lunch, that Severus was not going to let the subject lie.

Before Harry sat down Severus said just loud enough for him to hear. "You will join me in my sitting room after lunch and we will be discussing this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not surprised when he came into Severus' sitting room that he found his father there. Really he was only surprised his dad wasn't. He had known after the interaction with Ginny earlier, Severus was not about to keep his tongue any longer.

Lucius motioned for him to sit. "Sev and I have been having an interesting conversation. I must say I'm not happy you haven't told me about the lions."

Harry sunk down into the chair pointed at. "I know father. But you and dad are already worried enough about me as it is. I didn't want you to have more to worry on."

Lucius sighed. "You're our son and your safety we get to worry on. It is our right. And hearing about today I have every thought to ground you Harry."

Harry stared at his father and knew that Lucius meant at this point he was so worried about his son he wanted to lock him away in their apartments except for classes so that they didn't have to worry about him. He also knew there was no hint of joking at all in his father's voice as he said it.

"Father I know I should have been more careful. I really don't think they'd hurt me though. I mean Ginny really is no threat." Harry tried to reason with him.

Severus shook his head. "The girl had a wand drawn on you and I have seen the hexes she can throw. I know you don't want to think they could be a threat Harry."

"But they had proven that they have no qualms with cornering and threatening you." Lucius finished for his friend.

Harry knew they made sense. As much as he hated to admit it he had been worried about going any where without his back up lately and Ron did have quite the temper as did Ginny. But he still didn't want to think they would do anything serious to hurt him.

Lucius took his hand. "I will not ground you on certain conditions. Draco is being told. You will not go any where without at least one, and if a girl, two friends."

Harry thought like pointing out Hermione was a better hexer then some guys but he wasn't about to argue with his father right now. "Okay."

Lucius sighed. "And two you are not to go any where at all, even with friends, without informing me and your dad, or Severus. We want to know you're safe."

Harry again felt like arguing, pointing out he was too old for a baby-sitter but he held his tongue on it. "Okay father. I will tell you, dad or Sev where I am going."

Lucius pulled him into a hug. "I know this seems a but unfair and like I am treating you as a child but I'm just worried, and after this summer you can't blame me."

Harry returned the hug and he felt the bit of anger he had at being treated like a baby in his mind, slip away. He remembered he needed to get used to this having parents thing and like his father said, after all he went through this summer, he couldn't blame his dads for being scared.

Lucius pulled away. "Now you keep to all of this and I will only tell your dad some of what has happened. He doesn't need to know it all and be scared."

Harry let out a breath of relief. His father was one thing but when it came to his cubs, his dad could be dangerously protective. "Please don't worry dad."

Lucius knew his son was thinking the same thing. "I will not unleash your wolf father on them unless more danger comes up. Please just take this more serious."

Harry hugged him again. "I never r really thought on it, I just wanted Vince and Luna to have some alone time. I swear I will do better in keeping safe."

Lucius eventually left and Harry knew he was going to talk to Remus and Harry prayed he would keep to his promise to tell Remus only part of the truth. Severus sunk down next to him and drew him into a long warm kiss.

"I hope you forgive me for telling him. I just worried when I saw you today. And I thought if I wasn't enough, maybe you're father could scare you into line."

Harry tried to hide a small smile. "I can forgive you since you only told my father. If it was my dad I might have had to hex some important body parts."

Severus ran a hand down his face. "You know they just love their son, and I just love and am worried about the boy I'm falling madly for. Work with us please."

Harry felt guilt in worrying not only his father but Severus as well and he promised the man he'd keep to his promise better this time. They stayed together for a time like that before they headed into the potions lab together to work as they did nearly every night even back at school.


	33. Chapter 33

Draco came to collect his brother for breakfast the next morning and from the look on his brother's face, Lucius had kept his promise to tell Harry's brother was going on so that Harry couldn't get away again without having proper back up.

Draco shot him a look as soon as they were away from Remus. "How could you not tell me? I am your big brother and I can't protect you if I don't know."

Harry sighed. "Draco, I didn't want to worry you. I had your goons and Tom for back up."

Draco wasn't buying that. "And that is why father was threatening to ground you for life and hire private security guards when he spoke to me last night."

That almost made Harry laugh the last part for he thought his brother had to seriously be joking but his brother was just serious. Harry had known Remus could be bad but he had not thought his father was worried enough to actually consider bodyguards.

Draco sensed his brother's discomfort. "He was just a bit upset and now he has calmed down. You know he wouldn't go that far. He is just a bit crazy sometimes."

Harry relaxed and laughed. "And here I thought that dad was the one who would go over board and I had to worry about how he would react to all of this."

Draco shrugged. "Father might not be a wolf but when it comes to his sons he can be near as bad. From years of protecting me and dad when he was a spy."

Of course that made so much sense. Their father had not only had his son to worry about but he had also had a wife and his common law husband. He has failed in protecting Draco's mother in the end but his husband and son were safe. Now he had a second son and though the war was over, those instincts did not go away.

Blaise met them at the stairs. Harry smiled at him. "Come to save me from the over protective ravings of my brother?"

Blaise kissed Draco. "I happen to agree with my boyfriend even if he goes a bit over board with all of this. The guys agree. You go no where alone."

Harry looked at his brother. "Remind me why I encouraged you to start dating him? One of you was bad enough."

Elbowing his brother in the ribs Draco knew that Harry was just joking and though he knew it wasn't fair at all that Harry needed all of these rules, the lions had really left them no choice. Harry still would not admit that he could be in physical harm from his former friends. Unfortunately they knew that there was serious danger and if Harry did not get it in his head that he could be at risk, he'd get hurt badly. None of his friends old or new, or his family, would let that happen.

Up in the Great Hall he sunk down between the two and smiled when he saw Luna and Vince across the table. "You two look to have done well without me."

Vince smiled and nodded. "I have convinced this beautiful eagle to date me. But don't think to distract me from ducking out on my services."

Greg nodded from his place next to the new couple. "You promised to keep one of us at all times and we don't like hearing our head had to come to your rescue."

Harry groaned. "Okay. I have heard this speech more then enough times already. I swear on my broom, I will not duck out of my protection again. I swear."

The others broke into laughter and they backed off and Harry had to smile when he noticed that Pansy had taken Luna's advice and was at Ravenclaw that morning, sitting with a very happy looking Marcus. Harry thought she had a pretty understanding boyfriend to have shared her with Draco for months. Draco had confirmed the Parkinsons, even her mum who had wanted Draco and her to marry, had been happy for Pansy. Marcus was a Ravenclaw but he came from an old family with a good reputation and Marcus was a top student, a prefect, played quidditch and treated their daughter like she deserved.

Harry looked down at Hermione and Greg who were with them. "You two are the only ones left to set up. Maybe we should pair you two up."

Greg winced. "As much as a better option then Padma who you were trying to set me up with, I think you will have to stick with helping Neville with Hannah."

Harry looked over his shoulder. "I think Luna and Vince must have inspired him for I swear Neville is sitting at Hufflepuff this morning."

Hermione nodded. "I thought you were busy enough so I decided to steal your matchmaking hat and got those two to actually talk to each other last night at dinner."

Harry wondered what else he had missed as his dad, having been told a bit, seemed to want to ground him as his father had, and they had insisted that he have dinner with them and stay in their apartments for the rest of the day when Harry had returned from Severus' lab. His dad would have probably dragged him home sooner but for the fact that the Malfoy apartments and Sev's were linked.

Harry tried again. "Well since you have taken one of my pet projects away from me, then one of you will just have to do. Now will it be Greg or you Mione?"

Hermione blushed. "You will have to settle for Greg. I kind of have been in contact with Viktor lately and we're kind of dating. He lives in England now."

To say Harry was shocked to learn Viktor Krum had made reappearance and that Hermione had decided to start dating him was a shock. Until next year it couldn't really be much for he could only see Viktor one weekend a month for Hogsmeade, and holidays. It turned out he had taken a job working for the Quidditch magazine that Harry and Draco always read, and while he would still play for Bulgaria's national team, he had moved to London.

Harry smiled. "I am happy for you. He is a step up from a certain red head we know. So I guess that just leaves you Greg for me to find someone for."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Monday Greg was on guard duty and he was wishing he wasn't as Harry seemed to have had his heart set on making sure that he found love. Harry kept saying at their age he should have a girlfriend or at least be interested in someone.

Greg smirked. "I happen to think you're only trying to play matchmaker for everyone else because you don't want anyone to focus on your own love life."

Harry was unable to respond for someone else had. "His love life? His little fuck partner got thrown in prison. He might have to wait a decade for some more fun."

Harry turned around to see Ron and Seamus coming up behind them and he was not all that surprised to see that Ginny and Dean were with them as well. Harry had thought he was prepared for anything they through at him but it seemed even again he was sinking to new levels.

"What are you guys going on about now? You have come up with some new reason to hate and harass me?" Harry shot back.

Ginny smiled. "Oh we were just thinking now that all your little friends are hooking up with each other must have you missing your little fuck buddy."

Ron agreed with his sister. "Your brother and his friends are all paired so you must be missing your Uncle. Regretting getting him locked up are you?"

Even if Harry had not been ready to hex or slug one of them Greg was definitely about to do it at that point. The very thought that these cowardly lions who had been attacking Harry left and right would even insinuate he wanted to be with his child molesting Uncle, made him sick. Harry stopped him.

He whispered. "Don't get yourself expelled or thrown or detention for the rest of the year. They're not worth it. Just full of cruel hot air."

Dean leered at them. "So we were wrong. You were so desperate for a shag with your Uncle in prison you have gone for a goon? "

Seamus snickered from beside him. "If you wanted a good shag you just had to ask and I'd take you into an alcove. Snake or no snake, I'm up for some fun."

Harry was growing sick listening to them. "I wouldn't go into an alcove with you if you were the last man alive. It would be enough to make me go straight."

From anyone who he had been expecting a response from on that he had not expected Ginny who suddenly had tears in her ears, to slap him hard across the face, both Greg and Harry having their eyes on Seamus ant not on her.

Ginny was fighting the tears. "You sick little queer. It isn't bad enough you lead me on and then go queer, but now you make jokes about going back? You're sick."

Harry put his hand to his cheek. "You were like a little sister. And even if you weren't, your love sick puppy routine was not going to win me over Ginny."

It was Ron who had reached to slug him this time but two things stopped him. First it was Greg who had grabbed him by the arm and stopped him and the second was the appearance of not only Severus but of his father as well.

Harry wasn't sure who looked more irate but it was his father who had spoken. "Attacking a student in the hall? I'm sure I didn't just see that."

Ron smirked at them. "I didn't even touch him. His little goon is the one who is mishandling me here and should be in detention."

Severus shook his head. "Sir Nick witnesses your sister's attack and informed us. And we saw you take a swing Mr Weasley. Intent is as bad as the crime."

They could see the looks of shock on the faces of the lions that their own ghost had run to the aid of the snakes but Harry reminded himself he had once been a lion for years and Nick had helped him out of detention in the past.

"Ginny and Ron you will spend two weeks in detention every night. And one more action like this and you're banned from quidditch." Severus spat.

Ginny turned to him. "Even with our star seeker on your team now, you know your team can't beat us so you try and get us kicked off? You can't do that."

Severus smirked. "I tell your head of house of what you have done not only today but this term, and she might not give you the warning. She may just take it."

They both knew better then to argue that point for they knew he was right. Minerva never played favourites with her own house and was one of the strictest teachers at the school as well as the new headmistress. As much as they hated to admit it, they probably had gotten off easier then with her. Dean and Seamus were given detentions all next weekend for cornering Harry and their verbal attack.

When the lions took off Lucius looked at his son. "Are you okay Harry? I hope you now understand why I and Sev have been so worried about you."

Harry hugged his dad. "I know father. I never thought they would get this bad. I should have let Greg step in."

Severus shook his head. "No. Greg did not need the trouble. I hope our threat for being kicked out of quidditch will make them come to their senses."

After promising to allow Greg to take him up to Poppy for he was still looking a bit peaky and he didn't even argue when his father insisted he come home for dinner that evening instead of the Great Hall. He was a bit more shaken by their words then he was by their actions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to a bruise removing lotion from Poppy, Harry was not showing any signs of being hit by Ginny but his dad was pacing anxiously when Greg and Vince saw him home and he thought his dad would strangle him with his hug.

Harry remained in the hug as he had to admit it felt good right then. "I promise dad I'm okay. Nick and Greg made sure I was fine."

Remus pulled back from him. "I think we need to double how many you have with you until we see if your father's threat has any affect on them."

Harry readily agreed to it for he was still a bit shaken. "I never thought. I mean the family comments and the money was one thing but to say that about me and..."

Lucius and Remus pulled their son down onto the couch with them and dinner went forgotten for the time as Harry told them what had been said. They had been given the jist by Nick who had over heard a lot and from Greg but it hit home when they heard their son saying it.

Lucius felt like his husband in wolf form when he heard that. "They will not only face a year but a life ban if they even utter that to you again."

Remus kissed his son's brow. "You know how wrong they were and that no one in their right mind would ever believe that. Don't listen to them cub, please."

Harry was still pretty shaken and when he asked to go and see Severus they thought it was probably a good idea even if they didn't want him out of sight. Even before Harry and Severus began dating, he had been able to find comfort in talking to the man and right now they knew Severus was probably the best.

Severus was not in his lab but his sitting room when Harry came in. "Harry. I'm so sorry for what happened. And for what they said to you."

Harry sunk down onto the couch next tom him and let Severus dry his tears as he told him what he had just told his dads. "I knew they were mad but that..."

Severus quieted him with a gentle kiss. "Your dads were right. No one in their right mind would believe them Harry. Please don't let them get to you like this."

Harry sunk into the welcoming comfort of his arms. "You know you helped. When they said about me wanting to be with my Uncle or just a shag, remembering your feelings for me, helped."

Severus tilted his head up for a short kiss. "You know I love you Harry. Nothing anyone could say, or what I saw, will change that. You are worth so much more."

Harry relaxed into his embrace and for the first time he surrendered fully to the warm lips and the arms around him. Their kisses had lasted a bit longer lately and with a bit more pressure but had always left Harry blushing and pulling away. That evening Harry didn't pull away from the kiss or the arms. When they finally came up for air Harry remained curled in his arms watching the fire and talking. He knew he could get past their lies and insults because he knew his dads had been right, in this man he had found some one who not only loved him but could be gentle and guide him.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry had become the new Draco it seemed. He remembered thinking in the first years they went to school that Draco looked like some celebrity with his two big goons acting as bodyguards. Though it wasn't always Greg and Vince, his number of bodyguards had doubled to two. It tended to be Draco and Blaise for he had near all of his classes with them but when he wanted them to have some alone time or had herbology, it was Vince and Greg or even Greg and Neville.

A week after the last incident things went from bad to worse on Saturday morning. Draco came into the sitting room. "Come on. We have to meet the team."

Harry grabbed his gloves. "And here I thought that Tom was better then Oliver and didn't believe in actually starting practice at dawn."

Tom was in the door and shrugged."Actually I thought we'd take breakfast on the road. We might as well eat as we strategize on plays."

Harry shrugged and guessed it made sense enough. "As long as you don't expect us actually on brooms for at least a half hour more. "

As Tom laughed and assured him by the time they ate and then everyone got changed, it would likely be more like an hour. Harry didn't have to ask why Tom was with his brother to escort him. Since Blaise and the others were not on the team and would all be like sane people, sleeping at that hour, Tom had volunteered. He of course had known even before Draco, of the problems.

After breakfast Harry went to grab his broom from his locker when he noticed something odd about it. "Tom! Draco! Come take a look at my lightening bolt."

Draco came over soon followed by their captain. Tom stared at it. "Nice broom but we've already seen it. Is there a reason we're not headed for the pitch."

Harry was not sure so he put both his gloves on, usually he tended to wear one as he found it easier to catch the snitch without it, and he took the broom out. He wasn't sure what bothered him about it but Draco nodded when he saw it too.

Draco looked at his own broom. "Look at the polish on the broom. Something has been done to it. Someone has been in our change rooms."

Harry was pale as a ghost. "I think we need to take this to our dads or to Madam Hooch. Someone should be able to find out what they did to my broom."

Tom realized something. "It is more noticeable on your broom because of the varnish but there is no saying that the other team brooms were not messed with."

Draco agreed and they summoned the players who had headed off to the pitch. Not wanting to miss their play time they all reluctantly borrowed school brooms from the shed. They had grumbled a bit but after hearing about the tampering with of their seeker's broom, none of them were about to take any unwanted chances.

Harry had a hard time keeping his head in practice and finding he was going to loose the practice snitch Tom stopped him. "Harry, practice with the chasers."

Harry was a bit surprised for he had rarely worked with them but he knew he would have to focus more on their drills and it made sense. "Sure."

The chasers really had no problem including him for when they had a reserve in the past they had often done drills with four of them and once again Harry had the team convinced he should continue to train in the secondary position. Tom had been right to send him off to the chasers for he was able to focus on it for a time but when their practice ended and they headed for the showers, Harry could not get the thought out of his mind.

Tom and Draco came over. "We're taking all of the team brooms to father and Uncle Sev. Between them they should be able to find out what was done."

Harry nodded. "I don't think any of the other ones were tampered with but it makes sense to check them all. I'd not want any of you guys hurt."

One of the beaters clapped him on the back. "We're just lucky you know your broom so well. We will have to get security added to his room some how."

Draco smiled. "I guess all that time this summer practicing and working on our new brooms, came in handy for something."

Harry was worried as they headed back to the castle that his broom would be confiscated as it had been in third year, for weeks. He wanted to make sure it was safe of course but they had a game coming up. Draco reminded his brighter that he still had his firebolt which could still out fly any broom any student on Gryffindor, who they were playing, or any other team for that matter, had. His brother made sense and Harry just wanted to make sure he was safe.

Lucius and Severus were definitely shocked when the entire team came to them and explained. Harry showed his broom. "I noticed something off about the finish."

Lucius looked between his sons' brooms and he nodded. "Most people would not notice but there is something up. We will check all your brooms for you."

The rest of the team piled out of the apartments with thanks for making sure they were safe but Harry and Draco stayed behind and Harry looked anxiously at the broom, wondering what someone could have done to it.

Severus pulled him close. "Remember what you were told first year? No student has the magic to jinx a powerful broom. But some kind of trick product..."

Lucius nodded. "I used to do work in some of our product development when I first got out of school. Dad believed in working my way up. We'll figure it out."

Harry almost laughed at the thought of his dad working his way up but he knew for Lucius that would have meant only a junior executive, not a receptionist or gopher in the company. Draco dragged him off for some lunch, thinking his brother needed a good distraction. Harry could tell Draco was as concerned though as Harry was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been watching Harry at dinner and when he noticed Harry leaving with Draco and Blaise he left a bit later. He and Lucius had spent hours and had found out what had been done to his broom. They still had no way of proving who but they had their obvious suspicions.

Harry seemed to have noticed he was coming and Severus was not surprised when he got into his rooms to find Harry waiting. "You found out something?"

Severus motioned him to sit. "There was a new polish put on your broom, to some how mask the effects of the powder put on it."

Harry didn't grasp what was going on. "Powder? Polish? I don't get this."

Severus explained that the powder was something often used in joke products and caused a burning sensation. It was used in low doses and when come in contact with skin, it was good to use as a key ingredient for itching potions.

Harry understood. "They know I play with only one glove on. I find it hard to catch the snitch with my gloves. They knew my bare skin would touch it."

He nodded. "They probably made it look less suspicious by adding it to a few other brooms on your team. They wanted to make it look like you were not a target."

Harry knew that the rest of his team would likely have been safe for he was the only one who did not wear gloves. Who ever did this had not meant to anger the entire team but by adding it to three of their seven brooms, it looked like there were multiple targets instead of just Harry.

Severus nodded. "Added security has been done to your dressing room but your brooms you guys will keep in your rooms. The only ones who can enter your dressing rooms will need a Slytherin pendent."

Harry had never received one officially for he had a beautiful ivory version from his father, a gift from Lucius' mother years before. Severus confirmed that the wards would recognize Harry's ivory pendent and allow him to enter.

Harry was still pale. "What would have happened if I had not been wearing my gloves when I took it out? I mean you said it was used mixed and in small bits."

Severus sighed. "With enough prolonged contact like when you were on your broom for practice, it would become like acid and start burning away your flesh."

Harry felt sick. "Someone put that on my broom and I am guessing from your look you have no idea. But where would you get this from?"

Severus explained again the use of it in prank shops. "And we know two people who have had problems with you lately who have contact with a prank shop."

Harry heart thudded for he knew not only were Ginny and Ron of course related to the most successful joke shop owners in Europe but that they had spent a night with their brothers at their shop, when Harry had to go to the Burrow before the headmaster's trial. They would have had access to any of their supplies.

Harry shook his head. "They were angry back then but not this bad. Why would they steal from their brothers then? I mean Fred and George would never give it."

Severus agreed. "They were pretty angry when we went before then. And maybe they just took a number of their brother's things to pull some pranks later on."

Harry put his head in his hands. "This is crazy. I know she smacked me and they have been cornering me but this? I can't believe they'd hate me so much to do this."

Severus pulled him into his arms and held Harry tight. For now they had no proof that the four had anything to do with it. They were sending word to the twins to check their inventory and find out if any of the product was missing. But even then they could not accuse them without proof. Harry would have to be even more cautious and they would have to try and catch the four of them red handed some how.

Severus pulled back from the hug but only to kiss him. "I promise you I am going to do everything to protect you. I will not let anyone hurt you. I love you."

Harry returned the tender kiss. "I know Sev. I love you too. I know you and my dads will do all you can to protect me. But I am getting more and more scared."

Severus pulled him back closer into his embrace. "What ever has to be done to keep you safe will be done. I am not about to allow anyone to hurt you again."

He spent the rest of the evening before he was expected back for some tea before lights out, curled up and talking with Severus. Before he left Severus made one last suggestion to try and pick up his spirits a bit.

"I know I promised our next date would be more exciting. Your dads are going to let me take you on a weeknight. I think you could use a break." Severus said/

Harry didn't care where at the time, he was just grateful for a chance to be away from it all and have a good time. "I'd like that Sev."

Severus had not planned on taking him on a weeknight but his dads had agreed that Harry could use some time away from school. After the broom thing they had considered sending him home to the manor until they could ensure he was safe but they knew he would never agree. This evening away would do him some good. Though he wished the date was under better circumstances, Severus was not going to allow the reasoning for its timing, to ruin it for either of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry met the rest of his team in the Slytherin sitting room and he gave back their brooms. Fortunately Harry's was the only one which had been placed under a special kind of polish and the others which were affected had been cleaned.

Tom paled when he heard what had been done. "I never thought a Malfoy obsession with the perfect broom could ever come in handy."

Harry sighed. "Well they have to send mine in to have it cleaned properly because the polish has mixed with the proper polish and they don't want to ruin it."

The lightening bolt like his old broom had special polish specific to them which helped with speed, wind resistance and other issues a broom faced. If they were not careful they could strip the broom of the polish and he might as well have been riding a Comet for all the good his broom would do.

One of the chasers was worried. "Does this mean you have to fly one of the school brooms? I mean we will get killed if you're on a Comet."

Draco shook his head. "As a keeper I don't need the fastest broom. Harry will use mine and his old firebolt dad is sending for from the manor for me to use."

The firebolt of course still out stripped every other broom in the school really and paired with the fact that a keeper did not need the same kind of speed and moves as a seeker, it made more sense for Draco to use his firebolt for the next game. It had still taken some convincing for Harry to agree to it though. He had felt bad taking his brother's broom but Draco reminded him it was only a loan and that they all wanted to win the game.

Tom tossed a glove at him. "I don't care if there is not likely a repeat; you are going to wear both your gloves. It might not be as easy but is possible to catch with it."

Draco agreed with their captain. "I have never played without both of my gloves and I think Tom has a point. You need to take every possible precaution."

Harry felt like pointing out with the added security and the plan foiled, it was not likely to happen again but he just nodded. "Both gloves. I promise."

They eventually slipped into talk of plays and drills as they had missed the talk the day before when dealing with the broom issues, but his mind kept wandering back to what he knew of what was used. Even after they slapped him, Harry had not wanted to believe his old friends meant him physical harm. He could no longer lie to himself and he knew it was them, they had known what the powder would do to him.


	35. Chapter 35

By Wednesday they still had not proven who had tampered with the broom. The twins though had admitted that there seemed to be less of their powder in their stocks then there should have been but that wasn't enough to nail Ginny and Ron with. Since they both had an early end to classes, Severus had thought it a good day to snatch Harry away for their proper second date. Lucius escorted his son down to the gates at 3 to meet with Severus

Severus smiled when they were past the gates enough and tilted Harry's head up to kiss him. "I have been looking forward to this since our last date."

Harry shared his smile and excitement, the concern of the last days gone for now. "I have been trying to figure out just what you had planned for the two of us."

Severus kissed him one last time and then took Harry by the arm so that they could so side by side apparation. He had been hoping for a weekend so he could have him all day but this weekend was Harry's first quidditch game and he knew after the scare with his broom, Harry needed this time away. He'd have Harry away for a full day date soon enough he told himself.

He laughed when he noticed when they reappeared that Harry's eyes were still closed. "You know it will be pretty hard to enjoy if you don't open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes when his stomach settled and he looked around. "Where are we?"

Severus smiled. "We are in Edinburgh. I decided we could not have the privacy of a real date in our world so I'd bring us to the muggle world."

Harry smiled and had no idea what he had in mind but it seemed Severus had a few things in mind and oddly enough he found himself at a golf course, well not a real one. He knew Scotland was famous for gold but he laughed when he was taken to a mini golf course. Severus told him he thought Harry would enjoy something a bit more active and he thought that golf was a sport that even Severus could keep up to him. Harry snorted at the thought of mini golf as a sport but he had to admit as they played the course and tried to get the ball through windmills and clowns mouths and more, it was fun.

Harry smiled when he got a hole in one on the second hole. "I think I like this little prize system we have going."

Severus smirked as he pulled Harry into him. "I don't happen to see how a kiss is a prize to one and not the other but I am only happy to oblige."

They finished the game and while Severus managed to win them a free game by getting his ball in the clown's mouth, they gave their free game to a family and after Severus treated him to a soda pop, Severus' first ever, they left the course

Harry had to laugh at how green he looked when they apparated to the next spot. "I guess soda pop and apparation don't mix well with you."

Severus kissed him on the tip of the nose. "Considering you look greener even without the soda, I wouldn't talk. Besides I have never had a fizzy drink before."

Harry smiled and returned the kiss. "Well then I am glad I got to share a first with you. Now what do you have up your sleeve?"

Severus smiled. "We are on the royal mile. I thought we'd take a walk up to the famous castle and spend the day on a tour. Seems another muggle tradition."

Harry smiled and linked arms with him as they started the walk up the hill which led to the great Castle Edinburgh where Mary Queen of Scots had given birth to her son among other things. The city was beautiful and you really got the sense of the charm of the city as they walked the cobblestone streets. There was even a bagpiper in quilt playing along the way, face painted with old battle paint. The castle itself that late on a Wednesday afternoon was not too packed and they enjoyed a leisurely tour through the castle where there were a few enactments. Harry had to explain a number of the weapons that were in the armoury museum. They finished with the crown jewels room before Severus heard his companion's stomach grumbling.

He kissed Harry. "The castle is nearly closed but I know of a place down the road that has some good food. Or so I have been told."

Harry smiled and linked arms again as they headed for the gates. "I think a nice dinner with you across the table would be a perfect end to our second date."

Not a fancy restaurant as one would expect from a suggestion from Lucius, it was a nice little Scottish cafe and definitely more the style of both men. Though Severus joked about making him eat Haggis, they both settled on nice warm chicken sandwiches and chips. He smiled when he saw Severus braved his second soda.

As they were finishing desert of some shortbread Severus handed him something. "I wanted to get you a little souvenir so you would remember our second date."

Harry smiled and opened the little bag and found a little stuffed bear in kilt and gear, even had bagpipes. Harry laughed. "Thank you. This is definitely sweet."

Severus kissed him and led him for one last stop. The Outlook tower had closed already but Severus apparated them to the top under disillusionment charm for he could not think of a better place for he and Harry to enjoy the stars and one last view of the city before they headed back to school.

As they looked at the city below Severus slipped his arms around Harry's waist and held him to his chest. "I hope you had fun. I really don't know muggle life."

Harry turned and kissed him. "This was incredible and it was definitely a fun day, even the golfing. Thank you for this."

Severus stayed with him up there for a time but they both knew that Lucius would grow anxious if they were not on time. It definitely was not the most romantic way to end a date, having to have his father collect him at the school gates and escort him back home, but for now they knew it was safer and were just happy to be able to spend that night together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was in a better mood for the rest of the week thanks to the romantic night in Edinburgh and on Saturday morning he was actually excited about the game. The locker room new security and the fact that they had their brooms in their rooms with them, the team was not worried.

Draco handed Harry his broom and looked down at Harry's. "I never did get a chance to try out a firebolt. I mean I still had the old Nimbus 2001 till this summer."

Harry smiled at his brother. "Are you sure you really don't mind me using your broom? I can use the firebolt. I used to beat you on my 2000."

Draco smacked him on the arm. "We want to whip the lion's asses on the field and we need our seeker to have the top broom. Even if Ginny is your competition."

Harry laughed and he felt like pointing out that Ginny was actually a decent seeker but he left it. They had been hoping to find another seeker as Ginny was a better chaser but they could find no one who could play as well as her and Collin had made a good chaser. Harry wasn't too worried though for if there was any Weasley who could out fly him it was only Charlie. Charlie was the seeker Harry had always been compared to, and he had seen his big brother fly as of late, and knew why.

Tom turned to him as they headed out. "Still feeling okay with this Harry? I mean this is your first game against your old team"

Before Harry could respond he spotted some of the lions and while most shot him evil looks Katie came up to him and extended her hand. "Let the best team win."

Harry smiled and shook her had. "Let the best team win. And which ever way this goes, still friends when this is done."

Katie pulled him into a hug and headed off with her team and Harry shot a look at Tom and his new team as they headed to the field that told him while he was still friendly with the captain of the old team, he had every intention of seeing his new team win. When they hit the field he was happy to see that his new team had improved in the years since he started playing them, not all dirty moves, they had actual skill.

They were about an hour into the game when Ginny few up beside him. "I see you got your little broom back. Would have thought it would be stripped by now?"

Harry shot her a look for the news had been kept from the school. "You know you are a lot like Ron. That tongue is going to get you in trouble one of these days."

Ginny smirked at him. "Your the one who should be watching his back. If someone got into your quidditch locker, what else do you think they could do?"

Harry had quite enough of her threats and he decided to show her up some other way and that was flying. Making sure she was following he started to use a mix of moves from being a seeker as well as a few from practicing plays with his chasers now. Dipping out a barrel role after a bludger came at him Harry swung down along the goal posts of his own team and headed straight at the ground in a lovely feint, making it look like he had the snitch. Sure enough the little red headed viper was right at his side.

He turned to Ginny with a smirk. "Just to remind you that you're no Charlie."

And just before they hit the ground he made a sweeping recover and soared out along the grass with his feet skimming the grass and he had to smile as he heard Ginny slamming into the ground behind him. The only thing more satisfying was that he spotted the snitch ahead and as his hands caught the snitch, he was beaming.

"Slytherin defeats Gryffindor 270-80." The announcer came over the speakers.

Harry was soon surrounded by his brother and his teammates. Draco dragged him into a hug. "Wait to go. That was amazing."

Tom agreed. "I saw some games when my brother was on the team in the days of Charlie Weasley. You could out fly your brother any day of the week."

"I'm not sure about that but I think he could give me a run for my money." A familiar voice came from behind.

Harry turned around to see Charlie coming his way accompanied by Bill and Fleur and by his fiancé Rodger as well. He was surprised for the Weasleys did not often come to the school and not for games.

Harry threw himself into Charlie's arms but smiled at the others. "I am so happy to see you guys but I am a bit surprised."

Ron came up behind them. "They came to see their brother and sister in their first game of the year of course. Though I don't see why they are hugging you."

Bill shot his brother a look. "You're right we came to cheer our brother, Harry, on in his first game with his new team. Don't think we didn't talk to the twins."

That shut Ron up but Ginny sneered at them. "Just like our prat of a family to support a traitorous dungeon rat over us. And over lies the twins are telling."

Harry watched as they stalked off but his brothers kept talking to him and saying how amazing he had played. They had learned what those two had done even though it went unproved and they had come to show Harry their support as well as cheer him on with his new team. Harry's spirits lifted even more when Katie and some of his team mates came over and congratulated him as well.

Before leaving Charlie clapped him on the back."Wanted to ask you in person. Rodger and I are getting married on Boxing Day and I'd like you to stand with Bill, Percy and the twins by my side."

Harry was surprised but he smiled and nodded. "I'd be honoured Charlie. I was sorry to miss Bill's wedding this summer. I'd be so honoured to stand up for you."

Bill smiled. "We missed you at the wedding too little brother. Percy and Penny are going to marry this spring as well. Don't let Ron get to you, you're our brother."

Harry said his goodbyes reluctantly to them but he was still at an amazing high from the game. He noticed that Charlie had not included Ron in his wedding party and wondered how bad things had got between them lately. He let go of his old friend's bitterness when he showered and headed to the victory party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party would probably go on all night but some time after dinner Harry slipped out and headed for Severus' rooms, well as best as he could slip out with two people to escort him but he made sure they were Draco and Blaise who knew about him and Severus.

Severus was in his lab and looked up with a smile when he saw Harry come in. "I am surprised you aren't at the party but I can't say I'm disappointed."

Harry pulled him down into a warm kiss. "I'd hope you were not disappointed to see me or I might just go away."

Severus tugged him back into place and into another warm kiss. Harry slipped into his own apron and they talked about the game but Harry also mentioned about the visit of the Weasleys as well as his talk with Ginny.

Severus sighed. "That girl is a fool if she takes such a risk and openly admits what she did to you. Perhaps it means she and her brother will slip up properly soon."

Harry hated the thought of it. "As much as I want this over, for them to slip up they would have to try something. It scares me."

Severus reached over and pulled him close. "You know your dads and I won't let anything happen to you. We promise. I promise you I will protect you."

Harry let his words assure and offer him slight comfort. "I just wish I didn't need a bodyguard. I wish I could go out with my boyfriend and not hide it."

Severus knew what he was talking about. He wished he could take Harry for a walk out on the grounds together He wished Harry was safe enough that they could actually enjoy their relationship out in the open. He didn't mind for Harry's safety keeping it a secret but he knew Harry did. He knew Harry wished he could have a normal relationship and tell his friends about it. Severus was aware that Blaise was the only one who knew about them so far.

Severus drew him eventually into his sitting room as the potion had been near done, and called for coco. "You know many of you friends would be happy for you."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I know. I know Neville and Hermione, Luna, would support me. They might think it odd but they would accept eventually."

Severus pulled him close. "Is there a reason then that you don't want any of your friends to know about us? I noticed only Blaise knows."

Harry saw the look in his eyes and he suddenly felt guilty. He knew Severus was wondering if Harry was embarrassed of their relationship and that was why he was not willing to tell any of his friends, even those who would not be opposed to it.

Harry kissed him. "I want them to know. I promise I am not ashamed or anything. I am worried though if I tell more people, it might slip out to others."

Severus understood. "If someone over heard, there is a chance that people like Ginny would find out. I understand. And I know you were not ashamed."

Harry sunk back into the warmth of his arms. "I am happier then I ever have been and falling for you so badly Sev. I want my friends to know that and they will."

Severus held the body to his chest. "I'm not falling, I'm already there and like I said I'd do anything to make you safe. Don't feel any guilt to tell anyone else."

Harry enjoyed some time of hot chocolate and cookies with him but Harry had told his dads he was spending the night in Slytherin for the party and he knew he had to return back there eventually. He had told everyone other then Draco and Blaise, that he had been going home to spend some time with his dads. Harry pulled himself reluctantly free from his arms and headed for the door.

As he was stepping out Severus sopped him and pulled him into a kiss. "You know you're not supposed to be in the halls alone."

Harry returned the kiss. "You can watch me from where you are as I am literally walking across the hall, well nearly. I don't think you have to worry."

Severus pulled him into one more soft kiss before Harry pulled away and headed for Slytherin. Severus watched for a moment even though he knew Harry was right and no one was going to try something so close to Slytherin but he watched. What he didn't see was that their kiss did not go unnoticed.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry wasn't sure why but the next morning when he headed up for the Great Hall for breakfast with Draco, Blaise and several other snakes as well; he knew something was wrong or going to go wrong. It wasn't until he was leaving breakfast with Draco and Blaise that he found out what.

Ron appeared in front of him with his sister and Dean and Seamus. "The little queer is even more disgusting then we thought."

Harry glared at them for Ron's voice had been loud to make sure he drew attention. "We know what you think of me. Get out of my way Ron."

Ron stood his ground though and with the others behind and beside him it would have taken Harry pushing through them and at that point he had no desire to make any more of a scene then already was happening.

Ginny sneered. "No wonder you dumped me. You needed an old man to fuck you nice and good. No wonder you shot down Seamus' kind offer."

Harry stared at her. "Not this bull shit again about me wanting to be fucked by my Uncle. I have had enough of this. Get the hell our of my way."

Dean grabbed him. "Is that why you got the headmaster fired and sent to prison? You were a jilted lover? Your Uncle not old enough so you went older."

Draco and Blaise were both even more livid then Harry at that point and Harry could see every eye in the room was on them. They had been joined by Greg and Vince as well as Neville and a few others.

Draco pushed Dean's handoff Harry. "Get your filthy lying hands off of my brother. It's not bad enough you taunt him with his Uncle, but Albus?"

Ginny shrugged. "I would not have thought it myself but now that he has lowered himself to fucking the dungeon bat, I am starting to wonder."

Harry tried to hide how pale he went and he could hear gasps of shock rippling through the hall and knew the entire school was soon to be talking but at that point most of them thought the red heads had gone nuts.

Harry stared at her like she had gone mad. "What are you lying about this time Ginny? You know Professor Snape and my fathers are best friends."

Ron smirked. "Well then I wonder how your fathers feel or maybe they set this up for you. Do they know you were fucking him last night after your win?"

Blaise held Draco back as he looked ready to slug one of them. "You little weasel, how dare you spread such disgusting crap about my brother?"

Harry\s mind was racing and he remembered the fact that he and Severus had been kissing outside of his rooms the night before, before he returned to Slytherin for the rest of the party and to spend the night with his brother. Was it possible one of them had seen him kissing Severus? But why would they be in the dungeons?

Dean smiled. "We were taking a little walk to see if there were any little snakes to have some fun with after your cheat yesterday and had quite the show."

Ginny spoke up so the rest of the hall could hear. "You and Professor Snape snogging outside of his painting, before you slipped away to Slytherin."

Harry shook his head. "You guys really think anyone will buy your lies? You lions don't have the backbone to be down in snake territory without back up."

The rest of the hall was talking again and they could tell that most of the people believed Harry as they knew his former friends were jealous of him and had been spiteful as of late. The thought that the Golden boy was shagging the potions professor, was preposterous to the rest of the school.

Seamus shook his head. "You know you were there for a quickie last night. We saw you. He warned you about not being in the halls alone."

Tom had come up beside them. "He was at out victory party all last night, heck he spent the night with the house. You're off your rockers."

Ron spat. "Who is the school going to believe, the snakes who are protecting their precious star weaker and head of house, or us? Really."

Luna though had come up beside them. "There were a number of lions and eagles at the celebration party Ron. We all saw him there all night."

Shouts started coming from the other tables that Ron and the pricks with him should shut the hell up and know when they were beaten. If even Harry's reputation had not been enough to have their back up, the fact that two other houses were attesting to his location that night, just cemented the truth for the school.

Ron poked a finger at his chest. "We know what we saw and we will prove it to the rest of the school. You won't keep making fools out of us forever."

Harry smirked at him. "Why would I need to Ronald? It seems you're doing a good enough job of it yourself, without any help from me."

As the guys stormed off Ginny remained. "You better watch your back. The broom was a warning. You'll pay for this and leading me on you little queer."

When they were gone Harry must have gone a deathly shade of white for Draco and Blaise steered him out of the hall and down towards the dungeons. Harry sagged into the couch there but he knew he was going to need to face his friends for even if they had backed him, they knew he was not in Slytherin all night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say they were a bit surprised to all be there in the room of requirements was an under statement. Katie, Neville, Luna and Hermione had been gathered with all the Slytherins in their year and a few others like Tom. After what happened in the Great Hall they all had questions though and were waiting for Harry to arrive.

When Harry came in with Blaise and Draco it was Tom who asked. "Not that we mind giving you back up but you weren't there last night. Were they right?"

Harry looked at Draco who nodded so Harry took a deep breath. "Yes. Professor Snape and I have been involved since this summer. He spent it with my family."

Hermione looked a bit pale at the news. "Harry, I mean we'd be happy for you but is this not against school rules? And I mean he is so much older and after all you..."

Harry stopped her and after taking one last long breath he explained in short form everything that had happened since that summer like Severus helping heal him and walking in the garden, their first kiss and their recent dates. He admitted that the lions had not been lying when they said he had been kissing Snape the night before.

"Blaise and Draco walked me over there for a bit and I was kissing him in the hall. I didn't see anyone. I had no idea I was spotted." Harry ended with.

He stood waiting for some kind of reaction and he was not surprised the first people to jump up and hug him were Neville and Luna who really he would have been shocked if they had not. Their loyalty was so strong that they both should have been badgers.

Neville smiled. "You know such age differences are really not uncommon. I mean gran would probably say you were just acting like the pureblood family you are in."

Pansy nodded. "You know the fact that he is a friend of your dads is common enough. I mean many until recently had arranged marriages from their parents."

Hermione hugged him. "You know I support you. That prat Ron is a fool. And your red headed brothers will have your back as always, you know you can be sure."

Harry was a bit worried but his brothers had made it clear that summer that they were not so easy to get rid of and though he knew he would probably be the brunt of jokes for some time from them, Hermione was right he believed deep down. He knew it would again be the younger Weasleys against him and their family. Or so he hoped for he had his heart set on being a groomsman on Boxing Day for Charlie as he had asked.

Katie smiled. "I should have known why you went snake. But seriously I support you in this. As would our old buddies and you know it. I'm totally cool with this."

Luna kissed his cheek. "We understand why you kept it hidden and if you don't want anyone else to know, you know we will keep it. We're your friends here."

Vince agreed with his girlfriend. "You already have the rest of the school convinced. You keep your snogging in private until you're ready to come out, and it is good."

Harry was definitely relieved to hear that those gathered here had no trouble with him being with Severus. Some thought it extremely strange and they would need a bit of time to get used to seeing them together when it came out, but they wanted him happy. They also could tell from what he said that Severus was good to him.

Tom came over as the others were leaving. "You just made keeping our star seeker safe a bit harder. But keep low profile for a few days and this should blow over."

Harry wished it was so simple. "The rest of the school might stop talking about it but I doubt that little group is going to forget about this so easy. Not my luck."

Draco pulled his brother into a headlock. "Well you already had goons for back up so nothing changes here. Might just have to be a bit more careful about things."

Blaise saw Harry groan. "I know that this is already enough of a headache but you were the one snogging Snape in the hallway for the whole world to see."

Knowing they had some what of a point and just grateful for the back up, Harry did not point out that at that time of the night there really should not have been any lions in that part of the school other then the few who had been invited to their party, all of whom were in the room only moments ago.

Draco and Blaise were going to take him home but Harry wanted to go to the owlery. "I want to write my brothers. They should hear this from me and not from Ron."

After a moment Draco agreed. "Ron or Ginny will go to them eventually and try to turn them on you. But I am sure that you have nothing to worry about."

Harry smiled as he finished writing the note up in the owlery. "Just remind them that they told me that I was their brother and stuck with them for all eternity."

Blaise looked at Draco. "You seem to have a number of stubborn brothers including this one here. I think I am glad I am an only child."

Harry shook his head for he had been an only child and orphan for years and he would not trade in Draco or any of his red headed older brothers for anything. He could take their over protective nature and good natured teasing for he knew they loved him and protected him, and that meant the world.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed the good luck of Harry had run out. He had been invited by Hagrid to go out and spend some time with him checking on some new unicorn foals and after gaining permission from his dads, he was only happy to accept. Since he would be with Hagrid and Fang, and Hagrid collected him at the school doors, he had been believed safe. He was to wait for his dads to come and pick him up when he was done.

He was out with Hagrid at the paddock when the sun was still up a bit when Hagrid stopped. "I forgot the onions. I need to go back and get them from my hut."

Harry looked around for they were not even in the forest. "Do I need to come back with you?"

Hagrid shook his head. "No. You're not in the woods yet and Fang will stay with you. Just stay put here and I'll be back in a moment or two."

Harry rubbed the head of the dog. "I don't think this dog will be much protection but I guess the man eating spiders won't come out of the woods."

Hagrid laughed and swore he would not leave Harry if he thought he was in any danger from the woods and he'd be back right away. Harry had never been a huge fan of the class but he had to say that the baby unicorn were quite beautiful to look at.

He heard some footsteps and he thought Hagrid was returning until he heard Fang start snarling and barking. "Fang what is it boy?"

Harry noticed the sound was not coming from the woods or deeper into them but just off to the side but before he could turn to see what was coming his way or scaring the dog, he was hit by something and the entire world went black.

The last thing he remembered before he passed out was feet next to him and a voice. "The little queer will pay for what he has done to us."


	37. Chapter 37

Lucius and Severus had a bad feeling and they headed out towards Hagrid's hut. They were even more worried when they caught sight of the half giant coming out of his hut and Harry was not with him.

Severus called out. "Hagrid, where is Harry? You were supposed to bring him back to us in a half hour."

Hagrid smiled. "He is out in the paddock with unicorns. It is just beyond the edge and I left Fang with him. He will be fine."

Lucius shared a look with his friend and their pulses were both racing. "There was more then one reason we did not want him alone. He has been in danger."

Hagrid paled. "I did not know. I have only returned to my hut for a few moments as I needed some more food for the foals. I am sure he is fine."

Both men hurried towards the paddock and they saw it was empty. They were desperately searching for some sign of what happened when they spotted something in the grass and Lucius' heart lurched when he noticed what it was and picked it up.

"This is my son's wand. What is it doing in the grass? He is out here some where with no way of defending himself?" Lucius was starting to panic.

Severus sent off a patronus to the school. "I have alerted Remus and the other teachers. We will get everyone we can down here and we will find Harry soon."

Both men though were going into panic mode and Hagrid was not much better but he sent word to the centaurs asking for their help. The centaurs did not like humans but they were usually good about protecting

Remus met them some time later. "I don't get this. I don't. He was supposed to be out here safe with Hagrid. He should have been safe."

Lucius put a hand on his husband's arm. "We will find him Remy. Who ever took him could not have taken him too far and we will find him."

They were starting to get more and more worried though as they were forced to go deeper for the ghosts and Filch and some students were searching the school and the grounds but they would not have thought Harry would have left the woods.

Suddenly a centaur came out from the woods. It was Firenze and he bowed. "I have heard from my scouts something was found. There is a dog there and barking."

Severus' heart lurched for he knew Fang would have stayed with Harry, not the bravest but definitely a loyal dog. "Can you take us to this?"

Firenze nodded and he called forth Ronan and Bane and thought it was not customary; Severus, Remus and Lucius were all permitted to mount the centaurs. Since Firenze had been permitted back into his herd, relations between the school and the centaurs had been some what better.

Before they got there though a scout stopped them. "It is pretty bad. We can't get him down from the tree. He had been stuck with spells."

Remus nearly fell off the back from hearing that. "You found out son? He is in a tree? Oh Merlin, they didn't..."

He couldn't finish his words but the centaur made it unnecessary. "He was not hung just attached to the tree and left for dead. He is in pretty bad shape."

They came into the clearing and when Remus saw his son when he was off the back of the centaurs, if it had not been for his husband he would have collapsed, nothing having prepared him. Harry was pinned to the tree by unknown magic binds, looking crucified, naked in the cold fall air. He had the words queer and freak written across his chest but they were relieved to see it was paint or perhaps make up, and not his blood. There was a massive cut though from where they realized he must have been struck in the head by something.

Bane pointed at the dog. "He is probably the only reason the boy is alive. He is close enough to the spiders that the smell of blood would eventually call to them."

Lucius had gone with Severus to see how to release him. "They knock him out, write on him and leave him bleeding to die of hypothermia or eaten by predators."

Severus wasn't sure. "They likely thought someone would find him first or they would not have made such a show of it. The position and the message..."

It was little comfort to either of his dads or to Severus that who ever had attacked Harry had obviously meant him to be found and not eaten, for he could have very easily been killed before they got to him. They realized as they were trying to get him down it was not a spell but some kind of trick used to keep him in place.

Severus touched the substance. "It is like that muggle sticky tack but so much stronger. Another prank product I presume?"

Remus knew a charm to work on the product and they were able to free their son. "We will speak to Fred and George and see if one of their creations."

As they bundled up Harry in Severus' robes, they knew that they still had no proof even if this turned out to be another Weasley product, that it was those four they suspected. Their threats did not prove it. Severus handed Harry to Firenze who carried him as the others road back. The centaurs did not stop at the edge but took them right to the school, word sent via patronus that Harry had been found.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was morning and Harry still had not woken and there was still no proof of who attacked him. Remus and Lucius as well as Severus and Draco had spent a night long constant vigilance at his side. They had been excused from their classes until Harry woke and was better.

Minerva came in. "Fred Weasley says it is one of his products and his siblings had access but there is no way of connecting them one hundred percent."

Lucius was livid. "In front of the entire school they have threatened him numerous times. This is the second time the twin's products have been used against him."

Minerva looked down on Harry. "Unfortunately they would argue it was coincidence. They'd not be stupid enough to use something they could be linked too."

There was of course not one person in the room including the headmistress who did not think they were actually that stupid but they knew if they wanted to bring such serious charges against the kids they needed actual proof. Harry could not go through another trial after this summer, just to have them get off on a technicality.

Minerva turned to leave. "We will have the ghosts and the paintings keep an eye on the four and hopefully we can catch them red handed some how."

When she was gone Severus sunk down. "I told Harry. I told him it would be good if they tried so they'd slip up and we could catch them."

Lucius squeezed his hand. "You did nothing wrong. You were not suggesting to him he should be bait. He should never have been left out there by Hagrid alone."

Severus was not getting over the guilt though. "He was so scared. He said he didn't want them to try something for he was worried it would work. And now..."

There was not one of them in the room who did not share in his guilt for they had been thinking the same thing. They had actually thought perhaps if he was out with Hagrid the prats would try something and the half giant would catch them. Never in a million years would they have ever wanted to use their son as bait though.

Severus leaned down and kissed his head. "I hate dogs but I will cook Fang a hundred steaks. If that dog had not stayed with him, he may never have lived."

Lucius watched as Draco began to stir as he had been asleep finally in the chair. "We don't need to talk around Draco like this. This has been hard enough."

Remus agreed with his husband. "I can't believe after this summer that Harry went through this again. I'm just glad it was paint and he was not raped or..."

So many scenarios had run through their head when they had seen him naked and in a crucifixion form. They had been worried that the words were blood and had been carved into him. They had worried he had been hexed. They thought he might have been raped since he was naked. Thankfully other then a concussion from a blow from what they presumed was a rock right now, the only thing wrong with him was hypothermia from being out there.

Hagrid came in some time later. "I am so sorry. I never thought he would be at any risk. I did not know his friends had been threatening him."

Remus nodded. "We know Hagrid. You should have been told that there were other risks then the forest. You're not to blame for what happened."

Hagrid motioned to his dog. "Fang has been whining and restless. I think he has been anxious to see Harry and check he was fine."

Though some of the others in the room almost laughed at the thought of that, the dog jumped up with his feet on the bed and seemed to be taking a look at the buy and then settled down by the edge of the bed and did not seem to want to budge.

Poppy was not happy. "I can't be having any dogs or other animals in the hospital wing. You know that Hagrid."

Lucius shook his head. "We owe the dog our son's life. He protected him in the woods and got him help. I think he can stay."

Poppy looked ready to argue but she nodded. "Harry's vitals have stabilized since he entered. It might be a coincidence but the dog does seem to calm him."

Harry was out from the head injury and all the potions he had been given for his head and for the cold, and would likely not be awake for another day. There were monitoring spells all over him to keep track of his vitals and sure enough they had improved slightly since the dog entered.

Hagrid nodded. "I need to get back to teach but if Fang if helping Harry and he is welcome to stay here, I will leave him with you."

Lucius thanked him. "I don't know why but it seems he does. I'd appreciate if the dog could stay, at least until our son awakes and is out of the woods again."

The others cringed at the term for it brought back flashes of the night before but Hagrid left. The family was alone for some time after those two visits and eventually Poppy insisted they should take turns for they needed rest. Severus agreed to stay so his dads could get some real sleep as they had not slept at all since he was found and Draco was reluctantly convinced to join his friends for dinner at the very least. He had slept but he needed to get out for a bit.

Lucius kissed his son as he shooed him out the door. "Sev will send word if he wakes or something happens. You need a bit of a break."

Remus agreed. "It will be hard enough for the two of us to get some sleep worrying about one son without worrying after you as well. Please."

Severus watched as his godson left for dinner and the two fathers headed to their apartments for some sleep. He had ordered sleeping draughts added to their tea for he intended for them to take more then a simple nap. Harry would need all of them when he woke up and he would need them all to be strong for him as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaise, Vince and Greg all were worried sick about him and when Hermione and Luna with Neville joined him at Slytherin they were not much better. No one really knew what happened to Harry other then he had an accident and was in the infirmary. The dads didn't want word getting around for now of what he had suffered.

They all wanted answers so after dinner he took them to the room of requirements, Katie with them and told them everything. "And now he is still out."

Hermione was in tears and Greg was doing his best to comfort here. "How could anyone do this? I know they taunted him but after this summer, this..."

Draco agreed. "Even without this summer no one deserves what happened to my brother. We all know who it is but we need to find a way to prove it."

There was not one person in the room who had any doubts it was the four Gryffindors who had attacked him, even without hearing about the Weasley product that had been used on him. The constant threats and cornering of him, and the incident with the broom, was more then enough to convince them.

Blaise spoke. "We keep an eye on the four of them any way possible and we catch them red handed. I'd think Fred and George could help us with some products."

Hermione agreed but turned to Draco. "We can contact them but we can have help from Harry as well. You know where his invisibility cloak is?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "He keeps it in his trunk always. It would help us keep tabs on them without being seen."

Her other idea of course was the marauders map and Draco promised to help her find it for though Harry had shown it to him and how to use it, he had no idea where the thing was. The fact that it looked like a piece of normal parchment did not help.

"Dad can probably find it easy enough. He helped create it, I'd assume he knows some way of tracking it." Draco thought.

Neville spoke up. "I don't know what I can do but you know you can count on our help. We all want to make sure they pay for what they did to Harry out there."

Draco had never been so happy his brother was so popular for everyone in the room agreed with Neville and he knew when he went to the rest of his house and people like their quidditch team, they'd find more aid if needed. Though his so called best or closest friends of the past save Hermione, had the loyalty of wood, Harry did have numerous loyal friends and between them and his dads and Severus, they'd prove who did this and make them pay for this.

Blaise kissed his boyfriend as the others left, Hermione remaining as they were going for the cloak and map. "We will prove this. I promise Draco."


	38. Chapter 38

Severus sat there for hours alone save for the company of Fang. He was surprised Draco had not returned and hoped that his godson had been convinced to go and sleep in his own bed by his anxious boyfriend, or at least to get some air. The potions he had slipped to Remus and Lucius would keep them out till morning. He checked with the house elves and they confirmed the fathers had eaten the potion laced dinner.

He was starting to drift off when he heard a whining sound coming from Fang. He looked at the dog. "What is it boy?"

The dog continued whining and he knew something was up. He went back to his chair and pretended to be asleep and sure enough the doors of the infirmary opened and he heard footsteps come in.

"See I told you be would be out. Heard Pomfrey say she slipped him sleeping potions." He heard Ginny's voice.

Seamus smirked. "And those dads of his are asleep down in their apartments. That map comes in handy for things."

Dean quieted then. "Poppy might be around and we don't need anyone to know we have the freak's map hidden in Ron's trunk in his room."

Severus knew they were talking about Harry's map. He had seen it in Harry's third year and Harry and Remus had both explained how it worked that summer. He knew Harry often kept it on him and with sickening realization he knew Harry must have had it on him when he was attacked.

Ron looked down at the bed. "The little freak. I am not sure whether we should be disappointed they found him or not."

Ginny laughed. "It would have been no fun if the spiders ate him and no one saw our pretty little message. You never know he might still die, I heard."

Seamus agreed. "You heard that ferret of a brother of his at dinner. His head injury from the bat and the hypothermia."

Dean went over and Severus had to stop himself from jumping up and revealing he was awake, when he saw the boy's hand on Harry's crotch area but he reminded himself he needed more proof and he could not give himself away.

Fang did it for him though for the dog who had been whining all along actually acted like a dog for once. "Ouch. That fucking dog bit me." Dean screamed.

Seamus was about to hex the dog but Ron stopped him. "You know we can't let anyone know we were here. The blasted dog finally got a backbone for once."

Seamus pulled Dean away. "You know we can always find some fun down in the alcoves if you need it tonight. I know you were robbed of your fun."

Dean kicked Fang. "Twice by this beast. If he had not been barking and drawing help, we would have had time to fuck him nice and good in the woods."

Listening Severus was growing sicker and sicker. Like any teacher he knew there were a number of young boys who experimented, only a few who actually came out as gay, in the alcoves. To realize two of Harry's old roommates were either gay or those little experimentalists and had meant to rape him.

Ron pulled them towards the door. "We just need to find a way to plant that old bat on one of the Slytherins and we will be good."

Dean seemed unsure. "Do you think anyone will realize that bat is not one of the school ones? I mean that thing has not been used here for years."

Ginny assured him. "No one will look close enough to realize it Fred's bat from his quidditch days. Found it in his store room. They will just see the blood."

Seamus looked back over towards Severus. "You'd think they would have kept someone awake over then the dog by his side after he was attacked.

They eventually left and when he was sure they were gone Severus stood feeling sick to his stomach. He bent down and kissed Harry on the lips, so happy Harry had not been awake for that. He was too out with potions he would never have even subconsciously heard or felt it.

He went to Fang and pet the dog. "You I will cook steaks for every night for the next ten years. Thank you boy."

He went to Poppy's office to ask her to keep an eye on Harry and stay in with him. She knew something was up if he was asking so she sunk down into a chair next to the bed and swore she would not leave until one of his dads or Severus came for him.

He grabbed some antidotes for the sleeping potions as he went and hurried for the Malfoy apartments. He found both men passed out on the couch and started feeding them the antidotes.

Remus looked up shocked when he realized he and his husband had been drugged and more confused about what was going on. "Why aren't you with out son."

Lucius was coming around when he heard what Severus told them what happened in the infirmary. Lucius jumped up. "We need to find a way to get them."

Severus nodded. "It is going to come out I am dating your son. It is not against the rules but I think we need to tell the headmistress officially and warn her."

They agreed that at this point the headmistress needed to know everything that was going on so she would understand the motive behind the attacks and they headed for the headmistress' office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco stepped back from his brother's door and covered his mouth. He, Blaise and Hermione had been in Harry's bedroom looking for his cloak and the map. They had found his dads passed out but they had kept quiet when Severus came in and had over heard the entire thing.

Hermione sunk down onto the bed shaking. "This can't be happening. I thought surely they didn't mean to kill him, and they didn't rape him but..."

Draco nodded. "They were half hoping he'd get eaten and Fang saved him from being raped. We have to help my dads and Sev. There has to be some way."

Hermione nodded. "There is one person loyal to Harry who can get into the dorm and be able to look for the map at the least. Neville."

They were a bit worried for they knew they were putting him at risk but Draco grabbed his brother's cloak from the closet and said he would accompany Neville, they needed him for passwords and so nothing looked out of place. If someone walked into the dorms and things were moving and opening alone, it would be bad.

They found Neville with Luna near the room of requirements and explained what they found out and what they needed. "Will you do this for us Neville?"

Neville was a bit pale but he nodded. "I saw those four headed outside. There should be enough time for me to get in and out. I'll do anything for Harry."

Draco clapped him on the back. "You know you're much better suited as a lion then most of them you know. You show a lot more bravery then most."

Hermione agreed as she followed them. "You stood up to us when we went for the stone first year, and in the ministry. Even you gran is proud of you."

Neville smiled and finally nodded. "I might not be as brave and big as the Weasleys or you Draco, but he is the closest thing to a brother I have."

Reminding Neville that Harry felt the same way Draco slid under the cloak and followed Neville into Gryffindor tower. They hurried up to the sixth year dorms and Neville pointed at the trunk and bed where Ron kept his things. Remembering what he had over heard he and Neville scrambled through the entire trunk trying to find a secret compartment. They had almost given up when Neville activated it. There was no bat as he had hoped but there was the map.

They were closing the trunk when they heard someone at the door. Neville closed the trunk and went to his bed and sunk down with a book. "Quiet Draco."

Draco watched as Ron and the other two came in but they stopped talking as soon as they saw Neville. "Can you get out of here Porker, we need to talk?"

Neville stood up and made to leave but before he did he turned back to them. "Stop being such prats. You know you wouldn't be acting like this if Harry was here."

Dean looked ready to throw a punch and Draco was worried he'd have to step in. "Well he's not is he and if you don't want to end up like him..."

There was no need for Draco to step in for it seemed he was not the only one of Harry's surrogate big brothers at school. Draco knew his dads had contacted the Weasleys after he was attacked and also knew the twins had been contacted about their products. The twins stood with Charlie in the door way.

Fred stopped Dean. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. And I'd specially watch what you just said for it sounded like you just admitted to attacking Harry."

Ron shot his brothers a look. "I should have known you would come and coddle the little freak. Especially you Charlie, a freak just like him."

Charlie had never looked so angry. "I never thought I'd have a bigot for a brother. To think that could have been me. We'll make sure you get caught."

George nodded. "Stole products from us when you were guests in our home. If the headmistress doesn't expel you, we'll have you arrested."

Draco took the chance to slip out of the room for the commotion and he soon heard Neville coming down with him and the Weasleys. Draco had found some of the substance used on Harry to keep him to the tree, among Dean's things when the boys were distracted by Neville.

Draco revealed himself to the Weasleys out in the corridor when alone with them and Neville. "Look what we found in the trunk."

Charlie was not surprised to find out they had over heard. "Bill is with your dads and Severus up in the office with the headmistress. The map might help."

Draco nodded. "There has to be a way to catch them with this and what we found in Dean's things should be enough to nail them with on top of that."

They rushed to the headmistress' office where Draco saw the surprise in his fathers' and godfather\s face when he explained what he had found out but they all knew that the map was their best way of trapping them.

Severus turned to Draco and the twins. "We need you guys to stay with Harry. Let the older ones handle this. He needs to be protected."

Draco hugged his father. "Please catch them red handed. They have to pay for what they did to my brother in the woods and in the infirmary as well."

Lucius kissed his son on the head. "I promise Draco, we will get them. We will make them pay for what they did to Harry. I promise you son."

Fred and George led a reluctant Draco off, not much happier then he was about not being a part of the capture of the others but they reminded themselves how close Harry had come to being hurt again if Fang and Severus had not been with him, and knew they could do as much up in the infirmary.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron and the others headed down to the quidditch pitch. He no longer had a place on the team but there was a general change room for all students for flying lessons and they had hid the bat in one of the unused lockers there.

Ron pulled out the bat. "Now we just need to find a way to get into the Slytherin change rooms and plant this thing."

Dean shook his head. "Yours and your sister's stupid little plan with the broom screwed that up. Those rooms are too warded."

Ginny shook her head and removed something from around her neck. "Seems you need a girl around here who has the brains."

They all looked in shock at the ivory pendent she wore and they knew that Harry had been wearing it since that summer. It had the Slytherin logo on it, a fancier version then any of the other snakes wore but they also knew it was the key to getting in there.

Seamus was still not sure. "But he is on the team and he is friends with the house. Maybe we should plant it on a lion or even an eagle, a badger."

Ginny snorted. "No one would believe that those two houses would ever attack Harry. Ravenclaw especially. And where is your house loyalty?"

Dean scoffed at her. "House loyalty? Harry was a lion and I don't see us trying to be friends with him."

Ron sneered at him. "The sick little turncoat is no lion, he is a snake and fucking their head of house to boot. He deserves all of this."

They were about to head out into the halls when suddenly the door behind them opened and Lucius, Severus, Remus, the headmistress and Bill and Charlie came pouring through the door.

Lucius looked at Minerva and then grabbed his son's pendent from Ginny. "I assume we have enough proof finally of what they have done."

Minerva nodded and motioned for them to immobilize the four. "We do. We will send to the ministry for an auror right away."


	39. Chapter 39

Minerva sat in her chair with Lucius, Remus, Severus, Arthur and Molly and their eldest children ranged out with them. Molly and Arthur had arrived after their sons and had been on their way to the infirmary when they found out their son and daughter had been caught.

Moody came through the door with Tonks. "What is this about Minerva? I usually do not get summoned by name at night but Amelia said you insisted."

Minerva sighed. "We have had a serious hate crime on campus and we asked because of the victim that you be sent for."

Tonks realized looking at those gathered. "Harry? What happened to Harry?"

They had all known that the head of the auror department and Tonks would take special interest in this and make sure that this went through and was not dragged out. They had not only been involved with what happened to Harry that summer but they were also personally close to him, especially Tonks.

Remus explained how they found him, the evidence and what they heard. "We caught them red handed before we called you."

Tonks paled. "How is Harry? He wasn't raped again was he?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. Thanks to Fang both in the woods and the infirmary. But he has not woken from their attack yet. The twins are with him."

Moody growled and turned on the four students who were magically bound to the chair. Not one of them had faltered at that point but having the head of the auror department there, Moody whose reputation was famous, was enough to make them all go pale.

"Do any of you have anything at all to say in your defence?" Moody demanded.

Ron smirked. "The little freak should have known what he had coming snogging the dungeon bat. We all know what a sick little freak he was."

Dean agreed. "Should see about his Uncle and Dumbledore getting them released. He obviously likes the men old and being fucked up the ass."

Finding that restraining one person would not be enough for not only the dads but Severus were ready to attack the children as well as at least two of the Weasleys at that point, Tonks settled for erecting a shield in front of the kids. She and Moody would have torn them to pieces themselves after hearing that but they kept calm.

Ginny looked at her parents. "Do something. We don't deserve this. You can't allow them to arrest us for attacking the freak."

Arthur was livid. "You could be arrested for stealing from your brothers alone. Add to that tampering with a broom, and what you did to him in the woods..."

Molly looked at her children and the other two. "We taught you better then that. I assume your parents taught you better then that."

Seamus and Dean's parents had been summoned but had refused to come. Dean's parents sent word they would be at their son's trial when he got one but right now they could not face him. Seamus' parents refused contact with their son at all.

Remus looked between the auror and the kids. "You will be arresting them? I mean we have more then enough evidence to convict them."

Moody nodded. "We will likely need a number of you to testify and a statement from Harry when he wakes."

Lucius sighed. "From what we over heard he will not remember anything from the woods and he was unconscious and drugged in the infirmary."

They would still need to talk to him but Tonks assured as she had done that summer after he had been rescued from his Uncle, she would do it herself when he woke up for they knew he'd be comfortable. And again it would be arranged if he needed to testify, he'd have only to do it with Amelia who he was already at ease with.

Moody went to the door and ushered two more aurors in. "You will take these four under arrest and transport them to the ministry."

Dean smirked. "You can't arrest us without telling us on what charges you have trumped up against us."

Moody rounded on him. "Theft, assault, unlawful imprisonment, attempted rape, attempted murder, and I'm sure we could find a few more if we tried."

Ginny and Ron sent pleading looks at their parents but neither Molly nor Arthur spoke or moved, though there was no one in the room that doubted like Dean's parents, they would be in the court room. Molly was assured at least until the trial when it would be decided if they would be tried and sentenced as juveniles or adults, they could not be sent to Azkaban and would be kept in a detention cell at the ministry.

Tonks looked at Remus. "I know you said he is still asleep but can I see him? I promise we won't question him till he is up to it but I need to see Siri's cub."

Arthur spoke up from his place holding his wife. "We'd like to see our son as well. He should know he has his family by his side."

Lucius and Remus agreed for them to come sit by his side for a time but until he woke and was ready for more company and asked for it, they wanted to limit who was around him. His head was starting to heal and the potions had been reduced and they knew he could wake at any time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco looked up from his brother's bedside. He had been sitting with the twins and Hermione and Luna anxiously waiting for news from the adults if the others who had attacked Harry had been caught.

Draco looked up when the door opened and his dads, Uncle Sev and the rest of the Weasleys came in. "You caught them?"

Remus kissed his son and explained what had happened. "They will stand trial soon. You and the others, likely Harry as well, will have to give evidence."

Draco looked at his brother and nodded. "You know I would do anything to make sure they pay for putting him in here. And the incident with the broom."

Molly came to the bed side and when she had been close to tears before she was full out crying. She had heard what shape Harry was in but seeing him there still hooked up to monitoring spells and looking so pale and tiny, broke her hear. Even her sons and husband were in tears.

Bill squeezed his brother's hand. "We said you were stuck with us for all eternity and we meat it. We will stand by you through healing and this trial."

Molly sunk down next to him and kissed his brow. "Your choice in men shocked us Harry but we love you and you know you're still my son. You need to get better."

Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "He is a fighter Molly. After all he went through this summer he will come back to us. You know he will."

What passed through all their minds and hearts was just that though. After the beatings and raping at the hands of his Uncle that summer, and the betrayal of Albus, what he had suffered at the hands of people he once considered his best friends, might just be the last straw.

Severus looked down on Harry. "We need to talk to him and make him safe. The potions wore off. There is nothing keeping him out but Harry himself right now."

Lucius looked down at his son. "His friends, his classmates, his family, we will all prove how much he is needed. We will all prove to him that he is safe here."

Minerva had come in. "Guest apartments have been made up for all of you if you choose to remain here at school while Harry is recovering from this."

Really it had not been a question for there was no doubt that no one in the room was going to leave until Harry came back to them. No one wanted to say the words but at this point there was a chance that the charges of attempted murder could be changed to murder. The way his vitals were going, he was slipping into a coma. The initial stabilization that kept him from one before, from Fang coming in, seemed to have lost it's effect though Fang had not left his side since.

Lucius reached for his son. "How about we take you down for some sleep? I think the Weasleys could use a bit of time with your brother right now."

Draco was reluctant but he nodded. "He loves you guys like brothers and surrogate parents. I told Bill before; I did not mind sharing my brother with red heads."

Bill clapped him on the back as he passed with his dads and Uncle. "Harry has his brothers of the red headed and blond variety by his side now. He'll come back."

When the Weasleys were alone with him the brothers looked down and listened as Molly sung an old Celtic lullaby they all knew for it was the song she had all sung to them when they were babies and little, when they had been in need of comfort from a bad dream or when they were sick. They had not head the song since Ginny was three but right now Harry was so small and so fragile, they knew it was fitting.

Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "He will come back Molly. You know you're going to be making him a new jumper this Christmas as always."

Molly sighed. "It shouldn't be me here. It shouldn't be me singing him a lullaby and holding his hand. Lily should be here with her son. She should be here."

Arthur hugged her. "Both James and Lily should be. But they can't. And you know they'd be happy you were here, and his new dads, and us, in their stead."

She looked out the windows at the stars. "I know you'd be here if you could Lily and I know you'd have done the same for my boys if you were in my place."

Not members of the order back then she had met Lily only in the hospital a few times for she was pregnant with Ron at the same time. From what she had seen and heard though she knew Lily would have not thought twice of being there if she was in Molly's position and it was a Weasley hurt. Molly knew Lily watched over her son from the after life and like she and James would have been happy Harry was adopted and had a new family, she'd have wanted Molly there singing to him.

Fred had joined his older brothers. "I never thought no matter how angry those two were this summer, they'd ever pull this. And to use my things to do it with."

Charlie knew Fred felt guilt. "You had no idea they meant him harm. You could have never known they'd steal your bat and prank supplies when they stayed."

George agreed with Charlie. "Neither of us thought they would steal. Just because it was your bat makes it no more your fault. They are to blame, not you Fred."

Looking at his little brother laying in the bed it seemed so cruel that the head injury had come from his bat. They had become close through quidditch, more then through Ron, even before he ever came to the Burrow. Fred and George had kept their bats as memories of their five and a half years of quidditch. They could have gone professional but like Charlie they had other dreams.

Fred looked at Harry. "We have that shop and those products because of him. He gave us it. He never asked us to repay him. He never took a single share and now..."

George saw their family's confusion as Harry was always a secret. "He gave us his winnings from the tri-wizard. He told us he believed in our dream."

Arthur reached out for Fred and squeezed his arm. "He saw what it took a bit longer for us to see. Your brothers are right; you're not to blame for their actions."

Looking down at the boy Molly was reminded of just how much they owed him. Not just for defeating Voldemort. He had saved Arthur's life last year when bitten by Nagini. Molly had never approved of the twins pranks but she was so impressed at the success they made and knew now it was due in part to Harry's belief. More then what they owed to him though was what he meant to them. They needed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days after their arrest Harry had slipped into a coma finally. Tonks had come and taken statements from those who had been witnesses and for now the trial was on hold, unfortunately due to the fact that it looked like the charges were soon to be changed. Harry was never left alone even for a moment, day or night someone kept him company, spoke to him, reminded him of what he had to live for but there was no change. The room filled with flowers and teddies and sweets and cards from classmates and former ones like Oliver and his former team mates who could not be there. A note had even come from his Aunt though they were not aware of who had contacted her. Draco and his dads and Severus were usually there even with the others, still excused from classes and unwilling to go for long.

On the morning of the fourth day Severus was alone for the first time in a while. He leaned down and kissed Harry. "I love you and I need you Harry."

He held Harry's hand in his and just prayed something would get through to him and soon. His friends and his brothers, no one seemed to be able to reach him and he was loosing hope. He took something he had sent to from the Prince vaults. He had inherited them years ago and the manor but never used them. He opened the lid and looked down at the platinum and emerald band.

He kissed Harry's hand. "I know we have only been together a short time but I already see myself married to you, with kids. I need you. This ring is made for you."

He had not seen someone else come in and not noticed until he heard Lucius. "That is your family wedding band isn't it? You sent for the attorneys?"

Severus looked up. "I love him. I know it is insane to be in love so quickly but I want to spend my life with him. I can't loose him Luc."

Though a lot of it was from fear Lucius knew Severus would not have summoned the ring for fear alone. His friend had never been an impulsive person and he knew just how much in love his best friend was if he was considering proposing after such a short time.

Lucius looked down at his son. "Come on Harry you need to wake. You got the love of your life ready to propose to you and your family all around. We need you."

Severus kissed Harry again. "I can't live without you any more Harry. I love you. I know you're scared and hurt, and after everything you've been through no one can blame you but we need you to fight."

Lucius sunk down on to his son's bed. "Your dad and I have just got you in our lives. And Draco has no brothers to spare. He needs you, we all need you Harry."

Remus had come in with Draco. "And your new sister or brother is going to need you too. You know you want to be a big brother Harry, come on."

Draco looked in shock as did Severus and Lucius nodded. "We found out yesterday. At my age and with Remus' curse we thought it might be impossible, but we are."

A moment that should have been pure happiness for the family for Remus and Lucius had hoped for a long time they might have one of their own, wishing for a little girl since they had two sons, was tempered by tragedy. And as Draco hugged his father and turned to Harry to remind him that they had both said they had wanted a sister and Harry hated being the youngest, loud beeping started going off.

Remus turned to Severus as Poppy raced in from her office. "What is going on? What is wrong with our son?"


	40. Chapter 40

Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Dean had been brought into an interview room. They had not been told much since they were brought other then the fact that they were still taking statements and gathering the last of the evidence needed. They knew they should be grateful they were not in Azkaban but they wanted this farce over.

The door opened and both Tonks and Moody came in. From the violent red hair on Tonks they knew she was angry. "Finally. Something is going to happen?"Ron spat.

Ginny nodded. "You can not just keep us in here indefinitely you know. We deserve our day in court."

Tonks stared at them. "You're waiting because it looks like unfortunately the charges are going to need amending."

Dean smiled. "See. They did not have enough proof of our so called crimes and now it probably petty theft for you two and nothing more."

Moody snarled. "Actually the unfortunate part is for his family. It looks like the charges of attempted murder will have to be upped to full murder."

Though all of the teens had said when they were over heard that they had been disappointed he had not died at least a bit, both aurors could see the realization sink into the four that they had seemingly succeeded in killing their classmate. It was not remorse though they were showing more then fear over Azkaban or the kiss.

Ginny paled. "Murder? They found him out there; he did not get eaten by any predators."

Tonks wanted to grab her. "No but he slipped into a coma yesterday morning and with every passing hour his vitals are getting worse. At this rate he has days."

Moody nodded. "For the violence and the other crimes attached, if he dies you kids will be tried as adults and are all facing the dementor's kiss."

It seemed even if they showed little care for the former friend they had attacked brutally in the woods, they had concern for themselves and neither auror was shocked to see the four of them turn on each other.

Ron looked at Dean. "He was the one who tried to rape Harry in the woods and later in the infirmary. You should see the scars from the dog bites."

Dean turned on him. "Oh and you were so innocent. I remind you that you were the one to take a quidditch bat and decide his head looked like a bludger."

Seamus decided to jump in with his best friend. "You and the little slut sister there stealing from your brothers and it was her idea for the broom. And the pendent."

Of course when Ginny was arrested they had found Harry's ivory pendent. They had thought when they found him that it had been lost like his clothes for they had never imagined an attacker would keep such an obvious link. Ginny would not have but for their need for a way into the Slytherin change rooms. The protection charms Lucius had added for his son were only active when Harry wore it and was the reason they had not been able to catch her with it.

Moody sneered. "Thank you for that. We will of course need to use vertiserum but perhaps if you're willing to testify everyone but Ron will just get life."

Ginny realized what they had revealed. "You know the courts will side with us. He is a little freak. They will see and I am sure Albus will even be freed."

Tonks wanted to smack her. "This is not three hundred years ago. Being gay is publically acceptable. Don't think your backwards ways will save you."

They were about to see if any of them would be willing to testify against each other to get some leniency when there was a knock at the door and Moody turned around with a growl as he had left orders they were not to be interrupted.

"Come in and this better be good or you will be on janitorial for the next month." Moody called.

A junior auror came in. "I'm sorry sir but you left word if news came from the school that we were to inform you immediately. It is about the Malfoy boy."

Moody paled, knowing like Tonks this was the news they had been dreading. "What?"

The man shook his head. "I'm not sure sir. All I was told was something has happened and you need to come to the school. Lucius Malfoy sent for you."

Hearts pounding I their chests Moody and Tonks both prayed to what ever higher power out there that Harry had not died, though they had known the chances were far higher that he would.

Ginny spoke up. "You have to tell us. We deserve to know if Harry is dead or not."

Tonks rounded on her. "You will find out soon enough. If he is dead you will be taken to Azkaban immediately as you will be treated as adults."

Moody steered her out of the room. Though he would not admit it to loudly he was as upset about Harry as Tonks and not on a professional or purely human decency level but because he cared about the boy. Harry had spent his life affected by the war and then this past summer. He deserved a normal life more then any one else.

As they prepared to apparate Tonks turned to him. "He has to be okay. He is Siri's cub. After everything he has done for this world, he can't die on us now."

Moody squeezed her arm. "I know Tonks If anyone deserves to graduate and marry and have a family and a job, a normal life, it is Harry. I pray he has the strength."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Luna, Neville and Katie were sitting with the Weasleys outside. Harry's closest friends had not been officially excused from classes but since he had got worse the teachers who actually still had classes, were over looking their absence.

A few of the snakes were with them as well including Vince who was holding Luna. She had spoken little since Harry was found. "He has to get better."

Charlie reached out and squeezed her hand. "He will. He is just scared and in pain right now. He has retreated to safety; he'll come back with time."

They all desperately prayed she was right. Charlie held hands with his fiancé who had not come until the day before but when Harry had slipped into a coma he had come from London to give his fiancé and soon to be family his support. It hit them both hard for they knew the reason for the attack was in part Harry being gay and that scared them. Rodger and Charlie had decided Ron would not be a part of their wedding nor Ginny for they knew how they felt but now they wondered if not Harry would they have run a foul, or the children they hoped to have.

Hermione was talking with Fred when she heard a warm voice. "Mione."

Hermione turned around to see Viktor coming towards her. She had not seen him since Hogsmeade weekend, anxious for next year when they could leave campus evenings and weekends on their own so she could see her boyfriend more often. She threw herself into his arms.

Viktor kissed her. "I heard about Harry and I had to come. He is a great guy and I know he is practically your brother. You should have told me."

Hermione laid her head against his chest. "I had not wanted to call you away from work and I had thought until now...I had hoped he would..."

Viktor did not need her to finish for he understood. "You can't give up hope on him just yet Hermione. He is a fighter and you know he will come back."

Staying in the comfort of his arms she had been reluctant to call on him but now he was there she was so grateful for him. Their friends and the Weasleys were great but everyone had their own pain and seeing Luna with Vince and Blaise comforting Draco when he could, she had missed Viktor dearly.

Fred looked back up at the school. "I know Severus wanted some time alone with him this morning but perhaps we can head up there now."

Bill agreed. "He needs everyone he can get around him and I know Severus loves him but we've been his family and around and there for him longer."

Molly shook her head. "Harry's new family and boyfriend need their time. He loves us but that family is what he needs right now. We can wait."

It seemed though that Viktor was not the only one who was going to make an appearance for they all realized another two figures were coming towards them from the gates and they knew when they realized that it was Moody and Tonks that something was up.

Molly jumped to her feet. "What are you doing here? Has something happened with the trial?"

Tonks looked surprised. "We were talking to his attackers when we received word that we were needed at the school. You know nothing?"

Everyone was now on their feet and Bill shook his head. "Severus and his family asked we give them the morning with Harry alone. We have been gone for hours."

Moody moved for the stairs. "Lucius would not have summoned us if there was no reason for it. We should get up there"

They received no arguments and the entire group hurried inside and through the castle. Moody and Tonks filled them in on what had happened and they were all shocked to hear what the kids had admitted to. Fred again felt such guilt in knowing it not only his bat but now that it was his brother for sure who wielded it.

Tonks turned to Molly and Arthur. "If he... If Harry dies they are looking at the kiss, Ron at least and the others likely life in prison."

Molly shook her head. "I expected no less. My concern right now is why you were summoned. We need to get to the infirmary and check on Harry."

Arthur squeezed his wife's arm. "Don't give up hope Molly. We have no idea why Moody has been summoned. Don't give up on him."

The last set of stairs and the last corridor seemed to grow and take forever to pass through and by the time they all made it to the doors of the infirmary they were breathless and when they burst into the infirmary. When they came into the room they all stared in shock at the bed.

"Oh Harry." Molly sobbed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus turned to Severus as Poppy race in from her office. "What is going on? What is wrong with our son?"

Severus wasn't sure as he was not trained with all of the spells. "You will have to wait for Poppy. Something is happening with his vitals."

Lucius held his son. "It's okay Draco. Your brother will be okay."

They all watched anxiously as Poppy went to work to see what was happening and while all of the alarms stopped and they could still see him breathing they all desperately needed answers.

Poppy turned to Lucius. "Go to my office and use the floo. Contact the auror's office and tell them to send for Moody and Tonks right away."

Lucius let go of his son and ran but Remus' stomach lurched. "What is happening Poppy? Why are you summoning them? Are we loosing him?"

Poppy shook her head. "His vitals are stabilized and he is coming out of the coma. Keep talking to him. I think he is coming back to us finally."

Remus gathered Draco into his arms and held his sobbing son against him and when Lucius returned from the office and heard the news he took both his husband and eldest son into his arms. Remus took his son's hand and put it on Lucius' belly.

"Feel that. Your little sister or brother is in there Harry and they need you to come back. And you know I will need your help dealing with a pregnant Malfoy."

Lucius held his son's hand in place on his abdomen. "I am two months Harry. We can soon have an ultrasound. We want you and Draco to name the baby."

Draco looked down at his brother. "You know I will name her something horrible like Harriet Nymphadora Malfoy if you don't wake. Come on wake."

Severus took out the box which he had put away when Remus and Draco had appeared, not caring any more for their reaction. He opened the lid so the emeralds twinkled in the light.

Severus kissed him. "You need to wake so I can propose to you. I love you more then life. Even if you say no and break up with me, you need to wake so I can."

Remus was as shocked as Lucius but he knew this was right. "Your true love wants to propose Harry. Now come on or he might loose his nerve."

Slowly they noticed a change in Harry and his eyes started to move behind the lids and they all nearly sobbed in relief as his amazing green eyes opened and when his glasses were put on his eyes went straight to Severus.

"I love you too Sev." He whispered.

Severus had reached down to kiss him. "You are never to scare me like that again. I love you more then life itself Harry."

Before Severus had the chance to propose to him the door opened and the Weasleys came flooding in though some how he knew it was for the best. He was going to propose, he was not turning back now but he wanted his proposal to be more romantic then moments after Harry woke up from a coma.

Molly was the first one into the room to see Harry awake. "Oh Harry."


	41. Chapter 41

"Oh Harry." Molly sobbed.

Harry reluctantly took his eyes off of Severus and turned to the Weasleys as well as Hermione and to his surprise Viktor and the snakes as well. He could see even his brothers were crying, even Percy who he had never been very close too.

Molly reached down and kissed his head. "You have no idea how amazing it is to see your beautiful green eyes sweet heart. You scared us so badly."

Bill squeezed his hand. "I knew you wanted to have a family reunion with both us and your new family little brother but there was easier ways to do it."

Harry looked at them all. "I'm sorry I scared you. Thank you for being here." Harry sobbed and turned to Molly. "I heard you singing."

Though Molly and the others smiled at that Severus worried what else he might have heard but he reminded himself when Ron and the others were here he was drugged to keep him out. Molly had sung to him later on.

Tonks and Moody had come in as well and Harry looked at them. "What happened? Why are you guys here?"

They realized Harry had no memory of what happened and Tonks did not want to push it. "We're just checking on you. This can wait."

Harry looked around and he realized something was going on. He remembered being knocked out in the woods and he assumed he had simply had a concussion but from the amount of people gathered he knew something was much worse then they told him.

He looked at his dads. "Dad, father what happened? Why I am in here? How long?" And when they tried to calm him he got more upset. "Sev, please tell me."

Severus reached for a calming draught. "Please take this Harry and then we'll tell you. You deserve answers but please just take this and calm down for us first."

Harry allowed him to feed him the potion and the Weasleys started to leave for right now they knew this was something that needed to be handled by his fathers and while Tons and Moody stayed put they backed off. Lucius and Remus with Draco all joined Sev on his bed and they slowly told Harry what had happened, how they found him in the woods.

Harry even with the calming draught was starting to get panicked. "In a tree? You found me in a tree? The spiders and..."

Severus kissed him and pointed at Fang. "He stayed with you and protected you, brought you help. He has not left your side since."

Harry looked at the dog hearing how he attacked Harry's attackers twice. "I always thought he'd never hurt a fly. He is always so gentle. Hagrid said he'd not."

Lucius smiled. "Hagrid was as surprised as you were. That dog must really love you. He braved them and later spiders and other dangers to keep you safe."

They could see how hard he was trying to stay strong as they went on to tell him about everything that had happened since including their visit to the infirmary, the plot against the snakes and the fact that they had been caught red handed and were awaiting trial.

Harry looked over at Tonks. "They are going away right? They will never be able to do this again?"

Tonks came over. "I promise. We need a statement from you and the trial will start but we will wait a few days until you're stronger Harry. We won't rush you."

Harry shook his head. "I want to do it now. I want to give my statement now. I want to end this."

Remus stopped him. "Harry you don't need to do this now. Tonks is right, a few days you can do this. They are away and will never hurt you."

Harry shook his head and he kept insisting on giving his official statement. None of them wanted to put him through it but they could see he was not going to calm down and they knew he had to be allowed to do if he insisted.

Severus handed Tonks a bottle as they knew they could not be with him. "A sleeping draught. He will need his rest when he is done."

Tonks looked at the men and she nodded. "You know I won't push him. I care about him a lot. Not just for Siri any more. Moody and I are both here for him."

Reluctance was seen from both Harry who did not want to be alone even with Moody and Tonks, and from his family to leave, was strong but they did. Harry settled back against the pillows and both Moody and Tonks were almost scared at how calm Harry seemed to be. They knew even with the draught he should not have been like this and as he told them what had happened leading up to the forest his separation bothered even the stoic Moody.

When they finished Moody came to him. "The trial will likely start in a few days Harry. If you need to testify Madam Bones will come here and talk like before."

Tonks kissed his brow and handed him the potion. "Please take this for us. You need your rest. You know my cousin would be so proud of your courage Harry."

Harry drank the potion but as he was drifting off he looked at the door. "Can you get my dads back? I don't want to be alone. Please."

Moody had already left to retrieve them and tell them that they would be called likely to testify within the week as the trial would start, and to send them back in. Tonks knew that even if Harry had not asked for it, there was no chance his family would not have been at his side.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Severus was the only one awake watching Harry and his dads and brother all sleep when he noticed Harry starting to come around. He helped Harry with his glasses and gently kissed him.

Harry smiled. "I love you Sev."

Severus kissed him again. "You have no idea how amazing those words sound to me. I love you so much."

Severus had told Harry he loved him before this but though he knew Harry was falling he had not said the words. He had hoped Harry had and he believed he had but when this all happened he feared Harry would never wake and would never say them back to him.

Harry looked at him. "Did you propose to me before I woke?"

Severus stared at him in shock and realized Harry had heard some of it. He nodded. "I told you that I needed you to wake because I wanted to propose."

Harry looked a bit worried. "Did you change your mind then? I mean I would understand if you did it out of fear but..."

Leaning down he cut Harry off with a warm tender kiss for he never wanted Harry to believe he had proposed only to get Harry to come back to him. He just realized when this all happened how much he loved Harry and wanted to spend eternity with him.

He showed the ring. "I have not changed my mind. I was not proposing to wake you. This made me realize how much I love you. I want to spend my life with you."

Harry looked at the ring. "Then why did you not propose?"

Severus slid the ring out. "I was interrupted by Molly and then thought you deserved a more romantic proposal. I love you Harry. We will wait until the summer or after you gradate, how ever long you need. And I swear our wedding will be more romantic then a bed side proposal. But I love you. Will you marry me?"

Harry was shaking but he nodded. "I know this is quick but I love you too. I want to marry you. I want to be your husband. Yes."

Severus slipped the ring from the box and on to Harry's hand and he reached down and kissed Harry passionately. Neither of them realized that the rest of the family was awake until they heard clearing of throats and reluctantly pulled away. Harry looked panicked how his dads would react but they were all smiling.

Lucius saw his worry and hugged him. "I was here when he brought out the ring the first time and your dad was the one telling you to wake so he could propose."

Remus nodded and kissed his son. "It is quick but after all of this we know how short time can be. We know you love him and he will take good care of you."

Draco kissed his brother's cheek. "You know this means you're going to be like my brother and my Uncle. How many people can say that?"

Harry found himself laughing and he saw Severus clapped into hugs by both of his fathers and he was reminded that they had been friends with him for years before he was born and Harry marrying him was just making him officially a apart of a family he had been a member of for some time.

Harry looked at Severus. "Maybe we could marry this summer. I mean if it isn't too soon...I thought maybe in Greece like dads."

Severus smiled and kissed the finger the ring was now on. "I'd like that a lot. Maybe though since I know you want your whole family, we honeymoon there."

The dads had been slightly worried about Harry feeling some pressure so soon after he woke and for a moment thought perhaps they should wait until Harry graduated but they knew Harry needed this. He was in love and found someone who would take care of him. And as they saw them talking Lucius found himself suggesting a family wedding at the manor and then a honeymoon in Greece.

Remus looked at his son. "I don't know if you heard out news when out but there will be a new member of the family at the wedding."

Lucius nodded. "You have a new sister or brother on the way due in the end of June. A few weeks from now we can have an ultrasound and find out the gender."

Draco smiled at Harry. "You know they decided we can name the baby. I am hoping for a little sister don't you think? I mean they already have two sons."

Harry laughed and agreed. "I'd love a little sister. I can't believe father is pregnant. I never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy was pregnant."

Remembering the conversation when he was out Remus reminded his son he would need Harry around to help him with a pregnant Malfoy for they both knew how stubborn they could be. Severus reminded Harry that he usually lived with the Malfoys in the summer and he didn't think Lucius was about to kick his son and new son in law out after they wed. They had their own hones, Harry having a number of Black homes in a few years and Sev had Prince Manor, Spinner's end and a few others but no one would be surprised if not for at least the first few summers, they might choose to live at the manor.

Lucius kissed his son. "Won't kick you out but into another wing or perhaps the gate house. Newlyweds need their personal space as well as family."

Remus agreed with his husband. "Besides we're going to be counting on you two for some of our best baby-sitters or poor Draco may never get a break."

The engagement and the baby news definitely picked up Harry's spirits and for a few hours the thoughts of what had put him in the hospital bed, slipped from his mind completely. He was scared and he was hurt still but unlike that summer he knew he had his dads, his brother and now his fiancé by his side. He could do this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had seen the Weasleys when he first woke up but they stayed away for two days and he was worried. His fathers assured him it was just as they wanted to leave him some alone time with his dads and brother but Harry seemed to need some reassurance of that. The day before the trial started they came to see him. Molly and Arthur were planning on attending the trial but their sons were going to stay here with Harry.

For a moment when they came in Harry thought of hiding his ring but he knew he couldn't, Molly noticed first. "Is that an engagement ring?"

Harry looked at the surprise on their faces. "Sev proposed and I love him, and we're waiting till summer but...I mean my fathers are okay..."

Arthur cut off his rambling. "We were surprised to find out about you two but we could see how much he loves you. You know we support you."

He looked at his brothers and their wives and girlfriends or fiancé in the case of Rodger and they all nodded. Charlie was assuring him he was still to be a groomsman for their wedding and the others said that they better be his groomsman when he married Severus or they would turn his hair green for the wedding.

Harry managed a small smile. "You know considering my husband and family, and now my house, they might like it. But I think Draco would share the honours."

Fred sunk down and looked serious. "You know we're not only here for you for your wedding. We are also by your side for the trial."

Arthur nodded. "Molly and I are going but we're there as much for you as them. They deserve to be punished for what they did and we will see justice for our son."

Tears were in his eyes and Harry hated to admit it considering how amazing the family had always been to him, that he had been worried that they would be angry about their two youngest being sent to prison and might not be still with him.

Fred seemed to know what he was thinking. "You know we said you were stuck with us. I can't believe they used pranks we made with the money you gave us."

George saw Harry's shock. "We admitted when you were out that you were our secret backer. Fred felt guilty for it was his beater bat that they used on you."

Harry took Fred's hand. "If it wasn't your bat it would have been something else. You are not to blame. You're my big brother. I know you'd have protected me."

Charlie nodded. "We failed this time but we like dad said will be at the trial to see justice for you little brother. We'll make sure we don't fail in our roles again."

Thinking about his own little sister or brother on the way he realized he was going to be a big brother for real. He was one to Luna in his heart and had once seen Ginny as a little sister but he'd be an official one.

Harry looked at his brothers. "You're going to need to give me advice. I am told I am to become an official big brother and I want to learn from the best."

They had all heard the news already but smiled. It was Percy who answered. "Big brother advice from your big brothers? I think we can handle that Harry."

Like his fathers and Draco they all knew the stress and fear would hit him like a rampaging hippogriff when he faced having to testify even with just Madam Bones and here but they were happy to give him any distraction and moments of peace he could get first. Tomorrow was the start of the trial and it would soon hit home.


	42. Chapter 42

Harry was released from the hospital wing the next day for it was decided while he was in no shape for classes, he'd be happier and more comfortable in his own bed and it would help him recover. He wasn't happy to be returned straight to bed but he had to admit his bed with his dads was much better there.

He was a bit uncomfortable when Tonks and Madam Bones arrived, about being in bed but his dads assured him it was fine. "Amelia knows you're still recovering."

Lucius handed him a robe. "You were fine with her before. Remember she is nice. And Steven is going to be here any moment."

Remus reached down and kissed his son. "I know this is scary but you can do this. As soon as you testify the trial can continue."

The testimonies of Neville and Draco had been done here at school earlier that day for they would not be removed from school. Though reluctant to leave their son, Harry had insisted his dads and Severus go to the trial. He was in no condition to be there and he wanted them there to see justice done.

The door opened and Tonks came in. She bent down and kissed his brow. "Hey Harry you're looking better then last time. I hear congratulations are in order."

Harry nodded and showed his engagement ring. "We'll be married this summer. I know Siri didn't like him and I'd understand but you're his family and mine..."

She cut him off. "My cousin would want his cub happy and in love and cared for which you are. You invite me, and I swear I'll be there for the Black family."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks Tonks. Your mum is invited though too and my brother is a Black. But I appreciate you being there."

His fathers slowly disappeared as they knew Tonks was distracting him for a bit while Madam Bones came. Tonks could not be there while he testified but an auror was still to be in the proximity to attest that Harry was alone except for an attorney when he testified. Moody had done the honours when he testified that summer but they knew he would be more at ease with Tonks.

Steven walked into the room. "We really need to stop meeting like this Harry. Not that I am not more then happy to be here with you."

Harry looked up at the attorney. "Thank you for coming. I definitely wish we could do this over one of dads' dinners and not for this."

They both knew Harry well enough to know he was trying to be strong. Harry had been stoic to the point of scaring everyone who loved him, since he woke and had not broken down once yet. It had taken a lot after he was raped and it was one of the reasons that his dads were reluctant to leave him and go for the trial.

Amelia came into the room. "Thanks you Nymphadora. I am sure you're aware you need to be out of the room."

Tonks kissed Harry's head one last time and handed him something. "Just a bit of courage for you Harry. You know he is always with you."

Harry did not look at what she gave him but he could feel the same warmth he had felt from the pendent that he wore until recently from his father. He had been told that it had been lost when he was attacked and he had to admit it felt strange not having it with him.

Madam Bones sat down. "I am so sorry to see you like this and to have to make you testify but I promise we'll make this as quick and easy as possible for you."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

She smiled. "Same rules go here Harry. You need a break for a breather just tell me. We're just having a chat here so you don't need to be scared."

Remembering how easy it had been to talk to her before Harry told her slowly what had happened since he returned to school, any run ins he had with the four, any comments or events he could remember before the final attack. Of course everyone who had witnessed them had already spoken in the form of students and the adults would testify in court but she needed to hear from Harry himself.

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "I just need to ask a few questions like last time remember? Just take your time and you don't have to if not comfortable."

Harry was already struggling as he had told what happened but he nodded. "I just want them put away."

She asked him more about some of the insults about his Uncle and wanting to be fucked by Dumbledore, and a number of the sexual actions against him. They wanted the teens punished for what they could and other then Severus hearing a comment on wanting to rape him, they had little proof.

Amelia closed her book which the quote quill had filled. "That is enough Harry. I'm sorry to keep putting you through all of this. It'll be over in a few days."

Harry shook his head. "You haven't done anything Madam Bones. I just want to make sure they can't hurt anyone ever again."

Madam Bones nodded. "You're such a brave young man, you amaze me Harry. Congratulations on your engagement. I heard and I know he is a good man."

Steven saw her out the door and Harry opened his hand and found a strange wild gold pendent. He realized it was a triangle created by a wolf, a dog and a stag. He remembered his dad had one. Remus had told him all the marauders wore them, James' destroyed or lost at least lost. Once the rat had once been on triangle and which ever animal was missing would tell whose pendent it was. Remus and Sirius had both transformed the rat into their own form after Peter's betrayal.

He put the chain around his neck and held the pendent. He thought of the missing one though. "I need to ask father if we can find my pendent."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Lucius had headed back in after Madam Bones had left and had Severus with them. They were more worried then ever for they had expected he might break down finally after testifying but Steven and Amelia both said he had not broken down once.

They walked into his bedroom where Harry sat fingering a pendent Remus recognized. "So Tonks gave it to you?"

Harry looked up and nodded. "She gave it to me before I testified. She wanted to remind me they were with me. Father is there a way to track down my snake."

A look went between the three men as they had been worried about telling Harry that Ginny had used it to get into the change rooms. They had the pendent, the aurors logging it as evidence and returning it when done.

Lucius sat down on the bed next to Harry. "You know now that you're an official snake we can give you one of the real ones."

Harry was surprised. "Does that mean you can't find it? I mean I would have thought with magic you could. I mean you said it was from Grandmother."

Lucius remembered telling Harry that and later more of his mother. "Harry, we found it but Ginny had it. I'm sorry Harry but she used it to get into your locker room."

Harry's hands went to his throat where the pendent used to hang. "She used it after attacking me? You gave it to me this summer to make me brave when..."

Gathering his son into his arms Lucius held him. He had been so worried about leaving Harry for he had thought Harry would refuse his treatment for his scars if he was not there to keep him company. Until he was attacked Harry had never removed the pendent. It had been a connection to his father and new family as well as the sense of protection and security they offered him.

Lucius brought it out. "The love and the protection of it are not gone. It was still meant for my son. I'd understand if you can't wear it any more but it is your choice."

Harry fingered the pendent. "Can you put it on my chain with my new one? I want to wear it. It makes me feel close to you and Grandmother."

Lucius did just that and when it fell into place against his son he smiled. "It feels good to have that back on you."

Harry had realized some time before it had protection spells on it. "That is why you could not find me. Ginny had it and you couldn't track me."

Remembering the fear of knowing he was in the woods but not being able to track their son, Lucius nodded. He had never been so scared in his life and he knew his husband and Severus both shared his relief in knowing at least Harry had no memories of any of that.

Severus sunk down next to him. "I have to testify tomorrow but your dads don't and I only have to go a morning. Are you sure you won't let us stay with you?"

Harry shook his head. "If I can't be there to see them pay then I want my dads and my fiancé there. You need to be there to tell me how it goes. Please."

Severus reached down and kissed him tenderly."Then we will go but we might be gone a few days. I know the house elves and Draco are here but..."

Lucius thought of something. "Would you allow one or maybe a few of the Weasleys to come and stay with you? I know the headmistress would agree."

They had already discussed the option for they knew Harry's answer when they asked him to let one of them stay behind. Molly and all of her children had been happy to offer to come. They all said they could do what was needed with work.

Harry was silent a moment but spoke up. "Maybe if Bill and Fleur were willing to come. I don't want them to be put out and if work..."

Remus smiled for Bill had offered before they asked. "I have a feeling they'd be here as soon as possible if we asked. They can stay in our suites."

Lucius kissed his son. "We are only a floo away. We'll stay at the townhouse during the trial but you need us and we'll be back as soon as we can come."

Harry squeezed both his father's hands. "I will be fine. Please just go tomorrow and see this done. Please."

Both of his dads kissed and reassure him that they would be there as he asked them too. They were comforted that he would allow Bill and his wife to come stay with him. The Weasleys had left two days ago, the day they had heard he was engaged, for he got over whelmed by the company. The trial officially started yesterday but not in the courtroom yet, only with testimonies of the kids. Tomorrow would be the first time in the courtroom.

Severus stayed as his dads went to contact Bill. "When I get back perhaps we can think of happier things like a proper third date."

Harry actually managed a small laugh at that. "We're engaged and never had a third date yet, how many people can say that?"

Severus' fingers went to Harry's engagement ring. "If you felt rushed and you're not sure..."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "I'm scared and everything is crazy but I am sure of this. I love you. And I'm sure by this summer we'll at least be at date seven or eight."

Though Severus wished he would deal with the pain and fear for he knew Harry was going to break eventually and hoped he wouldn't when Harry was here only with Bill and his wife and Draco. For now though he had to admit seeing the smile on Harry's face made him feel better. He promised Harry to get them into the dozen mark of dates before they married. He hoped the trial would take only a day or two and he and Harry's dads could come back and start helping him heal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been uncertain especially with Harry asleep when they left about leaving but Bill and Fleur had assured them they'd send word if their son needed them and that along with Draco and his friends at school, they'd get him through the next few days.

As they walked into the court room Arthur assured them. "Bill is like a big brother to Harry and even if he and Draco are not enough the others are all on call."

Lucius had noticed to his surprise that Rodger and Charlie were the only ones with them. "Taking rotations?"

Molly nodded. "We thought it would be good if Harry needed more that someone was around. Bill knows the twins and Percy are at home or their shop to call on."

The fathers and Severus found reassurance in that and prayed it would not be needed. They had hoped their son could open up but now they were worried it would happen when they were gone but as they went to sit in the courtroom they kept reminding themselves that Harry had wanted them there.

Lucius looked down at his stomach. "I don't know if it is this little one or the tension but I feel like I have been on a muggle rollercoaster ride."

Remus put his hand against his husband. "Considering this morning it probably is a bit of both but all of our stomachs I think feel like they're being squeezed."

Morning sickness had definitely hit that morning but it was pretty minor and Lucius knew his husband was probably right and it was much tension over the trial as their newest member trying to make their presence known. It seemed the baby wanted to make sure the family was aware of the light at the end of the tunnel here. Lucius wished the baby could find another way to do so but he was reminded how thrilled Harry and Draco were, as were he and Remus of course who had wanted this for a decade and when this was over they'd have a nursery to decorate and baby to welcome, and a wedding to plan. They knew in a way it would all help Harry to heal.

The defendants were brought into the court room. Molly shook her head. "I would have thought over a week in prison they'd show some remorse."

Charlie squeezed her hand. "They were in a detention cell and not in prison mum. I am sure once reality sits in they will."

Severus shared a look with Lucius. "After how Tonks and Moody said they turned on each other when he was out, I think we can't hold our breath."

Molly had been right for they looked as if they had come on some tour of the ministry. They were better rested then any of the family were and there was even almost a smug look on the faces of Ginny and Dean as if they were sure they would get off.

Lucius squeezed his husband's hand. "We'll get through this. The testimony and evidence, they are going away. You know they will."

Remus returned the squeeze. "I am just grateful neither of our sons are here for this. I don't think Harry could handle this even after Albus."

The judge started to read off the charges against the four of them which included assault, attempted rape, attempted murder and theft though there was several others that had been included. The four kids showed absolutely no sign of the severity.

When asked how they pleaded all four said at the same time. "Not Guilty."


	43. Chapter 43

The court room had been in shock when the defendants pled not guilty and as the testimony of the kids were played and the evidence was brought forward against the kids, even the four defendants started going pale where they were sitting. Severus was the last witness of the trial to be called up.

"Severus Tobias Snape, Professor at Hogwarts and potions master first class." Severus responded when asked his name and position.

The attorney turned to him. "And your relationship to the victim?"

Severus smiled. "At the time of the attack, the son of two of my best friends and my boyfriend. We are now engaged to be married."

He heard comments and saw the looks on the faces of the four attackers and he knew they were amazed that he had stayed with Harry or Harry had not dumped him. He knew they had been hoping one way or another they'd scar Harry for life and he'd never want to be with another man. He was once again sickened as he had to tell the original run ins he witnessed with Harry.

The attorney asked. "You were present when your fiancé was found?"

Severus nodded. "I was. He was unconscious deep in the woods, naked and looking crucified, bleeding with words written on him. Only alive due to the dog."

The attorney turned to look at the kids. "And you were present when they came into the infirmary? Are you telling us that they spoke of such things in front of you."

Severus shook his head. "They believed I was out. Madam Pomfrey confirmed she slipped me a sleeping potion in my dinner but I had not eaten any of it."

The memories of the conversation he over heard were not told by Severus but were played over the courtroom pensive and there was no missing the gasps from the members of the court as well as the spectators. To hear the kids talking about the spiders and wishing he had been eaten, was too much and he heard many crying.

Severus looked at the kids. "They were fondling him when he was unconscious and drugged in the hospital bed they had put him in"

Dean turned to look at him. "He's lying. He just wants us to pay because he is angry his little fiancé got bump on the head and cold."

Severus had to contain himself. "All of us who testified with the pensieve voluntarily took vertiserum as well. Memories and vertiserum, neither lie."

The attorney reminded the court room that the dog bites had been checked and found proving it, and the testimony of both Tonks and Moody from the evening when Harry had finally woken up, had been

When Severus took his seat gain he looked at Harry's two dads. "This should be over today. Or tomorrow at the latest for sentencing. There is no way this goes on."

Lucius nodded but he wished he felt as confident. "They will get prison time for a number of the crimes were proven but I will believe it when I see them in prison."

Remus squeezed his husband's hand. "We just need to have some faith. We will see justice for our son. There is too much proof for them not to get the book."

Looking at the other two families and the Weasleys you could see they were all shaken badly by what had happened. All three sets of parents had actually shown up in the end but they looked like they would have walked out. They had all made it clear they were there to see justice served. They knew their kids had committed the crimes and were here to see they were punished for them. They were still their kids though so they had come.

Madam Bones looked at the three of them. "Do the three of you have anything to say in your defence before this court adjourns for the day to decide?"

Ginny looked at everyone. "You can't send us to prison for this. We made a mistake and have been expelled. It was the shock."

Ron agreed with his sister. "We acted out of anger. What would you have done if you found out your best friend was a queer shagging his own professor?"

Madam Bones looked at them. "Your comments for months before hand and stealing products in the summer time, you can not argue it was not pre meditated."

Seamus looked at everyone. "You can't in good conscience send us away for this. We're kids and made a mistake. He was asking for it. He never learns."

Every one there knew of what happened that summer and if there had been one person left in the courtroom who had not been ready to lynch the kids, they had come over to the other way of thinking. Madam Bones sensed this and called the trial to an end for the day. Now all that was left was for the verdict and sentencing.

As they were led away Molly turned to them.. "I am so sorry. I have no idea how children of mine could act or say something like that. I can't believe this."

Lucius was the one who reached out and squeezed her hand. "You raised five amazing children. You can not blame yourself for those two. Harry doesn't, or we."

Arthur led his wife off with his sons promissing they'd be back the next day and Severus and Harry's fathers headed back to the townhouse. They were comforted to find that no word had come from the school that they needed to return back home.

Severus sunk into a chair. "I wish this had been over today. I know Bill is there but I hate leaving him. I should be there."

Remus sunk down near him with his husband next to him. "We all should be but Harry insisted we come and you know none of us could refuse."

Lucius agreed with his fiancé. "Hopefully Bill can keep Harry from breaking down before we return. He needs to but we should be there to help him through it."

Severus put his head in his hands. "I was hoping to hear one ounce of remorse from them but there was none. I can't believe they don't feel the slightest guilt."

All three men were beating themselves up for the attack on Harry and having not been able to protect him from it. The guilt that they had hoped to see from his attackers was wrongly placed but still very visible in all three of them as they sat here.

Severus got up. "We should send word back to school to let them know this should be over by tomorrow and hopefully we're home for dinner."

Remus stopped him. "Charlie said he would do it. I think we call the house elves to bring us some dinner and we attempt to get some rest for tomorrow."

Though none of them had much appetite and were doubtful they could have any real sleep but they had to try. Remus reminded his husband that he had to think about their baby for their son did not need the added guilt of risking the health and safety of his sister or brother because Lucius was too stressed by the trial to eat.

Severus agreed with Remus. "You know both of your sons want that baby pretty bad and Harry will blame himself if you miscarry."

Lucius smirked. "I thought I only had one husband or have you decided to be my mother Severus? I'll be a good boy and eat some dinner."

For the first time since they left the school the three of them shared a small smile and they thought about the ultrasound they would schedule in a few weeks to find out the gender of the baby for they were all wanting to know. Severus hoped it was a girl for it seemed the dads wanted one as much as their sons hoped for one.

Severus looked at a photo of Draco and Harry when the other two had finally gone to bed. "Tomorrow you'll have justice, I swear my love. You'll have justice."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Lucius and Remus were attempting to have breakfast the next morning. The ban on coffee due to the baby was making Lucius even more on edge as well as his morning sickness. They had decided to make it easier on him and were all having dry toast and herbal tea though Severus didn't think it a day for no coffee.

There was floo call and they saw Tonks. "The court is called back at ten am. The verdict has come down."

Lucius was a bit reserved in his reaction. "Is this a good thing that the verdict has come down so quickly?"

Tonks wasn't sure. "I hope so. I have no doubt with all the evidence and testimony that they'll go away but the question really if for how long."

Remus shared a look with her and nodded. "We appreciate you coming yourself."

Tonks smiled. "You know how much that son of yours means to me. And if I had not floo called myself then Moody would have."

As she left they knew that Harry had earned the respect and affection of a number of people in the ministry including Moody and Madam Bones herself and his fathers and fiancé knew that they would all want to see those who hurt him, punished but they were also aware that they did not have the final say in what happened.

As they got ready to leave, assured by Tonks that she'd send word to the Burrow Lucius assured his husband. "We'll see this done for our son and be home soon."

Remus rested his hand against his husband\s belly. "I am worried not only about our son but my husband as well. All this stress and waiting is not good for you."

Severus had to smile as he watched the two of them together. "I must say I never imagined seeing a Malfoy pregnant before but it suits you Luc."

Lucius smirked but it softened into a smile."It does. But unless you plan on being the carrier I remind you your fiancé is a Malfoy so there will be a second one."

He had never really considered it. It wasn't that Severus didn't want children because he definitely did. He had always been so close to Draco and he waned at least a son and daughter of his own. He had no doubt Harry would want to be a father one day as well. But even when they married this summer he knew it would be at least after graduation before Harry and he would have any children. But he had to smile as the image of Harry with a belly rounding nicely from pregnancy.

Remus noticed the smile. "Thinking of my son carrying your baby a few years down the road? You will both make good daddies down the road."

Lucius led them towards the door. "But I am assure that will be a few years down the road, surely at least until our son is done school and maybe had worked a bit."

Severus looked up and nodded. "Even if Harry was ready to be a dad I'd want him to finish school. I assure you that it will be a few years down the road."

For a while the talk of babies and grandbabies brought some smiles back to them and they were hit again with the knowledge that the little baby and the wedding plans would be a way for Harry to heal from what had been done to him. That was if they could ever get him to finally deal with what had been done to him and his fear.

When they arrived at the ministry they found all of the Weasleys except Bill and Fleur, this time. "No one staying home on call?"

Fred shook his head. "Fleur called this morning and said that Harry is spending the day with Draco and his friends and they thought he'd be fine if we call came."

Lucius sighed. "Not that we wanted our son to break down when we're gone but this is really starting to worry me."

Arthur shook his head. "It will hit. I think he must be holding it together this well to ensure there is justice but eventually he'll need you guys."

They were lead into the courtroom where they found Augusta and Xeno there as well as Moody in an unofficial capacity and Tonks. They had both taken the day off so they could be there as observers for they both wanted to be there for Harry even though he wasn't.

As the defendants were led in Tonks leaned over. "It seems some of the realization sunk in last night for the kids. I believe a few of them broke down."

Severus looked at them. "They do look like they did not get much sleep last night but I wish there was some sense that it was remorse and not simply fear of prison."

Moody growled. "They will have plenty of time to think about what they have done. I can't imagine them not getting Azkaban for this."

Everyone there hoped they were right and when Madam Bones stood up to announce the verdict and possible sentencing they all held their breath until the words came down from her.

Madam Bones announced. "Ginevra and Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas are found guilty of all crimes "

Severus let out breath he had been holding. "It is almost done."

Madam Bones paused a moment. "You are sentenced to ten years in a medium security cell at Azkaban for the charges."

The news brought a lot of noise in the courtroom but there were almost no voices in opposition other then some thinking that they had got off to easy considering the extent of their crimes. The fact that they were still juveniles had saved them from a stiffer penalty then that. Relief flooded through Severus and those with him.

The parents were given a few moments if they wanted with their kids and they could see the Thomas and Finnegan families with their sons. They could not hear what went on between them but Molly and Arthur with their two

Ginny looked at her parents. "They can't do this to us. We can't go to prison for ten years. We're not criminals. Dad do something."

Arthur looked at his two youngest. "You are our children and we love you but you are criminals and you deserve this. You will face the consequences of your crimes."

Molly held to her husband. "You will always be a part of our family and we'll be there when you get out but it is time you realize you can't simply do anything."

As the kids were lead off Lucius and Remus shared their mix feelings. They were happy this was over and their son/fiancé were safe, that justice had been seen done but their hearts also went out to the Weasleys. They knew they were behind their children being sent to prison but the reality of their two youngest facing a decade of dementors, was a lot.

Charlie came over to them. "Tell my little brother we're all here if he needs someone to talk. Besides I will be keeping in touch with my groomsman."

Remus smiled. "I think reminding Harry of the good things he has to look forward to will help. I promise we will send all your love to our son."

Lucius led his husband towards the door. "We need to get going or Severus will take off without us."

It was not a joke for Severus was ready to leave the moment the verdict came down and Lucius and Remus were not much better at it. Because of the stress they had reluctantly decided to take the knight bus for the sake of the baby. A portkey would have taken time to arrange and the bus would not take too long/

Lucius looked at Severus. "You can apparate to school if you want. I know how anxious to get back to our son that you are. Remus will keep me company."

Remus agreed but Severus shook his head. "This is news that we should give him together. Besides I think I need a chance to breath before we see him."

They knew what he meant. They knew they were all still upset and that Harry was going to need all of their strength and support when he heard how it had all gone down. He would need his dads and brother but they knew Severus was definitely going to need to be strong for Harry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fleur, Bill and Draco had been trying their best to distract Harry. Draco had returned to classes when his brother woke but he had been excused for the day when word came to the school that the verdict was coming down for Minerva knew Harry would need his family.

Fleur looked at the boys. "So have you guys considered any names for the baby? Bill told me your dads are allowing you to choose."

Harry looked at his brother. "We thought we'd wait until we know if it is a boy or girl. We have never had a baby to name before."

Looking at her husband for a moment she shared a look with him and he nodded. They had thought about telling Harry their news even though they had not told the rest of the family. Bill nodded and came to sit down.

"Well if you have any name choices you like and don't use for your sibling you could perhaps recommend them to us." Bill suggested.

Harry looked back and forth between them surprised. "You guys are pregnant?"

Fleur nodded. "We just found out. Not as far along as your dads. We're only about three weeks and we haven't told the others yet."

Harry gave his first genuine smile since his dads and Severus had left for London. "This is so cool. I am so happy for the two of you."

They shared smile with Draco who was grateful they had found a topic that they could get Harry to keep his mind on for a time and they were talking baby names when the door opened and their dads and Severus came in. Harry happily sunk into the arms of his dads before he turned to Severus.

Severus kissed him tenderly. "I have missed you so much. I hated being away from you in London."

Harry returned the kiss. "I wish you had been here too but I wanted you there. Please tell me, how did it go?"

Lucius was the one to answer. "It is over son. They were found guilty of all charges and sentenced to ten years in prison for their crimes."

Remus turned to look at Bill and Fleur. "Thank you for staying with him. I'm sure your mom and dad could use you now. It was pretty hard on them."

Having already been packed and ready to go for they knew they'd leave when the others returned Bill and Fleur took a few moments to say goodbye to Harry before thy departed. They took off for they knew that the dads were right and while they thought Ron and Ginny got what they deserved it was still really hard for the family.

When they were alone Harry turned into Severus' arms. "It is done for real? This is finally over?"

Severus held him tight. "I swear Harry it is over. They will never hurt you again. I swear I will never let anyone hurt you again. I love you so much."

Harry broke down sobbing against his chest. "I'm so scared Sev. I don't even want to leave these rooms. I'm so scared."

Sharing a look with his dads who nodded Severus led Harry through the door into his own sitting room. He'd need his dads soon but right now he needed the loving comfort of his fiancé right now. It was Severus' place right now.

Severus sunk into the couch and drew Harry down into his lap and held him."It's okay to be scared Harry. After all you went through no one could expect any less."

Harry was shaking with sobs but even now he was fighting the crying. "After my Uncle this summer and then them, I just want to stay locked away where I'm safe."

Severus kissed him tenderly. "They are gone but we promise until you're ready you don't need to return to classes and your dads and I and Draco will help you."

Harry looked at their hands entwined with his engagement ring showing. "I need you Sev. I love you. Please don't leave me."

Severus drew the ring to his mouth and kissed it and then Harry. "I am not going any where. We will be married. Nothing I swear to you will scare me off from this."

For the firs time Harry allowed himself to cry and knowing there was nothing else he could do at that point but be there for Harry and reassure him he was not going any where, Severus held him close in his arms and did not let him go. Harry had not slept at all the night before and drifted off into an exhausted sleep. No desire to move him Severus remained there holding Harry in his arms. He knew this was just the start of the healing process but he was grateful Harry finally

He noticed Lucius in the doorway. "He has a long way to go but I have never been so relieved to see tears in all my life."

Lucius came over with a blanket and put it over his son and kissed his brow. "He is so lucky to have you here of him Sev."

Severus reached out and squeezed his best friend's hand. "He loves you guys and trust me he'll need all of our support before he heals. You'll be drying tears soon."

Lucius looked down at his belly. "In two ways. I know my husband is even more anxious then I am though to be able to offer our son some comfort."

Assuring Lucius that Harry would soon be home and needing his fathers to dry his tears and hold him, he reminded Lucius that just because Harry was seeking comfort right now from his fiancé did not mean he'd need their support any less.

Lucius smiled as he saw the hands which were still entwined. "I am so glad that I gave you my blessing that weekend and did not hex you."

Severus looked at a sleeping Harry. "I hate that I'm part of the reason that this happened but I'm grateful neither your husband or you hexed me as well."

He watched his friend leave and he turned his attention back to Harry and just watched his fiancé sleep in his arms. He was not the only one watching for all three other Malfoys stood unseen in the doorway watching. They were all worried about Harry but they were all smiling at the sight.


	44. Chapter 44

When Harry woke up he was confused where he was. He was even more confused by the green and silver bed hangings. His brother h those colors but he still had red and gold even when he was a snake. He was trying to remember the night before.

The door opened and Severus came in with a tray which he put at the foot of the bed. "Good morning." He bent down and brushed a kiss across Harry's lips.

Harry realized where he was. "I am in your bed?"

Severus sat down next to him. "You fell asleep in my arms on the couch. I thought you'd be more comfortable here. I swear I slept on the couch last night."

Harry returned the kiss. "I know you would Sev. I am sorry I put you out of your bed though. You could have sent me home. And how am I in pyjamas?"

Severus smiled."I transformed your clothes. I wanted to talk this morning and it was easier to put you to bed here. I have brought us some breakfast."

Breakfast in bed seemed sweetly romantic and brought a small smile especially when he saw the blueberry pancakes which after a summer living with him Severus knew had always been his favourite. He was even more touched to find a small thing of wild flowers on the tray as well.

Severus saw his eyes."Sorry they are nothing fancy. I'll go to the greenhouses next time but I had a few from herb picking and I..."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "They are beautiful, thank you. I'd much rather these then roses or something fancier. They remind me of my..."

Severus squeezed his hand. "I know we will spend the summer with your dads but I'll take you to my home some time. You'd like my gardens then."

Severus told him about Spinner's End. Severus had inherited the majority of the Prince Estate when his childless Uncle died and had a manor but Spinner's End was his true home, the home offered to him by his Aunt when he had been in need. He had a wild flower garden. The way he talked about the home Harry knew Sev loved it and he could see loving it himself.

Severus left him after breakfast to shower and change into fresh clothes he brought. When he came out Sev handed him something. "This came before."

Harry's bedroom was filled with enough candy to last him years, teddies and cards but this he had not seen. "What is this?"

Severus pulled him down on the couch. "It came from your Aunt. We still have no idea who contacted her but that came when you were in a coma."

Harry looked at the letter. "I never thought I'd hear from her. I mean I kept her from being arrested. She helped me as a child. But I didn't think she'd ever..."

They had known that Harry would have a hard time with the letter from his Aunt and had kept it from him until they knew he could handle it. No one had owned up to sending word to her and since no one had opened the letter they still did not know.

Severus squeezed his hand. "You don\t have to open it now but I thought you might be ready for it. Your dads and I have the week off now so if you need to talk..."

Harry knew his dads were continuing to assign homework for the week. "I think maybe I'll read. I mean I am kind of interested to know how she is."

Severus kissed him. "I'm here if you need me or if you want I can leave and give you some time alone to read."

For a few moments Harry did not respond and he thought that Harry might change his mind about reading the letter but he pulled Severus back down next to him and after squeezing his hand for seeming reassurance and he opened the letter.

Harry

I was surprised when your beautiful owl found me in Devon. A letter came from a friend named Hermione who told me of your attack. I am so sorry to hear you have been hurt again. I wrote though to say I am sorry I never protected you. I was angry at my sister for abandoning me for magic but you deserved better of me. You were my nephew and you deserved my protection and my love. I told my self sneaking you food and bandages and stepping in when I could was enough. I told myself if he did not beat you he would beat me. You were an innocent child and I should have taken you from there. After you were rescued I left him. I could not ignore the monster he was any more. I never thought you'd never return. I am so relieved to know he is locked away and will suffer for what he did to you.

Hermione has told me of your new family. I met your godfather and his husband when they rescued you and I signed the papers. I am happy you have finally found a family who will protect and offer you the love and home you deserved. A brother and a new love interest as well. I know you are hurt Harry, I heard some of the details of the brutal attack but I know the love of your family and your boyfriend will bring you through. Know that my prayers and my love are with you always.

When you get better if you see fit to send me a note even to tell me you have recovered I'd like to hear from you. Dudley and I have settled in Devon where he has transferred to a local school and we purchased a small home with the money your grandparents left me. I have a job at a local shop here. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and will never ask for it. But always know my prayers are with you and I hope you will heal and you will find happiness.

Love Aunt Petunia,

Harry was in tears as he showed the letter to his fiancé who read it. "I can't believe Mione contacted her. I never thought she'd want to hear about me again."

Severus kissed him. "You don't need to write back but I'd suggest someone send word you have recovered."

Harry was battling mixed emotions. He knew from his dads that his Aunt had willingly signed over custody to protect him and he knew she had left his Uncle. He had not wished charges pressed for he could remember her giving him aid when she could and had not wanted her sent to prison but this was not expected.

Severus held his hands. "No one will force you to write back to her. I just thought you should read the letter and know that she was thinking of you."

Harry nodded. "Can you get me some paper? I want to write back to her. Even if just to tell her I m better."

Severus brought some parchment as well as a quill and ink and he watched as Harry wrote the note. He noted Harry was writing for some time but he never asked to read it. Harry had never intended to do more then tell her how he was but once he started writing he could not stop.

Aunt Petunia

I received your note. I am sorry it took long to respond. I am told your note came early after my attack. I was in a coma for some time and have only started now to heal. I wanted to tell you that your words meant a lot. I know what you did what you could for me as a child and I do forgive you. I know he would have beat you if you stepped in. I want you to know that I am happy with my new dads. I have a brother and we are expecting a new sister or brother. Since Hermione wrote I am now engaged to be married. His name if Severus and I believe you met him; he was a friend of my mother's. The age difference is great but he is a good man who loves me and I love him. I am happy and I am also happy to hear you have been able to find a new life. I hope you are happy. Hedwig will stay when this arrives if you'd like to respond. If you choose not to tell her to leave and she will. I know my mother would want us to make peace. I do not blame you for what he did to me this summer and if I am ever to move on from my past I need to forgive. I'd like to hear back from you but I'll understand if you choose not to.

Harry

Severus took the letter when it was sealed. "I will take this to Hedwig for you."

Harry nodded and looked at the doors. "I think I kind of would like to see my dads. I..."

Severus knew he was feeling guilty about leaving but Severus had known Harry would need his dads as much as him and after seeing the letter he had been expecting Harry to take off to his dad, .at some point.

He kissed Harry one last time. "Go see your dads and allow them a chance to dry your tears. It will do all of you some good. I will send this for you."

Harry returned the kiss. "You are too good for me Sev. I love you so much"

Even after Severus assured him Harry felt slight guilt leaving him. He should be finding comfort in his fiancé but he needed his dads right now. He knew Sev was probably right and that his fathers likely would want to see him. He knew Severus loved him but after his Aunt's letter, he just needed his dads' comfort.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Remus had just finished breakfast and were wondering if they should perhaps go to their offices and look to the mounds of homework. They knew Severus said their son would need them but they weren't sure it would be soon. They were finishing their coffee when the door opened and Harry appeared.

Lucius was on his feet and noticing though his son was not in tears he was close to it, he opened his arms."Harry."

Harry went into his arms and broke down sobbing. "Father."

Remus came to their side and held his son close from behind him. They had both been desperate to offer their son comfort since the attack and watching him struggle but refuse to break down at all, had been painful for them to watch. Neither man had ever felt so helpless as parents, not able to offer comfort or help him.

They helped Harry down onto the couch. Remus squeezed his hand. "Cub?"

Harry had his head against Lucius' chest and it did not move. "I got a letter from Aunt Petunia."

Lucius had known Severus would give him it eventually but they had now known when. "Would you like to tell us what she said?'

Not moving from his place in his father's arms he only shifted his face enough so they could hear him more clearly and he told them what Petunia had said in the letter and that he had written back to her s well.

Remus shared a look with his husband. "You know she said when she took you; she prayed God would protect you because she regretted she never did."

Harry turned to look at him slightly. "She did. I mean he would have pounded her if she stepped in. She could never have protected me physically."

Lucius was amazed as ever at how forgiving his son was. They had spoken about this when the aurors had questioned whether he'd want to press charges against his Aunt and cousin and he had said to allow them to go. He had spoken of her snuck food and the small kindnesses she had managed to show him over the years.

Lucius looked into his eyes. "If you want to see her we could perhaps arrange it. Now that it is safe I am sure we could find her in Devon."

Harry looked shocked. "I don't know. I mean I don't think she'd want to see me again. I men the letter was one thing but..."

When his husband had suggested it he thought that he was wrong and that Harry did not need to be reminded of his childhood but seeing Harry's reaction to the suggestion he realized his husband was right. Harry might never have a relationship with her but perhaps this was something that their son would need.

Remus agreed. "It might be good for you Harry to have some closure. From what you said of the letter it did not sound she would be opposed to seeing you."

Harry was pale. "I wrote a letter and Sev is sending it. I told her if she'd write again to send it back with Hedwig. Maybe if she continues to write, maybe one day..."

They would not press the matter but because of his state he had never been able to confront his Uncle and there was a lack of closure. He had justice for what had been done to him but he had never been able to actually do something himself. Lucius and Remus had both been able to face it, but Harry had not.

Lucius kissed his son's head. "If she writes back and you both want to, your dad and I will take you to see her, and Draco and Severus I am sure as well."

Harry nodded. "Hermione told her about Severus and I wrote and told her I was engaged. I had been worried she'd not approve of me being gay."

Remembering the woman from their days in school when he had gone home with Lily a few times, he could understand why his son would have been worried about how she would react. Being gay was definitely not as common or accepted in the muggle world and she had always seemed so close minded.

Lucius thought. "It probably was a lot to do with her husband. Time changes people. You said she was also not bothered by you having two fathers, either."

Remus agreed with his husband. "You know your Uncle was in the picture already when I met her. He always did seem to control what she said and she thought."

Harry nodded. "She never had life outside of the house except the mothers of Dudley's friends. I was happy to hear that she has a job and has found her own life."

That had always been the big difference between the sisters. Lily had married young but she had been in the order, and had been an unspeakable. She was always her own person and had never been one to think twice about hexing the marauders, and especially James when he was a big head. Petunia had always felt over shadowed by her sister and she had wanted so bad to have someone lover her as well that she had fallen prey to the control of Vernon.

Harry had not let go of his father and was still upset. "I don't know why this still bothers me. He is locked up and I now have you guys and Draco."

Remus kissed the back of his head. "Harry you spent so many years without a family. But you have us now and in time those fears will go away. We promise."

Lucius squeezed him tight. "You have two fathers who no matter how old you are will always be with you. And a brother and another sibling on the way."

Harry pulled back enough to look at both of them properly. "I love you guys so much. I don't know what I'd o if you hadn't adopted me. I can't loose you."

They both knew being orphaned and then loosing Sirius he had such abandonment issues only elevated by the abuse he had suffered growing up, Harry was still unsure as much as they loved him that no matter what he did that they would stay. They had seen it in his eyes when he accepted Severus' proposal.

Lucius made him look up. "What ever you choose about her, even if you keep in contact we are never leaving you. You are our son and that never changes."

Remus nodded. "We might get angry from time to time as Draco can tell you but we are your dads. You are ours as much as that little one."

They knew that he would always have his doubts for he would be the only sibling with no blood in common with any of the other people in the family. They had hoped that including him and Draco into the pregnancy with things like choosing the name for the baby, would help bridge that gap for Harry.

Harry lay his hand against his father's belly. "I am going to be a good big brother to this little one. I will protect this little one. I swear."

Lucius put his hand over his son's. "You will Harry. You and Draco will both be amazing big brothers. This little one will be so lucky to have you here."

Remus' hand joined theirs. "The ultrasound is scheduled two weekends from now and then you and Draco can think names. Maybe help us decorate nurseries."

They knew for now their son was all cried out at the moment and he needed to have some kind of distraction. There would be days of tears to follow and they knew that the next weeks and perhaps longer would see his slow heal. They knew the baby would help and Severus. And they would s well.

They spent the day talking and were joined by Draco after class. There had been many tears to be dried but some small smiles from Harry as well. Severus had been right; it was good for both Harry and his dads for them to comfort his tears.

As he went to bed that night Lucius came in to say goodnight but before he left Harry stopped him. "Father would you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep."

Lucius sunk down onto the bed next to him. "You know I will. I always did this with Draco when he was growing up. I have missed out on this with you."

Harry looked up at him. "I never had anyone to wake me from a bad dream. I know you only adopted me this summer and I'm not like..."

Lucius quieted him. "I meant it like your dad. Blood or raising doesn't change this. You are ours as much as this baby and Draco. I swear you are my son."

As Harry drifted off Lucius held his hand and looked at the ivory pendent against the nape of his neck. Lucius knew his mother if she was watching would be smiling down on him and his newest son. His father was always a cold man but his mother had been an amazing woman and would have loved Harry dearly.

He brushed a kiss across his son's head and made a quiet prayer. "Mum and Lily watch over my son. Help him know how much he is loved here with us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks after the trial the Malfoys and Severus headed for a weekend in London. Harry had yet to return to classes but he had caught up on all of his homework thanks to his brother and dads' help and he had decided he'd return to class on the Monday when they came back. His dads had returned the week before. They could have had a magic ultrasound from Poppy but they decided to go to London for a few days away from it all and have it at the hospital instead.

Severus smiled when he saw Harry beaming. "I haven't seen you this genuinely happy since I put the ring on your finger. You are really excited."

Harry shared a smile with his brother. "I am anxious and excited to find out if Draco and I are getting a little sister or a little brother."

Draco nodded. "I think it is going to be a sister. They already have two sons; they are bound for a daughter now."

The fathers felt like pointing out that while Harry and Draco were both of their sons in their hearts, this was the first baby by both of them. Draco was only by blood the son of Lucius and Harry was neither by blood. Blood though mattered to none of them and the dads shared the same desire as the sons for a little girl.

As Lucius was put in a gown and helped onto the table. "I say either way this will call for some major baby shopping to celebrate tomorrow."

Severus groaned. "Count me out if it is a little girl. I will not buy pink and dresses."

Harry put his hands on hips. "And if you and I have a little girl down the road? Do you expect her to wear black and play with potions?"

Severus kissed him. "I promise if we have one of our own I will happily buy pink and learn to like dolls. I'd actually like at least one little girl."

His dads and brother all smiled and thought that if Severus was blessed with a little girl in the future she would have her Papa wrapped around her little finger in no time alone. The same could be said for the new Malfoy if a daughter. She would have both her daddies and her brothers totally wrapped by her first breath.

The healer brought the image up on the screen and everyone marvelled at the sight, even Lucius to who this was not new. "This is so incredible."

Remus kissed his husband and looked at the picture. "You have them in you and they don't move yet. This is so amazing to see. Is it a boy or girl healer?"

The healer had heard the earlier talk. "Well I am happy to be able to tell you guys you will be buying pink and dolls. It is a little girl."

Pulling his brother into a hug Draco started talking baby names and nursery ideas with his brother, though they decided to not tell their dads the name choice until their sister was born. The two dads were both excited as well and Severus smiled to see the family enjoying the first real happy moment since the attack.

Severus turned to them when they left the hospital. "I think we take the pregnant man out to eat and celebrate the amazing news."

Lucius smiled. "I think that sounds like a good idea especially since I am keeping my food down again. And it is nearly dinner time anyways."

Harry linked arms with his fiancé. "Let me guess this is your way of an excuse for why you are at the apothecary tomorrow and not shopping with us."

Severus chuckled. "Perhaps. I might be convinced though to spend some time shopping with the family. That is my future sister in law we are buying for."

Draco groaned as the two sets of love birds were both kissing during dinner and he wished Blaise had been able to come with them. He was thrilled to be hear to find out he was getting a sister and was excited to shop but he was starting to feel like the third wheel.

At dinner Lucius made a toast. "To our new daughter and to our amazing sons who we know will make amazing big brothers. All three are our hearts and souls."

Harry had started believing the words more since the attack. "And to our dads who we know will be as amazing to our sister as they have been to us."

The ultrasound picture sat framed in the middle of the table over dinner as a reminder of their soon to be new member and Severus delighted in being a part of this. He had been an unofficial member of the family for years and when he married Harry, he would be an official member at last.

Draco decided to not let him feel left out. "And to Uncle Sev who when he marries my brother this summer, we will never be able to get rid of."


	45. Chapter 45

The last few weeks of school before winter term had gone by slowly. Harry had returned to quidditch to the delight of the snakes who knew while they had an adequate reserve keeper, that they needed Draco at the rings and Harry as seeker. Harry was happy to return to classes though still a bit jumpy. Though the real threats to him were gone, his friends stayed close to him to give him the confidence to remain. He had never been so glad though for Christmas.

The day they were to leave their dads told them. "You guys can go on the train with your friends. We're going to spend the night at the town house."

Lucius explained further. "We know you boys haven't had time to do some shopping for your friends since you missed your last Hogsmeade trip together."

Draco and Harry both smiled for they had been worried. They wanted to get their dads something special for Christmas for their little sister who they were so excited about. Draco also wanted something special for Blaise and Harry was a bit worried about buying something special for his fiancé.

Their bags were packed and their dads would take them so they headed towards the front entrance were the students would wait. "This is cool."

Harry nodded. "I am going to need your help. I have never given Sev a gift and now we're engaged I want to make it extra special but I have no idea what."

Draco smiled. "I don't know if you realize but Uncle Sev\s birthday is on the 27th. I and father if we need it will help find a perfect gift to cover both for you."

Harry smiled. "I can't believe I didn't even know my own fiancé's birthday. Well I guess we haven't even had a third date yet, I can be forgiven."

Hiding a smile for he knew something his brother didn't and he had a sneaking suspicion they'd spend the weekend in London before heading to the manor, but he was not about to ruin his godfather\s surprise. He knew Sev had every intention of tripling their number of dates before the end of the holiday.

Blaise appeared beside them and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. "I am going to miss you but I guess you guys are still having your usual New Years Party."

Draco returned the kiss. "Well not the usual. We're only inviting people we know and care about instead of hundreds of near strangers."

There had been many things that the Malfoys had been forced to do to keep up their persona when they were spies including having fancy parties for ministry officials, business men and Death Eaters. While Lucius still ran his company, he had no intention of ever returning to that way of life. This year it would be family and friends.

Harry smirked at Blaise. "We'll have to see if you are on the invitation list this year. I am not sure if you made the cut or not."

Draco smacked his brother on the arm. "Only I am allowed to tease my boyfriend like that thank you. And besides you know our father and his parents are close."

Reminded that the Zaibinis had always been on the right side of things and that Draco and Blaise had been best friends since they were toddlers, long before they began dating, he was sure they had been on the top of the guest list. Many of the snakes as well as a number of Harry's friends were going to be there.

The friends were surprised when Harry and Draco came with them to the sleds and Hermione called them on it. "Forgot that you have your dads here?"

Harry shook his head. "We're spending the night at the townhouse so our dads are making us slum with you little people and take the train to London."

Blaise smirked at him. "Slum with us little people? We might make you walk to the train station if you keep that up."

Really everyone was laughing for it was the first time since his attack that they had seen the old Harry really back. He always seemed bit on edge even when he was smiling and talking but as they went to the train station and later on the train he seemed so much happier and at ease then before.

Luna was speaking to Hermione. "So I can't believe you are actually headed off to Bulgaria for Christmas. That is a big step."

Hermione blushed and saw everyone's surprise. "My parents are coming so not some romantic get away. The Krums have invited us to spend Christmas with them."

Harry smiled. "I am so happy that the two of you guys are going so strong. Vik is such a great guy and you can see how happy he makes you."

Back in fourth year when she had attended the Yule ball with him that they'd date after that year and while they had remained in contact it had come as a shock to most when she had told them they were dating again. But seeing her with Viktor when he had come out of his coma, and talking to her since, he knew she was happy,

Luna was hand in hand with Vince. Vince smiled. "Luna assures me her and her dad will be some from their trip to Germany to be my date at New Years."

She smiled. "Vince was invited to accompany dad and me when we went searching in the Black Forest but he does not wish to be away from his family at Christmas."

They could all see Vince grimace as he loved herbology and care of magical creatures but no where near the level of his girlfriend and her father. Greg pointed out that they could do like Hermione and Viktor and bring the two families together for the holidays. Harry came to Luna's rescue though.

He looked at Draco. "We should make sure to have some single girls to the party. I had almost forgotten I promised to set Greg up. He is the last of us without one."

Greg chucked one of his gloves at Harry. "Just because you're engaged still does not make you the love expert. I will find someone in my own time thank you."

Laughing Harry gave in but he knew part of Greg saw them all dating and felt slightly jealous seeing everyone with a girlfriend or boyfriend, even Neville did. They knew he would with time and was just giving him a hard time.

When they got to London Harry and Draco said goodbye to their friends as they looked for who was picking them up. Draco spotted. "There is father."

Sure enough Lucius was coming their way. "Come on boys it is dinner time and your little sister is hungry."

The boys laughed and follow their father out so they could head for the townhouse. Lucius had just started to show. While no one had ever thought to see a pregnant Malfoy before, with every passing month pregnancy did seem to suit Lucius well and he was enjoying it a lot now that he had no morning sickness to deal with.

Back at the townhouse Severus pulled Harry aside and into a long tender kiss. "I thought perhaps Sunday we could have a proper third date. Seems well over due."

Harry smiled and returned the kiss. "I'd like that a lot Sev. You know you could always go shopping with Draco and me if you are missing me so bad."

Severus smirked. "I think I can do without that but I thought we'd have a half date tomorrow, just dinner so Sunday will be our proper third."

Assuring his fiancé he was not disappointed he was not coming shopping for he had some special shopping to do, he agreed for both the dinner and the date the next day, glad that it was winter term and they could finally have some real time alone together.

His dad stood in the doorway. "Stop snogging and come have dinner. I thought we only have one hormonal teenager in the couple. Not two."

Severus let go of him but kept hold of his hand and walked into the dinning room. "Only saying that because Luc is too busy stuffing his face to kiss you."

Lucius had over heard the comment and tried to look hurt by it but from the look of the food laden plate in front of him it was not far from the truth. They all broke into laughter even Lucius and they all dug into the food.

After dinner Harry went to his father. "Could you help me tomorrow? I want something special for my fiancé for Christmas as well as his birthday."

Lucius kissed his son's cheek. "I will help and you know I think I could even help you plan a special date for Sev for his birthday. He doesn't know you know when."

Thinking of how sweet and romantic Severus had managed to be, Harry wanted to be able to do the same for him and thought his father had a good idea, Severus was not one for parties so a special date for the two of them to be alone, would probably be the best birthday Severus could think of.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas shopping had gone well on Saturday and after Lucius had helped them pick gifts for Severus and Blaise they took off alone so that they could pick up a few special gifts for their dads for their little sister. Saturday Severus did keep his promise and they had dinner but Sunday was to be their proper third date and his excitement could be seen clearly at breakfast Sunday morning.

Severus surprised him when he took no robes but transformed their cloaks into muggle jackets as they went to leave. "I have a few surprises up my sleeve for you."

Reminded that their second date had been spent in muggle Edinburgh he slipped the coat on. "After our last one I am definitely wondering what you have planned."

Severus kissed him. "I know you never got to experience Christmas in London when you were growing up so I thought we could do this properly for you."

Remembering seeing London on television during Christmas and his cousin bragging about going to see the show and such, Harry was actually delighted to spend the day with Severus in London at this time of year. He was excited to see just what Severus had up his sleeve and knew him well enough to know he would not be disappointed with what ever they did.

He smiled when he saw that Severus brought them to a beautiful outdoor ice rink. "Have you ever skated Sev?"

Severus smiled and nodded. "I did when I was little, my Aunt took me. I will use some stabilization though to make sure we don't embarrass ourselves too much."

Harry smiled. "I kind of like the idea of having to have your arms around me to keep me on my feet and off the ice."

Severus helped him with some skates. "I think I can help you out there, and maybe keep you warm as well. Wouldn't want you to have a cold for Christmas."

Even without the spell they both had decent balance and some experience from when they were younger, Harry having done it with muggle school before he started at Hogwarts, and while they were being lapped by little kids, Harry laughed and enjoyed the warm arms around him and just laughing and talking with Severus. They did not stay on the ice long but they enjoyed watching other skaters and drinking hot chocolate before they headed out. They went to Trafalgar square to see the giant Christmas tree and later took a muggle bus and went to Harrods to see the amazing Christmas windows before they had a late lunch at a London pub.

They had been coming out of the world's largest toy store where he got another gift for his sister when he was surprised to see his dad and brothers. "Date crashing?"

Severus looked at him. "I have arranged something for you today. Please trust me Harry and know how much I love you."

Harry was petrified at the way he said that and had no idea what he had planned. "Where are we going?"

They returned back to Trafalgar with his dads and brother and he was more confused until he saw two familiar people standing near the fountain and he realized why Severus had reminded him of his love. They had suggested him seeing his Aunt and cousin after the letter, but he had said he was not ready. They had kept in contact and he had received another two letters from his Aunt and even one from his cousin but he had been scared to meet with them yet.

Petunia came forward. "Harry. It is so good to see you again and doing so well. I was happy when your fiancé contacted us to see if we would come."

Harry was surprised when he was pulled into a hug but he returned it. "I am a bit surprised myself but I am happy to see you Aunt Petunia."

She pulled back. "We came to see to the final papers on selling the old house in Surrey so we were back in London already."

Dudley came to his side. "You know I never thought dad would do something like that. I am so sorry Harry."

Harry knew that Dudley had made a lot of changes since leaving Surrey and his private school. He had continued with sports for it was good for his health but had taken up football instead, he had not gone into trouble for fighting since the summer and he had even pulled up his grades. Harry was surprised he had even found a part time job in town to help his mum. Now the legal matters were over and his Aunt got her hands over her ex's money and the house, Marge fighting her on it, and sold the house, money would not be as tight and his Aunt had recently been promoted by the grocer she worked for.

Petunia smiled and handed him a gift. "You can open this later with your family. I know we never gave you anything and I wanted to make up for things."

Harry smiled and looked at the gift. "I did not know I'd be seeing you. I purchased you both something but I will have to send it on with Hedwig."

Draco came to his side and surprised Harry when he handed him the gifts they had bought for his Aunt and cousin. Draco had suggested that he might want to buy them something and he had found the gifts.

They spent the afternoon talking inside the national museum where carolling was going on. Petunia had a chance to get to know Sev again. "He is a good man."

Harry smiled. "That he is and he makes me really happy though for dropping this on me I might need to hex him."

Petunia laughed. "I think you should be able to forgive him. At least I think you have been having a good day with us. Anyone can see he was trying to help."

Harry knew she was right. "He and my family I know were. I am happy to finally get a chance to spend some time with you and for you to meet them all."

A suggestion was made they have dinner together and while Severus had not wanted to interrupt their date for he had promised Harry a special full day, he reminded Severus that they had dinner together the night before and they could consider this as an extension to make their proper third date. Severus was happy Harry was not angry with him and really happy to see Harry was able to bond with his Aunt and Uncle.

Over dinner he laughed to hear Petunia, Remus and Severus talking of the days when Lily was in school. "I had thought you'd be family but by marrying my sister."

Remus nodded. "Your parents actually quite liked Severus. Thought he needed some new clothes but he made a better impression on them then James did at first."

Severus reached over and kissed his fiancé. "Unfortunately for your grandparents, Lily was a sister to me and more then that, just not my type."

Though he had not been happy about being cornered into this he was glad his family had done it, for he enjoyed having a chance to see them again and actually found himself joking and at ease with his relatives and when they were leaving he found himself accepting an invite to visit in Devon in the summer. His dads said it would be worked out. After saying goodbyes with them and his dads and brother he and Severus finished their own date.

Severus helped him into a horse drawn carriage in Hyde park. "I am sorry we didn't tell you but we thought it would be good and you seemed to enjoy it."

Harry kissed him. "I considered hexing you I must admit but you were right to do it. It was really good to see both of them and I was glad you and my family came."

Severus squeezed his hand. "I will come to Devon with you if you let me, and maybe if you want, we invite them to our wedding this summer."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. You know I never thought I'd marry a man who I had more people in my family section then him."

Severus smirked. "We might have to divide your fathers and siblings in half or my pews will be empty. Besides you have the Weasleys as well."

Enjoying the beautiful carriage ride through the park which was a perfect ending to very unexpected date Harry suggested he could lend his fiancé a few of the Weasleys if he wanted to fill some rows, and Severus smirked and side he'd rather have empty ones.

Back home he kissed Harry at his bedroom door. "I am happy to see you were able to mend fences with them. I know how much family means to you."

Harry nodded. "I have my dads and brother, my sister and the Weasleys. And you soon to be family as well. But it is nice to have my mother's family as well."

Severus promised he would share more stories that he knew about Harry's grandparents and his mother for he never realized how few Harry had heard over the years and had not even known his grandparents' names. He wasn't sure why it never occurred to him that Petunia would never have spoken to Harry about such things.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Harry had spent Christmas at Grimmauld place last year and he friends at school the years before, spending Christmas here with his family for once meant the world to him. As much as he loved the Weasleys and Luna like brothers and a sister, this was his real family and it meant a lot.

When Lucius opened the tenth gift of pink or dolls he laughed. "I think we have a theme going here for the gifts."

Remus kissed his husband. "Be a good excuse for not having a baby shower. Besides our sons' gifts are all one theme really so it seems traditional."

He was right for other then some certificates for shops and some books or pranks, most of their gifts were quidditch themed like the gifts for the men were all for the baby even from each other. Harry and Draco smiled when they handed their fathers their gift. Well their big one for they had given a few already.

Both men stared at the gift. "This is amazing you guys." Remus beamed.

Knowing their little sister would sleep in bassinette in the master suite for the first few weeks and in one for a few months before her crib they had found a beautiful bassinette done in soft pink with little roses all over it. They still had Draco's but it was in blue and they wanted a special one for their sister.

Harry pointed inside. "There are a few more things in there though the teddy bear comes from me and Severus from our date."

Lucius looked at his two sons. "It seems our spoiling has rubbed off on you. You guys already bought her several dresses, blankets and toys."

The boys shrugged and the dads were amazed to find a beautiful music box which was covered in flowers and butterflies and played a lullaby when opened. There was also the teddy that Harry and Severus had bought for her and another blanket.

Remus kissed his husband and had tears in his eyes as his hand went to Lucius' belly. "Can you imagine putting her to sleep in there? Five months and she will be."

Lucius returned the kiss but his face broke into a bigger smile when he moved his husband's hand. "It seems our little princess approves as well."

The baby had shifted before but the baby had delivered a swift kick to her Papa that morning for the first time and her proud big brothers came over to feel their sister move for the first time really. Like the ultrasound, this was making it more and more real.

Severus pulled harry down next to him to continue the sentiment and handed him his gift. "I hope you like this."

Harry handed him his gift. "I wanted something special for the first gift I ever gave you. Father and Draco helped me to find this for you."

Harry opened his own gift and found an old leather bound book which he realized was a photo album and it had both the Prince and Malfoy crests on it, but he found most of it was empty. There was a picture from the wedding that summer and his sister's ultrasound but the rest was empty.

Severus kissed him. "This is an album for our life together. Not too many photos yet but I hope to have more soon including our wedding this summer."

Harry was now the one in tears and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you. It is only the second one I have had. Hagrid made me one of my parents, in first year."

Severus had known it and had been the reason he came up with this. They had not taken many photos since Harry became a Malfoy but he knew when his sister came there would be more and their wedding. He wanted Harry to have an album of his new family which Severus hoped would include their own children one day.

Severus opened his gift and found a beautiful very old book but muggle one and on horticulture and with a beautiful jade snake bookmark. "Harry?"

Harry kissed him. "I should not have to explain the bookmark but the book is a clue to your birthday gift. Father has helped me arrange a special birthday for you."

He was shocked for he had never told his fiancé when his birthday was but he should have known someone would have told him. He delighted in the news that Harry had planned something for them for he had always been the one to do it.

Severus looked at the book. "You definitely have my interest peeked in this gift and clue. A book on muggle gardening, definitely different then my potions books."

Harry shrugged. "You have always kept our dates a surprise and I have gone to some effort to make sure your birthday this year will be a special one."

Though he usually retreated home to his own house after Christmas day to get away from all of the commotion at the manor for the holidays, Severus had always had a quiet dinner with his best friends and godson at Spinner's End, the only birthday celebration he ever allowed.

Harry seemed to read his mind. "Now that you're going to be a husband and hopefully a dad one day, you'll have to get used to people wanting to celebrate it."

Severus laughed. "As long as you are not planning a birthday party for me, I will be more then happy to celebrate my birthday with my amazing fiancé."

The day was definitely different then last Christmas or ones at school as they spent the remainder of the morning playing exploding snap and after lunch as they were having Christmas dinner and not lunch they headed out for a ride on the grounds. Well the dads stuck to a sleigh for Lucius did not want to risk a fall while pregnant, and Remus never liked horses, the wolf in him. Harry had done a bit of riding that summer but he was still a bit new to it but Severus and Draco were excited.

When they came in for dinner Harry was amazed at how much food there was for only them. "Are the house elves expecting an army of guests of something?"

Lucius shook his head. "They always do this. Narcissa started the tradition long ago. What ever doesn't get eaten is sent on to the patients at the hospital."

Remus nodded. "They always intentionally make ten times too much food on her orders, and it seems to have continued. An excuse to feed most patients."

Harry was amazed and thought that it probably meant a lot to the patients who were stuck in the hospital. He thought about Neville who he knew would have spent the day with his parents there and wondered if some of the food had come early enough. He could think Neville and Augusta could use some cheer.

When they were about to start there were some toasts and Harry finished. "To my amazing new family, my incredible fiancé and my new little sister on the way."

Lucius smiled. "To having our entire family here finally, that we can have our first proper Christmas. And to the thoughts of how we will have grown next year."

This meant more to him then any gifts, having his dads and brother and fiancé, and being able to share the holiday with them. The food was rich and there was crackers like at school but it was different then the formality of the Great Hall. Next year there would not only be a sister but he'd be a married man, and he couldn't wait for both of those events.


	46. Chapter 46

Boxing Day brought a huge change for the Malfoys for even after adopting Harry the family had not been to the Burrow. Though they had been invited for Christmas lunch they had stayed at the manor joined by Tonks and her parents. Harry's family and Severus had all been invited to the small family wedding of Charlie and Rodger which was mainly immediate family and friends, not the extended family of cousins and such.

Harry arrived early escorted by Severus for he was standing for Charlie with the other brothers. Molly smiled when they entered. "Merry belated Christmas."

Molly pulled him into a hug. "We missed you. I see your fiancé has accompanied you. I hope we will be seeing the rest of your family soon."

Harry smiled and nodded. "They will be coming just before the ceremony starts. Draco was surprised by the jumper and my dads loved the baby blankets."

It had definitely taken Lucius and Draco by surprise when they had received gifts from the Malfoys the day before and while Draco had when they were younger joked about the Weasley kids and their jumpers, he had actually been touched Molly would go to an effort to make one for him.

Molly handed Harry a plate of breakfast. "The boys are helping Charlie get dressed up in his old bedroom. I'll entertain Severus while you're gone."

Severus leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "Remind me why I came early with you?"

Elbowing his fiancé in the ribs and reminding him to play nice or she might poison the food Harry took his own heaping plate of food and headed up stairs to the bedroom where he did not need to have been told was Charlie's old room for he could hear the laughter and cracks coming from it.

Bill noticed him first. "Finally the last brother arrives. Thought you were going to be a now show for this."

Charlie pulled him into a hug when he put down the food. "Thanks for agreeing to be in my wedding. Happy to have all my brothers with me."

The missing brother went unmentioned. He had not been an intended groomsman even before he went to prison. Charlie had been all too aware of Ron's bigotry before and had made a point of excluding him. It was still fresh to Charlie and Rodger that if it had not been Harry, they could have been their siblings' targets.

As they were dressing and joking Fred turned to Harry. "So you really managed to convince your new family to come and slum it with us at the Burrow?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thought we needed to prove to Draco that the Burrow was a step up from the Shrieking Shack. But really they were happy to come."

Charlie put him in a headlock. "Haven't forgot your promise little brother I hope that when you marry we will be at your side?"

Harry snorted. "You guys are all invited but you guys will have to decide among you or draw straws. I and Sev decided on two witnesses a piece."

Bill shrugged. "I assume it will be your dads on one side and your brothers on the other."

There had not been much planning yet for the wedding but Harry and Severus decided on a small wedding at the manor and then a honeymoon on the Greek isle where his dads were married. Severus would have his dads and Harry decided on Draco and one representative of the Weasleys. Considering friends and all his brothers he could have had a dozen or so but he decided on his family alone. The Weasleys all assured him they'd not be hurt as long as one of them was chosen.

They eventually made their way down into the gardens where there were a few rows of chairs and an arbour of winter roses set up and about thirty guests if that many from what Harry could see. They joined the minister at the front and were soon watching Rodger come down with his parents. His witnesses were already up front.

The minister spoke. "We are gathered here to unite Rodger and Charles in marriage and bond. Do you Charles Lionel Weasley take Rodger as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death?"

"I do."

The minister turned to look at Rodger. "And do you Rodger Theodore Davies take Charles as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death?"

"I do."

Bill handed a ring to Rodger. "Take this ring and claim my brother Charles as your husband and bond, as I stand witness."

Rodger slid the ring onto Charlie's hand. "With this ring I claim you as my husband."

One of Rodger's old quidditch buddies handed a ring to Charlie. "Take this ring and claim my friend Rodger as your husband and bond as I stand witness."

Charlie slid the ring on to Rodger's hand. "With this ring I claim you as my husband."

The minister smiled. "By the powers that be I announce you husbands. Rodger kiss your husband." And after a long kiss. "I present Misters Rodger and Charles Davies."

As the cheering filled the air the grooms and witnesses signed the documents. It had been explained Rodger had two sisters, both in his witnesses but no brothers to carry on the name so Charlie having four brothers to carry on the name, decided to take his husband's name. The wedding moved towards the orchard where a small tented area had been set up. The couple because of winter and wanting it out doors had decided on an earlier dad ceremony with a late lunch reception ending with drinks before they headed off on their honeymoon. The tent was done for the winter theme with beautiful evergreen bows and red and green coloring, no flowers but berries and candles. The food was simple home cooked style and if not so much you could imagine Molly having cooked the meal.

Draco came to his side when they came into the tent. "So the house is cooler then the shrieking shack, I admit it. The tent is pretty cool too."

Harry smiled. "I would not mind something this simple for my wedding but I'm sure as a Malfoy it will be impossible."

Severus had come up behind him and pulled him close. "We can have what ever we want. And if your dads try to make it bigger, we threaten to elope."

Really they thought it would not be an issue though due to all of the friends of Harry at least and his family, the guest list would be bigger. It was a combination of Narcissa and needing to keep up appearances as spies, which had seen all the formality and fancy parties before in the Malfoy home.

After the first dance before the main course was served Severus led him onto the dance floor. "Seeing you up there I was imagining that being us this summer."

Harry kissed him. "So was I. But I was also thinking about tomorrow and your birthday. I can't believe you didn't even tell me when your birthday was."

Severus smirked but it softened. "Because your dads always try and make a deal of it. But I think I'll enjoy tomorrow. Are you sure you won't tell me?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No. The date is as much apart of your gift as anything and it is meant to be a surprise. You my love will just have to wait."

Not used to being on the receiving end of a surprise Severus had to admit he was intrigued and knowing that Harry's dads had helped him to plan the date; he knew he should be expecting something special for tomorrow. He had never liked birthdays before but he was looking forward to one with his boyfriend.

He smiled when he saw his dads dancing. "Do you think we'll be so happy and like newlyweds when we have been together so long?"

Severus kissed him. "They are newly married even if together decades. But yes, I know we'll be that happy. I might need a cane though to keep up with you."

Harry laughed as they headed for the table as the main course was coming. "No. I'll leave you at home and find a younger model when you get to that stage."

Forgetting where they were Severus nibbled on his ear and whispered what he'd do to Harry if there was any more talk of a younger model, leaving Harry blushing. Though no one ha heard they could have guessed from the blush and there was quite a bit of laughter all around.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After breakfast the next day Severus had no idea where they were going other then they were in muggle clothing but Harry had portkeys created by his father so he would not need to tell Severus before hand. It turned out the book was the first of them.

Severus was putting on his coat. "You know apparition is easier then portkey travel and you could just tell me since it is my birthday, where we are going."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "Nice try. I told you the date was part of your gift. Now sit back and just try and enjoy your date and gift."

When the portkey activated Severus held tight to Harry for he knew his fiancé was never good with apparition and when they arrived and he had steadied Harry, he looked around and he realized what the book meant.

He looked around. "We're at some kind of botanical gardens in London."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "We are. I know you enjoyed herbology as a student for potions sake and you have spoken of an interest in muggle plants."

Smiling Severus remembered that. As a potions master he had taken a lot of courses on herbology after Hogwarts and had a lot of experience with magic plants and flower gardens for muggles in some cases but he had told Harry he was intrigued by muggle plants. He had actually read much of the book the night before.

Harry showed a tiny basket in his pocket. "You'll need to unshrink it. Thought this is one of the few places in the winter where we could have a proper picnic."

Severus smiled."A morning spent at muggle botanical gardens like I have wanted to see and nice picnic lunch in this tropical enclosure? Sounds perfect."

Though he had not been sure on the choice his father had confirmed what he had remembered talking to Severus about and had suggested the picnic basket as a way of making this more of a romantic date but the botanical gardens were just the start of the day for them.

Severus walked with him through the different rooms. "I thought the Greenhouses at school were always warm. This feels like we are on a tropical island."

Harry looked at one of the signs for flowers they were at. "No individual warming or humidity spells on plants. This room says that they come from South America."

Though herbology had never been one of his favourite subjects, continuing with it only as he had thought to become an auror when he finished school, Harry found himself enjoying the tour with Severus who looked as happy as he did when he was in an apothecary shop, perhaps happier. They eventually sat for the picnic.

Severus looked at the area they were in and at the tree. "This looks like the tree at school, where your mother, Remus and I used to always study."

Harry nodded and started taking out the sandwiches and other food. "And sometimes took your food to eat. I remember. I think I got the food right for you."

Severus had always remained over Christmas but Lily and Remus had gone home, but a few days before winter holidays, before fifth year, the three friends would celebrate his birthday with their own make shift picnic under their study tree, even with it being winter.

Harry fed him a strawberry. "You told me one it was the last time you enjoyed your birthdays. It was fifth year the last time you did, but dad remembered the food."

Few people could understand why a lunch that they wrapped in napkins and took to sit shivering in the winter near the lake, could mean so much to Severus but like Harry who had until this year celebrated at midnight with some gifts he hid in the floor, since he started school, or nothing at all before, it was the closest thing he experienced to a party and it had meant a lot to him.

After their picnic they waited for the second portkey to activate and Severus turned to him. "Thank you. It meant a lot you remembered me telling you about those."

Harry smiled. "My dad remembers and I promised my dads and Draco we'd be home for dinner later. They want to celebrate with you as well."

He had always agreed to a simple dinner with them every year after hiding away for the day so he wasn't surprised to hear that and assured Harry if he got to spend the rest of the day lone with his fiancé, he would be happy to have dinner with the rest if the family.

Their second destination of the day could not help but make Severus smile. Fifth year, the last year before he stuck his foot in his mouth and ruined his friendship with both his best friends for some years, he had been invited home with Lily as had Remus, for Christmas. He and Lily had never got that close again and it had taken years for he and Remus to become close again, other then Remus helping him become a spy but that birthday stuck in his mind.

Harry looked up at the movie theatre. "You know I grew up in the muggle world but other then on television, I have never been to see a movie before."

Severus smiled. "There was a theatre down the road from your grandparents' home. There was this wacky muggle horror movie showing we went to."

Harry nodded up at the sign."Might not be the same horror move but there is one going. I wanted to make good memories of this birthday by reliving your happy ones."

Severus kissed him tenderly. "Thank you. It means a lot and hopefully next year we can create some of our special memories for my birthday and yours,"

It was a new experience for both as the sound and special effects had definitely improved since Severus had been to one and they had a good time though they laughed more then were scared by the movie, sharing a small tub of buttery popcorn and some soda. When they left the movie Harry stopped Severus from taking him to the manor and instead a third portkey took them to Spinner's End. Severus was amazed as he had never brought Harry before.

Harry smiled. "When you were a little child before school your Aunt tried to make your birthdays special as best as she could away from your dad."

Severus nodded. "She was an older woman, my Great Aunt, but she always tried to do something for me. Usually only managed a small dinner and little cake."

Harry led him towards the door. "I wanted to see a place that will be both our homes soon and to bring you back to the last place of happy memories."

The house was how Harry had imagined with a large sitting room with wall to wall bookcases, doors hidden behind some, broken up by a few windows along the front. One door led to stairs up to the four bedrooms, one down to the potions lab and one through to a dinning room, kitchen and the back gardens. It was a bit dark and the furniture was old but Harry loved the charm.

Severus held him. "I know for the first few years we'll likely spend most of our time with your dads at the manor when holidays, but I'd like you to see it as home."

Harry smiled and led his fiancé to the dinning room. "I can definitely see us living here when I graduate, in summers when not at school. This place is charming."

He was not surprised when they were joined by the rest of the family but was surprised by the simple spaghetti and salad dinner that they had like his Aunt would have made for him and chocolate cake for dessert. There were a few gifts including rare potions ingredients which Lucius always gave him, and book from Draco. Remus gave him an old frame which had a picture of Remus, Severus and Lily in second year, sitting under the old tree together.

After dinner when the others left and before they did Harry gave him his gift. "Didn't think I'd be left out did you?"

Severus opened the gift and found something that made him laugh. "Packets of seeds and a sapling?"

Harry led him into the back garden. "Father said there was a section back here not being used and I thought you could add some of your own muggle plants."

The sapling was a tree that was the muggle version of the one from school and Lucius helped Harry put a stasis on it so it could wait to be planted till spring, and the seeds were for herbs and spices which Severus could possibly use for some of his potions.

Severus pulled him close."Some people might think it a crazy gift but I love it Harry. The perfect end to an incredible day. Thank you for setting this all up."

Harry drew his head down for a kiss. "You are always so romantic, I thought it was about time I try and take a page out of your book as well."

They eventually headed back to the manor but they stayed on the grounds walking for a while and Severus was glad someone had told Harry when his birthday was. For the first time in decades Severus had really had an amazing birthday.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though it was not one of the huge formal parties of the past, New Years did find a huge party at the manor though most of the guests were kids as both Harry and Draco had invited all of their friends, and many of the adults were mainly their parents or older siblings in the case of the Weasleys.

Hermione was beaming and with Viktor on her arm. Harry kissed her cheek. "So how did Christmas go with his parents in Bulgaria?"

She kissed her boyfriend. "His parents are amazing though they and my parents already think we're planning in marriage since we went down there."

Viktor agreed but there was something in his eyes that made Harry think that while he would wait until Hermione graduate, Viktor did have proposing on his mind but they both knew Hermione would not even consider marriage or proposals till she was done school.

Hermione shot a look at his brother."If there is anyone on the way to the altar soon other then you and your fiancé, it is those two."

Harry laughed at the blush on Draco's face in hearing that."I'd not be surprised if he popped the question to Blaise on graduation day. Perhaps a double proposal?"

Draco elbowed him in the ribs. "Just because you're getting married little brother does not men you get to meddle. Let us propose to our own loves, in our own time."

Laughter met that though Hermione and Blaise did not think Harry was too off the mark and from the smiles, Harry didn't think if it happened, that there would be two more engaged couples. He realized that Harry would be celebrating or nearly celebrating his one year anniversary by then, if they did become engaged.

They were saved when Harry noticed something or someone over by the food table. "Greg, and am I seeing things or do you have a date?"

Greg blushed a bit but he shrugged. "I guess. I mean Hannah introduced us, thought me and Susan would get along well with each other. This is our second date."

Knowing that Susan and Hannah were best friends for years, Harry realized his matchmaking hat had been stolen again but though it was only their second date as he watched them talk and laugh he thought that they made a cute couple.

Pansy came over. "It is still strange coming to these parties now without being your date Draco. Marcus was a bit worried he might be hexed."

Draco laughed when he saw Marcus was definitely white. "Don't worry my dads knew I was gat long before I admitted it. Father won't hex you for being with her."

Pansy kissed him."You know most boyfriends would be more nervous about meeting the girlfriend's parents then about coming to her ex's family home."

Remembering hearing that even her mother who like Narcissa had been plotting for their children to wed for years, liked Markus from the moment she had met him and approved for he treated her daughter right and came from a good family, Harry could understand a bit the fear of coming to this party.

ucius laughed as he came over. "They are right Marcus. I see how happy my son is with Blaise. You are more then welcome as a guest here when ever you choose."

Marcus shook both of their fathers' hands. "Thank you for inviting us. I guess Pansy and I started tradition around here of dating between houses. Seems to spread."

Blaise and Draco were the only inter house couple, well Harry and Severus too though only as Sev was the head of his house as a professor. Then there was of course Hermione whose boyfriend had not only graduated but had gone to a different school.

She started talking to Pansy. "You know you'll be in my boat next year when he graduates. Though Vince and Luna are a year apart as well."

Pansy shrugged. "Won't be so bad next year since we can leave on weekends and evenings all year long, when we are seventh years. See our boyfriends often."

As Harry was drawn off to talk to his brothers, everyone but Charlie who would be on his honeymoon for another week, he and Rodger off in Southern France, he heard Hermione agreeing that it would be nice to be able to snog her boyfriend more then one weekend a month and holidays. Harry was sure Viktor agreed.

Just before midnight Fred drew everyone out onto the grounds. "We have a show ready for when the clock strikes midnight. No one should miss this."

Harry settled into the arms of Severus who pulled him close as he had no cloak on. "Making sure you kiss me at midnight to ensure we spend next year together?"

Severus laughed and kissed the engagement ring. "I thought or at least I hoped that this ensured that. But I definitely want to kiss my amazing fiancé at midnight."

Everyone drew lose to their loved one if they had one and started the countdown. At midnight the sky filled with the most incredible colourful show of fireworks that anyone had seen with dragons and boats and other symbols. Everyone shared a kiss with who they wanted to spend the next year with.

Severus drew back from the kiss. "This time next year you'll be my husband and there will be second ring on your finger."

Harry smiled and rested his head against his fiancé's heart. "We will have decades of kisses liked this. I love you Sev and I can hardly wait for the summer to wed."

The next months would fly by they knew with the school year as well as the pending birth of the newest Malfoy and planning for and then celebrating their wedding which they were planning in early August after Harry's birthday, giving them two weeks to honeymoon before the school year started.


	47. Chapter 47

Lucius, Draco and Remus all hid smiles on Valentine's Day. It was a Saturday and they were having breakfast. Harry looked thoroughly miserable though they knew why. Severus had told Harry he had needed to go to London for work he did with St. Mungo's and would be away this weekend.

Remus tried to cheer him. "You know you're not the only one who isn't having a romantic night. I am taking your father here maternity clothes shopping finally."

Lucius smiled his hand against his gently rounded belly. "Your father has convinced me finally to stop using spells on my clothes and get some proper ones."

Harry looked up. "At least you two are together. I'd happily spend all day with Sev in an apothecary or even the tea shop if I had him."

Both fathers reminded him that Severus would not have gone if there was any way he could have stayed. They reminded him Severus would take him for dinner on Sunday. They would be married soon and have countless holidays together and Severus would make sure to make next year extra special for him.

Harry sighed. "I guess. It is just our first together. And now I am being a third wheel for Draco and Blaise. Ruined another first."

Draco pilled him into a headlock. "You know you are no third wheel besides the others are taking you off our hands in the afternoon."

That of course made Harry groan even more that he was not only a third wheel to his brother and his boyfriend but to other friends as well. Harry looked close to tears when he accompanied his brother out of the apartments missing the smiles shot between his dads.

Blaise met them downstairs. "I know your brother and I aren't the most romantic company in the world but we promise not to snog too often in front of you."

Harry groaned. "Maybe I should just go on my own hit the quidditch shop for a bit and come home. You really don't need a third wheel."

Draco and Blaise both took his arms. His brother shook his head. "No way little brother. And if you're missing your fiancé too dearly, we can go to the apothecary."

That practically did it for Harry and by the time they made it to town they were starting to think Harry was the hormonal pregnant Malfoy and not his father. If they didn't know what was coming for him they'd have let him run back to school as he tried to do. He was a fool if he thought his fiancé was going to miss today.

Draco drew him to the apothecary. "Come on, it will make you think of him and smile. And if that doesn't work we will take you to quidditch."

Harry shook his head."Taking me to my fiancé\s favourite shop is supposed to make me smile? I thought you were supposed to be distracting me."

They dragged him in the shop and down some of the aisles and they could see his shock when he noticed on a back shelf where there were usually dried herbs, dozens of wild flowers were lining the shelves.

A voice came from behind him. "Is there something you were interested in young man?"

Harry turned around and threw himself into his fiancé's arms. "Sev, you said you were in London. I thought..."

Severus cut him off. "You don't think I'd miss today with my fiancé did you? I just needed to make a special surprise for you since you did for my birthday."

Harry was in tears as Severus called for the wild flowers to be sent with a house elf back to Harry's rooms at school. Harry missed the looks from his brother and his boyfriend as he was lead from the shop. He kissed his fiancé tenderly before apparating them away for the special day he had planned for them.

When Harry opened his eyes he wasn't sure where he had been taken."Sev?"

Severus kissed him. "Your father has been speaking to me about plans for our wedding this summer and he gave me an idea."

Not having time to plan a wedding themselves with Harry in school, the couple had agreed with his dad to have a wedding planner help, on the terms it remained the small family wedding they wanted and they had final say over the plans. So far only the guest list and the location of the back gardens of the manor had been set.

They were standing on the banks of a beautiful Scottish loch. "Where are we Sev and how is this inspired by your wedding talks?"

Severus kissed him. "The wedding planner suggested with so few guests having the wedding some where more romantic then the manor. Loch Lomond was one."

Harry remembered being told that but his dad had said no before Harry and Severus had to. They wanted to be married at the manor and have their honeymoon on the Greek Isle where his dads were married, and that they were adamant about.

Severus drew him along towards the docks. "I saw the brochures and I thought though we might not get married here, it was still a romantic choice."

The place was far less crowded then Loch Ness but was still beautiful and serene, even in early spring. "Sev this is so amazing."

They boarded one of the cruise boats that took tours along the largest lochs in Scotland and Severus whispered the two of them would be making an unscheduled departure on one of the more remote islands on the loch, for a special picnic lunch. Harry knew they could have apparated there but the boat ride was enjoyable and wrapped in his fiancé's arms against the cooler air, and watching the different islands and boats pass by, he was happy they took the boat.

Severus when they were alone enough apparated them to one of the small remote islands with a secluded cove. "I hope this will do."

Harry smiled as Severus revealed a picnic basket and was grateful for the warming spell on the blanket they used. "I think I could settle for this."

Severus laughed and kissed him before starting to take out the food. He had wanted a date literally to themselves or parts of it and had found that other then muggle cities, this was a perfect way to get away from prying media, but also allowed them total seclusion as well.

Harry looked at the food. "I see a definite Scottish theme going here, though I am eternally grateful you did not include Haggis."

Severus handed him a Scotch pie. "I had considered it but I thought I might want my fiancé to actually want to have another meal with me down the line."

Scotch pies with mutton filling, stovies, a fresh salad including crisp Scottish kale and for dessert he could see shortbread cookies, was on the menu. There was also a bottle of mulled cider for them to drink as Harry was of course not of age. Lunch was a bit late for the boat ride took some time but they still took their time and Harry enjoyed at least one kiss over a shared shortbread cookie as they finished.

They spent much of the afternoon walking along the island and eventually apparating to one of the larger where Harry was amazed to find there was actually a colony of wallabies which from his muggle days, he believed only lived in Australia. They had joined a muggle tour group from the boat they should have been on all along.

A park ranger explained. "The wallabies escaped from zoos over time and have bred. There is a much larger group living on the Isle of Mann though."

Severus smiled at Harry's interest. "We might have to stop by Hagrid's and tell him about this. I believe like Luna he does find muggle animals quite interesting too."

That made Harry smirk for he knew Severus was not a huge fan of the half giant. They returned to the boat and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon boat tour back to the city where they had taken off from. They spent the rest of the afternoon taking a walking tour through town and enjoying the history and the quaint beauty of the area.

One more apparition took them to the gates of Malfoy manor and Severus surprised him by leading him into the rose gardens where they'd marry. "To end tonight."

There was a table and chairs done in green and silver coverings and wild flowers and candles glowing. "I could see it looking like this for our reception."

Actually that was one of the reasons for Severus had promised the dads he'd get Harry to look at some ideas. He thought making it into a romantic candle light dinner with fairy lights in all of the bushed and music playing was a good compromise. As they dined on fresh lobster and more cider, chocolate dipped strawberries for desert, he knew Harry had not even noticed the reasoning.

Back at school he walked Harry to his doors and handed him a gift."It isn't much but I wanted you to always remember our first Valentine's together."

Harry kissed him and handed his own gift over. "After that amazing day I am not sure I'd ever be able to forget Sev."

They both found books and while Severus was not surprised by his puzzles book he quite enjoyed Harry was but touched by a book on the history and the nature of the Loch they had visited. It had a number of beautiful pictures and would definitely remind him of the trip.

He kissed Severus one last time. "Thank you for the amazing day and the gift. I think I might be able to forgive you for lying and telling me you'd be away."

Severus laughed and pulled him close. "You better be able to or the next date I plan for the two of us will be an all day potions conference."

Though Harry had enjoyed spending more and more time with Severus in the lab and he was one of the best in class, they both knew it would have been torture for Harry so he kissed his fiancé and told him all was forgiven and he need not be tortured in such a way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius definitely was not a happy camper with his own surprise on Easter weekend in the middle of April. Over seven months pregnant and while still teaching for another month before a sub would take over, he was finding it harder and harder to find the energy or desire to move when he didn't need to.

Remus brushed a kiss across his lips. "Luc, I know you don't want to but we aren't going to the wedding in a few days and we agreed to go to this."

Lucius sighed. "I know we said we'd accompany our son to the rehearsal dinner for Percy and his fiancé but couldn't you go with the boys alone. I am pooped."

Reminding his husband it had in fact been his suggestion for them to go today as he had not wanted to go for the entire day for the wedding, Remus promised him when they got home, a good long massage. Harry and Severus would be going to the ceremony in a few days and Draco but the dads had turned down the invite.

Draco and Harry were waiting at the doors. "You know if we don't hurry we won't have time to flag the bus. And dad can't apparate."

Lucius groaned. "Bad enough dragging me away from my nice couch on our week off, but the bus? I love being pregnant but I really miss apparating."

As they got to the gates and flagged down and boarded the knight bus it was Lucius' turn to miss the smiles that went on behind his back. Though there was definitely going to be a wedding in a few days and a rehearsal dinner as well, the dinner was the next day and being hosted by the Clearwaters instead.

Lucius looked a bit green. "Who ever heard of one in the afternoon anyways? I thought rehearsal dinners were suppose to be that and not lunches."

Harry shrugged. "There are a number of young grandchildren and they thought this would be easier. Most of the family had the day off for the holidays."

He looked at his son. "And how is it your fiancé managed to wiggle his way out of this one. Should remind my best friend he is a member of the family as well."

Remus chuckled. "Your best friend is enduring the actual wedding, the all day affair in a few days. I don't think he'd say he got off easier then you in the matter."

Reminding his father that he might want to lay off the moans when they got to the party, he reminded him that again it was his suggestion as the Weasleys were Harry's family as well. Well they made him think it was his idea or they would have ruined the surprise.

When they got off the bus Lucius realized it was a set up when he saw the balloon in the back garden. "Pink?"

When they came into the garden a number of people appeared shouting. "Surprise."

Knowing there was no way his husband would ever agree to a baby shower for he believed that he had endured one already for Draco, they had decided the only way to convince him to come was not to give him any choice in the matter and trick him into it.

As he was pushed down into a comfortable chair he shot nasty looks at his family. "I told you I didn't want a baby shower. I had one when Draco was born."

Remus snorted and sat down. "Your wife had one and you were out with the guys. Now just feel grateful your sons and I are staying or we will leave you alone."

Looking at all of the guests and sensing his husband was only half joking about leaving him alone with this pack of hyenas he agreed. He did make it clear one reason was if his husband left he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it up out of the chair alone without some kind of aid.

Molly smiled. "Your sons told us of all your cravings so even you should be satisfied here and you know you need to finish off those nurseries."

Lucius gave in and smiled. "Thank you Molly. I do appreciate it and you're right, other then furnishings, neither of our nurseries are any where near ready for her."

Though he and his husband and the boys had gone a bit crazy buying things for the baby and Christmas they got a lot as well, but there was a lot they could still use and from the mountain of gifts on the table next to the food, he was sure it would all soon be covered.

Harry came and handed him a plate piled high with all of his recent new loves like pickles and devil eggs and black olives. "Make it a bit better?"

Lucius reached up to draw his son down so he could kiss him. "Yes. And I really do appreciate you and your family going to the effort for us."

Fleur who had come over with a gift smiled. "Harry is a member of us and you guys are his dads so that means you are as well. Everyone deserves a shower."

Fleur, Penelope, Molly, Charlie and Rodger, Tonks and Andromeda, and a few of the Weasleys sons were there, as well as Minerva and a few surprises like Moody who no one ever thought to see at a baby shower but he had even brought a gift. Steven had come as well as he was not just their attorney but a long time friend.

After piles of clothes and books and toys they got down to the special ones including beautiful quilts and baby's first year books from Molly. "Thank you."

Harry and Draco handed their gift. "We wanted to keep with tradition for our new little sister."

Hearing this they were not surprised to find a beautiful platinum baby bracelet that was a traditional gift for a girl, rattle for a boy. Draco would be given his for his first born and a daughter would be given it on her birthday. There was a plate for her name but all the little links were roses.

Remus remembered their Christmas gifts. "Roses, the music box and bassinette had them all over it as well. Seems we have a theme going here."

Harry smiled and nodded. "And Luna could not be here but she wanted you to know she is offering to do a mural for both nurseries for the baby. Her gift to you."

Though he was no longer a spy and could show his feelings, Lucius still never liked crying in front of people but the gift had meant a lot and the thought of the nursery and with his hormones in over drive he found himself in tears which made his husband and everyone else smile.

He was shocked more when Severus appeared. "Sorry I am late but I really did have to be in London for a bit."

Lucius was amazed as he took the gift. "My son is really getting to you isn't he? The wedding is one thing but you're here for another Weasley thrown event?"

Severus kissed his fiancé and shrugged. "They are pretty bearable when not trying to teach them. Besides I am here for my fiancé and for my best friends."

The couple were touched to find a beautiful book of wizard nursery rhymes and a muggle book called 'I'll love you forever.' They were not surprised they received books from the man but both were special. Severus had given a similar edition to Narcissa when she was pregnant with Draco.

Though he was good natured through some of the baby games and thankful for the party he was grateful when they got home. "Thank Merlin."

Remus kissed him. "You did amazing. Now let us go and see to the massage I promised you and I am sure our sons can see to unpacking the gifts."

The boys agreed and when the bags were unshrunk in the nursery, half sent with the house elves to the manor as they got doubles of almost all, Remus led his husband off into their bedroom for a bath and then the long awaited massage to follow.

As they lay together later Remus kissed him. "As much as I have loved seeing your beautiful baby bump, I can't wait to hold her."

Lucius smiled and pressed his husband's hand to his belly. "I can't either. But I admit I will miss this. There is little chance we'd ever have this again."

They both knew at their age, Remus' curse making conception hard, and male pregnancies, this little girl was a miracle. It was one of the reasons they were so ecstatic it was the sister that their sons wanted so bad. They'd try for another but it was likely they'd have to settle for their three and for being grandparents eventually.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first week of June came around and just short of two weeks before his due date Lucius woke up from an afternoon nap to pains. He was grateful it was a Saturday for his husband and sons were out in the sitting room he could hear. Slytherin had one the quidditch cup a week before so they had no practice, and were studying.

Lucius wasn't sure at first that he was in labour but when a second pain came he knew. "Remy, boys."

Remus came in followed quick by his sons and they all knew without asking. "The baby is coming?"

Nodding he found himself scooped out of bed by his anxious husband and carried to the floo where Harry and Draco through in the floo powder. Draco came with them but Harry went to find his fiancé who would want to know. Draco remained in the waiting room though as only Remus was going to be in delivery.

Poppy came as soon as he was on a bed and transformed his clothes into a gown. She took a look and smiled. "It seems your canal opened. You are moving along."

Remus motioned to the wet robes he was stripping out of. "His water broke literally moments before we headed into the floo."

Poppy smiled as she could hear others in the waiting room. "By the looks your boys won't have too long to wait to see their new little sister."

Lucius was told to push with the next contraction and holding tight to his husband's hand he pushed as hard as he could. As he pushed through a series of intense contractions he had a new found respect for both his mother and for his late wife.

Poppy smiled. "I see the head. Just a few more pushes here and we will have this little one out. Come on."

Remus had never seen his husband so exhausted and he held the bear Harry gave them at Christmas. "Come on, focus Luc. Our princess is nearly here. Come on."

A few more pushed and a beautiful perfectly formed little girl came free and after a few sound smacks to the baby the room filled with the cries of a healthy set of lungs. Both fathers were in tears at the first sight of their daughter who was handed off to the nurse who had been on call from the hospital and arrived just in time, to be cleaned when Lucius was patched up and put in fresh gown and bedding.

When the baby was brought back Lucius took his daughter as his husband sat in bed with him. "She is so tiny and perfect. Our beautiful little princess."

Remus kissed him and then the baby. "That she is. She looks like all the pictures of Draco at that age but she has my sandy hair coloring and dimples."

It was true except for hair color and dimples she was a Malfoy with her aristocratic features but when she opened her eyes she also had the amber eyes. It seemed all three of their kids would have unique eyes; Draco steel blue, Harry emerald green and their daughter warm amber. They were given some time alone after Poppy showed him how to nurse. From the moment their daughter latched on, Remus saw his husband's expression go from absolute happiness, to sheer heaven.

He reached and kissed his husband. "Glad you decided to nurse her for the first few months aren't you? I have never seen you so at peace."

Lucius looked up from her. "I never thought I'd be the kind of man to actually nurse. Heck Narcissa never did. But I feel this new little bond with her already."

Remus understood. Poppy said it was good for her health as well as bonding. Lucius had decided he'd nurse at least till fall and if he decided to continue he could fill bottles easily with a spell.

As she finished Remus looked at the door. "Should we let the anxious brothers in so they finally can see their new little sister?"

Lucius smiled and nodded. "We have to. We need to fill out the forms and we still don't know what name they have chosen for her."

Leaving his husband and daughter's side Remus went to allow the brothers who were joined by Severus and Blaise, into the room. Neither man could miss the look of amazement and joy in their sons' faces when they got their first look at their little sister.


	48. Chapter 48

Draco reached down and took his little sister into his arms but Harry was right by his side and neither father had ever thought they saw their sons happier then as they looked at her.

Remus looked at them both. "Now that her godfathers and big brothers are here, can we have a name for our little girl for the forms?"

Harry did the honours since Draco had the baby. "We wanted to honour our dads but also because our mothers were like sisters to you we thought to honour them."

They could see their sons were unsure if they were right to do this but both men were smiling. Lily and Remus had been best friends since first year. And Narcissa had welcomed Remus into her home and marriage for over a decade, a sister to both her husband and his true love.

Seeing they agreed Harry made the introductions. "Then we have decided to name our little sister Emilia Helene Malfoy."

Draco looked down. "We considered Rose or such for your gifts but Emilia is a type of flower and it is also a character from Othello, which I know you both love."

Remus smiled at his husband. "It is the first play you ever took me to see. You gave me a rare edition of Shakespeare's plays after."

Harry nodded. "We saw the book. Helene means light like Lucius, but it is also a moon of Saturn. So light for father and a moon for our werewolf dad."

From the smiles on the faces of their fathers the boys knew they had made good choices for their sister's name. They had contemplated a number and had wanted to honour both of their fathers but also their moms. It seemed a perfect way.

Poppy had the name filled out. "All we need is for the two big brothers to sign off as her godfathers and we can have this paper work sent off."

When Harry finished signing he turned to his brother. "It is my turn to hold Emma. Besides you need your hands free to sign."

Sharing a laugh with his husband, Lucius realized his daughter had only had a name for a few moments and already had a nickname. He reminded himself though that his sons had probably had the name chosen for some time.

Severus had brought a camera and snapped a photo of each boy with their sister and the dads. "Now one of the entire family."

Lucius motioned for him to give the camera to Blaise. "You are marrying into this family in less then two months. Don't think you're getting out of the picture."

Only happy to take the camera he snapped a photo of the blissful family. Harry with the arm of his fiancé around him and looking down at his little sister who was again nestled in their father's arms, he seemed so happy,

Draco came to his boyfriend after the photo and kissed him. "Perhaps next summer my father will be including you as maybe you'll have my ring on."

Blaise returned the kiss. "If you were to ask I might be convinced to say yes. Though I think it might take some persuasion with a nice flashy ring."

Harry and his dads smiled as they watched the couple and there was really no one in the room that doubted they would be married within or at least engaged within six months of graduation next June. They definitely were madly in love and would make their way to the altar together eventually.

Eventually Severus drew his fiancé away. "I think perhaps the fathers might want some time alone. She'll be home tomorrow and you'll have plenty of time."

Blaise agreed. "Besides you two need to over see the final touches to the nursery Luna had been working so hard on here, and make sure it is just perfect."

Really they had actually had used a spell to copy the murals for the walls back at the manor since Luna could not leave school, so their little sister would have identical nurseries other then the one at the manor being larger. They wanted their little sister to feel at home either place.

Lucius looked at his sons. "You have been so secretive about that nursery. You know it isn't fair to lock a nesting stage pregnant man out of his own nursery."

Harry returned and kissed his cheek. "I know but we promise when you see it, it will be worth it all. We want her homecoming tomorrow afternoon to be special."

Remus squeezed his husband's arm. "After the beautiful gifts and the even more beautiful name, you know they will have done an amazing job on the nursery."

Conceding his husband had a point Lucius let the subject drop and Severus led Harry from the room and were followed by Draco and Blaise. They all knew they had to return to studying for finals started that week but both boys were just so excited about their beautiful new little sister.

Severus pulled Harry towards the doors. "I think you could use a walk and some fresh air before returning to your studies. And a bit to eat."

Harry agreed and followed him out. "You know I was imagining us in a year or so down the road in that bed, holding a son or daughter in our arms."

Severus kissed him. "I know most men want their first born to be a son but I'll tell you a secret, though I'd be happy either way, I'd really love a little girl."

Thinking about his fiancé's refusal to go shopping for dolls he could not shake the image of Severus holding his own little daughter in his arms. He knew their daughter would have her Papa wrapped around her little finger the moment she was born if not from the womb.

Severus held him close. "In a year? I was thinking you'd want to wait longer. I mean you will just be out of school by then."

Harry was worried. "If you think it too soon I'd wait. I mean I just thought but..."

Severus cut him off with a warm tender kiss assuring his fiancé if Harry really meant it, he'd be happy to start a family next summer, thinking perhaps they wait though till the summer to start so Harry would not miss his senior year of quidditch. He secretly had to admit he was hoping it was a sign Harry had given up on the thought of being an auror, all together. He didn't want to wonder or his kids too, if daddy would come home. Harry had been considering a number of different options but had not decided. He knew Draco was like Hermione going into law and Blaise intended to work for his dad at their investment firm.

Severus eventually steered him inside. "As much as I love walking you need to study. I don't want you to miss our own wedding doing make up exams"

Harry laughed and allowed himself to be steered inside. "I have no intention of allowing anything from preventing me from becoming your husband August 1st."

They had decided on the day after his birthday so they could use his birthday as a rehearsal dinner, Harry's insistence and bachelor party as he would be of age, and then they'd have two weeks to honeymoon and be back in plenty of time to settle back in before the school year started up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just after lunch 24 hours after she made her grand entrance, baby Emma was released from the infirmary and her proud daddies were so excited to take her down and see the room the boys had put together. They had no doubt the amazing job they would do but they had been guessing for so long.

When they came into the apartments they found the four from the day before as well as Tonks and Moody. "We're home." Lucius said with a smile.

There were balloons and flowers to welcome her home. Tonks came to see her. "She is such a little beauty you have there. I can't believe it."

Even Moody was gushing over the baby and Lucius noticed Stephen came in behind them. He had come to see the new member as a friend but also on official business for he had come with paper work from the bank to set up their daughter's trust.

Steven took a look at the little girl as Harry was handed her. "She is definitely beautiful. Must be the wrong baby, looks nothing like either of you old dogs."

Lucius smacked him on the arm. "Keep that up and I'll forget how long we have been friends for. Remind me why I keep you around."

Steven smirked. "Because I am the only attorney willing to be summoned 24hours a day for business or family, even criminal law. And on a Sunday to boot."

Really he was right for Steven had been an incredible friend and attorney over the years and had covered Lucius even in criminal matters when he was a spy. He had been willing to come any day or time. It had more to do with their friendship then any money though he was definitely paid a hefty sum.

Lucius and Remus signed the forms and handed them back. "We do appreciate you seeing to that. Besides you have to admit you wanted to see our little flower."

Steven broke into a grin and agreed. "That I did. I was around when Draco was born, I definitely had to see your newest little troll."

This time it was a pillow chucked at him by Draco that quieted that talk. They knew he was joking and thought she was beautiful but neither brother had any ear for anything but compliments for their little sister.

Lucius looked down the hall. "Can we finally see the nursery already? I think you two have made us wait long enough for this."

Harry and Draco led the way."The bassinette is in your bedroom already and Harry sound proofed his bedroom. But the nursery is done."

There had been some joking that Harry should move into the dorms with his brother for he would not get any sleep with the baby but they had found a way to sound proof so he would not hear her and he had no desire to move into the dorms, not yet at least.

When they entered the nursery Remus was awestruck. "This room is so amazing. You guys we never expected anything like this."

Lucius who was still post natally hormonal broke into tears "This is more amazing then I could have imagined boys."

There were things they had already seen like the stroller, the beautiful round antique crib and changing table, the shelves filled with books and toys from the baby shower, and the old rocking chair but it was the new editions that made it so beautiful. Every wall was a mural. They had thought Luna would do one small one but it looked like they were in the middle of some enchanted garden. There were faeries and butterflies, and trees, and flowers. The padding on the rocking chair and the bedding for the crib were now pink and even the wardrobe was painted with the mural.

Remus laughed though when he saw the mobile. "Quidditch balls? Some how that does not seem to go with the theme."

Harry shrugged. "You had to know we'd be converting her from the crib to the next great seeker or chaser. Even a pretty in pink room can use a bit of sport."

Lucius shook his head. "No. I am not surprised. I am actually surprised you went with such a beautiful floral theme and not a quidditch pitch."

Draco explained. "Like the name our inspiration came from Shakespeare. Luna took her ideas from a Midsummer's Night Dream. Suits both parts of Emma."

Remembering the name meant a flower and came from Othello they were more surprised when they were directed at one of the many different plants and were informed that it was painted from a picture of an Emilia. There was also some lilies and daffodils for Lily and Narcissa, among the scenery.

Remus' favourite touch was next to the rocking chair, on a table. "You already had them developed?"

Harry nodded. "With magic it wasn't that hard. We wanted to have the perfect finishing touch for the nursery for when she came home."

There were three pictures in a triple frame; the one on the left had the two papas with her, the one on the right she was with her two brothers. The center picture was the one with the entire family, including Severus, in it.

Remus kissed both of his sons. "Thank you boys for doing all this. She'll be in our rooms for another month or so but this room is so beautiful."

Lucius looked at their daughter/ "I think we need to cut the party short. Your little sister here needs to be fed and go for a nap."

Tonks and Moody came in and said their goodbyes before they took their leave as did Stephen and the boys headed out with their boyfriend/fiancé. Remus ushered his husband through into the comfort of their bedroom where sure enough the bassinette was next to Lucius' side of the bed.

As Lucius lay in bed propped up and nursing he smiled towards the doors. "Our sons are so amazing. We and this little princess are so lucky to have them."

Remus agreed. "Well we will be making it up with the wedding and with both boys' seventeenth birthdays this year. Draco's is coming up here pretty soon."

They laughed at the thought Harry believed he was actually getting out of a birthday with his rehearsal dinner. They knew he didn't want a fuss but it was his seventeenth birthday and the night before he married, and they'd make it a birthday he'd never forget. Draco's though would be a more traditional one.

Remus as their daughter was down handed his husband a gift. "Something to celebrate the birth of our daughter."

Lucius opened the box and found a beautiful ring inside. "What is this?"

Remus slid the ring next to his husband's wedding band. "I have an engagement ring but you don't so I made up for it. A family ring to honour our growing brood."

The band was platinum like his wedding band but had two pearls, for Emma and Draco, a ruby for Harry, an aquamarine for Remus in March and a topaz for Lucius in November. Lucius was again brought to tears by the amazing gift.

He kissed his husband. "You are too good to me."

Remus laughed. "You are the most amazing husband, dad to our two sons and now to this precious gift. It is the least I could do to thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco's birthday was the second last day of school and while he had decided to put off his first drinking trip until Harry came of age as most of his friends were too young, his family wanted it special. The birthday party waited though until the day after the closing feast, and they took him that morning for his apparation test and over lunch gave him his watch.

They took the knight bus to one of the Black properties on the coast. Draco looked around. "What are we doing here?"

Lucius clapped his son on the back. "Don't think we're throwing your brother a weekend long birthday and wedding extravaganza and not making yours big?"

Though he should have known better for they always made his birthday special Draco thought with the birth of Emma and with the wedding extravaganza as it was just called to plan, he had not been expecting this.

Remus hugged him with his free hand. "Emma and your brother's wedding don't take away from you. It isn't every day our eldest turns seventeen."

Harry agreed. "Though I think it is still funny that you are waiting all the way to my birthday and bachelor party for your first legal drink."

The legal part was made quiet for anyone in school knew that there were few who had not tried some alcohol. Other then Blaise though most of his friends were too young so far and he really did not mind waiting.

He looked around. "This is the home mom got in her dowry. I haven't been here since I was a child. Why?"

They led him down towards the beach where all their clothes were soon transformed into trunks. "You'll see."

Enjoying the beautiful sunny late June day here in Devon where they had come there was a beach full of all of his friends as well as family like Tonks and her parents as well. Bright umbrellas lined the private beach with hammocks and towels tables of gifts and food. There was also a number of muggle activities brought in for them including a ski boat and jet skis, there were simpler things like snorkels and even surf boards as well, Draco had always loved the beach since he was little and this was perfect. Even the food was sea theme for they'd be dinning on lobster and a clam bake, and soft shell crab among other things.

Blaise came over and kissed him. "Happy birthday Draco."

Everyone else cheered and clapped as they learned the new of age wizard had passed his apparition test and he even did a demonstration for them before he happily joined in on the festivities. The day was spent on the water and that evening as they ate and opened gifts the bonfires were lit and a show of fireworks from the Weasley twins, were set off.

Lucius turned to his son as he was finishing blowing out the candles on his broom cake. "I hope this is a seventeenth birthday you will always remember."

Draco smiled and hugged both of his dads. "This is amazing you guys. Thank you."

Harry watcher his brother celebrate and was reminded he'd be having a low key rehersal dinner but that suited him. He'd have celebration enough the day following on his birthday. With so much attention focussed on him of late and Emma, Draco deserved this.

Lucius turned to Harry. "Today is our anniversary of adopting you Harry and your dad and I wanted you to have something special."

Harry had nearly forgotten in all the planning for Draco who joined them as well. "You didn't have to do anything special for me."

The couple had decided on cufflinks for his wedding and his pocket watch would come but this was more for the emotional sort. It was a beautiful triple frame like the one in the nursery but different photos. The four on their dad's wedding day was on the left, the middle was the day Emma was born and one was blank, a photo taken of the family that afternoon to fill it. One year of special moments. Harry was touched.

Lucius kissed his son. "May have only bee one year since you became my son but it feels like you have been ours since birth like Draco and Emma."

Authors note: Emilia (Emma) Helene Malfoy: Emilia (Latin) to strive or excel, boys decided since their mothers were both named for flowers and so close like sisters to their dads that they'd name her for a flower. Emilia is a tropical plant often called a tassel flower. For the book loving dads Emilia is also from Othello, the wife of the villain Iago and companion to Desdemona.

Helene (French) means light as Lucius does in Latin, also the name of a moon of Saturn as a connection to her werewolf father. The moon was named in honour of Helen of Troy as Helene is the French spelling of Helen


	49. Chapter 49

Harry woke up on the day of his seventeenth birthday and could not believe the day had come. Today he came of age, he could apparate and drink and was his rehearsal dinner. Tomorrow he and Sev would be married and take off for two weeks to Greece for a honeymoon. It seemed nearly unreal.

When he came down to breakfast he found his dads and brother. Emma was of course there, nursing. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry smiled as he sunk down into a chair at the table. "Is it really my birthday?" and when they nodded. "I can't believe my wedding is tomorrow. Where is Sev?"

Laughing they reassured their son that his fiancé had not got cold feet and run off on him. Severus had a few things he wanted to over see for Harry before the wedding and would be joining the family that afternoon. Harry smiled and joined in their laughter, realizing a part of him had been anxious.

Remus pointed at the plate. "We had your favourites made for you. Enjoy your pancakes and then we will be heading out for the ministry."

Draco nodded as his brother dug into his pancakes. "You need to get your license so you don't need our dads to take you every where."

Smirking he reminded his big brother that it was likely to be his husband doing the honours soon enough but he was excited about getting his license as well and they headed out for the ministry as soon as he was done. Harry was a bit nervous for his brother had done so well but it seemed he had nothing to worry about.

When he came out his smile told them already but he announced it anyways and showed the paper. "I passed. That means Emma is the only side by side anymore."

Lucius laughed. "I think your seven week old sister will be side by side for some time to come. But we're so proud of you Harry. How about Diagon to celebrate?

That was met with approval all around and they headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Emma was only new to side by side for it wasn't good for a baby before they were a month old unless it could not be helped. As they went into Flourish and Blotts Remus had news for him.

He stopped Harry. "I want you to understand you can say no and you don't need to decide till after grad but Minerva has agreed to let me take you as an apprentice."

Harry stared at his dd. "Dad?"

Remus smiled. "Your father wishes to return to business full time in a few years when Emma is a bit older. I'd take over transfiguration and you could do DADA."

While he had been teaching Lucius had been leaving the company to his employees more and more but he missed it. Business would mean more time on the road even though he would live at school with his husband so Lucius was going to wait. Remus had top transfiguration marks and it had always been his second love. Lucius would return to business full time when Emma was three and at twenty after two years apprenticing Harry would teach DADA and Remus transfiguration.

Lucius came to their side. "It is your choice. If you don't the school can find another teacher when I return to business. But you will be at school with your husband."

Remus added. "And we know how much you loved the DA. I know you were considering becoming an auror for years but after the war we thought you might..."

This was incredible. Harry had been trying to decide what to do after next year. He would be living at school with his husband and they were going to start a family next year. He could even try out for the national quidditch team and play summers, or perhaps help Madam Hooch coach. He wanted to be a hands on dad and not have his kids worry about him coming home.

He hugged his dad. "I don't need time to think, this is a perfect birthday gift, and will be a perfect wedding gift to Sev. He will be so happy."

Lucius handed him two packages. "How about we go celebrate over lunch at the Cauldron and you can open your real birthday gift and gift for your fiancé?"

Smiling Harry nodded though he knew what was in both. He knew he would get a new watch for his birthday and he had ordered the gift for his fiancé. He had wanted something special to give him and his fathers had helped. They had given him a ring to give him for the ceremony but he wanted a special gift for his husband.

He opened his package from his dads and found a beautiful pocket watch but he could tell it was quite old. "James was destroyed you said..."

Remus flipped it over and showed him the back. "Sirius. You know you're Lord Black officially today though you won't control your fortune will you graduate."

Looking at it he remembered seeing his godfather wearing it and he knew it had been in the Black family for generations like Draco's had been in the Malfoys. Remus explained that Tonks had it since her cousin died but she had known Sirius would want his godson to have it. She would be giving him the family ring herself at dinner.

He was surprised when his father made him do side by side with him. "We have a few special surprises for you today. Nothing big but we wanted today special."

Remus nodded. "Your friends will be collecting you later for your bachelor party but your family wanted to make this evening special as well."

To say he was surprised when they arrived in what he knew was a Muggle part of London was an understatement. He was even more surprised but happy to see his Aunt and cousin coming his way. He had stayed in contact with them since he had seen them at Christmas but he had not known they were coming.

Petunia came and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday Harry. We were so honoured to be asked to come today and for your wedding tomorrow."

Severus who had appeared beside him kissed his cheek. "That is where I have been, collecting them. I knew you'd want your whole family at the wedding."

Hugging both his Aunt and cousin he agreed with his fiancé that he was happy to have them here. It meant a lot he admitted to have some of his mother's family there for his wedding as well and not just his new family. Petunia presented him with a gift which surprised him.

Harry was amazed at the beautiful silver chalice like cup with flowers engraved in it. "This is beautiful."

Petunia smiled. "A pair was given to our parents on their wedding day and each Lily and I were to be given one. That should have been your mother's."

The goblet was traditional for sharing a first drink of wine as husband and wife, either from one cup or two. His grandparents had died before Lily wed and she had never had it but Petunia knew her sister and mother Rosamund would have wanted Harry to have it. He hugged her and thanked her. Sev said they'd include it.

The water theme seemed to be continuing from Draco as he was led down to the river where they had rented one of the river cruise boats for the dinner. Just his family was coming for his friends would meet them at the bar and be at the wedding. The Weasleys, Malfoys and his Aunt and cousin, Tonks and her parents.

Andromeda and Tonks presented him with the Black ring, Andromeda hugging him and welcoming him finally. "You are now head of the family. Welcome Harry."

Harry slid the ring on and returned the hug and to Ted as well. "I am so happy that you guys came tonight and are coming to the wedding."

Dinner was the low key dinner he had wanted but a bit more exciting with the location and the surprise guests. Since wizards did not often give wedding gifts except immediate family, he was showered in his usual birthday gifts and had a huge steak dinner which was his favourite. Eventually Draco stole him away from his fiancé.

They were going to the Leaky Cauldron. "Some of the guys are still too young to drink and they'll be allowed in for Tom knows and won't let them near booze."

Reminded why his brother had waited for his own drinking he was happy for that. "I think I can handle a night at the Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione and Viktor, Neville and Hannah, Greg and Susan, Vince and Luna, Blaise, Pansy and Markus and some older friends like Tom Flint, and Katie and Oliver, Katie now playing on the same team as Oliver, and the twins with Angie and Alicia who they were dating. Even Percy. Charlie had a pregnant husband at home and Bill and Fleur had welcomed their own daughter Victoire only weeks ago.

Draco raised his glass. "To my brother on turning seventeen and on his wedding, and to my Uncle who is crazy enough to marry him."

Blaise did the honours for Harry by elbowing his boyfried in the ribs. "Play nice over there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Groaning the next morning when he woke Harry knew he had not drank much but it was his first time. He was fumbling with his glasses when a hand pressed a bottle into his other hand.

He looked up to see Draco and Bill standing there. "Your fiancé tells us to make sure you drink that. Part of his wedding gift to you."

Knowing that it was a hang over potion Harry downed it as well as the coffee they had brought with his breakfast. "Pays to be marrying a potions master it seems."

They both laughed and they joined him at the table for something to eat. He had agreed with his brothers he needed a red head in his wedding party but as his fiancé only had his dads he had told them they had to draw straws or choose between themselves. It was decided since Bill was the oldest he would stand with Draco for him.

Draco smiled. "It is almost noon so you should be glad unlike your fiancé you stayed here at the manor. He had to be up much earlier to come."

Harry smirked. "My fiancé could have stayed here. I happen to think he was probably so drunk from his own bachelor party, he could not get back here."

From the laughter and smiles he was sure he was not far off though he could not complain for he was not in much better position. The only reason he had got home was because several of his friends were not drinking and saw them onto the knight bus. His dads and Severus had stayed t the townhouse last night.

Bill assured him. "They got back and once we have you showered and ready to dress the rest of my brothers will be up here to help you get ready."

Harry smiled. "I never thought that getting dressed as a group event. But I really do appreciate having you guys all here for me."

Though the potion from his fiancé, the coffee and food had all helped him feel better but it was not until he got out of the shower and into his clothes that he would wear under his robes that he was starting to feel really normal again. When he got back into his bedroom he found all the Weasleys and his dads as well.

Remus handed him a new set of dress robes. "We thought you could use a special new pair for your wedding. You need to look your best."

Lucius kissed him."And these should look good with them."

His dads were throwing the wedding and had arranged the honeymoon and he knew they had actually had some work done on the gate house to make it feel homier as Harry and Severus were going to stay there holidays at least the first year or so properly so he could be close to his family, and now this. He knew better then to argue. It was as much the rest for Severus as him. His fiancé had been happy to stay at the manor holidays for the first few years as he usually did anyways, heading home to Spinner's End from time to time. They'd likely spend most waking moments in the manor but his dads wanted them to have some privacy.

Harry opened the box and found beautiful cufflinks, one a serpent and the other a wolf, emeralds in both mouths."For my dads."

Remus helped him put them on. "We would have done a lion if you had not converted but we thought the snake and the wolf were so fitting."

Dressed in the beautiful new robes which were green but unlike his old ones, were the exact color of his eyes and were custom made robes, fitting perfectly. He had to admit with the pocket watch and cufflinks, and his hair actually under control he looked good.

There was one other addition and it was given to him by Draco but he explained. "Your fiancé sent it. He thanked you for the beautiful puzzle box."

Harry had known how much his fiancé was not a fan of jewellery and had a beautiful puzzle box made for him, created to look like a rubix cube but if you knew the right places, it opened and acted as some where to keep things like his cufflinks or other special items. He had the Prince and Slytherin crests engraved on the top.

Inside his own he found a chain and he realized it was for his watch. He noticed a stone in the center of the first link and the a date around. "Today."

Draco helped put his watch on the new chain. "It is like a charm bracelet. Added to with special occasions. A peridot for August and your wedding date."

Knowing Harry didn't like jewellery any more then he did and only wore his two pendants, he had thought the chain was special, and for births of their children or other moments of their life, new dates and stones or charms added into the other links. Harry agreed, it definitely meant a lot to him, beautiful and simple.

His brothers except Bill and Draco left and his dads turned to him. "Ready to go marry the man you love?"

Harry beamed. "I have never been readier for anything in my life."

He was lead down into the beautiful manicured rose gardens that had been planted by his grandmother and where Severus and he had taken their first walk. There was a fountain in the center in front of which they would marry. They had wanted it simple and beautiful and as he entered the garden on the arms of both his dads he saw they got their wish. There was no decor, just their guests in a few rows and a white aisle runner, some flower blossoms in the water of the fountain. The manicured and designed gardens served as the color and decor. His eyes though were always on his fiancé who looked so happy and was beaming at the front, waiting for him.

The minister smile. "We are gathered here today to unite these two men in marriage. Who gives this young man in marriage?"

Sine Lucius was serving as Sev's official witness Remus did these honours. "His father and I."

Both men kissed their son on the cheek and instead of heading for chairs as they normally would have they took their place next to his groom as Draco and Bill were both standing next to him. The minister started the traditional Gaelic blessing before they said their own vows.

Severus smiled. "When I first met you, you were an obnoxious eleven year old lion I thought made it his goal to drive me up the wall. But I have seen you blossom, seen you turn into an incredible man and to my absolute relief, a snake. You challenge me with every step, to be a better person, a better friend, a better teacher. You took the challenge of actually working with me in my private lab which not even my godson has braved. I did not have to turn you into ingredients so I guess I have to keep you. When I got to know you I found you make me laugh, my heart beats faster when I see you, and I could spend my life looking at your incredible green eyes, the way your very life dances in them like lights. I know we had the least romantic proposal after what you reminded me was only two official dates, but after almost loosing you I knew I could not imagine spending my life without you in it. You are my heart and my soul, and I will spend my life proving I am worthy of you."

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Harry was your husband and bond, united in body and magic until death?"

"I do."

Harry's turn. "This summer I was hurt and scared. I didn't want to let anyone in. But you were different. Some how this man who had been my detested potions master became my confident and friend, my boyfriend and my soul mate. In you I found someone who I never had to worry about being myself, in who I could laugh or cry, or scream and know he'd always be there. I found love for the first time and the last in a man I knew not only loved me but took care of me, who guided me. Some how my brother's godfather, my fathers' best friend and my birth father's nemesis became my everything. You helped me not only last summer but the scares in the fall. Your love brought me back from the verge of death. You say the proposal wasn't romantic but it was, waking to the love of my life wanting to marry me, was more romantic then I could have ever asked. It was quick but I know we are meant to spend our lives together, to be with each other. You are my heart."

"Do you Harry James Malfoy take Severus as your husband and bond, united in body and magic till death?"

"I do."

Draco handed a ring to his godfather. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband while I stand witness."

Severus slid the ring next to Harry's engagement ring. "With this ring I take you as my husband."

Lucius handed Harry the ring. "Take this ring son and claim my friend as your husband while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my husband."

The minister smiled."I now proclaim you husbands. Severus kiss your groom."

Severus drew him into a long tender kiss and Harry's head spun. The goblet his Aunt gave him was handed to them and they shared wine together from it before with their witnesses they signed the official forms.

The minister finally announced them as "Presenting for the first time Misters Severus and Harry Snape."

Though Harry had decided to hyphenate his name for he had no desire to drop the Malfoy he just gained, he loved the sounds of it, Mr Harry Malfoy-Snape. As everyone came to congratulate them his head swam with the realization it had happened. He was a married man. They were led out to the pitch where the reception was set up and his husband led him onto the dance floor for their first dance.

Severus kissed him tenderly as the music played. "How does it feel Mr Malfoy-Snape?"

Harry returned the kiss and rested his head against his husband's heart. "More amazing then anything, Mr Snape."

His friends from the bar the night before, and the guests from the dinner as well as some of his husband's colleagues like Minerva and Filius, even Hagrid, were the only guests and they dined on a simple summer fair, almost a picnic feel or at least barbeque. Lilies and wildflowers the only decoration here as well. There was an amazing cheesecake from Molly for them to cut, his favourite desert. The night ended with a show of fireworks before they were to take off.

His dads hugged him before handing him the portkey for their home in Greece. "Have an amazing time Harry. We're so happy for you two."

He hugged his dads, Emma and Draco. "Thank you guys for doing this and being here. Thank you."

As he held to his husband, that word seeming almost unreal to him still, Harry looked at his dads and brother, his aunt and cousin, the Weasleys and his friends and realized just how amazingly lucky he now was to have them all here to share the day with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were standing on the same spot his fathers were married on when they arrived, on the cliffs over looking the ocean. Harry turned into his husband's arms, everything still seeming so unreal. He couldn't believe this was his husband. They were married. He was a husband.

Severus scooped him off his feet and carried him towards the house. "I know you usually don't do this with a honeymoon but it is your dads' home still."

Harry smiled as his husband did it. "I think I could let you do this when we get home."

His husband carried him into the largest guest suite for they refused to use the master bedroom as it was his dads' bed. There were candles glowing and rose petals scattered every where. A bottle of wine was on ice and a note from his dads telling them to have an amazing two weeks and an elf was on call for anything.

They took off their robes and everything but their pants and shirts but Severus could see his husband's unease and poured them some wine. "A toast?"

Harry smiled and accepted the glass of wine. "A toast to my amazing husband who made me the happiest man alive today. To our amazing wedding."

Severus kissed him. "And to my incredible love of my life and soul mate. I never thought I'd ever marry or find love like this."

They drank the wine and putting down the glasses Severus gently pulled his husband into his arms and kissed him, running a tongue along his husband's bottom lip to coax his mouth open and as his tongue slid inside his hands went to the buttons on his husband's shirt and slowly slipped it from his husband's trembling body. He took Harry's hands and laid them on his chest to encourage him and Harry slowly fumbling managed to unbutton the shirt and slip it from his shoulders.

His husband jerked away in fear as his hands had unbuckled his trousers. He stopped. "Harry we can wait. But I swear I won't hurt you. I love you."

Harry relaxed into the gentle caress. "I trust you Sev. I want to make love to my husband."

Finding no more resistance to removing his husbands trousers and boxers though the second he found his husband go a bit rigid, he gently began his oral attack on his husband's earlobes and he was a bit surprised when his husband's hands went to his trousers. He could see they were shaking badly but Harry managed to get his trousers and boxers down. Severus gently lowered Harry down on the bed and as his mouth moved to the neck and eventually down to his nipples. He took pleasure in the hiss from his husband as he gently sunk his teeth into each one. His hands went to his husband's penis but again his husband jerked away.

He moved back to his husband's face and kissed him. "Shh...Remember my sweet you are safe. You know I am not going to hurt you."

Harry reached a hand and ran a hand down his husband's face. "I know."

Kissing Harry, his hand went back to his husband's penis and he began moving up and down. His husband had been rigid at first but he felt him relaxing and he could see Harry's back arch. He went and took him in his mouth as he climaxed and cleaned him off.

He went to Harry's head again. "I am going to enter you Harry. It'll hurt a bit but I will be as gentle as I can."

Harry was coming down from a high but he reluctantly nodded. "Okay." But he could see his husband still looked spooked.

Reaching for his wand he cast the contraceptive spell on them and a lubrication spell on his husband. He would take Harry on his back for he knew the monster had forced him on his knees. He gently lifted his husband and slid a finger in. Harry's muscles tensed and he heard his husband sobbing but he gently whispered reassurances as he slipped another finger into him and another to prepare him. When his husband was as prepared as he could he gently as he could started pushing into his husband, allowing him time to adjust. As he began gently pumping he saw his husband's muscles relaxing and his body began to respond and move with him. He reached his climax the same time his husband did for the second time. Gently withdrawing he cast a cleansing spell and sinking down next to his hsuband, kissed him and drew him into his arms.

He smiled down at Harry. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad Harry. I love you so much."

Harry shook his head. "No Sev. I know you were as gentle as you could."

Though he would have loved to go for another round he knew his husband was not up for it. There was plenty of time in the next two weeks and it would be easier now, physically and emotionally. Harry knew what it was like to make love to his husband. Not have sex but make love. Severus could wait until the next day.

He kissed his husband. "You are so amazing my beautiful husband. I am the luckiest man alive."

Harry snuggled into his arms with his head against Sev's heart. "I am the lucky one. I love you Sev."


	50. Chapter 50: epilogue

June was going to be a huge month for the family. Not only were the boys facing their NEWTS, Draco and Harry tied for top boys in school marks wise though Draco was head boy, Harry quidditch captain. There was also Emma's first birthday, graduation and Draco's eighteenth birthday as well.

Severus smiled when he came in from his lab and saw his husband curled up on the couch tying a bow. "Are you not supposed to be studying?"

Harry turned his head up for a kiss. "I have been studying all day. Besides Emma's birthday party is this afternoon and I have to wrap her gifts."

Looking at the pile Severus could have told his husband he had gone a bit over board but for two reasons he couldn't. One being that Harry and Draco were as excited about being big brothers now as the day Emma was born. And two, he had purchased many of the gifts himself.

Severus kissed him and sunk down to help. "Just like a Malfoy to have a birthday the weekend before her big brothers have their NEWT exam week."

Harry smiled and handed a gift to wrap. "I remind you dear husband when we start for a family this summer, our daughter or son will be a half Malfoy as well."

Smiling he kissed his husband again and assured Harry he could live with a half Malfoy since he lived with five Malfoys anyways. He was excited to start for a baby that summer. Harry had still not told him what he was planning on doing that fall. He knew his husband would go absolutely insane being a stay at home dad. He just kept praying the talk about babies meant Harry would not become an auror. He'd support any choice but he hated the thought of the danger. Harry's insane studying with his intention of top marks across the board was not helping the fear though Harry kept assuring him he just didn't want to be out shone by his brother.

Severus helped with the last bow. "I think we should get going. The party will be starting soon and you don't want to be late for Emma."

Harry collected the gifts into his bottomless bag. "You know only my fathers would throw a birthday like this for a one year old. She won't even remember."

Though he agreed Severus reminded him that his fathers believed the first birthday was as much about the parents as about the birthday girl. He had little doubt when he and Harry made them grandpas, that their own children would be having a birthday like this as well.

Draco met them outside in the hall with Blaise. "Ready to go? Hermione thinks we are insane going away two days before our first exam."

Harry smirked. "She is probably happy. She knows her only two competitions for top scores are you and me. She will think she will beat us easier."

Really Hermione had always scored higher then Draco though by only a half percent or so. They were both looking forward to the fall when they both started the law training at the ministry. They were happy they were doing it together for they had always been each other's competition and driven each other to do better. They would be living with Blaise at the townhouse in London since neither Hermione nor Draco would make much money while in training. Hermione and Viktor were still going strong but she refused to live with him until if and when they married though Harry had little doubt it would be when. He was sure Draco and Viktor would both propose in the near future.

When they apparated to the manor Harry looked at his brother and husband. "Any idea what our fathers have planned?"

Draco shrugged. "No. But I know from pictures that he had this wild circus themed party for my birthday. I'd not be expecting much less."

When they got around to the back gardens it seemed that pink and horses were the theme for the day. The entire party was under a canopy but not a tent, but a magic formed canopy of balloons of different shades of pink and white. A huge cake that looked like a wedding cake decorated in hand crafted roses and unicorns, sat in the center of a huge food table and there was another one full of gifts as well. Two of the family draft horses were hooked up to a carriage for adult carriage rides through the grounds and there were pony rides for the kids though Lucius had arranged for two unicorns to be brought for the kids to ride instead of normal ponies. There was more for there was a petting zoo from a local magical menagerie and included a variety of soft cuddly animals.

Harry spotted his father with Emma who was petting one of the unicorns. "It seems that the birthday theme was not too out there for a one year old."

Lucius reached over and kissed his son. "Emma is not the only child either since we invited the Weasleys. I know she is the oldest but they can all enjoy soft things."

It was true enough for Victoire who was only a few weeks younger looked as excited by all of it as Emma was and both little girls could sit and cuddle with the petting zoo animals with no worries about them getting hurt. Even the adults found the animals quite interesting and the carriage rides were taken often enough.

Charlie came over with his own little son in his arms. "So little brother when are you and your husband going to start a family?"

Harry bent down and kissed his nine month old nephew Geraint. "Just because you and Rodger got pregnant on your honeymoon, doesn't mean we are all that quick."

They had not officially told anyone other then his dads and brother that they planned on starting a family that summer but most people suspected they would. They were definitely not surprised they waited till now. Harry had been in school but he'd have also had to give up quidditch if he was pregnant and as captain he had taken the snakes to their second quidditch cup in a row.

Remus came to his side as Emma started into her gifts. "You know you and your brother continue to spoil your sister too much. You're as bad as your father."

Harry smirked. "Don't try that one dad; I happen to know you had a part in this party as well. Besides you can make it up to me when we make you a grandfather."

Looking over at Severus who it was still odd at times to think of as his son in law since they went to school together, he watched Severus with Victoire and knew Sev would make such a good dad. Remus and Lucius were both so happy their son and his husband had decided to start a family soon.

Remus watched Severus with his son. "When are you going to tell him about the job unless you changed your mind? Your husband is really worried about you."

Harry smiled. "I am going to tell him at graduation. I had hoped all the talk of being a daddy would have at least put him at some ease. I can't do it pregnant."

Reminding his son that much of auror training especially if he became an officer would have been classroom and he could do it as easily as his apprenticeship when pregnant, he thought Harry might take pity on his husband. Severus would support what ever choice but he wanted his husband safe not only him but for their kids.

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek. "I promise to tell him at graduation dad. And you are not to go ruining my surprise for my husband."

Severus had come up behind them unseen. "Surprise for your husband? Should I be concerned?"

Smiling Harry kissed him and assured Severus that he would like the surprise that he had for him. Remus went to join his own husband and daughter at the cake and they were both happy to see their younger son so happy and in love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NEWT exams were done early so the results could be in by graduation. Harry had placed third but just barely, with one percent separating the three top scorers, Hermione of course the top though she only beat Draco by a third of a percent. O's across the board for all three as well as their standing was definitely exciting.

The morning of his graduation ceremony Severus came to his husband as they were getting dressed and handed him his watch. "Your graduation gift."

Harry kissed him and knew what he meant. "Thanks Sev. You're so amazing."

The second link of his pocket watch chain was now decorated as well, with a small pearl in the center of the link and the date for their graduation day written along the edges of it. Though most of the events would be for them as a couple this had been too special of a day for his husband to over look.

Harry kissed him. "I never could have done half this well without you Sev. I can't believe it; I actually beat the other two in potions."

Severus returned the kiss. "Being married to the potions master I'd hope you would. Besides we spend an hour every evening in the lab together."

Though Harry had placed third over all he had top marks in potions to everyone's shock and scored the exact same as Draco in DADA. Hermione had topped in arithmancy which only she took of the three of them and ancient runes. Draco had tied in DADA and transfiguration, the second with Hermione and topped in charms. Of course Neville had beat Harry in herbology, no surprise there. Neville would be apprenticing next year with Madam Sprout for she planned on retiring in two years.

Severus led his husband to the door that led to his dad's rooms. "I don't know who is more proud of how you did, your fathers or me."

Harry snuggled into his arms. "I am just grateful to have an amazing family and an incredible husband to celebrate with. There was a time I never thought I would."

After nearly two years of being a Malfoy Harry had finally come to the realization he could relax and know that even though he was now an adult and not living at home, a married man talking kids, he would always be a part of their family. He would always have his dads and brother to count on, and sister. He and Severus intended to spend more time at Spinner's End during the summers now that Harry was done school but actual holidays like Christmas they would be at the manor.

Draco and Blaise were both in the Malfoy rooms with his dads. Harry hugged Draco and whispered. "So are you really going to do it?"

Draco patted the pocket in his robes. "After we receive our degrees. I hope he loves me as much as I think or it might be a bit embarrassing."

Harry and his dads had been a bit surprised but thrilled when the weekend after exams Draco had confided that he planned on proposing to his boyfriend at graduation. They were all happy and knew that the couple would be so happy together and Lucius had even supplied the engagement ring.

Draco was nervous. "Are you sure you don't mind waiting to tell your husband your news until my birthday/ our graduation part?"

Harry elbowed him. "I think your proposal is a bit more important then my news. Besides you're sharing your birthday with my announcement."

He had told his brother about his apprenticeship and while the news was not as big as a future wedding perhaps, apprenticing was a big deal. Harry had not wanted to take any of the glory from his brother's proposal so he had offered to wait. They had decided to combine the graduation party for the boys and Draco's birthday into one huge event in three days so Harry was going to wait till then.

Lucius came over. "We need to meet the Weasleys to give Emma over for them to watch, before the ceremony starts. Come on boys."

Remus nodded. "You know the three of you don't want to be late for the most important day of your education. You finally graduated."

As they headed up stairs Harry was reminded that while his parents and Sirius were not here his family was. His husband and dads would be on stage with the teachers. The Weasleys had all come, even without Ron graduating, to support Harry and Hermione. Molly had agreed to take Emma as she could not be on stage. Tonks and her parents, Moody, and some old friends like Oliver and Katie as they were his only old buddies not Weasleys now, and even Tom Flint were there. He knew Viktor was there for Hermione and he wondered if like Blaise, she would be facing a proposal in the near future.

The graduates waited outside of the doors as the others went in. Hermione squeezed his hand, "Thinking of how much has changed since last time we stood."

Harry would not think of those missing. "I am married and a Malfoy, with dads a brother and sister. You're this confident strong witch, soon to be an attorney."

There was not one person who had not changed. Neville was no longer the stumbling near squib, he was confident a lot more and about to apprentice. Draco had gone from ferret to his brother and best friend, also a future attorney and close with Hermione. Among the others they saw changes as well. Greg and Vince had both slimmed down and were happy with their girlfriends. Greg was going to work for the ministry in security and Susan had got a position in the junior diplomacy program. Vince and Pansy were both oddly going into journalism but Vince had been hired by Xeno as the magazine was expanding and Pansy for the Prophet. The biggest change of course was Harry as a snake and the close bond between the four houses. Neville and Greg dating Hufflepuffs brought the badgers into the mix.

They were brought into the hall where their families and friends sat in rows and not at the tables and the sorting hat called them one by one but not to sort them but for them to receive their diplomas instead.

Hannah and Susan, Vince, Hermione and Neville came first of their group but eventually they got to. "Malfoy, Draco Lucius." And his brother went forward.

Harry smiled when he saw Blaise beaming at his boyfriend. "You really do love my brother don't you? You look like a love sick puppy over there."

Blaise nudged him in the ribs as they watched. Pansy was the next of their group for Harry was going by the second half of his name instead of Malfoy. Eventually though it was his turn and he smiled when his name was called.

"Malfoy-Snape, Harry James. Slytherin quidditch captain and second top male student." The hat called and he went for his diploma from Minerva.

His dads hugged him but his husband pulled him into a long warm kiss in front of the entire hall. "I am so proud of you my amazing husband."

The name was the most obvious change for everyone but as Harry watched the last of the graduates from the arms of his husband with his brother and dads by his side, he realized just how much had changed for him.

Moments after the ceremony ended with Blaise Draco went to him before the lunch outside would start and dropped to one knee. Blaise was shocked. "Draco?"

Draco took out the ring. "You have been my best friend since we were little and the love of my life for nearly two years. I can't imagine my life without you. I want you to be my husband and father of my children. Will you marry me?'

Blaise was in tears but he managed to get out a small yes and after he slid the ring on to Blaise's hand Draco stood and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss as everyone clapped. The Zaibinis joined the Malfoys in celebrating the news. Carlos and Maria loved Draco as much as the Malfoys loved Blaise. They went to the school thrown party but later the friends all took the newly engaged couple out drinking in town to celebrate graduation and the big news.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the second time in June Malfoy manor was all decked out for a party but this time it was definitely different. This was not only a graduation party for both Malfoy sons but eighteenth birthday for Draco and an impromptu engagement party as well. They had offered to have the grad party another day but Draco argued if his brother combined his seventeenth birthday with his wedding, he could handle sharing the day with a graduation party.

They were amazed when they found the back gardens looking night a club with bar tables, and a bar as well, and a huge stage. "What is that for?"

Lucius smiled. "We convinced the Weird Sisters to come and perform a private concert. We thought with three events, we needed something extra special."

Of course there was not one of them who were not totally excited by the news for it was the favourite group of all of the kids who had been invited and a private concert was awesome. Even for a Malfoy party it was a bit over the top but since it was a graduation as well as a birthday party, Lucius thought it was called for.

Before the concert started Harry drew his husband apart. "I know you have been worried about me becoming an auror, especially since we are going to start for kids."

Severus kissed him. "You know I support anything you want. If you want to be an auror I am by your side. You received the marks that were needed for it."

Though he knew his husband meant every word of supporting his choice what ever it was he could see a bit of the fear in his husband's eyes. He understood. His desire to be an auror had been back during the war and he thought there was danger anyways. It wasn't only about his husband that he was not becoming an auror for it never really had been a dream, just a possibility. But the fact his husband would not have to worry after him, also crossed his mind as well.

Harry shook his head. "I am going to be at school with you. Dad is taking me on as his apprentice and in two years I am going to be the new DADA professor."

Listening to his husband explain what had been arranged with Lucius, Severus was not surprised at all. "Are you sure though? I want you to be happy Harry."

Assuring his husband that he was thrilled and was doing this was as much for himself as his husband and their future children, he reminded Sev of the DA. He had loved running the group and he would love to teach. Madam Hooch had even asked him to start coaching two teams. She had always wanted to coach as well as her teaching and ref work but she did not have time for all four teams. But Harry would do the lions and snakes.

Severus held him close. "I am so happy. Meant it when I said I'd support any choice but I can't deny I am relieved. Especially when we start for kids."

Harry nibbled on his husband's ear. "I think when we go away for that romantic trip you promised for our anniversary, we start trying."

Leading his husband onto the dance floor as the concert had started Severus thought his husband's idea definitely sounded good. He had thought the perfect anniversary gift for both of them was to go on vacation together as Harry had seen little of the world, and it would be the perfect time to start their new family.

Author note: So this chapter is ending but I have decided to start a sequel as Harry enters a new chapter of his life. This story was about the innocence that Harry had robbed from him and trying to claim back a part of his life. His family showing him he was worthy of love. My sequel "Pure Innocence" will be posted in a few days time and will focus on Harry and Severus' future and their path to gaining pure innocence in the form of their greatly wished for child.


End file.
